Un trofeo más (Parte 3) (Glee) (Newbies)
by DiannaUribe
Summary: Han pasado 2 años después de la graduación, nuestros amigos viven en la gran ciudad de New York, con el sueño de que algún día tendrán el éxito que desean como banda, tal vez se haga realidad al toparse con 3 celebridades famosas. El amor, la amistad, la rivalidad, la música, la esperanza y los sueños acompañan a esta historia que da fin a la trilogía de Un Trofeo Más (Glee).
1. Episodio I

En New York

2 años después

Skylart y Shannon-(Salen del restaurante)

Shannon-Entonces, sí?

Andreas-Lo pensaré

Skylart-Oh, gracias, gracias, se lo agradeceríamos mucho

Andreas-Aún no les he dado una respuesta

Shannon-Pero, pero, pero...dejará que nuestra banda toque?

Andreas-...2 palabras, lo pensaré, pero no podré pensarlo si ustedes 2 me está molestando viniendo diariamente a insistirme, yo los llamaré, no se preocupen

Shannon y Skylart-Pero...

Andreas-(Les cierra la puerta en la cara)

Los 2- ._. ...

Skylart-Eso fue un sí?

Shannon-Un "probablemente sí"...eso quiere decir que nuestra banda tiene la oportunidad de presentarse

Skylart-...Dijo "probablemente"

Shannon-Sí quieres ser autentico debes ser optimista y en el mundo del optimismo...probablemente significa sí

Skylart-Vale, entonces es un sí

Shannon-Necesitamos tener confianza en nosotros...hace meses no logramos nada como banda pero lo lograremos, digámosles a los chicos que nos vemos en mi apartamento, para darles la noticia

Skylart-...Crees que una presentación como esa los emocione tanto? No están tan convencidos de que esta banda sea una buena idea

Shannon-Les encantará, es normal, Simple Plan comenzó tocando en lugares pequeños...y ahora son leyenda

(Chocan los 5)

...

(Suena la alarma)

Hayley-(Apaga la alarma)...Bill? (Se levanta de la cama) Cariño? (Va a la cocina) Oh eso se ve delicioso

Bill-Recién salido del horno

Hayley-Huele delicioso (Lo besa) Gracias

Bill-(Sonríe)...Lo que sea por ti (Se sientan)...Ya hacías falta aquí...un año de gira y lejos de mí debe ser difícil

Hayley-Sí, claro que lo fue, te extrañaba, extrañaba tus conversaciones, y a Sam también lo extrañaba pero más a ti, me siento relajada al saber que tú y Sam ya no se odian

Bill-...Nos odiábamos sólo por ti, cuando te fuiste nos vimos unas cuantas veces...y no somos tan diferentes

Hayley-Eso me alegra...me siento más tranquila

Bill-(Le besa el cachete)

(Ríen)

...

En el apartamento

Kitty-A qué la urgencia de esta reunión de la banda?

Madison-...Aún somos una banda? Creí que se había disuelto hace meses

Shannon-No, chicos, entiendo...la banda no tuvo el impacto que nosotros esperábamos, ni un poco

Alistair-Shannon..."ni un poco" comienza a describirlo

Shannon-Lo sé, ay Dios, es tan difícil hablar de esto con ustedes

Skylart-Cálmate, yo se los diré...resulta que hoy yo y Shannon fuimos a Spotligth dinner y preguntamos si nuestra banda podría presentarse una noche y el dueño del restaurante nos dijo...

Roderick, Mariah, Spencer, Alistair, Mason, Madison y Kitty-(Entusiasmados) (Boquiabiertos) :D

Skylart-...Nos dijo que probablemente sí

Los 7-Ash ¬¬ (Desilusión mil :,c L)

Skylart-...Chicos, pensé que estarían más emocionados

Madison-Cielo, no lo confirmó, dijo probablemente

Shannon-Vamos chicos, no perdamos esperanza, si queremos ser auténticos tenemos...

Los 7-Que ser optimistas

Spencer-Lo has dicho millones de veces

Shannon- .-. ...Y en el mundo del optimismo...

Roderick-Probablemente significa sí, lo has dicho millones de veces, di otra cosa mejor

Shannon- ._. ...

Mariah-Esperen un momento

Silencio...

Mariah-Chicos, tiene razón, tenemos que tener confianza en nosotros mismos, sé que no hemos logrado mucho pero tal vez nos acepten y tengamos la oportunidad de triunfar, nos vamos a divertir, qué dicen?

Silencio...

Madison-Bueno...podría ser divertido

Todos-Sí

(Ríen)

Skylart-(Suena su celular) Debo contestar...Hola? ñ.ñ

X-Hola, usted ordenó un kit de ejercicio con...

Skylart-Em, está equivocado, yo no ordené nada de eso (Cuelga)

Silencio...

Skylart-Número equivocado ñ.ñ (Suena su teléfono) ¬¬...(Contesta) Diga?

X-Juro que es el número correcto, está seguro?

Skylart-...Sí, yo no pedí nada (Cuelga)

Shannon-Bueno, deberíamos comenzar a ensayar y...

(Suena el teléfono de Skylart) (Otra vez xD)

Skylart-Por Dios (Contesta) Que yo no ordené nada!

Andreas-Qué?!

Skylart-Oh...es usted, cuánto lo siento ._.

Andreas-(Hablaba)

Skylart-Ajá...sí...mhh

Mason-Quién habla?

Skylart-Ssshh (Escucha)...oh emm, gracias, muchas gracias...hasta luego (Cuelga)

Todos- .-. ...

Skylart- ._. ...Era el dueño del restaurante, dijo...que estaba bien

Roderick-...Y eso quiere decir...

Shannon-(Se levanta)...Quiere decir que nos dejó presentar?

Skylart-...Algo así

Silencio...

Shannon-Les dije que lo lograríamos!

Mason-Sólo cierra la boca!

(Celebran)

...

Mientras tanto en el estudio

Sam-Esta gira...será un éxito

X-Sr. Smith, dónde quiere que pongamos su Oscar y su Golden Globe?

Sam-Pónganlos en el estante, mis Grammys se ven muy míseros sin compañía

Bill y Hayley-(Ríen)

Sam-Qué tiene de gracioso?

Bill-El tono en el que dices "Mis Grammys"

Hayley-Me recuerda al tono con el que decías "Mi Oscar" cuando lo ganaste y "Mi Golden Globe"

Sam-Eso no es gracioso, deberían tenerme más respeto

(Comienza la música)

(Ponen sus premios en el estante)

Sam-Lo ven? La gente me ama :D

Bill y Hayley- ._. ...

Bill-Ejem...

Sam-...Bueno, nos ama ¬¬...en esta ciudad nos aman, New York se arrodilla ante nosotros

Hayley-Esta ciudad es mágica

Bill-(Pensando)...

Sam y Hayley-(Hablaban)

Sam-Te diré un secreto de esta ciudad...(Se alejan)

Bill-(Pensando)...New York es nuestro

(Música)

Bill-Some folks like to get away For a holiday from the neigrhood Hop a flight to Miami Beach Or to Hollywood oh ohh But I'm taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line (Mira a través de la ventana la gran ciudad) (Sonríe) I'm in a New York state of mine

...

En el apartamento los chicos ensayaban

(Música)

Alistair-It was so easy living day by day Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues

Skylart-But now I need a little give and take

Madison-The New York Times

Shannon-The Daily News oohh

Kitty-It comes down to reality And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide

Spencer-Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside I don't have any reasons

Roderick-I've left them all behind

Alistair-...I'm in a New York state of

(Cambio de escena)

Bill-...Mind!

Alistair-Ooohhhh

Bill-I'm just taking a Greyhound

Mariah-On the Hudson River

Bill y Mariah-Line...

(Música)

Mariah-'Cause I'm in

Bill-I'm in a New York

Alistair-state

Bill-of

Los 2-Mind!

Madison-New York State

Bill-of Mind

Sam-Bill!

Bill-...

Sam-Dónde estabas? Date prisa

Bill-Ya voy ñ.ñ...

(Suena su teléfono)

Bill-Hola ñ.ñ?

Andreas-Hola Bill :D, oye, dónde estás? Te he estado buscando

Bill-Estoy con Hayley y Sam, porqué preguntas?

Andreas-Bueno, quería preguntarles si están ocupados, para que salgamos :D

Bill-Esa es buena idea Andreas, qué tal si nos vemos en Spotlight dinner? Yo invito, les avisaré

Andreas-Vale :D (Cuelga)

Bill- ñ.ñ...Cariño, Sam, Andreas quiere que salgamos así que le dije que lo veíamos en Spotlight dinner, el invita

Sam y Hayley- Sí :D

...

En el estudio de la banda

Mason-La nueva sensación en la música, creen que esta presentación provoque un impacto entre la gente?

Roderick-Bueno, si no lo recuerdas, nosotros dijimos eso hace 2 años y no pasó nada

Mason-Ay, da igual, esta vez debemos tener más esperanza

Mariah-Ni siquiera sabemos lo que vamos a cantar

Skylart-Ah no?...Yo sí sé, imaginen...una mezcla...de 2 canciones...un dúo fenomenal, un dúo que hizo caer a la gente a sus pies...con su piano y sus tambores

Shannon-21 pilots?

Skylart-Exacto...necesitamos elegir 2 canciones geniales...que combinadas sean inquebrantables, oh...(Voltea hacia ellos)...Ya lo tengo (Sonríe)...sólo, denme un día, y se los mostraré

Mason-Pero vamos a ensayar

Skylart-Háganlo sin mí (Se va) Adiós :D!

Todos-(Se miran)

Kitty-Ya me dio miedo, qué está tramando?

Todos-...No lo sé ._.

Spencer-Nah, da igual, tenemos cosas más importantes en que fijarnos

Madison-Estoy deseando que ese día halla casa llena

Mason-Y la abra...chicos, imaginen...sólo cierren sus ojos e imaginen como se pondrá la gente, como lo dijo Skylart, 21 pilots se hicieron famosos en segundos por la sensación que hacen sentir, no necesitaron propaganda para darse a conocer, sólo su música y su energía los dio a conocer, como consecuencia Stressed Out llegó al primer lugar en ITunes y aún hacen historia...chicos...seamos como ellos

Todos-(Imaginan)

.

.

En Spotlight dinner

(Música)

Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it

Skylart-Okay I tell her bring it back like she loves some

Roderick-Bring it bring it back like she loves some oh in the club with the lights off

Shannon-What you acting shy for Come on show me that you wit it (x6)

Los 3-Stop playing you know that I wit it (x6)

Shannon-What you acting shy for

Madison-Just gimme you just gimme you Just gimme you That's all I wanna do and if what they say it's true If it's true, I might gimme to you I might take you a lot of stuff Guaranteed I can back it up I think Imma call you blove Hurry up I'm walking out from

Mariah-Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while

Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it

Mason-It's all on you, it's all on you It's all on you So what you wanna do And if you don't have a clue, not a clue I'll tell you what to do

Todos-Come harder just because

Spencer-I don't like, like it too soft I like it a little rough, not too much, but maybe just enough

Alistair-Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while

Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it

Skylart-Okay I tell her bring it back like she loves some

Roderick-Bring it bring it back like she loves some oh in the club with the lights off

Shannon-What you acting shy for Come on show me that you wit it (x6)

Los 3-Stop playing you know that I wit it (x6)

Shannon-What you acting shy for

Mariah y Alistair-Uh huh you see me in the spotlight, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got cause I don't wanna waste my time uh huh see me in the spot light, oh I love your style uh huh show me what you got now come on make it worth my while

Kitty-Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it Give it to me I'm worth it Baby I'm worth it Uh-huh I'm worth it Gimme gimme I'm worth it

(Aplauden)

(Gente enloquecida xD)

X-Los amo!

Y-Quiero casarme con ustedes :D!

Q-Son los mejores! :D

.

.

Todos-(Reaccionan)... ._.

Mason-De qué estábamos hablando?

Silencio...

Mariah-Sobre...el impacto que tuvo 21 pilots en la gente?

Mason-Perdonen, se me fue la inspiración, me distraje

(Hablaban)

"Mensaje"

Alistair-(Lo lee)

"Ya quiero verte, no llegues tarde :3 3"-Isaac

Shannon-Bueno Alistair, tú que piensas?

Alistair-(Reacciona) ...Qué? .-.

Shannon-De lo que dije

Alistair-Qué dijiste? .-.

Shannon- ._. ...Sobre darle una oportunidad a Skylart para que encuentre una mezcla de 21 pilots para la presentación -.-

Alistair-Ah, bueno, adoro 21 pilots, además, Skylart tiene buenas ideas, esa mezcla de Hurricanes & Suns (Tokio Hotel)/Up in the Air (Thirty Seonds To Mars) fue perfecta

Kitty-Myron tuvo la idea

Alistair-Cómo sea, tengo que salir, los veo después chicos :D (Se va)

Todos- .-. ...

Roderick-Si no me equivoco, parece que va con Isaac

Shannon-...1 año y seis meses debe ser un nuevo record para Isaac

Kitty-Yo sólo los apoyo porque Alis es nuestro amigo, por mí que Isaac se muera

Mason-Vamos chicos, ya ha pasado tiempo, hay que aceptar que estos últimos meses ha sido más amable, demasiado

Madison-Sí, creo que tienes razón...al menos Skylart se ha distanciado de Elvira, eso me pone más tranquila

Mariah-Bueno...es mi amigo así que yo no puedo decir nada porque también estuve con él...pero ha cambiado y creo que ahora Isaac tiene la actitud y la sensibilidad para amarlo...tú qué dices Spencer?

(Lo miran)

Spencer- .-. ...

Todos- .-...

Spencer-Miren, bien, no me importa si haya cambiado o no, él se ve feliz con él, por mí? Está bien, no me afecta

Kitty-En serio?

Spencer-Sólo somos amigos, Alis puede salir con quien sea, a mí no me afecta

Mariah-Ah, seguro?

Spencer-Porqué lo dudas Mariah?

Mariah-Quiero asegurarme

Spencer-Estoy bien, mejor que nunca

Mariah-Vale...te creeremos

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **New York State of Mind(Glee)-Bill, Alistair, Skylart, Spencer, Madison, Shannon, Roderick, Kitty y Mariah**_

 _ **Worth it(Fifth Harmony)-Skylart, Madison, Mason, Kitty, Spencer, Alistair, Shannon, Mariah y Roderick**_


	2. Episodio II

Mientras tanto

En Spotlight dinner

Andreas-Les doy la bienvenida a mi restaurante, lo último que me imaginaba en esta maravillosa ciudad era que me nombraran dueño de este lugar, los negocios a veces son lindos

Sam-Un momento, tu restaurante?

Andreas-Tengo las escrituras ¬¬

Sam-Cierto, cómo pude olvidarlo, entonces nos darás cortesías?

Andreas-Vaya, a este punto querías llegar, tal vez se las dé, oh, no les dije? Mañana vendrá a tocar una banda, recuerdan ese concurso de talentos hace 2 años?

Sam, Bill y Hayley-(Asienten con la cabeza)

Andreas-Bueno, como todos sabemos, después de esa victoria no se supo nada sobre ellos, pero han vuelto, 2 de ellos me pidieron que les dé permiso a la banda de tocar aquí, y se los di

Bill-Creí que ya se habían disuelto

Andreas-Todos creíamos eso, pero no, han vuelto

Hayley-Cómo sabes que son ellos?

Andreas-Bandas que cantan canciones de The Killers las tengo en mi memoria de por vida, así está la cosa, cuando se presenten veremos si siguen siendo talentosos, y para sorpresa de ellos, ustedes les ofrecerán un contrato

Los 3-Qué?!

Andreas-Vale la pena

Bill-No es decisión nuestra, Andreas, quienes ofrecen los contratos son las disqueras, nosotros los tomamos o los dejamos

Andreas-Entonces hay que grabarlos en un video y subirlo para que llegue a manos de una disquera

Los 3-...

Sam-Nosotros podríamos encargarnos de difundirlo

Bill-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no hay que adelantarnos, primero debemos estar en esa presentación para ver que talentosos son y sacar pruebas

Andreas-Ya está, los veo entonces mañana en la presentación

Los 3-Vale

X-Jefe, necesitamos ayuda en la cocina, es una emergencia!

Andreas-Ay Dios, permítanme un momento (Va a la cocina)

Sam-Díganme que no lo vamos a hacer

Hayley-Somos celebridades, eso no nos garantiza que seamos la salvación para una banda independiente

Bill-Qué?...Así que estuvieron fingiendo?

Los 2-...

Bill- ._. ...Ay que darles una oportunidad chicos, y debemos hacer el intento, qué tal si lo logramos? Para entonces tendrá que haber alguien que les dé la noticia y ese alguien, seré yo ñ.ñ

Sam-Espera un minuto, tú? Qué? No puedes llegar y decirles "Hola, soy Bill Kaulitz en su apartamento, les conseguí un contrato con una disquera, Hurra!"

Hayley-Dirán que les quieres jugar una broma

Bill-Para eso...hay que ganarnos su confianza

Sam-Y qué tienes en mente?

Bill-No debemos hacer mucho, sólo debemos estar en todas sus presentaciones, estar cercanos a ellos, que parezca coincidencia que estemos en cualquier lugar en el que ellos están, así tomarán el valor para dirigirnos la palabra, y ya nos verán como conocidos, así ganaremos su confianza sin que ellos hagan alboroto

Sam y Hayley-...

Sam-Kaulitz, tú sí que estás loco

Bill-Vale la pena...que nos vean como personas normales

Andreas-Se están divirtiendo? Aproveché que estaba en la cocina y les traje estas sopas, los clientes dicen que están deliciosas

Hayley-Gracias por las cortesías Andreas :D

Hayley-Gracias por las cortesías Andreas :D

Andreas-No son cortesías ¬¬

Sam-Mmhh, se ve delicioso

(Después de que los 3 comieran su sopa xD)

Bill-Mmhh, oh por Dios, sabe cómo el paraíso, ahora vendré diario el resto de mi vida a comer sopa

Andreas-Gracias por el alago, desde que soy dueño del lugar les he exigido más a los cocineros para que den lo mejor de ellos, parece funcionar y da buenos resultados, bueno chicos, su cuenta es (Voltea)

Nota-"Hasta la vista tonto :P" Atte. BK, HW & SS Pd. Gracias por las cortesías \ñ.ñ/

Andreas- ._...Idiotas ¬¬ (Se va)

Afuera en la entrada del restaurante

Alistair-(Esperando) (Narrando) Vale, pueden decirme loco -.-...no sé por dónde comenzar, pero sólo diré que desde que terminé con Spencer me deprimí un poco, creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero ya no soy ese chico, sé lo que se siente ser traicionado, y que te traicionen con una persona que odias es lo peor, es cómo echarle limón a una herida, pero después del rompimiento Isaac fue demasiado amable conmigo para que no me sintiera tan mal, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo después de aquel beso para que saliéramos, otro problema fue, claro, que ardió todo Troya cuando los chicos se enteraron y querían que me alejara de él, trataban de mantenerme ocupado para que no saliera con él y me decían que lo mandara a volar, pero Isaac se encargó de todo y comenzó a ser amable con todos ellos para que después de unas semanas al fin lo aprobaran y creo que hasta ya se llevan bien con él, así que ya estoy más cómodo, y cabe decir que Isaac ha cambiado y al principio le dije que sí para probar pero todo este tiempo he conocido su lado sensible y romántico

Isaac-(Llega por atrás) (Susurra) Hola

Alistair-...(Sonríe)

Isaac-(Le besa el cachete) Ya quería verte, te extrañaba

Alistair-La última vez que nos vimos fue ayer (Ríe)

Isaac-Vaya, tú sí que no sabes lo que es ese tiempo sin ti (Toma sus manos)

Alistair-Bueno...la verdad yo si te extrañe un poco

Isaac-(Sonríe un poco) (Lo besa)

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su amado, que tan suertudo era?, a pesar todas las tonterías que hizo, no fue tan tarde y cuando lo dio por perdido lo consiguió, lo único que quería en ese momento era quedarse en esa posición en un profundo beso, teniendo al chico que amaba en sus brazos dándole amor y protegiéndolo

Isaac-Qué es lo que he hecho bien para merecer alguien tan hermoso y genial?

Alistair-Isaac, no digas eso, trataste de ser tú mismo y no ser nadie más, sólo eso

Isaac-(Ríe) (Le besa la frente)

.

.

1 año y seis meses antes

En el apartamento

Todos-(Hablaban)

Mason-Oigan, ya llegaron las pizzas? Tengo hambre

Shannon-Ok, me asomaré a ver si ya llegaron (Mira por la ventana) No, no hay nada ñ.ñ (Reacciona) ._. ...Chicos

Mariah-Qué pasa Shannon?

Shannon-No quieren ver esto

Todos-(Se asoman por la ventana) (Ven a través de la ventana que Alis está con un chico...para su sorpresa ese chico era Isaac xD)

Spencer-Qué demonios hace con él?

Skylart-No debemos preocuparnos, seguro solo son...qué están haciendo?!

Isaac y Alistair-(Se besan)

Shannon-Esto debe ser una broma (Cierra la cortina)

Roderick-Están saliendo? Él no nos ha dicho nada

Madison-Qué?! No puedo creerlo, porqué anda con él?! Después de todo tienen que terminar saliendo

Kitty-Saben, Alistair ya entró y si no me equivoco viene hacia acá

(Todos se sientan rápido en los sillones)

Alistair-(Entra) Qué hacen ñ.ñ?

Todos-Mhe -.-

Kitty-Estamos aburridos

Skylart y Shannon-(Jugando con una pelotita)

Skylart-Piensa rápido (Le lanza la pelotita)

Shannon-Auch eso duele :,c

Alistair-(Entra a su cuarto)

Todos-(Se miran)

Mariah-Debería hablar con él (Toca la puerta) Alis, necesitamos hablar (Entra)

(Hablaban)

Los 7-(Se acercan para escuchar el resto de la conversación) (Recargados en la puerta)

Alistair-Qué?

Mariah-Cuándo ibas a decírnoslo?

Alistair-No entiendo por qué te afecta

Mariah-Estamos hablando de Isaac por Dios, cuando ibas a decirnos que salían?

Alistair-Fue hace una semana, de todos modos aun así sabía que si les decía terminaríamos discutiendo

Mariah-Qué esperabas? De tantos chicos aquí en New York eliges a él

Alistair-Sabes que no puedes decir nada porque tú también saliste con él

Mariah-Ah pues... ._.

(Del otro lado de la puerta)

Shannon-No jodas, es verdad .-.

Todos-Sshhhh

Mariah-Estábamos en preparatoria, por Dios, era diferente

Alistair-Vaya pero habiendo tantos pretendientes tuyos en McKinley elegiste al peor

Mariah-No contra ataques con mis palabras, no esperaba más de ti .

Alistair-Yo también decía que era un idiota y que no podía haber nada entre los 2 pero ahora es diferente, si te das cuenta ha sido más amable no sólo conmigo, con ustedes también

(Del otro lado de la puerta)

Mason-Oigan, en eso tiene razón, ya es más amable

Todos-Ssshhhh

Shannon-No repitas eso

Alistair-Qué locura (Ríe un poco) La verdad creo que ha cambiado

Los 7-(Escuchan) Qué?! D:

Alistair y Mariah- .-. ...

Skylart-No, no dijo eso!

Madison-Qué?! No puedo creerlo!

Alistair-(Abre la puerta)

Los 7-Aaahhhh! D: (Caen al suelo) (Recuerdan que dije que estaban recargados en la puerta xD?)

Alistair-Enserio? Estaban escuchando, literal, en la puerta?!

Los 7- .-. ...Siiiii!

Madison-Ahora mismo iremos allá afuera, lo alcanzaremos y le diremos que se aleje de ti

Alistair-No es necesario

Madison-Lo mandarás a volar?

Todos- .-. ...

Spencer-Miren, la verdad yo no creo que haya cambiado en lo más mínimo posible

Alistair-Claro Spencer, para ti es fácil decirlo porque estás celoso, ya cambió

Kitty-Esas palabras para mí son vómito verbal

Mariah-Todos creemos que es lo mejor, él no se merece la confianza de nadie, la personas nunca cambian, rara vez lo hacen

Alistair-Pues esta vez sí

Mariah-Me sorprende que lo digas con tanta tranquilidad ¬¬

Mason-Oigan, no creo que tengamos que alarmarnos, si ponemos atención...ahora ha sido mucho más amable, demasiado .-.

Todos menos Alistair-Cállate el hocico!

Mason- :S**

(Tocan la puerta)

Madison-Oh vaya, quién puede ser? (Abre la puerta) Qué quieres?!

Isaac-Hola Madi ñ.ñ, quería hablar con Alistair

Madison-De parte de quién?!

Isaac-...Mía ._.

Madison-No se encuentra!

Isaac-Y puedes decirle algo de parte mía .-.?

Madison-No lo creo! (Cierra la puerta)

.

.

...

Mientras tanto

Madison-Querías verme?

Skylart-Tienes que ayudarme..."Holding on to you/ Stressed out" o "Holding on to you/Tear in my heart"?

Madison-A eso era tanta urgencia? (Ríe)

Skylart-Porqué será nuestra primera presentación en público...no quiero elegir la equivocada

Madison-Será la correcta...esta me gusta (Sonríe)

Skylart-...Crees que sea perfecto?...la gente siempre recuerda los comienzos y los finales de 21 pilots

Madison-Mason dice que deberíamos ser como ellos en el sentido de un impacto en la gente, estoy de acuerdo pero...creo que para ser auténticos debemos ser nosotros mismo y no ser otros que no somos

Skylart-Eso me gusta...

Madison-(Sonríe)

Skylart-(En el piano) I got a lot of things I have to do All these distractions Our future's coming soon We're being pulled

Skylart y Madison-A hundred different directions

Madison-But whatever happens

Los 2-I know I've got you (Sonríen)

Madison-Es una canción preciosa

Skylart-...No tan preciosa como tú (Música) You're on my mind You're in my heart

Los 2-It doesn't matter where we are

Skylart-We'll be alright

Los 2-Even if we're Miles apart

...

En McKinley

Francis y Katherine-All I wanna do Is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you Only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Francis-You know it's true) I just wanna be with you

Katherine-Yeah

Francis-Just be with you

Katherine-Oh yeah yeah

Francis-You know how life can be It changes overnight

Los 2-It's sunny then raining But it's alright

Katherine-A friend like you

Los 2-Always makes it easy

Francis-I know that you get me

Los 2-Every time Through every up, through every down You know I'll always be around Through anything you can count on me All I wanna do Is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you Only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Francis-You know it's true) I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you (Se besan)

(Aplauden)

Sam-Muy bien, chicos, lo están haciendo muy bien, están progresando, perfecto, perfecto

Greg-Gracias Sr. Evans y por favor allá, no nos pongan incómodos

Sheldon, Sam, Taylor, Myron y Gregory-(Ríen)

Francis-Greg, arruinas el momento, ya te convencí para que me aceptaras, es lo menos que puedes hacer? (Ríe)

Greg-Bueno, entonces piensa que no existo, ojalá te sirva de algo

Katherine-Ay Greg, no te enfades (Ríe)

Greg-No me enfado, es sólo que es raro ver a una pareja de enamorados besarse

Gregory-Sí, claro Greg, porque tú siempre eres el que consigue a las chicas y vuelve a los otros mal tercios

Sheldon-La verdad yo no dependo del amor de una chica, Francis, eres mi amigo y apoyo que te besuquees con Katherine después de que sus sobreprotectores hermanos al fin te aceptaran, pero el amor no es lo mío...a menos que sea una chica genio científica o con algún tipo de doctorado, mi chica ideal, con ella si me caso

Taylor-Bueno, yo sólo tengo a una chica en mi mente y tengo la esperanza de algún día volveremos a estar juntos

Greg-Ay no Taylor, por favor, no lo hagas ahora

Myron-Sigue soñando, ya te superó

Taylor-Calladito estás más bonito niño, yo sé lo que hablo

(Ríen) (Suena el timbre)

Greg-(Toma su mochila) Es bonita...pero no es tu tipo, Taylor, hazme caso (Se va)

Myron-Es hora del almuerzo, tengo hambre, te veo en nuestra mesa de siempre con los otros chicos Taylor :D

Taylor-(Detiene a Myron con su mano) Tú te quedas aquí

Myron- ._. ...Pero hoy es día de hamburguesa con papas fritas D':

Taylor-La comida puede esperar, siéntate

Myron-Odio hablar con el estómago vacío :'c (Se sienta)

Taylor-Myron...en una semana serán las regionales y de ahí pasaremos a las nacionales por tercera vez consecutiva, cuando vayamos a New York...me ayudarás, en un plan que he hecho para ganarme el corazón de Kitty una vez más

Myron-2 años para planearlo? En serio?

Taylor-Cállate, aún no termino...el año pasado lo iba a hacer pero algo salió mal y en vez de ir a NY tuvimos que ir a Chicago, pero esta vez...me aseguré de que iremos a New York y podré llevar a cabo mi plan

Myron-Olvídala, seguro que cuando lleguemos ella ya tendrá a otro chico

Taylor-No digas esas palabras pequeño Myron, la he stalkeado y no hay alerta de ningún hombre, así que...pronto será mía, la dejé ir una vez, no puedo volver a dejarla escapar ahora que la volví a ver y sé dónde vive, no puedo, la amo...y voy a luchar por su amor hasta lograr que me quiera de nuevo...confía en mi (Se va)

...

Mientras tanto

Mason-No entiendo por qué hacemos esto

Shannon-Sólo venimos por acompañarte Skylart, pero qué hacemos aquí?

Skylart-(Mirando los anillos) Bueno...si lo pueden ver, esta es una joyería y estos son anillos de compromiso

Shannon y Mason- .-. ...

Skylart-...estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso...que le guste a Madison

Mason y Shannon- ._. ...

Skylart- ¬¬...Planeo pedirle a Madison...que se case conmigo

Mason y Shannon- Aaahh ñ.ñ...(Reaccionan) ._.

Mason-Qué vas a hacer qué? .-.

Skylart-Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Madi :D

Shannon-Está embarazada?

Skylart-Qué? No ._.

Mason-Esto es un tipo de broma?

Skylart-Claro que no

Shannon-Has perdido la cabeza?!

Skylart-Aún la tengo -.-

Shannon-Sabes que no hablo literal ¬¬

Skylart-Sí Shannon, conozco tu tono sarcástico ¬¬...vamos chicos? Ustedes porque están solteros, pero que harían a estas alturas y después de todos estos años si Bree y Jane aún estuvieran aquí con ustedes?

Shannon y Mason- ._. ...

Skylart- .-. ...Lo siento, lo siento, no debí mencionarlas -.-

Shannon y Mason- ._. ...

Mason-...Tú sí que estás loco, ahora mismo si Jane estuviera aquí conmigo claro que querría casarme con ella pero me resistiría, porque si no te has mirado en un espejo, aún somos jóvenes, y lo que nos aterra es el compromiso

Shannon-...Bueno, sabes que hagas lo que hagas te apoyamos pero...Skylart, tú sí que estás loco y ni siquiera sabes si Madison ya quiera casarse contigo

Skylart-Ya, que va a decir que sí

Mason-50% seguro de que dirá que sí, somos gemelos, yo la conozco

Shannon-15% seguro .-.

Skylart-100% seguro!

Mason y Shannon-Ay -.-

...

En McKinley

En el almuerzo

Greg-Taylor, tu sí que has perdido la cabeza

Gregory-Ni siquiera sabemos si ganaremos las regionales

Katherine-Qué tal si ya conoció a otro chico?

Francis-Qué tal si estaba contigo sólo por lástima y no te amaba?

Myron-Qué tal si me prefiere a mí y no a ti? Me sentiría muy mal pero a la vez genial

Sheldon-Esta envoltura dice que contiene 2% de carbohidratos, sacando los cálculos con una regla de 3 me doy cuenta que engordaré

Todos- .-. ...

Sheldon- .-...Estaban hablando?

Taylor-Vamos chicos, he estado stalkeandola, y no hay ninguna alerta sobre otro hombre, así que por eso no hay que preocuparse, y Myron, no seas tan creído por favor

Myron-Una vez intenté besarla, ella se resistía pero bien que lo deseaba

Sheldon-Ay Dios, no lo dudo, no dudo que ninguna chica se resista a ti (Sarcasmo xD)

Myron-Te lo demostraré

Greg-Bueno...(Mira a la gente)...Trata de coquetear con esa chica rubia de allá

Myron-Aquí voy (Se va)

Katherine-Lo va a hacer?

Myron-(Se acerca) Hola ñ.ñ

X-...Hola

Myron-Me das un beso? Ninguna chica se resiste a mí y a mi labial, no dudo que no seas la excepción

X-...(Le da una bofetada) (Se va)

Greg Gregory Taylor Katherine Francis y Sheldon-Jajajajaja xD

Myron-(Regresa) No es gracioso 7n7

Greg-Claro que lo es

Myron- ¬¬**

Greg-(Ríe)...En fin, Taylor, no te apresures tanto, si está destinada a ser tuya lo será y si no, no, primero falta ganar las regionales para tener por seguro que estaremos ahí

Taylor-Sabes, eso es lo de menos, estamos hablando de New Directions, por favor

Gregory-En serio podemos ser tan buenos que los demás?

(Música)

Taylor-Chicos...la era de New Directions ha comenzado 2 años atrás...me encargaré de que ganemos, pero tendrán que colaborar

(Se miran)

Taylor-(Se levanta y comienza a mirarlos) Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns. (Señala a Myron) Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons?

Myron-(Ofendido) ¬¬

Taylor-You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through (Los mira a todos) Mister, I'll make a man Out of you.

(Música) (Recorren los pasillos)

Greg-Tranquil as a forest But on fire within. Once you find your center You are sure to win. (Señala a Gregory) You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue.

Gregory- ¬¬

Greg-Somehow I'll make a man Out of you.

(Música)

Gregory-I'm never gonna catch my breath

Sheldon-Say goodbye to those who knew me

Myron-Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym (Se tropieza) -.-""

Francis y Katherine-(Ríen) (Lo ayudan a levantar)

Francis-(Señala a Sheldon) This guy's got them scared to death (Sonríe)

Katherine-Hope he doesn't see right through me

Sheldon- .-. ...

Greg-Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Todos-Be a man

Taylor-We must be swift as a coursing river

Todos-Be a man

Taylor-With all the force of a great typhoon

Todos-Be a man

Taylor-With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Música)

Francis-Time is racing toward us 'til the Huns arrive. Heed my every order And you might survive.

Sheldon-(Mira a Greg y Gregory) You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home you're through

Greg y Gregory- .-. ...

Sheldon- (Los mira a todos) How could I make a man Out of you?

Todos-Be a man

Katherine-We must be swift as a coursing river

Todos-Be a man

Katherine-With all the force of a great typhoon

Todos-Be a man

Katherine-With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Todos-Be a man

Katherine y Francis-We must be swift as a coursing river

Todos-Be a man

Greg y Gregory-With all the force of a great typhoon

Todos-Be a man

Taylor y Myron-With all the strength of a raging fire

Todos-Mysterious as the dark side of

Sheldon con New Directoins-The moon!

Silencio...

Taylor-Confíen en mí...cuándo los he traicionado?

(Se va)

Katherine-Comienza a preocuparme

Francis-Porqué te preocupa?

Katherine-Se ve demasiado convencido de que ella aún lo quiere, pero no está seguro si es verdad

Greg-Le romperá el corazón, es lo más probable

Gregory-Greg, no digas eso, ten un poco más de compasión y empatía, por Dios

Gregory-Greg, no digas eso, ten un poco más de compasión y empatía, por Dios

Sheldon-Aprende de mí, les tengo piedad a todos sólo porque sé que nunca llegaran a un nivel como él mío

Todos-(Lo miran)

Greg-...Yo no quiero estudiar en la NASA, no me importa llegar a un nivel genio, uy no, que asco

Gregory-...Greg...no eres nada cercano a un genio, ser un genio no es malo

Greg-Claro que sí, puedo terminar así (Señala a Sheldon)

Francis y Katherine-(Ríen) xD

Sheldon-...No te contesto como debiera porque los genios no pelean con cavernícolas

(Suena la campana)

Greg-Te salvó la campana

Sheldon-Siempre dices eso, di algo más original y que dé miedo

Myron-Turn Down for what! xD

(Se van por diferentes lados)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Just wanna be with you(High School Musical)-Skylart, Madison, Katherine y Francis**_

 _ **I'll make a man out of you(Mulán)-Taylor, Greg, Gregory, Sheldon, Myron, Francis y Katherine**_

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Taylor Lautner como Taylor**_

 _ **Drake Bell como Greg**_

 _ **Josh Peck como Gregory**_

 _ **Danielle Panabaker como Katherine**_

 _ **Carlos Valdes como Francis**_

 _ **Jim Parsons como Sheldon**_

 _ **JJ Totah como Myron Muskovitz**_


	3. Episodio III

Esa noche

Bill-Por aquí señorita (Le ofrece la mano)

Hayley-Es muy amable

Los 2-(Ríen)

Sam-(Gira sus ojos) Ay Dios

(Entran)

Andreas-Vaya, que bueno que ya llegaron

Sam-Abundan mucho las cortesías en tu trabajo?

Andreas-Cállate el hocico Sam, eso no fue gracioso

Sam-Claro que lo fue, discúlpanos (Se van a sentar)

Andreas-Sí, pasen como si fuera su casa

Bill-No te enfades Andreas, ríete (Ríe)

Andreas-De hecho les aparte un lugar por allá

Andreas-De hecho les aparte un lugar por allá

Hayley-Porqué allá?

Andreas-Porque así es más difícil que los reconozcan y les salten encima

Bill-Te preocupas por nosotros :D

Andreas-Sí, sí, ya, váyanse para allá

Bill Hayley y Sam- -.-'' (Se van a sentar)

Hayley-Y sabes que van a cantar esto chicos?

Andreas-Por lo que yo escuché harán una mezcla de 21 pilots

Bill, Hayley y Sam-21 pilots?!

Andreas-Manos a la obra!

(Música)

Mason-I'm taking over my body, Back in control, no more shotty, I bet a lot of me was lost, Ts uncrossed and Is undotted, I fought it a lot And it seems a lot like flesh is all I got, Not anymore, flesh out the door, Swat

Shannon-I must've forgot, you can't trust me, I'm open a moment and close when you show it, Before you know it, I'm lost at sea, And now that I write and think about it, And the story unfolds, You should take my life, You should take my soul.

Roderick-You are surrounding all my surroundings, Sounding down the mountain range of my left-side brain, You are surrounding all my surroundings, Twisting the kaleidoscope behind both of my eyes.

Bill-(Comienza a grabar)

Madison y Kitty-She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been.

Spencer-The songs on the radio are ok, But my taste in music is your face, And it takes a song to come around to show you how.

Spencer y Mariah-She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been. Than I've ever been Than I've ever been Than I've ever been

(Música)

Skylart-Remember the moment You know exactly where you're going, 'Cause the next moment, Before you know it, time is slowing And it's frozen still, And the window sill looks really nice, right? You think twice about your life, It probably happens at night, Right? Fight it

Alistair-Take the pain, ignite it, Tie a noose around your mind Loose enough to breathe fine and tie it To a tree. Tell it, "You belong to me. This ain't a noose, this is a leash. And I have news for you: you must obey me."

Shannon y Mariah-She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive, She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire, She's the tear in my heart, Take me higher, Than I've ever been.

(Música)

Kitty-Entertain my faith. (x5)

Andreas-(Sólo la miraba)

Madison-Entertain my faith (x3)

Madison y Kitty-Entertain my faith, entertain my faith

Shannon y Mariah-My heart is my armor, She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver, She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther, Than I've ever been. Than I've ever been Than I've ever been Than I've ever been My heart is my armor, She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver, She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther, Than I've ever been.

(Aplauden)

Bill-...(Mira a Hayley y Sam)

Sam-...Qué?

Bill-Por Dios Sam, no lo ves? Son ellos, son talentosos, ellos...merecen una ayuda nuestra

Sam-Tú sí que estás loco

Bill-Una pequeña ayuda

Sam-Sigue soñando

Bill- ¬¬...Andreas!

Andreas-Que sucede Bill?

Bill-(Le susurra al oído)

Andreas-Ok (Se acerca a los chicos) Quién de ustedes es el líder?

Shannon-Emm yo ñ.ñ/

Kitty-Tú?

Shannon-Yo fui el fundador ñ.ñ

Andreas-(Le susurra)

Shannon- ._. ...Un momento ñ.ñ (Se aleja)

Kitty y Andreas-(Se miran)

Andreas-Vienes aquí demasiado seguido?

Kitty-Lo regular, por qué?

Andreas-Soy dueño del restaurante

Kitty-Bien por ti

Silencio...

Andreas-...Ahora me tengo que ir (Se va)

Skylart-Canción improvisada? En enserio?

Shannon-Podemos hacerlo

(Hablaban)

Bill-Les dijiste?

Andreas-Sí...claro (Miraba a Kitty de lejos)

(Música)

Skylart-I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

Madison-(Se miran) And the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again

Roderick-And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave

Alistair-And it's me you need to show How Deep Is Your Love (Mira a Isaac)

Isaac-(Sonríe)

Alistair-How deep is your love, How deep is your love I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me

Mariah-I believe in you You know the door to my very soul

Spencer-You're the light in my deepest darkest hour You're my saviour when I fall

Kitty-And you may not think I care for you When you know down inside That I really do

Andreas-(La mira enamorado)

Shannon-And it's me you need to show How Deep Is Your Love How deep is your love, How deep is your love

Mariah y Shannon-I really need to learn Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me

Bill-(Asiente con la cabeza)

Shannon y Skylart-Larararara...

Mason-And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave And it's me you need to show How Deep Is Your Love

Todos-How deep is your love, How deep is your love I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me (x3)

(Aplauden)

Bill-No puedo esperar a subir este video a la red, se quedarán atónitos

Andreas-(Se acerca a él) Hey Bill 7u7...si crees que son talentosos porque no vas a hablar con ellos tú mismo?

Bill-Sabes que lo haría si no fuera una celebridad famosa

Andreas-(Lo jala del brazo) Ya, que si te hacen algo yo me encargo de hacer una orden de restricción para que se alejen de ti y de mi restaurante

Bill-Me arrancas el brazo! D':

Isaac-Estuviste espectacular amor

Alistair-Vaya que no fue para tanto (Ríe un poco)

Isaac-A mí me encantó (Le besa el cachete)

Spencer-(Gira sus ojos)

Kitty-Haré cómo si no hubiera visto eso

Isaac-Qué tiene de malo? -.-''

Elvira-Isaac!

Isaac- .-. ...Hola Elvira, qué hay ñ.ñ?

Elvira-Escúchame, necesito que me ayudes en la cocina, ya que estás aquí

Isaac- .-. ...Puedo pasar esta vez? Estoy con ellos y...

Elvira-Claro!(Sarcasmo xD) (Lo jala de brazo a la cocina)

Isaac-Quieres arrancarme el brazo? D':

Elvira-Si quisiera ya lo habría hecho, tú vienes conmigo

Isaac-Ok, nos veremos luego, Te amo Als, adiós! (Se va)

Andreas-Anda, no seas niñita

Bill-No soy niñita, qué tal si se alocan al verme?

Andreas-Estás seguro conmigo, si te hacen algo yo les doy una paliza

Bill-Aún así no

Andreas-Ahora vienes conmigo (Lo jala del brazo)...Oigan chicos

Todos- .-. ...

Andreas-Mi amigo tiene algo que decirles

Todos-...

Andreas-...Quítate esos lentes obscuros, por Dios, no creas que no vi cuando te los pusiste

Bill-Andreas, a veces te detesto

Andreas-Bill...

Bill-Ya, me los voy a quitar (Se los quita)

Todos-...

Andreas-Supongo que ya lo conocen...Bill Kaulitz

Todos-...

Andreas-Si viven aquí en New York tendrán que acostumbrarse a encontrarse con celebridades

Silencio...

Andreas-...Habla ya tú, no?

Bill-Eres mi mejor amigo pero a veces te detesto...Hola ñ.ñ/

Silencio...

Bill- .-. ...De dónde vienen?

Skylart-...Somos de Lima Ohio .-.

Bill-Ohio, vaya, y que tan frecuente cantan en presentaciones?

Mason- En Ohio pertenecíamos al Club Glee New Directions

Bill-Que guay ñ.ñ...Un momento, dijiste New Directions? .-.

Mason-Sí .-.

Bill-(Recordando)

.

.

Mariah- That if you say (if you say) Goodbye today (goodbye today) I'd ask you to be true (I'd ask you to be true) 'Cause the hardest part of this Is leaving you

...

Todos-Do or die You'll never make me Because the world, will never take my heart You can try, you'll never break me You want it all, you wanna play this part I won't explain or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only you I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I - don't – care.

...

Bill-Podemos elegir al ganador ya? Me estoy aburriendo aquí

Jared y Strify-... ._.

...

X-...En primer lugar...New Directions!

...

Bill-Sr. Cowell, no dejaré que lo haga, sé que no soy jurado, pero lo fui el año pasado y tengo derecho a opinar, la utilería y lo extravagante opaca el talento y eso no debe ser valorado, usted debería saberlo más que nosotros en esta habitación ya que tiene el lujo de rechazar talentos

Simón-Ok, entonces, tú a quién le darías la victoria? Nosotros sabemos por quién vamos a elegir

...

Spencer-All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Alistair-I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Los 2-Got to open my eyes to everything

Mason-Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Alistair-Don't let me die here (there must be something more)

Madison-Bring me to life!

X-...y en primer lugar New Directions!

(Aplauden)

.

.

Andreas-Hey, tierra llamando a Bil Kaulitz Trumper!

Bill-(Reacciona) Ay Dios! D:...Un momento, así que ustedes son el grupo de adolescente con los que me tope el año pasado, y el antepasado en la competencia nacional de coros? Vaya, este mundo es demasiado pequeño, debo decirlo, son talentosos y auténticos, parece que nos veremos constantemente por acá ya que vivo en esta ciudad, pero no esperaré para decirles que adoro todas sus presentaciones

Hayley-Bill

Bill-El tributo a My Chemical Romance fue espectacular, le mostré el video a Gerard Way y lo hice llorar por 3 horas, además, rompí en llanto con "Cancer" (Mira a Mariah) Eras tú, no? Yo no lo olvido, hasta ese momento ninguna presentación me había dado demasiado sentimiento, y ni hablar de ti (Se dirige a Madison) Casi rompo en llanto al escucharte con My Inmortal, espero que nadie me haya visto secarme las lágrimas en ninguna de las 2 ocasiones

Sam-Bill!

Bill-Qué?!

Sam-Puedes venir un momento?!

Bill-Por supuesto!

Sam-Muchas gracias!

Bill-(Se acerca) Qué quieres?! Y ya no debo gritar -.-

Hayley-Bill...exactamente qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Bill-Vienen de Ohio, formaron parte de New Directions

Hayley-New Directions? Ah sí, los campeones nacionales de coros, como olvidarlos

Bill Hayley y Sam-(Miran a los chicos)

Los 9- :D/ (Saludan)

Los 3-(Saludan)

Hayley-Se ven simpáticos

Sam-Espero que sea una buena idea lo que quieres hacer

Bill-(Ríe) Más que bueno...(Hacen un circulo) (Susurra)

Sam-Oohh :O

Bill-(Susurra)

(Se miran)

Bill-Somos buenos en presentaciones improvisadas

Sam-Para ti es fácil cantar en otro idioma, eres bilingüe

Bill-Andreas!...(Le susurra al odio)

Andreas-Oh...ajá

(Van a la rocola de música)

Andreas-Estás seguro de esto?

Bill-Veremos si funciona, si funciona, pasaremos a la fase 2 para ganar su confianza y hacerlos famosos

Andreas-Cuál es la fase 2?

Bill-(Lo mira)...Tú sólo pon la canción y ya (Le da una palmada en el hombro)

(Música)

Bill-No logre tomar Distancia critica Me vuelvo a equivocar La historia típica Y en un irracional Impulso eléctrico Mi corazón corre en tu dirección

Sam-Me hace tanto mal Tu humor errático Te sigo sin pensar En automático Si doy un paso más Ya no lograre volver No sé cómo retroceder Una y otra vez Tengo que luchar conmigo ah ah aah

Todos-(Los miran)

Andreas-Vivo en peligro y otra vez Corro por la línea de fuego Me besas y caigo en tu juego

Bill-(Graba)

Hayley- Peligro de caer En tu voz estoy perdida

Los 2-No escucho A mi sexto sentido

Sam-Oh oh oohh (x3) Ah ah aahh

Shannon-Usas contra mi Tu voz hipnótica De nuevo voy a ti

Skylart-No tiene lógica No sé cómo cruzar Un laberinto que yo construí Quiero salir de aquí Una y otra vez vuelvo a tropezar contigo ah ah aah

Kitty-(Jala a bailar a Andreas)

Mariah-Vivo en peligro y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego

Madison-Me besas y caigo en tu juego

Alistair-Peligro de caer En tu voz estoy perdido No escucho A mi sexto sentido

(Se repite)

Sam-Oh oh oohhh (x3) ah ah aahh

(Música)

Sam-Oh oh oohh (x3)

Sam y Hayley-Vivo en peligro Y otra vez corro por la línea de fuego

Mariah y Alistair-Me besas y caigo en tu juego Peligro de caer En tu voz estoy perdido

Skylart y Shannon-No escucho A mi sexto sentido

(Se repite) (Oh ooh oh (x3) )

(Escándalo)

Bill-(Se acerca a Hayley y Sam) Fase 2

Sam-Estás completamente loco

(Se acercan a los chicos)

Andreas-Dame tu número

Kitty-Normalmente no hago esto (Ríe) (Le da su número)

Andreas-Entonces, te llamo, yo si cumplo mis promesas (Se va)

Madison-Sr. Kaulitz...

Bill-Sólo díganme Bill, no estoy tan viejo...lo estoy? .-.

Hayley-Claro que no Bill, aún no eres viejito

Bill- ñ.ñ ...Me he dado cuenta que son talentosos, así que...tienen algo que hacer el resto de la noche?

Mason-...Bueno, planeábamos ir a nuestro apartamento, brindar y...

Bill-Y no quisieran hacer algo loco?

Hayley y Sam-(Lo miran)

Shannon-Algo loco?

Bill-Les explicaré, miren, le haremos una broma a alguien (Señala discretamente a Andreas) Es mi mejor amigo, pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir, así está la cosa, saldremos de aquí y esperaremos hasta la medianoche, que es cuando Andreas apaga las luces, cierra y se va, antes de las 12:30 ya está afuera, tiene un pequeño trauma con las historias de terror

(Forman un círculo)

Bill-(Susurra)

Todos-(Escuchan)

Madison-A ese sujeto? (Señala a Andreas)

Bill-(Asiente con la cabeza)

Sam-Jajajajajaja xD

Bill-(Le tapa la boca) Ssshhh 7n7

Sam- ¬¬**

(Sale un mesero de la cocina con su charola)

Bill-(Susurra)

Andreas-...(Se acerca a escuchar lo que están tramando) ._. ?

Bill-Y después...(Murmura)

Sam-Mmhhh...(Le pone el pie al mesero para que se caiga y distraiga a Andreas)

M-Aaahhh! D: (Se cae)

*Crash*

Andreas-Oh por Dios, qué está pasando? (Va con el mesero)

Bill-Entendieron?

Todos-Sí :D

Medianoche

Andreas-(Tarareando y limpiando las mesas) (Comienzan a parpadear las luces) ._. ... (Recordando)

.

.

Andreas-(6 años) (Viendo Bob Esponja)

Calamardo-Hay 3 señales para saber si el Picador criminal mutilador está cerca, primero, las luces parpadean toda la noche

Andreas- :S

.

.

Andreas- ._. ... No, no es verdad ñ.ñ, debería dejar de ver películas de terror, jajaja ñ.ñ

Sam-(Afuera subiendo y bajando el suich) Jijijijij xD

Madison-Pero esto es muy cruel

Shannon-Pero creo que será divertido

Sam-Ahora marca el número

Skylart-Sí :D (Marcando número)

(Suena el teléfono)

Andreas-Hola?

Skylart-... 7u7

Andreas-Quién habla?

Skylart-... 7u7

Andreas-Hay alguien ahí?

Skylart-... 7u7 (Cuelga)

Todos- xD

Andreas- ._. ... (Recordando)

.

.

Andreas-(6 años) (Cubriéndose con una cobija)

Calamardo-Segundo, el teléfono suena...pero nadie contesta

Andreas- :S

.

.

Andreas- .-. ...Debería apurarme (Limpia las mesas)

Todos-Jajajaja xD

Bill-(Baja el suich) xD

Andreas- ¬¬...Quién está jugando con las luces?! Esto no es gracioso! .

Todos-(Ríen en voz baja)

Andreas-Quién anda ahí? :S

(En las ventanas se ven escritas las palabras "Muerte" "Miedo" "Escóndete" "No puedes huir" con sangre, ejem, tinta roja :P)

Andreas-(Boquiabierto)

(Se escucha un grito)

Andreas-Qué fue eso?! D:

Bill-Fue buen grito :D

Kitty- ;D

Bill-Yo me encargo del final ;D...(Marcando número)

Andreas-(Contesta) Quién habla? :S

Bill-Me llevaré tu alma :P

Andreas-Aaaahhhhh! D: (Corre)

Todos-Jajajajajajajajaja xD

Hayley-Corramos antes de que nos descubra

(Corren)

Mason-Y, no se da cuenta que somos nosotros?

Bill-Claro que no, yo lo conozco y sí que lo asustamos

Sam-Corre, corre que nos pilla xD

Hayley-Ya quiero ver su cara mañana xD

Todos-Jajajaja xD

Andreas-(Con una escopeta) Al próximo que se mueva yo lo mato! (Dispara 3 balazos)

Todos-(Quietos) .-.

Silencio...

Andreas-Vaya, vaya, debí sospecharlo, sabía que tramaban algo cuando estaban susurrando

Bill- .-. ...Hola Andreas, que tal la noche ñ.ñ?

Andreas-Jaja ¬¬ ...Querías darme el susto de mi vida?

Bill-Bueno...algo así -.-

Andreas-Casi lo logras...vaya, pero le pediste ayuda a los chicos de la banda para que te ayuden a darme el susto de mi vida

Bill-Andreas...la fase 2 te incluía a ti, ahora estos chicos tienen mi confianza

Skylart-Un momento, querías tener nuestra confianza?

Bill-Yo lo considero necesario para hacerlos famosos

Los 9-...Ah?

Bill-De ahora en adelante me llamarán solamente Bill, y me verán como un amigo y no como una persona famosa, como un amigo me hace sentir una persona más normal, he visto lo talentosos que son, y esto me ha dado a la tarea, de hacerlos famosos, aunque sea lo último que haga, ustedes serán famosos

Todos-(Lo miran)

Bill-He hablado

...

Mientras tanto en Harvard

Todos-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo

X-(Toma cerveza) Es lo mejor que he tomado en mi vida!

(Escándalo)

Joey-Empezamos esta fiesta!

(Se escucha Tik tok-Ke$ha)

Astrid-Tú no tomas?

Joey-Soy quien debe protegerlos, además soy el conductor designado

X-Joey, queremos que cantes!

W-Sí Joey, canta!

Joey-Qué cante?

Astrid-(Toma sus mejillas) Canta, yo también quiero escucharte

Joey-(Sonríe) Eres la mejor (La besa)...bien, como ustedes me lo piden, cantaré esta noche!

Todos-Síiiii!

(Música)

Joey-(Agarra un micrófono) You had my heart and we'll never be world apart Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star Baby cause in the dark You can see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because...When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Told you we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrela (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) These fancy things, will never come in between You are my entity Here for infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard Together we'll mend your heart Because...When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Told you we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrela You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Astrid-(Lo miraba cantar)

Joey-(Mira a Astrid)You can run into my arms It's okay don't be alarmed (Come into me) (There's no distance in between our love) Gonna let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because...When the sun shines We'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Told you we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrela You can stand under my umbrela (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) It's raining (raining) Oh baby it's raining baby come into me Come into me It's raining (raining) O baby it's raining Oh baby come into me Come into me

(Escándalo)

X-Joey, eres el mejor!

Joey-Gracias, gracias (Sonríe)

Y-Hey hermano (Pone su brazo en sus hombros) Has visto este video que recientemente subieron a la red? Es increíble el talento que tienen estos chicos, pero no supera al tuyo

Joey-(Veía el video)

Y-Tú con una sola nota puedes patearles el trasero

Joey-...Sí, claro

Y-(Se va) Dios, adoro a ese sujeto :D

Y-(Se va) Dios, adoro a ese sujeto :D

Astrid-Hey...a dónde vas?

Joey-Quiero estar solo un rato, hey (Toma sus mejillas) Por qué no te diviertes? Tal vez en un momento vuelva, tome alguna cerveza...y nos vamos a dormir juntos

Astrid-Mmhh, eso me gusta

(Ríen)

Joey-(Le besa la frente y se va)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Tear in my heart/Holding on to you(Twenty One Pilots)-Skylart, Madison, Mason, Kitty, Alistair, Mariah, Roderick, Spencer y Shannon**_

 _ **How deep is your love(Bee Gees)-Skylart, Madison, Mason, Kitty, Alistair, Mariah, Roderick, Spencer y Shannon**_

 _ **Peligro(Reik)-Bill, Andreas, Hayley, Sam, Skylart, Madison, Shannon, Alistair y Mariah**_

 _ **Umbrella(Versión All time low)-Joey**_


	4. Episodio IV

En McKinley

En el campo de juego

Taylor-Francis! Piensa rápido! (Le lanza el balón)

Francis-(Corre) La tengo! :D

Sheldon-(Le lanza otro balón)

Francis-(Le pega la pelota) Mierda...qué te sucede?

Sheldon-(Ríe)

X-(Le lanza otra pelota)

Sheldon-Qué?!...-.-''

Atletas-(Ríen)

X-Miren quienes están ahí, los jugadores del Club Glee

Todos-Jajajaja xD

Greg-Qué tiene de malo estar en el Club Glee? -.-

X-Maricas!

Todos-Jajajaja xD

Gregory-No somos maricas .

X-Los retamos, a un partido, un streigth y están fuera

Greg Gregory Taylor Francis y Sheldon-...Aceptamos

(Forman una fila)

Francis-No deberían ser mejor 3 streigths?

X-Un streigth!

Francis-Ok -.-""

(Se miran)

Taylor-...Balón!

Greg-(Toma el balón) (Corre)

X-A por él!

Taylor-No dejen que lo alcancen!

Taylor Gregory Francis y Sheldon-(Corren) (Tratan de detener a los atletas)

X-A un lado! (Los tumban)

Todos-Corre Greg! D:

(Lo tiran)

Greg-Au...eso me dolió :c

Atletas-(Ríen) (Se van)

...

En el salón del coro

Sam-Qué le sucedió a Greg?

Taylor-Los Atletas nos retaron y tumbaron a Greg, él tenía el balón

Greg-Mi espalda me duele :c

Taylor-(Le da una palmada en la espalda)...Mejor?

Greg-Mejor ñ.ñ

Gregory-Ah, yo tengo una pregunta

Sam-Qué pasa?

Greg Gregory Katherine Francis Taylor Sheldon y Myron-Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Los chicos- .-. ...

Sam-Emm yo los llamé

Sheldon-Y porqué llamaría a los viejos miembros de New Directions? Estamos realmente muy ocupados, acabamos de ganar las regionales pero ahora tenemos que organizar la presentación del medio tiempo del juego de este fin de semana Sr. Evans, ahora no necesitamos a los viejos miembros para que nos ayuden...(Hablaba)

Roderick Mariah Skylart Madison Mason Kitty Spencer Alistair y Shannon- .-. ...(Lo miran raro)

Sheldon-Si nos hubieran visto en las nacionales en Chicago, Katherine guiando a las chicas de New Directions con "Break a sweat", el dueto de Taylor y Francis "Strangers like me" y el número grupal "Kings and Queens", sabrían muy bien que no necesitamos su ayuda, porque somos auténticos con nuestra individualidad...

Andreas-Hola ñ.ñ/

Bill-Perdonen la tardanza

Hayley-No había lugar para estacionar la camioneta

Sam Smith-Les dije que no era buena idea venir

Todos-(Boquiabiertos)

Sheldon-...Sam Smith, Bill Kaulitz y Hayley Williams en Ohio?

Francis-...(Discretamente le da una patada a Sheldon)

Sheldon-Au ...retiro lo dicho, pueden quedarse ñ.ñ

Sam-Chicos, ellos nos ayudarán a hacer el número para el medio tiempo

Taylor-Incluyendo a Bill Kaulitz, Hayley Williams, Sam Smith y a ese sujeto rubio?

Andreas-Tengo nombre, es Andreas

Taylor-Da igual

Sam Evans-Ahora les diré lo que haremos, cuando yo estudiaba aquí, New Directions y los Atletas nos unimos e hicimos un gran show de medio tiempo, hicimos una mezcla de "Thriller" y "Heads will road", quiero que unan fuerzas y lograremos hacer un gran show de medio tiempo, ahora, Sheldon, Francis, tienen algo preparado?

Francis-Claro que sí Sr. Evans. (Pasan al frente)

Sheldon-Si vamos a unir fuerzas con ellos, algo humilde sería mostrarles el talento con el que van a lidiar, Francis y yo hablamos, y pensamos que nuestras voces sintonizan bien y haremos el intento de hacer un dueto, dale!

Sheldon-Si vamos a unir fuerzas con ellos, algo humilde sería mostrarles el talento con el que van a lidiar, Francis y yo hablamos, y pensamos que nuestras voces sintonizan bien y haremos el intento de hacer un dueto, dale!

(Música)

Los 2-Uuuhhhh

Sheldon-Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong But tonight is the night we can really let it go My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone

Francis-Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know No oh oh, oh oh No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you

Sheldon-No oh oh, oh oh Shout aloud, scream aloud Let me hear you go!

Francis-Baby I like it

Sheldon-The way you move on the floor

Francis-Baby I like it

Sheldon-Come on and give me some more

Francis-Oh yes I like it

Sheldon-Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it.

Francis-Party, karamu, fiesta, forever

(Música)

Francis-Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh I'm trying keep my hands off but you're begging me for more

Sheldon-Round round round give a low low low Let the time time pass

Los 2-Cause we're never getting old

Sheldon-No oh oh, oh oh No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more No oh oh, oh oh Shout aloud, scream aloud Let me hear you go!

Francis-Baby I like it

Sheldon-The way you move on the floor

Francis-Baby I like it

Sheldon-Come on and give me some more

Francis-Oh yes I like it

Sheldon-Screaming like never before Baby I like it I, I, I like it.

Francis-Go DJ. That's my DJ. I'm a Miami boy. You know how we play I ain't playing with you but I wanna play with you Give me got me good. Now watch me. It's a different species, Get me in DC Let's party on the White House lawn Tiger Woods plus Jesse James equals Francis all night long Wake up Barack and Michelle, let 'em know that it's on

Sheldon-I see you watching me, You see me watchin' you I love the way you move

Los 2-I like the things you do like.

Francis-Don't stop baby, don't stop baby Just keep on shaking along

Sheldon-I won't stop baby, won't stop baby Until you get enough

Francis-Party, karamu, fiesta, forever...Baby I like it!

Sheldon-The way you move on the floor

Francis-Baby I like it!

Sheldon-Come on and give me some more!

Francis-Oh yes I like it!

Sheldon-Screaming like never before Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Francis-Baby I like it!

Sheldon-The way you move on the floor

Francis-Baby I like it!

Sheldon-Come on and give me some more! Oh yes I like it!

Francis-Screaming like never before Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Los 2-Party karamu, fiesta, forever! (Francis-Oh yes i like it) (x2)

(Aplauden)

Sheldon-Y, esa es la fusión "Shelsis"

Francis-Shelsis?

Sheldon-Es el resultado a juntar nuestros nombres, deberías saberlo

En The Lima Bean

Sheldon-(Con un sobre de azúcar) El azúcar me provocará diabetes?

Francis-Sheldon, no empieces

Sheldon-Sacando una regla de 3 del porcentaje de azúcar que debo consumir diariamente significa que si le hecho este sobre de azúcar a mi café moriré

Francis-(Abre el sorbe y se lo hecha a su café) Sólo es azúcar Sheldon, no te vas a morir de disolver azúcar a tu café

(Van a sentarse con el resto de los chicos)

Francis-Alguna vez les dije que estuvieron geniales en las nacionales? Jean iba a correrme del club cuando vio que les aplaudía pero se molestó aún más cuando le dije que me transferiría aquí

Greg-Oigan, entonces, que haremos después de irnos de aquí?

Mason-Ah, qué quieres decir con eso?

Greg-No tienen nada que hacer? Qué tal si después van a una fiesta en mi casa?

Katherine y Gregory-(Se miran)

Katherine-(Lo patea por debajo de la mesa)

Greg-Au ...Ya, que nuestros padres no estarán -.-''

Sam-Paso

Andreas-Paso

Hayley-Me encantaría pero paso

(Se alejan)

Bill-(Se levanta) No no no, quédense, quédense...que tal si vamos? 7u7r

Sam-No

Bill-Pero...

Sam-No

Bill-Pero será...

Sam-Calladito estás más bonito

Bill- ¬¬**...Anda chicos, podría ser mejor que esa fiesta anual de los Grammys, hay que probar

Sam-Tú ni siquiera has sido nominado a los Grammys

Bill-Cállate el hocico!...Qué dicen ñ.ñ?

Hayley, Sam y Andreas-...

...

Gregory-Bienvenidos...a la casa de la diversión, siéntanse cómodos, ahí hay limonadas si quieren

Madison-(Toma un sorbo) Uugh, está... muy agria

Gregory-Las limonadas tienen limón, por lógica son agrias

Sam-Vale, yo no fui torpemente convencido para venir a tomar limonada agría, ustedes 7

Greg, Gregory, Katherine, Francis, Sheldon, Taylor y Myron- .-. ...

Sam-Qué hacen cuando...organizan fiestas?

Sheldon-Oh, es muy divertido, imprimimos guiones de las obras de Williams Shakespeare, nos vestimos como los personajes y hacemos dramatizaciones, debieron ver el día que Francis y Kath protagonizaron Romeo y Julieta, Greg y Gregory eran los jefes de las familias Capuleto y Montesco...

Sheldon-Oh, es muy divertido, imprimimos guiones de las obras de Williams Shakespeare, nos vestimos como los personajes y hacemos dramatizaciones, debieron ver el día que Francis y Kath protagonizaron Romeo y Julieta, Greg y Gregory eran los jefes...

Sam-Sí, sí, sí, que hacen después?

Francis-Nos servimos de una bebida que nosotros mismos creamos, la bebida contiene "Monster" y "Gatorade" de color verde, y para darle el toque...hielos

Todos-(Se miran)

Sam-Y...la bebida contiene alcohol?

Francis-Claro que no, nos servimos bebida cada quién, y vemos películas

Katherine-Hoy toca maratón de The Walking Dead y después veremos Dallas Buyers Club ñ.ñ

Silencio...

Mariah-Nos encantaría quedarnos pero recordamos que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer

Sam-Por favor, eso no es verdad, esta fiesta es aburrida, ya nos vamos

Kitty-Fue una mala idea venir (Suben las escaleras)

Los 7-(Se miran)

Greg-Abramos la licorera

Katherine-Greg, no

Greg-Por Dios, nuestros padres tienen todo tipo de bebidas ahí y no las hemos probado en todo este tiempo que hemos vivido aquí, tienen razón, hay que empezar a vivir y no ser aburridos, ustedes saquen las bebidas, yo los detendré

Todos-Ok

Greg-(Sube rápido las escaleras) No, no, no, no, esperen, no se vayan (Se pone frente a la puerta)

Sam-No fastidies

Greg-Quédense por favor, Sam, Bill, Hayley, es un honor tenerlos aquí, por favor quédense

Spencer-Porqué deberíamos quedarnos?

Greg-Quieren alcohol?

Silencio...

Greg-Tenemos una bocinas abajo, también somos buenos para las presentaciones improvisadas ._.

(Se miran)

...

(De fondo se escucha Where have you been-Rihanna)

Todos-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo...

Francis-Ugh...esto es mejor que la estúpida bebida que inventamos!

(Todos bailaban)

Como una vez Finn le dijo a Rachel todos los tipos de borrachos, no podía faltar en esta ocasión, borrachos llorones y desesperados

Madison-Yo lo sé, te gustó que ella te besara, es mejor que yo verdad?!

Skylart-Yo...

Madison-No, olvídalo, bésame (Lo besa)

Shannon-Crees que no me duele?! Daría lo que fuera por estar con ella de nuevo

Mason-Dímelo a mí, a veces creo escuchar su voz y sus caricias

*Enojones y agresivos

Greg-Déjame en paz

Gregory-Nadie toca mis cosas, te gusta que yo te toque tus cosas?

Greg-Ya hablas como mamá, eres irritante

Sheldon-Ustedes 2 son irritantes, par de idiotas

Greg-Tú y tu estúpida actitud de superioridad con nosotros, todos ustedes son patéticos

Myron-Ok, tú eres patético

Greg-Cállate el hocico

*Desnudistas

Katherine-(Bailaba)

Francis-Síiiii! Esa es mi chica, por eso te quiero a ti mi lindura

*Alegres

Alistair y Mariah-(Ríen a carcajadas)

*La empalagosa

Kitty-Hey hey...baila conmigo

Andreas-...Ok

Taylor y Andreas-(Cruzan miradas)

Taylor-(Lo mira con recelo)

Hayley-Bill...tu no tomas?

Bill-Me di a la tarea de cuidarlos, a ellos, a ti...a Sam

Sam-(Bailando locamente)

Hayley-Oh sí, soy una mujer afortunada de tenerte como novio (Le besa el cachete)

(Música)

Sheldon-It's our party, we can do what we want It's our party, we can say what we want It's our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want (x2)

Katherine-Heey, Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don't care Cause we came to have so much fun now Got somebody here, might get some now

Kitty-If you're not ready to go home Can I get a "hell no"? Cause we gonna go all night Till we see the sunlight, alright

Mariah-So "la da di da di", we like to party Dancing with miley Doing whatever we want

Mariah y Roderick-This is our house This is our rules

Andreas-And we can't stop (Who) And we won't stop (Who)

Sam Bill y Hayley-Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it we who bout' that life?

Taylor-And we can't stop (Who) And we won't stop (Who)

Francis y Katherine-We run things Things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody

Gregory -It's our party, we can do what we want It's our party, we can say what we want It's our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want

Madison-To my homegirls here with the big butts Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember, only God can judge us Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya

Skylart-And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom

Greg-We all so turned up here Getting turned up, yeah, yeah

Alistair-So "la da da di", we like to party Dancing with miley Doing whatever we want

Alistair y Greg con los chicos-This is our house This is our rules

Bill-And we can't stop (Who) And we won't stop (Who)

Spencer y Roderick-Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it we who bout' that life?

Hayley-And we can't stop (Who) And we won't stop (Who)

Sam Hayley y Bill-We run things Things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody

Shannon-It's our party, we can do what we want It's our party, we can say what we want It's our party, we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can screw who we want

Myron-It's our party, we can do what (Todos-we want to) It's our house, we can love who (Todos-we want to)

Taylor-It's our song, we can sing if (Todos-we want to) It's my mouth, I can say what (Todos-I want to)

Alistair Greg y Spencer-Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we can't stop (Greg-Yeah) And we won't stop (Greg-Wooh) Can't you see it's we who own the night Can't you see it we who bout' that life (Greg-bout' that life)

Katherine y Francis-And we can't stop And we won't stop

Roderick y Mariah-We run things Things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody Yea, Yea, Yea

(Aplauden)

Greg-(Mira la botella) Mmhh...girar la botella, quién quiere jugar a la botella?!

(Todos se sientan en círculo)

Kitty-Tiro yo! (Gira la botella) (Señala a Andreas)

Andreas-Linda Kitty, prepárate para ir al paraíso (Se besan)

Taylor-(Los miraba desde la cantina)

Francis y Sheldon-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo...

Taylor-(Se acerca) Ok par de tórtolos, ya fue suficiente, no lo creen, consíganse un cuarto (Los separa) No me gusta (Corre al baño)

Greg-Oh Dios, síganse divirtiendo, yo veré que sucede (Lo sigue)

En el baño

Taylor-(Vomitaba)

Greg-Taylor? (Abre la puerta) Oh Dios, crees que no te conozco, fingiste que ibas a vomitar sólo para venir a llorar y que sintamos lástima por ti, estoy ebrio pero no idiota

Taylor-(Tose)...Me dio asco verlos besándose, hizo que me dieran nauseas

Greg-Tengo cara de tonto? Te dio celos que Kitty se besara con ese sujeto amigo de Bill Kaulitz que conoció en New York y fue lo que te provocó las náuseas, además de que han estado demasiado juntos toda la noche

Taylor-...(Se mira al espejo) Tiene algo que no tenga yo?

Greg-...(Le da una bofetada)

Taylor-Au! ...eso por qué?! Apenas puedo mantenerme parado sólo

Greg-Mírate en el espejo...y dime lo que ves

Taylor-...Me veo a mí

Greg-...Yo veo algo más de lo que eres...eres Taylor, el Taylor que conozco no tiene ni una gota de auto prejuicio, mírate...no quites la vista de tu reflejo...eres más de lo que la gente piensa, él en comparación contigo terminas aplastándolo seguramente, ella no sabe lo que se pierde, sabes?

(Se va)

Taylor-...

Mientras tanto

Bill-A dónde me llevas?

Hayley-Sólo ven (Prende la luz del cuarto) Cuánto tiempo hace que...(Hace señas con su cabeza)

Bill-...No lo recuerdo...la última vez dijimos que iríamos lento y lo haríamos siempre que nos sintamos cómodos, estás demasiado ebria

Hayley-Mmhh, odio las cosas lentas (Lo tira a la cama)

Bill-No, Hayley, espera

Hayley-Bill...

Bill-Para por favor Hayley

Hayley-No has pensado en tener un hijo?

Bill-...Te amo...ahora? Hayley, este es un mal momento, estás...demasiado ebria y además no hemos hablado de eso, un hijo es cosa seria, quieres...hablarlo en otro momento?

Hayley-...Tu no quieres...no quieres esto?

Bill-No, no, Hayley, no me mal entiendas, pero cómo esperas crear un ser humano en una casa desconocida con un grupo de chicos abajo alcoholizados y más tú, alcoholizada

Hayley-...(Sale del cuarto molesta)

Bill-Hayley, no...(Toma su mano)

Hayley-No me toques! (Se va)

En el sótano

Francis y Katherine-(Se besan)

Greg-Ok, esto ya es suficiente!

Bill-Sam...No has visto a Hayley?

Sam-Yo que voy a saber amigo? Pensé que estaba contigo teniendo sexo

Bill-Qué? No...

Sam-Tal vez se fue, yo no sé

Spencer-(Gira la botella) (Señala a Madison)

Madison-(Ríe a carcajadas)

Skylart-Sólo recuérdalo, esos labios son míos, no trates de adueñártelos

Spencer-Claro que no lo haré, Skylart...(Besa a Alistair rápidamente)

Silencio...

Gregory-Estoy confundido

Alistair-(Se va)

Mientras tanto

Hayley-(Sentada en una jardinera llorando) (Ve que un grupo de paparazzis se acerca)

(Hablaban)

Hayley-(Se aleja de ahí)

...

Alistair-(Sale de la casa molesto)

Spencer-(Lo sigue) Hey, hey, hey, tú a dónde crees que vas?

Alistair-Y tú porqué me estás siguiendo? Qué más quieres?

Spencer-Noto un tono molesto en tu voz, es por Isaac?

Alistair-Haces demasiadas preguntas y además me sigues, no soy famosos como para que te portes como un paparazzi conmigo, no lo crees?

Spencer-él se merece todas las cosas malas que le pasan, no lo crees? Espera...

Alistair-No, no lo creo, y eso te duele, verdad? Para ti es fácil decir ese tipo de cosas porque estás celoso y porque fuiste un idiota, de todos ellos eres el único que no está conforme, por favor ya han pasado años, ahora estoy con Isaac, no lo entiendes? Eres tan terco (Cruza la calle)

(Música)

(Una camioneta suena el claxon)

Alistair-(Quieto)

Spencer-Alis! (Jala su brazo hacia él antes de que la camioneta cruzara)

(Se miran)

Mientras tanto

Mariah y Madison-Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa

Madison-Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro Nae mame bureul jilleo

...

Alistair-Gracias (Se va)

Spencer-...

...

Mariah y Madison-Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha Hanbeon saneungeon gaseum tteugeopge

Mariah-Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghallae

Madison-Haru tto jinado neul geureoko Geureon nal jaeminago hwakkeunhan il mwo eobseulkka Hyudaepon soge ireumdeul neomchyeonado jeongjak ibam bureulsaram eomneungeol

Mariah-Oerowotdeon naui gaseumsoge seollemeuro dagaon saram Neoreul hyanghae gago itjanha Saranga naemameul jalbutakhae

Madison y Mariah-Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa

Madison-Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro Nae mame bureul jilleo

Las 2-Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge

Mariah-Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghallae

...

(Música)

X-Srta. Hayley Williams!

(Corren tras ella)

Hayley-Déjenme en paz!

...

Madison-Ttaeroneun sesangi jigyeopgo sisihaedo Gyeote inneun neo ttaemune dalkomhae

Bill-(Los alcanza)

Hayley-Aahh (Tropieza)

Paparazzis-(Tomándole fotos)

Hayley-(Llora)

Mariah-Eoduwotdeon naui gaseumsogeul haengbogeuro barkhyeojun saram Nunmullo da kkeoteurijiman

Bill-Déjenla en paz, ella no tiene nada que decir...váyanse! (La abraza)

Mariah-Saranga naemameul jalbutakhae

Las 2-Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa

Madison-Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro Nae mame bureul jilleo

Las 2-Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge

Mariah-Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghae

Bill y Hayley-(Se miran)

Madison-Neodo tteugeopge nal saranghaejwo

Hayley-Lo siento

Bill-...

Madison-Hanbeon jukdorok naege michyeobwa Kkeojiji anheul yeongwonhan bulkkoccheoreom Sarangeul sorijilleo

Las 2-Hot Stuff mijigeun hangeon nan sirheo (Mariah-Sirheo) Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge

Madison-Huhoeeopdorok nae mameul da jugesseo Nae gaseum da busyeoneol saranghallae

Más tarde

Shannon-Con cuidado, estas son las escaleras

Mariah-(Ríe) Apenas puedo sostenerme yo...sola

Shannon-(Prende la luz del cuarto) Necesitas descansar

Mariah-Dónde...está Roderick?

Shannon-Le dije que te recostarías y yo te llevaría, no te preocupes

Mariah-Ay por Dios

Shannon-Qué?

Mariah-(Lo jala del brazo) Oh, mira eso, mira eso

Shannon-(Mira el espejo)...Oh Dios...mira esos 2 individuos de ahí, que ridículos

Mariah-Mira el delineador de esa chica, parece que no se lo quita desde hace una semana

Shannon-Mira su color de ojos de él, que use lentes de contacto

Mariah-Y esos ridículos peinados al estilo Taylor Swift y Andy Biersack, que horror, a nosotros nos queda mejor

Shannon-Sí amiga

Mariah-Espera...no son nuestros reflejos?

Shannon-Qué tonterías dices, se ven demasiado ridículos, no podemos ser nosotros, mira eso, parece que vienen de una fiesta descontrolada y hayan tocado fondo con el alcohol, no tiene lógica

Mariah-Si tú lo dices (Se tira en la cama)

Shannon-Necesitas algo? Un acompañante, más alcohol?

Mariah-Déjame sola, puedes hacer eso?

Shannon-Sí ñ.ñ (Se va)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Taylor Lautner como Taylor**_

 _ **Drake Bell como Greg**_

 _ **Josh Peck como Gregory**_

 _ **Danielle Panabaker como Katherine**_

 _ **Carlos Valdes como Francis**_

 _ **Jim Parsons como Sheldon**_

 _ **Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **I like it (Pitbull ft Enrique Iglesias)-Sheldon y Francis**_

 _ **We can't stop (Miley Cyrus)-Bill Kaulitz, Hayley Williams, Sam Smith, Andreas, Kitty, Spencer, Alistair, Mariah, Roderick, Mason, Madison, Skylart, Shannon y New Directions**_

 _ **Hot stuff(Davichi)-Mariah y Madison**_


	5. Episodio V

A la mañana siguiente

En Harvard

Joey-(Tirado en la cama)

Zack y Rian-(Entran al cuarto)

Zack-Oye mira, mira esto, vaya, vaya, se nota que tuvo una buena borrachera nuestro buen amigo, por la forma en que respira se ve que tiene el sueño pesado

Rian-No está muerto, verdad?

Zack-No, los muertos no respiran

Jack-(Entra) Qué hacen en el dormitorio de nuestro amigo? Eh? (Se acerca) Anda, abran cancha, muévanse

Zack y Rian- -.-''

Jack-...Oh Dios, chicos, se nota que estuvo fuerte la borrachera que tuvo Joey la noche pasada, ni siquiera su novia Astrid sabía dónde estaba, por arte de magia pudo llegar a su dormitorio (Prende su cigarrillo)

Joey-(Respira el humo) (Tose) Qué?...ah, son ustedes

Jack-Presentimos que tal vez tuviste una gran borrachera y te perdiste completamente

Joey-Qué les hace pensar eso?

Zack-Astrid no sabía dónde estabas, y cuando te vimos dormido vimos que tenías el sueño pesado

Joey-Salí a caminar por la noche, hay cosas en las que tengo que pensar, y chicos, estaba sobrio, sólo tenía el sueño pesado, no todo lo relacionen con alcohol por Dios

Rian-Bueno...también escuchamos que en 2 días cuando termine el semestre irás a New York, queremos saber porqué

Joey-...Ya les dije, mis amigos están ahí, y Astrid les dijo todo eso verdad?

Jack, Zack y Rian-Siiiii ñ.ñ

Joey-.-...

Jack-Te dejaremos sólo ñ.ñ

(Los 3 salen)

...

Mientras tanto

Taylor-Piensa rápido! (Lanza el balón)

Francis-La tengo, la tengo, la tengo :D! (La chacha) (La lanza)

Sheldon-Yo la atrapo :D!

X-(Le pone el pie)

Sheldon-Aahh D: (Cae al suelo)

Atletas-Jajajajaj xD

Sheldon-Ya dejen de burlarse, o los haré pedazos!

Jeremy-(Jeremy McKinnon)Uy sí que miedo, Jajajajaj xD

Greg-Chicos, ahora no queremos problemas, si les soy sincero, no valdría la pena discutir porque amanecimos con una resaca...que para qué les digo?

Atletas-Ooohhh

Jeremy-Vaya, entonces sí que tuvieron una fiesta loca y se emborracharon

Greg, Gregory, Francis, Taylor y Sheldon- .-. ...Síiiiii ñ.ñ!

Jeremy-Mmhh...jugadores, arrodíllense, demos respeto

Los 5-:)

Jeremy-...Respeto por los fracasados! xD

Atletas-Jajajajajajaja xD

Los 5- .-. ...

Greg-Oye, idiota!

Jeremy- .-. ...

Greg-...Cómodo con tu barba postiza?! xD

Los 5-Jajajajajajajajaja xD

Jeremy- .-. ...

X-Vas a dejar que se burlen de ti esos fracasados?

Los 5-(Ríen)

Francis-Tu barba postiza xD (Tono burlón) jajajajaja xD

Sheldon-Hasta los fracasados se burlan de ti

Los 2-(Chocan los 5) :D

Los 5-(Se van)

Jeremy-...Están fritos, ya saben que hacer

Atletas-(Se acercan a ellos)

Jeremy- 7uu7

...

Más tarde

Sheldon-Ya basta!, estoy harto de que esos imbéciles se burlen de nosotros y nos tacleen para patearnos!

Francis-Basta, saben lo que le voy a hacer a ese idiota de Jeremy y a esos hijos de...!(Se levanta de la silla)

Taylor y Greg-(Lo detienen)

Katherine-No son los únicos a los que molestan...una vez estaba en las duchas y esos idiotas se me acercaron

Francis-Espera, ellos...qué?

Myron-A mí me lanzan granizados cada que paso junto a ellos en los pasillos

Greg-Vamos a darles su merecido

Gregory-Sí!

Katherine-Yo iré

Francis-No, esos sujetos son fuertes, quédate

Katherine-Dudas de mi fuerza? (Va con ellos)

Myron-...No vayan sin mí!

Sam, Spencer, Shannon y Skylart-(Caminan hacia el salón)

Greg-Esperen a que los atrapemos y van a...!(A punto de chocar con Sam) Ay Dios (Se detiene)...Sr. Smith, que alegría verlo un día más ñ.ñ

Shannon-A dónde iban con tanta prisa?

Taylor-Planeábamos un motín

Sam-Contra quién?

Taylor-...Los atletas, los chicos del fútbol

Francis-Siempre nos molestan a nosotros en las prácticas, y hoy que parecía ser nuestra victoria, su idiota líder, Jeremy, les ordenó que nos taclearan

Gregory-Nos taclearon y nos patearon

Francis-Además que quisieron acosar a mi novia Katherine y le lanzan granizados a Myron

Sam-(Ríe) Chicos, es un equipo completo de jugadores, los volverán a vencer, a menos...que nosotros los acompañemos

Los 7-...

Sam-A mí también me molestaban en la escuela a su edad, ahora mirenme, deben estar revolcándose en su miseria de escuchar mi nombre en todas partes, sé lidiar con este tipo de idiotas

Silencio...

...

Jeremy-Vamos a divertirnos con esos chicos

Todos-Sí!

(Música)

(Caminan al estacionamiento)

Sam-(En el frente) They told him, "Don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear." The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear So beat it, just beat it

Spencer-You better run, you better do what you can Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man You wanna be tough, better do what you can So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Jeremy-Just beat it

Atletas-beat it

Jeremy-beat it

Atletas-beat it

Jeremy y los atletas-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right Just beat it, beat it [4x]

Francis-They're out to get you, better leave while you can Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man

Gregory-You wanna stay alive, better do what you can So beat it, just beat it

Katherine-You have to show them that you're really not scared You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare

Skylart-They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair So beat it, but you wanna be bad

Jeremy-Just beat it,

Atletas-beat it

Jeremy-beat it

Atletas-beat it

Katherine con los chicos-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right (x2) Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

(Música)

Shannon-Beat it

Todos-beat it

Shannon-beat it

Todos-beat it

Taylor y Greg-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Sam-Just beat it

Todos-beat it

Sam-beat it

Todos-beat it

Sam con los chicos-No one wants to be defeated Showin' how funky strong is your fight It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Jeremy y los atletas-Just beat it, beat it Beat it, beat it, beat it (x3)

Todos-...

Jeremy-Vaya, parece que los ex miembros de su club los respaldan, y que sorpresa, Sam Smith

Sam-Hablaré yo, creían que los íbamos a golpear? Les diré algo, los genios no pelean con cavernícolas

Sheldon-Exacto (._.)/

Sam-Porqué demasiada agresividad para estos chicos sólo por estar en el club Glee? Que les guste cantar, bailar, escuchar mi música y admirarme no quiere decir que no sean hombres, pueden ser incluso más hombres que ustedes, están en el equipo de fútbol también, no? Deberían tomarlos como aliados y no como enemigos, y si son demasiado aferrados y quieren seguir molestandolos, al menos dejen en paz a la chica

Jeremy-Ella tiene la culpa, que clase de chica se junta con un grupo de puros hombres?

Katherine-Disculpa tienes algún problema con eso?

Jeremy-Deberías ser un poco más femenina

Francis-Oye tú, ella es mi novia y puedo decirte que es más femenina de lo que crees, y eso no te da derecho a acosarla

Sam-Chicos, tranquilizense, dije que yo hablaría

Jeremy-(Lo ignoran) Y no se hable de ti, Francis, por un momento yo pensé que tu chica era la que usaba los pantalones en su relación, son el uno para el otro, eso explica porque los dos son tan patéticos

Francis y Katherine-Oye!

Francis-Tolero que me insulten a mí, pero no a ella, ya me harté, ven acá!

Spencer y Shannon-(Lo detienen)

Sam-Tranquilos! Dios, controlen esas hormonas de enojo!

Jeremy-Miren quién está hablando, crees que puedes decirnos que hacer sólo por tu estúpido Oscar? Qué haces aquí Smith? Regresate a Inglaterra, por favor

Sam-(Lo mira)

Jeremy-Y no se hable de tu presentación en los Oscar, no debiste ganar, ese premio lo merecía Lady Gaga y no tú, ni siquiera tu voz es real, ni tú ni ese tal Kaulitz tienen voces reales, los operaron de las cuerdas vocales, y tu voz no es la gran cosa, porque quieres sentirte importante para venir aquí y darnos ordenes?

Sam-(Enfadado)...Son tan familiares para mi esas palabras (Respira)...Ahora escúchame! Dices que mi voz no es la gran cosa, no por nada llegué a ser llamado "Adele masculino", respóndeme, cuántos premios Oscar, o Grammys o Golden Globe tienes? Ah, déjame adivinar, no tienes ninguno! Eso significa que para el mundo eres irrelevante y no aportas nada,y tenías que tocar ese tema de mi presentación en los Oscar, tal vez no dí lo mejor de mí porque estaba nervioso, fue la peor noche de mi vida, pero aún así gané y te juro que si algún día vuelvo ahí, haré que te tragues esas palabras, al menos cuando yo muera me recordarán, me harán un funeral en Inglaterra, las ventas de mi disco subirán incluso si estoy muerto, mi carroza será perseguida por papparazzis, alguien me hará un homenaje en los Grammy, espero que ese tributo también lo haga Lady Gaga, otra cosa más, Adele sabe sobre tu existencia en este mundo?

Jeremy-(Nervioso) Bueno, yo, compre su disco 25 y siempre le comento que se ve preciosa en sus fotos de Instagram, tal vez... ._.''

Sam-(Se acerca más hacia él) Claro que no sabe sobre tu existencia! Mucha gente le comenta lo mismo, sabes qué? Ahora lo veo, nunca lograrás nada con esa actitud, así que esto es lo que harán, dejarán en paz a estos chicos y mostrarán más respeto por la chica, esta claro?!

Silencio...

Sam-Vete de aquí y llévate a tu ejercito de idiotas

Jeremy-...Ya vámonos (Se van)

Sam-Y así...es cómo se doman a los brabucones

Spencer-Vaya, ni yo lo habría dicho mejor

Shannon-Bueno, tiene razón (Ríen)

...

En Harvard

En el almuerzo

Zack-Todos hablan de eso, dicen que la película ya está filmada, y ahoa están arreglando detalles de efectos especiales y esas cosas

Jack-Cómo se llamará la película?

Zack-Survival Story

Rian-Y exactamente de que trata?

Zack-Es la historia de una pareja de hermanos hombre y mujer, tratan de sobrevivir a una tercera guerra mundial después de que el refugio donde estaban fue destruido por los coreanos, quienes declararon la guerra

Jack-Quién hará el soundtrtack de la película?

Zack-Aún no está confirmado, pero...la gente dice que la Srta. Leila Stone, quien dirige la película, está buscando a alguien especial, que pueda componer una canción desde su corazón

Rian-Vaya (Impactado)

Jack-Yo debería componer esa canción, ese concurso de bandas, cómo se atreven a darle la victoria a ese grupo de chicos?

Rian-Jack, fue hace 2 años, supéralo

Jack-Debió ser nuestra la victoria

Zack-Esa victoria no tiene relevancia

Rian-Que tengan esa victoria no les garantiza que sean mejores que nosotros

Zack-Y si lo son?

Zack y Rian-...

Jack-...Somos mejores

(Intro musical)

Los 3-(Comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la música y recorren los pasillos)

Jack-He got a body like an hour glass But I can give it to you all the time He got a booty like a Cadillac But I can send you into overdrive (oh) (Zack-You've been waiting for that... Step on up swing your bat)

Jack y Zack-See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good boy to blow your mind, yeah

Jack-Bang bang into the room (Zack-I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (Zack-I'll let ya have it)

Los 3-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Jack-Bang bang there goes your heart (Zack-I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (Zack-I'll let ya have it)

Los 3-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Zack-He might've let you hold his hand in school But I'm a show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah) (Jack-Okay you've got a very big shhh, Mouth but don't say a thing)

Los 2-See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad boy to blow your mind

Zack-Bang bang into the room (Jack-I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (Jack-I'll let ya have it)

Los 3-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Zack-Bang bang there goes your heart (Jack-I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (Jack-I'll let ya have it)

Los 2-Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) (Rian-You know what, guys? Let me show you how to do.)

Rian-It's Myx Moscato It's friends in the bottle It's Rian full throttle It's all, all Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to Kidding so good This drippin' on Wood Get a ride in the engine that could go Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it Queen Rian dominate, prominate It's me, Zack, and Jack If they test me they sorry Riders umph like Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hangin' we bangin' Phone rangin', he slangin' It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh) B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby) B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey

Jack-See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad boy to blow your mind (your mind) (Rian-Ok)

Los 3-Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (Jack-Bang bang bang bang) (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Rian-Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang

Los 3-Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah)

(Caen de rodillas al suelo)

Todos-(Los ignoran)

Jack-Estos chicos no saben lo que es talento

Joey-Qué hacen tirados en el suelo?

Jack-Correción, de rodillas, no tirados (Se levantan)

Rian-Irémos a New York contigo

Jack-Las estrellas comenzaron ahí

Zack-Y nosotros, seremos estrellas

Los 3-(Chocan los 5) "The Facts" :D

Joey-Bueno...pero, supongo que ustedes tendrán que pagar su boleto, yo pagué el mío y el de Astrid, así que ustedes...

Jack-Gracias amigo, eres el mejor :D (Se van)

...

En el campo de fútbol

Francis, Sheldon, Greg, Gregory y Taylor estaban con los otros chicos del equipo, Katherine estaba con las Cheerios y el resto de los chicos estaban en el público

Jeremy-Rompan!

(Forman una fila)

Jeremy-Espero que no terminen tan lastimados como para bailar en el medio tiempo

Greg-Jeremy...deberías insultar a la competencia, no a nosotros

Jeremy-También me encanta hacer eso

(Se miran)

X-Balón!

Jeremy-(Corre con el balón)

X-A por él!

(Lo tiran al suelo y suena el silbato)

Francis-Vaya Jeremy, sí que lo hiciste bien

Jeremy-Cállate el hocico, Francis

(Forman una fila)

X-Balón!

Taylor-(Toma el balón) Ya lo tengo!

Greg-A mí, a mí, a mí, a mí, lánzamela a mí :D (Cacha la pelota)

X-A él!

Greg-Ay Dios, no (Corre)

Gregory-Sigue así, casi llegas a la base!

Jeremy-Detengan a los visitantes!

(Tratan de detenerlos)

S-No estorben (Los tumban)

Taylor Gregory, Sheldon y Francis-Corre D:!

Katherine-Corre, Greg, corre!

Greg-(A punto de llegar a la base) Sí, sí, sí :D

X-(Lo tira al suelo y le quita el balón)

Greg-Aahh D':

Los 6-Greg!

Greg-...Detenganlo!

X-(Llega a la base)

(Los visitantes celebran)

Más tarde

(Suena el silbato)

Sheldon-Es la hora?

Taylor-...Es la hora

(Corren)

...

Madison-(Viendose al espejo)

Skylart-Hey...rómpete una pierna (Sonríe)

Madison-Estoy nerviosa (Ríe)

...

Katherine Mariah Kitty Madison y Hayley-Off with your head Dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead Off Off Off with your head

Mason-It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart

Mason y Madison-You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it (Hayley-Heads will roll, heads will roll) You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed

Skylart y Shannon con New Directions-'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Shannon-And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike

New Directions-You know it's thriller, thriller night

Skylart-You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Katherine Mariah Kitty Madison y Hayley-Off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead

Mariah-Uhh...You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

Francis y Katherine-You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination (Madison-Heads will roll, heads will roll) But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind You're out of time

New Directions-Thriller, thriller night

Spencer-There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

New Directions-Thriller, thriller night

Roderick-You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Katherine Mariah Kitty Madison y Hayley-Off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead

Greg-Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'alls neighborhood (Madison-Off with your head) And though you fight to stay alive (Madison-Dance 'til you're dead) Your body starts to shiver (Madison-Heads will roll, heads will roll, heads will roll on the floor) For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller

(Música)

Spencer-'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try

New Directions-Thriller, thriller night

Alistair-So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, tonight

Katherine Mariah Maidison Kitty y Hayley-Off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead Off Off Off with your head Dance dance dance 'til you're dead Off Off Off with your head

(Todos aplauden)

...

Más tarde

Jeremy-Balón!

(Rompen filas)

Francis-(Toma el balón y corre)

X-Alcanzenlo!

Gregory-Corre Francis, ya casi llegas

(Un jugador lo tira al suelo)

Francis-Aahh

Silencio...

Katherine-Francis!

Taylor-Amigo, estás bien?

Sheldon-No veas la luz Francis, aún no, eres mi mejor amigo, no veas la luz!

Katherine-Francis, Francis, Francis, despierta ya, nos das un susto

Francis-(Reacciona) Ya estoy como nuevo (La besa rápidamente y se levanta)

Sheldon-Francis! (Lo abraza) Ay Dios, Francis, estás vivo, que bien, que bien, que...que idiota! (Lo empuja)

Francis-Lo siento D':

Sheldon-Casi me matas del susto, nunca te perdonaré por esto

(Forman un círculo)

Greg-Estamos empatados, y tenemos que ganar, este es el plan, denme el balón

Jeremy-Entonces ya perdimos por tu culpa

Greg-Cállate el hocico Jeremy, déjame hablar, sólo denme el balón y yo me encargaré del resto

(Se forman en una fila)

Jeremy-...Balón!

Greg-(Toma el balón y corre)

X-A por él!

S-Ya lo tenemos! (Lo tumban)

Greg-Aahh, Taylor! (Lanza el balón)

Taylor-(Atrapa el balón)

Greg-Hazlo!

Taylor-(Corre) (Llega a la base y suena el silbato)

(Todos celebran)

Todos-(Levantan a Greg y Taylor)

Greg-Síiiii!

Taylor-Síiii!

(Chocan los 5) (Los bajan)

Greg-Quién manda?!

Todos-McKinley!

Greg-Quién manda?!

Todos-McKinley

Greg-Quién, manda?!

Todos-McKinley!

...

Más tarde

Francis-Sé que aún no es San Valentín, pero...sabes que no tiene que serlo para demostrarte mi amor, así que quería regalarte eso

Katherine-Oh dios Francis, es precioso, cómo pudiste pagarlo?

Francis-Pues conozco a alguien

Sheldon-Conoce a alguien

Los 3-(Ríen)

Katherine-Me encanta...gracias

(Se besan)

Sheldon-Ya nos vamos?

Francis-Vale (Ríe) Tenemos que irnos (Le besa el cachete)

Katherine-Descansa

Francis-Duerme bien (Sonríe)

Sheldon-Por Dios, ya vámonos

Katherine-Tu también descansa Sheldon

Sheldon-Nos veremos luego (Se van)

(Taylor estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada y Greg en la agrradera)

Katherine-(Se acerca a ellos)

Greg-Conoce a alguien?

Katherine-Lo conoce

Los 3-(Ríen)

Taylor-Quiero ver como se te ve, voltéate

Katherine-Esperaba ponérmelo mañana (Ríe)

Taylor-(Le pone el collar) Y...ya está

Katherine-Me veo bien?

Greg-...Ese collar combina con tus ojos

Katherine-(Sonríe) El siempre quiso comprarme algo que combinara con mi color de ojos, lo amo

Taylor-Le dio al correcto

Greg-Es hermoso

Gregory-(Abre la puerta) Katherine, ya va a comenzar el programa de las Kardashian, no querrás perdértelo

Katherine-Claro que no...debo ir (Entra a la casa)

Gregory-Oye, Francis te regaló ese collar?

Katherine-Sí, no es hermoso?

Los 2-(Se alejan)

Silencio...

Greg-(Se sienta con él) Hey, buen juego (Le da una palmada en la espalda)

Taylor-(Sonríe)...Hemos ganado la liga, quiero que además ganemos las nacionales

Greg-Esto es lo que va a pasar, irémos a New York, competiremos en la nacional y ganaremos, con ese logro ya podemos graduarnos como campeones

Taylor-(Rie) (Chocan los 5)

Greg-...Estás bien?

Taylor-...No quiero que termine el año, demasiados recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza cuando lo pienso, no te da nostalgía?

(Comienzan a caminar)

Greg-Sí, demasiado, me da nostalgia igual que cuando pienso que no habrá más música nueva de David Bowie

Taylor-Sí...eso también duele (Ríe)...quiero decir, mira, David Bowie fue quien quería ser y nadie lo detuvo

Greg-Ziggy Stardust...me encanta...sabes que aprendí? Qu tú eres tu propio obstáculo...si se vestía extravagante en ese tiempo muchos lo criticaban pero no le importó y creó un nuevo estilo, eso es lo que me gusta

Taylor-Podemos ser quien queramos ser sabes?...Como cuando eramos niños

Greg-Aún no nos conocíamos...pero cualquier niño puede ser lo que quiera, superhéroes, policías...inmortales

Los 2-(Ríen)

Taylor-Pero que edad teníamos...8 años?

(Se miran)

(Música)

Greg-Take it back to the place where you know it all began

Taylor-It can be anything we wanna be

Greg-You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again

Taylor-Together makin' history

Los 2-It's time to show how

Greg-To be a superhero

Los 2-Just like, a showdown

Taylor-Wiil Smith and Bobby DeNiro

Los 2-Were the best, no doubt

Greg-Turn it like we used to do

Los 2-This is our time

Taylor-And I'm telling you

Los 2-Ohhhhhhh! (Corren) The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (That's right!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want, the word is out The Boys are back! The Boys are back, back to save the day! The Boys are back! (Oh yeah)

Greg-Keep doin' it right, when we fight every single time

Taylor-Undefeated here in our house, yeah!

Greg-We can mock, we can shock, anytime we like

Taylor-And tonight were goin all of

Los 2-It's time to show how

Greg-to be a superhero

Los 2-Just like, a showdown

Taylor-kick the pedal to the metal

Los 2-Were the best, no doubt

Greg-turn it like we used to do

Los 2-This is our time, and I'm telling you Ohhhhhhh! The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (That's right!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want, the word is out The Boys are back!

Greg-Here to change the world!

Los 2-To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl! (No one) No one can stop us now Were the ones, that make for rules Ooooohhh!

(Música)

Los 2-The Boys Are Back Oh!Oh!Hey! The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (That's right!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, gonna wake up the neighborhood! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Climbin' up the walls, anytime we want No need to worry 'cause The Boys are back! (Hey) The Boys are back! (Look out now!) The Boys are back, gonna do it again, and we make it look good! The Boys are back! (Yeah) The Boys are back! Tearin' down the walls, anytime we want, I'm sure that you know by now The Boys are back!

Silencio...

Greg-Hoy salve el día

Taylor-No lo habrías hecho de no ser por mí

Greg-Yo fui quien dio el plan, así que eso me da el crédito

Taylor-Greg, eso no es cierto (Ríe)

Greg-Para ti no es cierto (Caminan)

...

Al día siguiente

Sam Evans-Fue una gran presentación, a todos les encantó, son un gran equipo, sigan juntos

Gregory-Sr. Evans, aún quedan las nacionales, así que seguiremos unidos

Francis-Además...hemos reservado el auditorio, haremos un número de despedida para nuestros amigos de New York, recuerdan el episodio de una de las series más famosas de Nickelodeon, Bob Esponja, dónde salen al tazón y hacen un gran espectáculo?...Lo hicieron al estilo Van Halen, cómo nosotros lo haremos

En el auditorio (Sólo los que conocen esta canción tuvieron infancia :,v)

(Música)

Taylor-The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall, will never sacrifice thy will.

Taylor y Greg-Don't ever look back on the wind closing in. The only attack were their wings on the wind.

Greg-Oh, the daydream begins...

Skylart y Shannon-And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah.

Shannon-And it's ours for the taking

Skylart y Shannon-it's ours for the fight, In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah.

Skylart-And the one who's last to fall

Los 2-The winner takes all!

Roderick-You don't win no silver You only lose gold

Mariah y Roderick-You push with a fever

Spencer-For your time keeps tolling on

Spencer y Mariah-Against all the odds, Against all your pain Your backs on the Wall With no one to blame

Alistair-Wild hearts won't be tamed

Francis y Sheldon-And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, oh

Jeremy-(Los veía de lejos)

Sheldon-It's ours for the taking

Sheldon y Francis-it's ours for the fight, And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory

Francis-And the one who's last to fall

Los 2-Uuuuhhh the winner takes all!

(Música)

Taylor y Greg-Take it!

(Música)

Madison-And the one who's last to fall

(Música)

Bill y Sam-Sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight

Taylor y Greg-And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory yeah And the one who's last to fall The winer takes aaaaallllll!

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Taylor Lautner como Taylor**_

 _ **Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans**_

 _ **Drake Bell como Greg**_

 _ **Josh Peck como Gregory**_

 _ **Danielle Panabaker como Katherine**_

 _ **Carlos Valdes como Francis**_

 _ **Jim Parsons como Sheldon**_

 _ **Jj Totah como Myron Muslovitz**_

 _ **Jeremy McKinnon como Jeremy**_

 _ **Jack Barakat como Jack**_

 _ **Zack Merrison como Zack**_

 _ **Rian Dawson como Rian**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Beat it(Michael Jackson)-Sam Smith, Spencer, Shannon, Skylart y New Directions con Jeremy y los Atletas**_

 _ **Bang Bang(Versión masculina)-Jack, Zack y Rian**_

 _ **Thriller/heads will roll(Michael Jackson/Yeah yeah yeahs)-Mason, Madison, Skylart, Shannon, Mariah, Roderick, Spencer y New Directions**_

 _ **The boys are back(High School Musical)-Greg y Taylor**_

 _ **Sweet Victory(Van Halen)-New Directions**_


	6. Episodio VI

Mientras tanto

Elvira-(Veía a las parejas del restaurante besándose, tomándose fotos y riendo) Ay Dios (Gira sus ojos)

Isaac-Hola Elvira ñ.ñ

Elvira-No entiendo, faltan poco días para San Valentín, este no es el día para ser empalagosos en un lugar público

Isaac-Oh, pensaba que te daba igual -.-...necesito que me ayudes en algo

Elvira-(Lo mira) Somos amigos, que se te ofrece?

Isaac-Bueno...cómo sabes Alistair volverá mañana con el resto de los chicos y planeo darle una sorpresa cuando regrese...tú sabes sobre cocina no? Ayúdame -.-

Elvira-Ok (Salen)

...

En el apartamento

Isaac y Elvira-(Leyendo la receta)

Elvira-Deje la pasta hirviendo en agua caliente

Isaac-Vale, puedo con eso, luego agregar bla bla bla...(Hablaba) Es demasiado fácil :D

Elvira-No te confies, tenemos que cortar todo esto

Isaac-Vale, puedo hacer eso

Los 2- ñ.ñ (Cortaban)

Elvira podía ser malvada, y aunque Isaac ya no lo fuera lograban entenderse muy bien, por eso se volvieron amigos. Eran como almas gemelas.

Elvira-Y...cómo vas con Alistair?

Isaac-Eemm (Pensativo)...En realidad vamos muy bien, puedes creerlo? Es un chico genial

Elvira-Sí, sí lo creo, de toda esa pandilla de extraños él es el más normal

Isaac- .-. ...(Tiene razón .-.)...Bueno Elvira, pero porqué tu no puedes conseguir novio ñ.ñ?

Elvira-Todos en esta ciudad son idiotas

Isaac-Pero Tristán...

Elvira-Tiene a su noviecita Madison

Isaac- Ok -.-...

Unos minutos después

(Meten la pasta al horno)

Elvira-Ahí debe calentarse un buen tiempo

(Se mira)

Isaac-No lo entiendo...creo que detrás de toda esa maldad eres una chica sorprendete, deberías...tener novio, creo que sí

Elvira-Eres la primera persona que me dice eso...no ha todos termino agradándoles

Isaac-(Sonríe un poco)

Elvira-...En serio, la pasta tarda demasiado tiempo en hornearse, que quieres hacer mientras?

Isaac-No lo sé...la verdad no sé

Silencio...

(Se besan)

...

En en parque

Skylart-No entiendo, ella siempre es puntual

Shannon-Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

Skylart-No he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida

Madison-Perdón por la espera, los taxis no llegaban, querías verme?

Skylart-Oh sí, que te parece si damos una caminata por el paruqe?

Madison-Creo que eso me encantaría (Sonríe)

Shannon-Diviertanse ustedes 2 (Se va)

(Caminan)

Madison-Este lugar es demasiado hermoso, me alegra estar aquí contigo

Skylart-Todo un placer (La besa) Y...Madison, puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?

Madison-Sí, sabes que puedes

Skylart-Podrías...sentarte?

Madison-Ok (Se sienta)

Skylart-(Respira) Eres la chica con la que siempre soñé...y me siento tan afortunado de tenerte a ti conmigo, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida...Madison McCarthy (Se arrodilla)

Madison-Ay Dios

Skylart-...Te casarías conmigo?

Madison-Tristán...esto es una broma? Porque...

Skylart-No, esto es real, Madison (Toma su mano) Te amo, nuestro amor es algo especial, es algo fuertey nadie puede meterse con él

Madison-...Sí

Skylart-...Sí?

Madison-Sí, si, si quiero (Sonríe)

Skylart-(Le pone el anillo)...Soy la persona más afortunada de tenerte

Madison-Te amo (Se besan)

...

Mientras tanto

Andreas-Es fácil, sólo deseale buenos días y preguntale qué es lo que desea para ordenar, es muy sencillo

X-No creo poder hacerlo, apenas puedo acercarme a una persona sin que llame a la policía

Adam-(Adam Lambert) Sabes qué? Déjalo así, se ve un poco nervioso

Andreas-Por favor Adam, él es así desde que tengo memoria

Sam-Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya llegué ñ.ñ

Adam-Eso está muy bien

Silencio...

Sam y Adam-Largate

Andreas-Diviertanse los 2, saben a que me refiero 7uu7

Adam-En público no, por favor Andreas

Andreas-Vale, me voy (Se va)

(Se miran)

Sam-Lo diré, qué haces aquí?

Adam-Quería verte, es mucho pedir?

Sam-Lo és cuando nadie sabe lo nuestro

Adam-(Susurra) No lo saben

(Ríen)

Sam-Ahora mismo tengo una gran tentación de besarte

(Miran a la gente pasar y hablar)

Adam-Será mejor en otro lugar

(Se van)

...

Astrid-(En su casillero)

Joey-(Le susurra al oído) Hola

Astrid-(Ríe)

Joey-(Le muestra una cajita)

Astrid-Joey...muero por saber lo que és

Joey-Ya te gusta, sea lo que sea, yo lo sé

(Ríen)

Joey-(Abre la caja y muestra un anillo)

Astrid-Oh...Joey

Joey-Lo sé, ya lo sé...(Toma su mano) Quiero casarme contigo, algún día, esto, es un símbolo de que estamos conectados y que lo nuestro es algo que nadie puede cambiar

Astrid-Joey...esto es demasiado tierno (Se besan)

...

En el apartamento

Alistair-Hola?(Abre la puerta) Oh, Dios, tú hiciste todo esto?

Isaac-Lo que sea por ti, qué te parece?(Sonríe)

Alistair-Me encanta, no creo que lo hayas hecho solo

(Se sientan en el sillón)

Isaac-No lo crees? (Ríe)

(Se besan)

Isaac-Mmh, te extrañé demasiado

Alistair-Yo también te extrañé...(Sonríe un poco)

Isaac-Es lindo tenerte de regreso (Se levanta) Bien, no es todo, prepararé la cena, es lo que más te gusta, y qué tal si después me compañas a la cama?

Alistair-Mmh, disfrutemos la cena primero (Ríe)

Isaac-Vale...espera aquí (Va a la cocina) (Narrando) Se habrá dado cuenta?

Alistair-(Admirando la decoración)

Isaac-(Narrando) No, no lo creo...oh joder Isaac, qué hiciste? Eres un idiota, él es lo mejor que te ha pasado desde que llegaste a esta ciudad y mira lo que haces, 1 año y seis meses, ya era demasiado bueno para ser cierto (Suspira) No puedo creer que hiciera esto, él no puede enterarse...por ahora

...

Mientras tanto

(Música)

Thomas-Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken?

Didier y Thomas-Can you feel, can you feel my heart?

(Música)

(Didier-Can you feel my heart)

Didier-Can you help the hopeless? Well, I'm begging on my knees Can you save my busted soul? Will you wait for me?

Thomas-I'm sorry brothers, so sorry lover Forgive me father, I love you mother Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel my heart? Can you feel my heart? (Didier-Can you feel my heart x2)

(Música)

Thomas-I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone I long for that feeling to not feel at all (Voz ronca) The higher I get, the lower I'll sink

Didier-(Lo mira raro)

Thomas-I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim (Voz ronca) I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone I long for that feeling to not feel at all The higher I get (Desafina) the lower I'll sink I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone (Desafina) I long for that feeling to not feel at all

Los 2-(Se miran)

Thomas-(Asustado) The higher I get, the lower I'll sink I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim (Can you feel my heart)

Thomas-(Asustado) The higher I get, the lower I'll sink I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim (Can you feel my heart)

(Música)

Didier-Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel, can you feel my heart?

Minutos después de que todos se fueran

Didier-Hey Thomas...estás bien?

Thomas-No lo sé, esto nunca me había pasado, no ahora por favor

Didier-No te preocupes demasiado, sólo deja descansar tu garganta por hoy y verás que estará bien

Thomas-...Crees que sea algo pasajero?

Didier-Tienes una voz genial y no puedes perderla, iréms a la nacional y te recuperarás, me crees?

Thomas-...Tengo alternativa?

Didier-Tienes que confiar en mí

Thomas-...Esta bien

Didier-(Sonríe un poco) Te veré después de clases (Le besa la frente y se va)

Thomas-(Narrando) Mi voz...ay Dios, qué me pasa?,(Comienza a caminar) No puedo ir a las nacionales así, lo arruinaría todo, es mi última oportunidad para darle a este club la victoria que tanto hemos anhelado

Didier-(Narrando) Thomas, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya te dije que dejes descansar tu voz el resto del día y mañana volverá a la normalidad

Thomas-Didier, porqué te metes en la narración?

Didier-Quiero lo mejor para ti

Thomas-Didier, puedes ser más discreto?

Didier-No sospechan nada, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz

Thomas-Pero no ahora, sabes qué? Ya no quiero narrar, adiós, se acabo la narración (Se va)

Didier-Uy...esta en sus días, tiene sentido

Thomas-Te oí!

...

Mientras tanto

(Mensaje)

Mason-(Lo lee)

"Necesitamos vernos, Central Park, ahora"

Mason-...

...

Mason-(Narrando)(Busca a la persona entre la multitud dando pasos hacia atrás) Quién habrá sido?...La sigla de remitente era una B, así que sólo hay una respuesta...no puede ser, a caso es...

(Choca con alguien por atrás)

Mason y X-Aaahhh!

(Se miran)

Mason-...Sabía que eras tú, era lógico

Bree-No, no lo era

Mason-Te vas de una noche a otra y 2 años después vuelves, tiene sentido

Bree-Pudo ser alguien más

Mason-No, tiene sentido, eras tú...(Ríe)

Bree-Te extrañé demasiado (Se abrazan)

Mason-Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías

Bree-Los angeles es un desastre, me arrepentí de ir a ese lugar, así que decidí volver a estudiar y fuí a Yale, para mi sorpresa entré a mi habitación y me dí cuenta que Jane era mi compañera de cuarto

Mason-No es cierto (Ríe)

Bree-(Ríe) Te juro, cuando nos vimos nos abrazamos y estábamos felices de tenernos una a la otra (Comienzan a caminar) Bueno, y ahora me he estado preocupando por ella que esté bien

Mason-Eso genial Bree, pero aún no entiendo...qué haces aquí? Ella vino contigo, dónde está? Necesito verla

Bree-No tan rápido chico

Mason- -.-''

Bree-Ella ahora no quiere salir, teme a que uno de ustedes la vea y le pregunte como está?

Mason-Qué tiene de malo? Porque no quiere que la veamos?

Bree-...Hizo algo demasiado estúpido...bueno, hicimos, pero ella terminó pagándolo

Mason-Es algo malo?

Bree-Nos fuimos de fiesta con 2 sujetos

Mason-Ajá

Bree-Nos acostamos con ellos porque nos emborracharon a las 2

Mason-Ajá

Bree-Yo estoy bien, por suerte

Mason-Ajá

Bree-Jane también esta bien

Mason-Entonces cuál es el problema? Si dices que está bien entonces...

Bree-(Lo interrumpe) Esta embarazada

Mason-...Qué?

Bree-...Por favor, no le digas a nadie que hablé contigo (Se va)

...

En Spothlight dinner

Elvira-(Sentada en una mesa)

Isaac-Ya llegué (Sentado) Perdón por la demora, anoche no dormí bien

Elvira-Oh, sí que fuiste suertudo

Isaac-...Quieres hablar de eso? En serio?

Elvira-No, no me interesa si tuviste sexo con tu novio anoche o no

Isaac-Puedes...bajar un poco la voz?

Elvira-Me sorprende que sigas con él después de lo que pasó

Isaac-No...no, no, no, no...Elvira, ahora no

Elvira-Puedo decirle yo misma

Isaac-No, Dios, por favor, no...no lo hagas, no puede saberlo aún, me hiciste venir hasta aquí sólo para hablar de eso?

Elvira-...Este lugar ya no es para mí, quiero irme de aquí a experimentar cosas nuevas...quiero que vengas conmigo

Isaac-Qué?

Elvira-No tienes que decirle que te irás, sólo dile lo que hicimos y así automáticamente terminará contigo

Isaac-...Si le digo la verdad...crees que no me perdonaría? Que terminaría conmigo?

Elvira-No te das cuenta a caso? Spencer aún lo ama, y no dudo que Alistair también lo ame a él

Isaac-Elvira, Alistair ahora está conmigo, ya pasó tiempo, y ya lo superó

Elvira-Necesitas tiempo para pensar (Se levanta)...Crees que te miento? Un día miralos fijamente a los 2 y verás que tu novio aún siente algo por él (Se va)

...

En Times Square

Madison-Bueno, hasta yo estoy sorprendida con esto...pero es oficial

Roderick-Qué es oficial?

Madison-El regreso de un viejo amigo

Spencer-De quién hablas?

(Música)

Joey-(Con su guitarra) Make a wish on our sorry little hearts Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark I'm intoxicated by the lie In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust As you tell me we're nothing but trouble

(Música)

Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite

Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war

Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite

Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war

Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all

Joey-We go together or we don't go down at all

Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

Joey-Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call Wipe the dry clean-slate

Joey y Madison-Quick sound the alarm No escape from the truth and the weight of it all I am caught in the web of a lie And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from The desire of the people to whom I belong At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong Cause you went to all of this trouble

Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite

Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war

Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite

Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war

Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all

Joey-We go together or we don't go down at all

Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa (Let's go!)

(Música)

Joey-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite It feels like war (it feels like war) Love feels like war (love feels like war)

Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite

Los 2-Feels like war, war Feels like war, war

Madison-Heart's on fire tonight Feel my bones ignite

Los 2-Love feels like war, war Feels like war, war (Madison-one more time!)

Madison-We go together or we don't go down at all

Joey-We go together or we don't go down at all

Los 2-We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa

Madison-Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?

Los 2-(Se abrazan)

Joey-... Alistair! :D (Corre)

Alistair- .-. ...Joey! :D (Corre)

Joey-Alis :D

Alistair-Joey :D

Joey-Alis :D

Alistair-Joey :D

Joey-Alis!

Alistair-...Joey? ._.

Joey-Alis! Maldito ven acá (Lo persigue)

Alistair-Joey qué te sucede?

Joey-No saber nada de ti en mucho tiempo, cómo esperas que me sienta?! Quiero matarte!

Mason, Madison y Spencer-(Corren tras ellos los 5 hacen un abarzo grupal)

Madison-Sí!...Los 6 juntos cómo en los viejos tiempos

Joey-(Ríe)...Sí, cómo en los viejos tiempos (Sonríe)

Alistair-(Ríe) Eres un hipócrita, tú fuiste quien desapareció

Todos-(Ríen)

Joey-Oh, vaya (Ríe)

Madison-(Lo abraza) Oh Joey, nos hacías falta, te extrañé demasiado

Joey-Oh Madison, yo también los extrañé, Harvard no es igual sin ustedes

Jack, Zack y Rian-Joey! (Corren hacia él)

Jack-Ya, estoy impaciente, quienes son tus amigos?

Zack-Sí, quienes son?

Rian-Son talentosos?

Jack-Sí lo son podemos integrarlos a "The Facts" con nosotros :D

Zack-Estoy tan ansioso por conocerlos :D

Rian-Quienes? Quienes son? :D

Joey-Chicos, conozcan a Alistair, Madison, Mason y Spencer ñ.ñ

Los 4-Hola ñ.ñ

Silencio...

Joey-Diganse hola :D/

Silencio...

Joey-Saludense :D

Silencio...

Joey-Chicos...están bien? ._.

Jack-Retiro lo dicho

Zack-Es un mundo muy pequeño

Rian-Mil veces no

Spencer-Vaya, que amigos tan educados tienes eh?

Joey-Qué pasa con ustedes 3?

Jack-Esto no está pasando

Zack-Ellos son los chicos que nos ganaron en ese tal concurso!

Los 4-Qué?!

Joey-Ya se conocían? ._.

Alistair-No lo sé, tengo que recordar ._.

Jack-"The Facts"! Nos recuerdan?!

Silencio...

Mason-Aahh, ok, ya los recordé ñ.ñ

Jack-Tú los conocías?

Joey-Sí, eran mis amigos ñ.ñ

Jack-Tú eres mejor que esos sujetos, juntate con gente que tiene talento de verdad

Alistair-Ah sí...entonces con quienes debería de juntarse?

Jack, Zack y Rian-Nosotros ñ.ñ

Spencer-En serio?

Zack-Noto un poco de sarcasmo ¬¬

Joey-Chicos, no comenzarán a discutir, no con mi presencia, no con su amigo presente, verdad? \ñ.ñ/

Jack-No quieras arreglarlo Williams, no servirá de nada

Mason-Hay mucha gente resentida en este mundo

Rian-Oye, no somos resentidos!

Joey-Por favor, dejen de discutir! .

Jack-Nos vamos de aquí...al menos yo me iré (Se va)

Zack-Más vale sólo que mal acompañado (Se va)

Rian-Yo me alejaré de ellos, pueden tener una enfermedad contagiosa (Se va)

Los 5-... .-.

Madison-Bueno, y qué dice Harvard ñ.ñ?

Joey-Todo normal, pero lo mejor es que en ese lugar soy considerado "popular"

Alistair-Tú, popular? Con quién te acostaste?

Joey-No fue necesario, todos me dicen que soy el chico más talentoso de ese lugar, me invitan a cada fiesta que organizan y siempre me piden que les cante una canción, ellos enloquecen al escucharme

Madison-...Bueno, y quiero saber qué dice el amor?

Joey-Es la mejor parte, ya tengo novia desde hace 1 año y 3 meses

Spencer-Uh...y quién es la suertuda?

Joey-Su nombre es Astrid, vino conmigo pero debe estar en otra parte de aquí, se las presentaré después

Madison-Espero que sea amable tu chica, hace un tiempo conocimos a una chica llamada Astrid y era demasiado malvada, nunca me agradó

Joey-Les aseguro que ella sí les va a agradar

Mason y Madison-Siiii

...

Mientras tanto

Adam-(Acorrala desesperadamente a Sam a la pared) Tienes que hacer, por favor, tú, Bill y Hayley tienen que hacerlo, Leila no deja de molestarme con que lo encuentre

Sam-Wow, por un momento pensé que ibas a darme el beso más apasionado del mundo

Adam-Eso será después, pero por favor, uno de esos 9 chicos debe tener talento

Sam-Lindo, cómo crees que les afecte tenerle preferencia a uno de ellos solamente

Adam-Sí, lo sé, y se lo dije incontablementes a Leila, pero dice que quiere escucharlos y así escogerá a uno de ellos para componer una canción para su película, es una oportunidad de oro para estos chicos

Sam-Bueno, tal vez la canción gane un Grammy u otro premio importante, y así la banda se hará más conocida...

Adam-No sólo un Grammy...Leila se la juega todas para llegar a los Oscar

Sam-El chico que la componga y la cante podría ganar un Oscar...interesante

Adam-De hecho...Leila está aquí en New York y quiere vernos ahora mismo, ya sabes cómo és, vamos (Se va)

Sam-...

Adam-(Regresa y lo besa)

(Se separan)

Sam-Así está mejor

Adam-(Sonríe)

...

En Central Park

Bill, Hayley, Sam y Adam-(Llegan)

Leila-Llegan tarde

Bill-Por favor Leila, en serio eso importa?

Leila-Creí que traerían a esos chicos

Hayley-...Leila, ya lo hablamos, y pensamos que no es sano para estos chicos

Leila-Porqué?

Hayley-Sí escoges a uno de nueve, probablemente ocho personas terminarán con baja autoestima y resentimientos, así que terminarán odiándose, no es algo sano

Leila-Crees que soy así? Dejen les explico...el individuo que trabaje en esa canción puede servir para dar a conocer a esa banda nueva, imaginen, todo Estados Unidos los conocerá, y sin mencionar...que el chico probablemente ganará un Oscar

Adam-Tu película ni siquiera a salido, porqué crees que la nominarán?

Leila-No lo ves?...Soy Leila Stone, ellos me aman

Bill, Sam, Hayley y Adam-(Se miran)

...

Mientras tanto

Mason-Hey! Shannon! (Corre)

Shannon-Mason, qué pasa? (Caminan)

Mason-No vas a creerme lo que te digo

Shannon-Es algo malo?

Mason-No se si deba clasificarlo como malo, se supone que no debería decirte

Shannon-Si no deberías decirme supongo que es algo malo, qué pasa?

Mason-Aún así quieres saber?

Shannnon-Qué tan malo puede ser?

Mason-Bree está de regreso

Shannon-(Se detiene)

Mason-Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie pero...me encontré con ella y vino con Jane...pero que Jane no quiere que la veamos porque se avergüenza

Shannon-...Porqué se avergonzaría?

Mason-Está embarazada

Shannon-...Qué?

Mason-Deberíamos decírselos?

Shannon-...Creo que deberíamos ir a verlas primero que nada, te dijo dónde vivía?

Mason-Seguro? No es porqué estás desesperado por ver a Bree de nuevo?

Shannon-Igual que tú estás desesperado por ver a Jane?

Mason-Tiene sentido...vamos, Bree me dijo dónde estaban para que la buscara por si necesitaba algo (Caminan)

...

Más tarde

Shannon-Aquí és?

Mason-Según lo que me dijo...sí

(Se miran)

Mason-No tenemos que hacerlo, aún podemos regresar

Shannon-Necesito verla...y no me mientas que tú quieres hacerlo

Mason-Cómo es que eres tan inteligente? (Toca la puerta) Bree (Toca) Bree (Toca) Bree

Jane-Hola? (Abre)

Silencio...

Jane-Qué hacen aquí?

Bree-Quién es? (Se asoma)...

Shannon y Mason- .-. ...

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Adam Lambert como Adam**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Christina Perri como Leila Stone**_

 _ **Jack Barakat como Jack**_

 _ **Zack Merrison como Zack**_

 _ **Rian Dawson como Rian**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Can you feel my heart(Bring me the horrinzon)-Didier y Thomas**_

 _ **A love like war(All time low ft Vic Fuentes)-Joey y Madison**_


	7. Episodio VII

Víctor-Qué tan grave está?

Didier-No ha dejado de precuparse, le dije que descansara un día y ha descansado incluso más, pero no siente la mejora

Víctor-Mierda, y las nacionales están cerca, si no me hubiera graduado cantaría contigo

Didier-Es mi último año, quiero que los 2 cantemos juntos y ganemos

Víctor-Didier...Ya le has dicho a alguien lo que hay entre ustedes 2 desde el año pasado?

Didier-No...nadie lo sabe, por suerte, pero me preocupo por él

Víctor-Entremos a ver cómo está (Entran) Hola Thomas! Qué cuentas?! :D

Víctor-Entremos a ver cómo está (Entran) Hola Thomas! Qué cuentas?! :D

Thomas-(Comienza a hacer señas de felicidad)

Didier-Te dije que ha descansado más de un día

Víctor-Y lo sigue haciendo...mira, Didier ya me habló de lo que estás pasando, a todos les da miedo sufrir de Laryngitis, y apoyo tu decición de no hacerte cirugía en las cuerdas vocales, no es nada grave, no es necesario, además tu voz cambiara completamente, no necesitas cambiar, tu voz está bien como está

Thomas-...Tú crees eso? (Toca su garganta)

Víctor-Ves? Ya estás bien

Thomas-Aún no estoy listo para cantar

Víctor-Pero lo estás, tú, cantarás conmigo

Didier-Emm no creo que esto sea una buena idea

Víctor-Vamos, ya estás bien, músicos, los voy a necesitar, no se vayan

Didier-No me dí cuenta que ellos estaban aquí ._.

Víctor-Carapehernelia es tu canción favorita, no? Aquí vamos

(Música)

Víctor-Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night. (But, there's just something about) This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy. Licking your fingers like you're done and, You've decided there is so much more than me. And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake. I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me. Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway.

Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.

Víctor-Nobody prays for the heartless. Nobody gives another penny for the selfish. You're learning how to taste what you kill now.

Thomas-Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace. Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas.

Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.

Víctor-Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (Didier-What if I can't forget you?) Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall, And just throw, oh no.

Didier-You can't just throw me away.!

(Música)

Thomas-So, what if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Víctor-What's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't even want to? Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh.

Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.

Víctor-Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (Didier-What if I can't forget you?) I'd better learn to live alone.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? What's so good about? What's so good about? What's so good about picking up the pieces? Oh.

Víctor-Bueno, cómo te sientes?

Thomas-Me siento cómo nuevo (Sonríe)

Víctor-Esta bien, hay que procurar que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder

Didier-Es nuestro último año Thomas, debemos destruir todos los obstáculos, sabes a quienes me refiero

Thomas-Sí...New Directions, esta vez no podemos permitir que ganen a toda costa

Didier-Bueno, para eso, tengo un plan que te va a encantar

Thomas-...

...

Mientras tanto

Sam-Escuchen Bitches, nosotros ya les explicamos porqué la Srta. Leila Stone está aquí, así que...

Mariah-Quién es Leila Stone?

Silencio...

Roderick-Ahora que lo dicen, nosotros no sabemos quien es ella

Leila-(Se quita los lentes de sol)

Adam-Oh Dios, esto es un mal comienzo

Bill-Levante la mano quien no conoce a la Srta. Stone?

Los 9-(._.)/

Leila-...Esto es indignante

Adam-No te enfades Leila, seguro si te conocen pero no te recuerdan

Joey-(Llega) Perdón por llegar tarde, Jack, Zack y Rian me acorralaron con tal de que no viniera, no se que tienen esos sujetos desde que llegamos aquí (Hablaba)

Hayley-(Le susurra a Bill) Quién es él?

Skylart-(Les susurra) Es un amigo de Mason, Madison, Alistair y Spencer, nada especial, sólo que dijo que quería unirse a nosotros y lo aceptamos

Bill-Mientras más mejor, Leila ahora está molesta

Joey-Oh por Dios, usted es la Srta. Leila Stone? La famosa directora de películas del siglo XXI?

Leila-Así es

Madison-La conoces?

Joey-Por Dios, no puede ser que no la conozcan, es una de las mejores directoras de Hollywood, vamos, hasta le acaban de poner su estrella en el paseo de la fama, no es posible que no la conozcan, Srta. Stone, tengo que decirle que la admiro y sus películas son mis favoritas, a mi parecer usted es la mejor de todo Hollywood y yo anhelo llegar ser como usted porque...

Los 9-Cállate ya!

Joey- -.-**

Leila-Es un gran alago, ya no me siento tan indignada

Todos- ñ.ñ

Leila-...Ahora escuchenme! El video que subió Bill a la red se está haciendo viral, la gente dice que ustedes son gente talentosa

Bill-De nada ñ.ñ

Leila-Nadie te agradeció Bill, cállate

Leila-Nadie te agradeció Bill, cállate

Bill- -.-**

Leila-Quiero que uno de ustedes componga una canción para mi película, después les platicaré de eso, yo sabré a quién voy a elegir, todo depende del talento que tengan individualemnte

Adam-Ah, oigan, pienso hacer una fiesta, todos están invitados, sería una buena oportunidad para resplandecer su talento :D

Leila-Oh lo olvidaba, es una oportunidad perfecta, Adam, gracias por recordármelo, chicos, qué dicen?

Silencio...

Skylart-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos que aún no estamos...

Joey-Aceptamos! :D

Leila-Síii! Esto es genial, gracias

Todos-Joey!

Leila-Los veo luego (Se va)

...

En McKinley

Sam estaba en su oficina buscando por todas partes desesperado, la lista para las nacionales

(Todos los integrantes de New Directoins llegan, entre ellos están nuestros amigos Myron, Taylor, Katherine, Francis, Sheldon, Greg y Gregory)

Taylor-Oigan

Los 6-...

Taylor-(Hace señas hacia Sam)

Sam-(Buscaba) Sé que la tengo por aquí...dónde está? No pude haberla perdido

Taylor-(Toca la puerta)

Sam-Qué se les ofrece? (Buscaba)

Francis-Está bien, Sr. Evans?

Sam-Yo? Estoy bien (Sigue buscando) ...sólo que estoy buscando desde la mañana en todas partes la lista de canciones para las nacionales pero no la encuentro, parece que alguien la robó

Francis-Si alguien se la robó...debió ser uno de los coros rivales

Sheldon-Quién se atrevería?

Taylor-(Pensando)...Creo que ya sé quienes pudieron robarla, Greg, Gregory y Myron, ayuden a Sam a buscar, Kathy, Francis y Sheldon, ustedes vienen conmigo

Todos-Ok

Taylor-Ustedes, si encuentran algo nos avisan

Greg-Entendido

Taylor-Siganme (Se van)

Sam-Gracias Taylor, eres un gran líder!

Taylor-Gracias Sr. Evans!

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-(Caminaba y los otros chicos lo seguían molestos)

Los 9-(Hablaban)

Joey-Ya, dije que lo sentía

Skylart-Todo pasa tan rápido, aún no me siento listo

Joey-Perdón, pero pensaba que cómo era lo que quería todos querían hacerlo

Roderick-Claro que lo queremos pero todo está pasando rápido

(Hablaban)

Shannon-Sólo hay una cosa por hacer

Todos- ._. ...

Shannon-...Volvamos todos a Ohio!

Madison-Sí, es buena idea, vámonos de aquí (Se van)

Joey-Alto ahí todos ustedes, así de fácil se van a rendir?

Spencer-Tú nos metiste en eso

Joey-Vean el lado positivo, nos vamos a divertír con esto, qué dicen?

Jack-Oh, es una idea tan adorable Joey

Joey-Jack? Qué hacen aquí?

Zack-Un día tendrás que elegir, este grupo de...

Silencio...

Zack-De...de .-.

Jack y Rian-(Lo miran confundidos)

Zack-De...fracasados...o nosotros, las 3 personas más talentosas de este lugar

Kitty-En serio?

Jack, Zack y Rian- ¬¬**

Joey-Van a estar insultándose siempre que se encuentren?

Madison-Ellos empiezan (._.)/

Mason-Son unos resentidos

Rian-Que no somos resentidos, maldita sea! .

Joey-Dios, has que paren por favor

Astrid-Joey?

Joey-Ah, hola linda, qué pasa ñ.ñ?

Astrid-Qué les sucede a ese trío de extraños?

Joey-Larga historia, te contaré después

Madison-Ejem...

Joey-Oh que torpe soy, chicos, ella es mi novia, Astrid ñ.ñ

Silencio...

Alistair-...Qué?

Madison-Permitenos un momento, no es nada ñ.ñ (Se lo lleva)

(Se alejan y forman un círculo)

Mason-Cuánto dijo que llevaban juntos?

Spencer-1 año y 3 meses, cómo es posible?

Kitty-Debemos orar por él, si Víctor se entera de que está saliendo con su ex novia lo volverá a golpear

Alistair-Ok, esto no me parece sano, sus amigos son unos engreídos, resentidos e idiotas, y no confío mucho en ella

Andreas-De qué están hablando ñ.ñ?

Silencio...

(Una pequeña charla después xD)

Andreas-Recién lo conozco, así que no lo puedo juzgar, pero porqué piensan que no están listos para esto que les están ofrenciendo? Ponganse en mi lugar, yo soy mejor amigo de Bill desde antes que se hiciera famoso y no me ha pasado nada cómo esto

Shannon-...Creo que todos hicimos esto sin esperar este tipo de cosas, nosotros esperábamos no triunfar

Andreas-No digan eso, ustedes con su individualismo son fantásticos y cuando se unen son imparables, sí les aseguro algo es que no se van a arrepentir de eso, qué dicen?

Madison-Pero la Srta. Leila dice que sólo elegirá a uno, qué pasa con el resto?

Andreas-Bueno, no se exactamente lo que planea Leila para promocionarlos a través de quien elija

Mason-Pero seríamos como "Camila Cabello y las otras chicas" en vez de "Fifth Harmony"

Andreas-Les digo que no sé muy bien lo que ella planee, pero les aseguro que hará lo que sea porque nada como eso pase

Madiosn-Bueno...podría ser divertido

Todos-Siii

(Se van)

Kitty-Eres bueno convenciendo gente, dónde lo aprendes?

Andreas-Se da de naturaleza

Kitty-Ay claro

Andreas-Se me da de naturaleza como besar (La besa)

Kitty-(Ríe) Para por favor

Andreas-(Le da un beso en la mejilla) Ok, está bien

(Se van agarrados de la mano)

...

Más tarde

Didier-Ya la tenemos :D!

X-Es la lista de New Directions?

Thomas-Exacto, nosotros la robamos :D

X-Y ya la leyeron :D? Cuáles son las canciones?

Sheldon, Taylor, Katherine y Francis-(Espiando) ^^''

Thomas-Aún no la abrimos, la leeremos mañana y comenzaremos los ensayos

Didier-Ahora ni ellos podrán detenernos :D

Todos-Jajajajajajajaja xD

Taylor-Nuestra lista, así que esos malditos la robaron

Francis-Los voy a hacer pedazos...los voy a patear, los...

Sheldon-Tranquilo, aún no descargues tu energía

Francis-Tú lo has dicho amigo, tengo ganas de golpearlos

Katherine-Cómo detenemos a esos idiotas?

Francis-Tiene lógica, cariño...y aquí voy (Se va)

Sheldon, Katherine y Taylor-No Francis! D:

Francis-Oigan, esa es nuestra lista, búsquense la suya!

Didier-Vaya, vaya, si no es más ni menos que Francis

Thomas-Viniste a espiarnos

Francis-No soy tan malvado como ustedes 2! Son unos malditos, esa lista es nuestra!

Didier-Ah sí? Trata de quitárnosla

Taylor-(Se la arrebata) Gracias :D

Didier-No, yo no esperaba eso! D:

Los 4-(Corren) xD

Thomas-A por ellos!

(Los persiguen)

Didier-Esto es mío (Se la quita a Taylor y Corre)

Francis-(Se la quita) Dejen que yo me la lleve por ustedes xD!

Thomas-(Se la arrebata) No tan rápido :P

Katherine-(Se la arrebata) Muchas gracias :D

Sheldon-Pasamela, estoy sólo :D

Katherine-Allá va! (La lanza)

Sheldon-(La atrapa) La tengo, la tengo :D

Los 4-(Corren)

Francis-Ya es nuestra :D

Katherine-Ya no nos persiguen?

Taylor-Parece que ya no

(Ríen y caminan)

Francis-Lo ven? Ni siquiera un par de ineptos como estos 2 pueden con nosotros, yo los conozco y son unos...

Didier y Thomas-(Les lanzan granizados)

Los 4-Aahhh!

Didier-Esto es nuestro, muchas gracias (Se la quita a Sheldon)

Didier y Thomas-Jajaja xD (Se van)

Silencio...

Francis-Dios, esto congela hasta los huesos, me arden los ojos

Taylor-Sheldon...lo dejaste ir con la lista verdad?

Sheldon-Emm...sí

Taylor-Ay Sheldon -.-''

Sheldon- :'(

...

Mientras tanto

Isaac-Elvira!

Elvira-(Voltea) Isaac, se te ofrece algo?

Isaac-...Recuerdas esa oferta que me hiciste...de ir contigo lejos de aquí?

Elvira-Claro, por qué?

Joey-(Sale del baño)

Isaac-...Es tarde para decir que iré contigo?

Elvira-No, no lo és

Isaac-Quiero ir contigo

Joey-(Se detiene a escuchar)

Elvira-Qué?...Estás, seguro de esto? Yo no esperaba que aceptaras

Isaac-Absolutamente seguro

Elvira-Pero Alistair...

Isaac-Tenías razón...creo que aún ama a Spencer

Joey-(Escuchaba)

Elvira-Así que...sólo lo dejarás por mí?

Isaac-Él estará bien sin mí, no me necesita, no te preocupes, todo lo que siempre necesité, estaba enfrente de mí (Acaricia su mejilla)

Elvira-Qué cosas estas diciendo? Tú siempre me dijiste que lo amabas a él

Isaac-Lo hacía...fui tan ciego que no me dí cuenta, que tú eres la chica para mí

Elvira-...Te amo, Isaac

Isaac-Y yo te amo a ti...iré a donde quiera que vayas tú

Jack-Joey, date prisa!

Joey-Ya voy...(Se va)

(Música)

Isaac y Elvira-(Se besan)

...

Andreas-So lately, I've been wonderin Who will be there to take my place

(Isaac y Elvira caminan tomados de la mano al apartamento)

Andreas-When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all And between the sand and Stone Could you make it on your own

(Al entrar al apartamento comienzan a besarse encerrándose en el cuarto)

Andreas y Kitty-If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go

Kitty-And maybe, I'll find out The way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all

Andreas-Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go

Los 2-Runaway with my heart Runaway with my hope Runaway with my love

(Música)

Andreas-I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on

Kitty-In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time

(Alistair sube las escaleras al apartamento)

Los 2-If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go

Kitty y Andreas-(Se besan)

...

Isaac-...Te amo

Elvira-...Isaac, quiero estar contigo

Alistair-Hola? (Abre la puerta)

Silencio...

Alistair-...Yo me voy de aquí (Se va)

Isaac-No, Alistair, espera (Lo sigue)

Elvira-...

Isaac-Escuchame, no te vayas

Alistair-Me convensiste como un tonto al decirme que cambiarías, todo tiene sentido

Isaac-Yo no te mentí al respecto en eso

Alistair-Ah no? Sabes qué? Eso que ví hace unos segundos me recordó a un joven llamado igual que tú hace 2 años

Isaac-No era mi intención, lo siento, tienes razón, fui un idiota, no quería terminar de esta manera

Alistair-Y porqué lo hiciste?!

Isaac-Ay, porqué es tan difícil para mí hablar contigo?!

Alistrair-No tienes que decirlo, sólo lo dejaremos así

Isaac-...Alistair, no

Alistair-Terminamos (Se va)

Isaac-...

...

Mientras tanto

Mason-(Toca la puerta)

Jane-(Abre la puerta)...Qué haces aquí?

Mason-Quería...(Le muestra una manta) Quería darte esto...para el pequeño, bueno, comenzó siendo mía y de Madison, siempre solía llevarla conmigo porque era muy suave, casi no la usamos ahora...bueno, Madison se secó las lágrimas en esto cuando Skylart la engañó porqué quería volver a ser niña...pero creo que el pequeño debería tenerla

Jane-Gracias...pero porqué haces esto?

Mason-Bueno, sé que...ya no hay nada entre los 2 después de la graduación, pero me preocupo por ti

Jane-...Pasa (Cierra l apuerta)

Mason-Bree no está aquí?

Jane-Se quedó dormida...ugh

Mason-Pasa algo?

Jane-Está pateando (Sonríe)

Mason-...Puedo?

Jane-Claro (Toma su mano y la pone en su panza)

Mason-...Tienes razón, el pequeño está pateando (Ríe)...no quiero ponerte incómoda con esta pregunta pero...qué piensas hacer con él?

Jane-...El estúpido que me embarazó me dijo que abortara e incluso me dio dinero para pagarlo, debiste verlo, en cuanto Bree se enteró le dio una paliza al sujeto y decidimos irnos de ahí porque no era un ambiente adecuado, Bree casi lo obliga a venir para que se hiciera cargo de él conmigo, pero yo le dije que no porque sabía que no lo haría

Mason-Fue una buena decición (Sonríe) Jane, si tan sólo necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes buscarnos, bueno...aún no lo saben, pero si es necesario hazlo, creo que sería lindo que el pequeño se desarrolle en un ambiente felíz

Jane-Mason, eres muy amable, por el momento estoy bien

Mason-(Sonríe)...Y...tampoco quiero ponerte incómoda con esto pero...irás a esa tal fiesta? A la que quieren que vayamos?

Jane-Vaya, desaparezco por 2 años y ya tienen amistad con 4 celebridades famosas

Mason-3 más bien, Adam es novio de Sam y realmente no he hablado con él

Jane-...Así que, esperas que vaya?

Mason-Por favor, nadie espera que estén ustedes ahí, se pondrán felices al verlas...pueden hacer una aparición

Jane-Mason...lo pensaré, esta bien?

Mason-...Ok (Se va)

...

En McKinley

Gregory-Así que...de la impresión del granizado, Sheldon dejó que le quitaran la lista de canciones?

Sheldon-Eemm...sí .-.

Greg-Yo lo mato!

Sheldon-Aaahhhh! D:

Sam-Hey, qué están haciendo? Paren!

Gregory-(Detiene a Greg)

Greg-Porqué lo dejaste ir con la lista? Voy a asesinarte

Taylor-Basta Greg, aquí nadie asesinará a nadie, no fue su culpa, fue un error

Greg-Estamos fritos, esas canciones eran perfectas, con eso pudimos hasta hacer el cierre del siglo

Katherine-Tendremos que cambiar la lista...

Francis-O...podemos cambiárselas a ellos

(Lo miran)

Francis-Ellos no abrirán la lista hasta mañana, lo dijeron

Taylor-Cuentame más, Francis

Sam-Formen un circulo

(Forman un círculo)

Francis-Esto es lo que haremos, cuando apaguen las luces en esa escuela, entraremos y silenciosamente... (Hablaba)

Las cosas parecen ir en buen camino, pero no por mucho, pronto empezarán los problemas, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Drake Bell como Greg**_

 _ **Josh Peck como Gregory**_

 _ **Danielle Panabaker como Katherine**_

 _ **Jj Totah como Myron Muskovitz**_

 _ **Taylor Lautner como Taylor**_

 _ **Carlos Valdes como Francis**_

 _ **Jim Parsons como Sheldon**_

 _ **Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Víctor**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Christina Perri como Leila**_

 _ **Adam Lambert como Adam**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Caraphernelia(Pierce the Veil)-Víctor, Didier y Thomas**_

 _ **Wherever you will go (The calling)-Kitty y Andreas**_


	8. Episodio VIII

Esa misma noche

Mariah-(Viendose al espejo)

Roderick-(Entra) Se puede?

Mariah-Ya casi estoy lista (Sonríe)

Roderick-Luces hermosa

Mariah...Estoy en los últimos detalles

Roderick-(Le da una pequeña caja en las manos)

Mariah-Qué es? (La abre)

Roderick-Son 2 gemelos...los compré para ti, supuse que combinarían con tu tono de piel o tus ojos

Mariah-Gracias (Se los pone) Cómo me lucen?

Roderick-Te ves preciosa

(Se besan)

Mariah-Te amo demasiado

Roderick-Yo yo te amo ti

Mariah-Tú luces muy guapo

Roderick-Gracias...Lista?

Mariah-Lista

Abajo

Andreas-Se los digo, Adam patrocina las mejores fiestas del mundo, no sólo lo dice la gente

Mason-Deberíamos ir más seguido

(Ríen)

Kitty-Seguro valdrá la pena

Andreas-(Ríe y le besa la mejilla)

Mariah-Ya están listos?

Madison-Ah!...te ves estupenda, esos gemelos son preciosos

Mariah-Gracias, ya me lo han dicho

Roderick-(Ríe un poco)

Alistair-...Combinan con tu tono de piel y ojos, le dio al correcto

Mariah-...Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

Alistair-Estoy bien, no te preocupes (Sonríe un poco)

Mariah-Vale (Lo abraza) Andando

...

Adam-(En el micrófono) Se oye?

Bill-Veamos (Sube al escenario) Probando, probando, probando

Adam-Probando, probando, probando, probando

Bill-Probando!

Adam-Probando!

Los 2-Nos copian?!

Hayley-Lindo...ya es suficiente

Bill-Ok ñ.ñ

Adam-Sean bienvenidos, espero que se diviertan, tenemos a unos invitados muy especiales, un grupo de estrellas que salieron de la nada, pero estoy seguro que llegaron para quedarse, así que disfruten, y que comienze la fiesta!

Bill-Y un, dos, tres, cuatro!

(Música)

Madison-A RedOne, Konvict GaGa, oh-oh, eh I've had a little bit too much, much All of the people start to rush, start to rush by How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man

Kitty-Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

Madison-What's going on on the floor?

Kitty-I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Madison-Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

Kitty-I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance

Spencer-Gonna be okay

Madison-da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance spin that record babe da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, (Spencer-gonna be okay), d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance ...Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh What's going on on the floor?

Kitty-I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Madison-Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

Kitty-I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just dance

Spencer-Gonna be okay

Madison-da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance,

Spencer-Gonna be okay

Madison-d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

Spencer-When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Spencer y Kitty-Shorty I can see that you got so much energy

Spencer-The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round

Spencer y Kitty-And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

Spencer-In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down And

Kitty-Dance

Spencer-gonna be okay(Oooh)

Kitty- da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance (Spencer- Uh yeah), spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm (Spencer-Uh yeah) Just dance

Spencer-Gonna be okay

Kitty-da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, (Spencer-gonna be okay), d-d-d-dance Dance, dance,(Spencer-Yeah) just, j-j-just dance

(Música)

Spencer-Woo! Let's go!

Kitty-Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint, it's symphonic Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic Got my blueprint electronic

Madison-Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle

Spencer-I got it, just stay close enough to get it

Madison-Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it Spend the lasto (Spencer-I got it) In your pocko (Spencer-I got it)

Kitty y Madison-Just dance, (Spencer-gonna be okay), da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, (Madison-Baby!)(Spencer-gonna be okay), da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

(Aplauden)

Adam-Leila, qué te parece ese comienzo? Yo comenzaría a tomarlos en cuenta para esta decición

Leila-Ya te dije que no me presiones, por favor Adam

Adam-...Vale

Alistair-Stone cold, stone cold You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor Stone cold, stone cold Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore Stone cold, baby God knows I tried to feel Happy for you Know that I am, even if I Can't understand, I'll take the pain

Bill-(Lo miraba cantar)

Alistair-Give me the truth, me and my heart We'll make it through If happy is her, I'm happy for you Hmmmm

Hayley-Qué miras?

Bill-Sssh...escucha

Hayley-(Lo mira)

Alistair-Stone cold, stone cold You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone Stone cold, stone cold I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold

Leila-(Lo mira)

Alistair-Stone cold, baby God knows I tried to feel Happy for you Know that I am, even if I Can't understand, I'll take the pain Give me the truth, me and my heart We'll make it through If happy is her, I'm happy for you

Spencer-(Lo miraba)

Alistair-Don't wanna be stone cold, Stone...I wish I could mend this but here's my goodbye Oh, I'm happy for you Know that I am, even if I Can't understand If happy is her, If happy is... her! I'm happy for you

(Aplauden)

Bill-Hayley...

Hayley-...Bill?

Bill-(La abraza) Tenía razón!

Hayley-Aahh, Bill! (Ríe)

Bill-Tenía razón, fue correcto, son talentosos, son lo que esperaba, incluso más, no me equivoqué, tenía razón!

Hayley-Tenías razón (Sonríe)

Bill-Tenía razón...no sabía lo que hacía, pensaba que esto sería un completo desastre, pensaba que ese video era un error, pensaba que Leila se decepcionaría e iba a matarme, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero estaba en lo correcto!

Hayley-(Ríe) Estoy orgullosa de ti, Bill...lo que haces es un gran sacrificio y eso me gusta, y te amo

Bill-Yo también te amo (Se besan)

En el baño

Mariah-Exactamente cuando pensaba que no podía pasar nada malo en su relación, Isaac termina haciendo una tontería como esa

Madison-Completamente de acuerdo contigo...ugh, la odio!

Mariah-A Elvira?

(Comienzan a arreglarse viéndose al espejo)

Madison-La odio totalmente, la odio desde que besó a Tristán, la odio desde que me hablaron de ella, es una manipuladora, no le bastó y ahora manipuló a Isaac

Mariah-Yo también estoy molesta por lo que le hicieron a Alis, ya que es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo después de Shannon

Jane-(Sale del baño)

Madison-Y no has pensado en...(Mira a Jane a travez del espejo)

Silencio...

Mariah-No puede ser, verdad

Madison-Jane! (La abraza)

Jane-(Ríe) Es increíble

Madison-Creí que no volvería a verte (Ríe)

Jane-Bree también está conmigo

Mariah-Esto es genial, todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos

Madison-Pero no entiendo, qué hacen las 2 aquí?

Jane-...

...

Bill-Leila!

Leila-Qué pasa Bill?

Bill-Tenemos que hablar

Leila-Soy todo oídos

Bill-..E-e-el chico que cantó, el que cantó Stone Cold

Leila-Sí?

Bill-Lo escuché cantar

Leila-Ajá

Bill-Y, todos sabemos que tomarás una decición pues...

Leila-Podrías ir al grano, Bill

Bill-Creo que deberías escogerlo a él

Leila-...

Bill-Ser artista significa demostrar tus sentimientos a la gente a través de la música, si lo viste...te darás cuenta que demostró el dolor que sentía en ese momento, yo digo...que él debería tenerlo

Leila-...Estás seguro de lo que piensas?

Bill-A mi me gustó como cantó...escucha al resto, y tal vez lo consideres

Leila-...Lo pensaré

Bill-Ok (Se va)

En otra parte de ahí, los chicos estaban felices de que Jane y Bree hayan vuelto

Madison-Es lo que les digo, juntos como en los viejos tiempos

Joey-Sí...como en los viejos tiempos

Jane-...También te extrañe

Joey-(Ríe) Ay Jane (La abraza) No vuelvas a desaparecer así, por favor

Jane-Esta bien (Ríe) Prometo ya no hacerlo

Joey-Ya no puedes hacerlo, estoy a punto de tener éxito en una carrera musical y que mejor que disfrutarlo con mis amigos que...

Joey-Ya no puedes hacerlo, estoy a punto de tener éxito en una carrera musical y que mejor que disfrutarlo con mis amigos que

Madison-Espera, espera, espera

Silencio...

Madison-Cómo que estás a punto de tener éxito, a caso tú...

Jane-(La interrumpe) Oh, y dónde están Mason, Skylart y Shannon?

(Música)

Kitty-Creo que ya sé dónde están

Shannon-It starts with (Skylart-One)

Skylart (Con Mason)-One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to explain in due time (All I know) Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away (It's so unreal) Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, didn't even know I wasted it all just (to watch you go) I kept everythin inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when i

Mason (Con Skylart)-(Tried so hard) and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter

Shannon (Con Mason)-One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to remind myself how (I tried so hard) In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got (so far) Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me (in the end) I kept everything inside And even though I tried It all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

Mason (Con Shannon)-(Tried so hard) and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter... I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know...I tried so hard and got so far But in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter

(Música)

(Aplauden)

Zack-Dios, esta fiesta es de lo más aburrida del mundo, juro que yo sólo vine para ver a Joey

Rian-Ojala Joey consiga el honor de trabajar con la Srta. Stone

Jack-Tal vez lo consiga...pero su individualismo no se compara con nosotros

Rian-Estás en lo correcto

Zack-Brindemos

Jack-Por nuestro talento que supera a toda la mediocría ajena de estos chicos, que no se compara ocn nosotros

Los 3-Salud

(Música)

Joey-Load up on guns, bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over bored and self assured Oh no, I know a dirty Word Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3] Hello, hello, hello!

Leila-(Lo miraba)

Joey-With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido Yeah, hey, yay

(Música)

Joey-I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3] Hello, hello, hello! With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido Yeah, hey, yay

(Música)

Joey-And I forget just why I taste Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile I found it hard, it's hard to find Oh well, whatever, never mind Hello, hello, hello, how low? [x3] Hello, hello, hello! With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido A denial! [x9]

(Aplauden)

Skylart-Chicos, ahora que estamos todos reunidos

Kitty-Como en lo viejos tiempos

Skylart-Yo y Madison queremos darles un anuncio

Skylart y Madison-Nos vamos a casar!

Mariah-Oh por Dios, todo esto es increíble!

Kitty-Algo me dice que hoy es el día de dar buenas noticias

Shannon-...

Skylart-...Shannon, si no lo apruebas al menos alégrate por mí

Shannon-Bueno...tengo mis dudas sobre esto...pero podría funcinoar, si estás feliz está bien, pero...

Joey-Vamos chicos, estamos reunidos todos, y 2 de nuestros amigos nos han dado una gran noticia, debemos estar felices

Bill-De qué hablan, mis pequeñas estrellas ñ.ñ?

Skylart-Les estábamos diciendo que Madison y yo nos casaremos pronto

Bill-Oh, vaya, chicos, esto es algo inesperado, felicidades, espero que sean felices

Sam-Quiénes son felices?

Bill-Tristán y Madison se casarán, no es genial?

Sam-Qué?

Hayley-Quienes se casarán?

Sam-Tristán y Madison

Hayley-Oh, felicitaciones a los 2, esto es una gran noticia para todos

Leila y Adam-(Se acercan a ellos)

Sam-No se porqué tengo un mal presentimiento de...

Joey-Srta. Stone, ha tomado una decición?

Shannon-Sí, queremos saberlo

Bill-Oye sí Leila, ya no me dijiste nada sobre los demás (Le susurra a Hayley) Te apuesto a que lo escogerá a él, es un crimen que no lo haga

Hayley-Escuchemos a Leila

Leila-(Señala) Tú

Silencio...

Joey-Me está señalando...a mí?

Leila-No, a ti no, muévete

Joey-...(Se mueve)

Silencio...

Mason-A...mí?

Leila-Sí chico, a ti

Joey-Qué?

Bill-Qué?

Mason-Qué? Esto debe ser un error

Leila-(Ríe)...Yo no cometo errores (Se va)

Joey-...(La sigue) Espere...espere!

Leila-Se te ofrece algo?

Joey-Tiene razón, esto debe ser un error, esa fue una de las mejores canciones que he interpretado en mi vida, soy capaz de esto, tengo lo necesario, y ensayé demasiado, no cree que...

Leila-Y lo hiciste bien, tienes talento y potencial, es sólo que...

Joey-...

Leila-...Todos ustedes tienen algo de eso, fue difícil para mí decidir, y más cuando Bill me presionaba con que eligiera a su favorito

Joey-Su favorito?

Leila-El chico que cantó Stone Cold, no se si sea su favorito pero le encantó su presentación y quería que lo escogiera a él, sin embargo seguí mis instintos y...creo que es la mejor decición, no te pongas celoso, sólo que no creo que seas apto para lo que yo busco

Joey-Y él sí?

Leila-...He hablado, yo no cometo errores (Se va)

Joey-(Se va molesto)

Mientras tanto

Kitty-No amigos, nosotros no sabemos donde está Joey, sólo se fue

Jack-Así que te eligió a ti? Ja, debe ser un error, sera la metida de pata del siglo

Spencer-Oigan, tal vez no todos resplancezcamos más que otros, pero no comienzen a insultar a Mason por esto, tiene una voz asesina y si es verdad que la Srta. Stone no comete errores, debe tener una buena razón para escogerlo a él

Zack-Tratas de verme la cara? Todos ustedes estuvieron tan malos, incluso él (Señala a Alistair) Y eso que soy fanático de Demi Lovato

Alistair-Qué?!

Spencer-Un momento, no se pongan a insultar como siempre lo hacen, tal vez nosotros seamos malos, pero no se metan con él, podría patearte el trasero con su voz

Alistair-...Gracias, por defenderme

Zack-Oh, que lindo...mira, si yo digo que son malos es porque son malos, no quieras defender a nadie porque son igual de patéticos y no sirve de nada

Joey-Pasa algo aquí?

Alistair-Yo hablaré, Joey, diles a tus amigos que cierren el hocico y se vayan a volar, no los soporto

Joey-Vamos, tienen que terminar insultándolos siempre?

Rian-Lo sentimos, ya nos conoces, es sólo que no toleramos tanta mediocridad de tus amigos

Joey-No, yo no me dirigía a ustedes...les preguntaba a ellos

Alistair-Qué?

Todos-Qué?

Jack, Zack y Rian-Qué?

Kitty-Supongo que esa plática con la Srta. Stone no salió nada bien

Stone no salió nada bien

Bill-Hay algo mal aquí?

Joey-Yo soy una estrella, unas brillan más que otras, y yo...puedo llegar a ser la más brillante de este miserable lugar, no me importa lo que una directora de películas diga, o el grupo de chicos que tengo frente a mí, yo soy una estrella y resplandeceré, y...que mejor que resplandecer con otras estrellas brillantes, no tan brillantes pero sí deslumbran

Jack, Zack y Rian- ñ.ñ ...No tan brillantes? .-.

Joey-Tómenlo como un alago

Madison-A todo esto, cuál es tu punto? Eliges a este trio de idiotas que se creen importantes en vez de a tus amigos, que te invitaron a ser parte de su grupo, que te apoyaron cuando todos te daban la espalda, que te invitamos a nuestra mesa en el almuerzo cuando llegaste a McKinley, y que te dimos los solos en la regional y la local?!

Jack-Parece que sí

Zack-Uy, bronca, bronca, bronca xD

Rian-Eso les pasa por...

Alistair y Madison-Callense la boca ustedes 3!

Jack, Zack y Rian- -.-***

Bill-Chicos, ya no peleen, mis estrellas resplandecientes no van a pelear uno con el otro o sí ñ.ñ?

Sam-Ay Bill -.-

Joey-No quiera arreglarlo Sr. Kaulitz

Alistair-Oh, no puede ser, estás celoso de que no te hayan elegido a ti

Joey-Me merezco mucho más de lo que tengo

Alistair-Mereces más que los amigos que tienes? Eso das a entender

Joey-Sabes qué? Interpretalo como tú quieras, eres mi mejor amigo, yo fui rechazado, pero en cambio tú, eres su favorito (Señala a Bill)

Bill-Oh Dios, yo no quería esto ._.

Alistair-Su favorito? De qué rayos estás hablando?

Joey-Verás, preguntale a quien debió elegir Leila, y te dirá que te debió elegir a ti

Alistair-En serio? .-.

Bill-Wow wow wow, escuchen, tal vez mostré una preferencia, pero yo nunca dije que era mi favorito, todos ustedes son gente talentosa, miren, ser artista se trata de dar a conocer tus sentimientos a la gente a través de la música, eso fue lo que hizo él

Joey-Esa, fue, una de las mejores presentaciones que he hecho, y ensayé demasiado para no recibir nada

Sam-Bien hecho Bill, lo empeoraste

Sam-Bien hecho Bill, lo empeoraste

Bill- -.-**

Shannon-Chicos, creo que esto ya se salió de control .-.

Joey-Saben qué? No los necesito, este, es mi momento donde mi futuro se va a definir, me convertiré en estrella, y ni tú ni ninguna bola de mediocres me va a detener...hasta aquí llegamos, qué te parece?

Madison-No, Joey...

Alistair-No, no, no, creo que es lo mejor, deja que se vaya, si quiere terminar así lo haremos a su manera

Joey-...

Jack-Sólo dilo Joey...y dejémonos de problemas

Zack-Anda, suéltalo amigo

Joey-...No quiero tener nada que ver con todos ustedes

Alistair-...

Joey-...En especial contigo (Se va)

Madison-(Va tras él)

Mason-Déjalo Madison (La detiene)...No vale la pena

Madison-...Tenía años que no lo veíamos y volvió...deberíamos estar felices

Alistair-...El volvió, pero no es el mismo de antes

Madison-Hablamos con él? Tal vez no fue la manera correcta de hablar

Alistair, Mason, Spencer y Jane-No

Spencer-No vale la pena, Madison...no entenderá (Se van)

Madison-...

(Música) (A lo largo de la canción se muestran varios Flashbacks sobre los tiempos de McKinley)

Madison-What the hell's going on Have you gone undercover? You were here, now you're not Been replaced by another Cause it's still your face But there's something strange Not the one I remember Can you please explain Did they wipe your brain? Is this gonna be forever?

Alistair y Madison-Cause everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out You know we used to be the same Who the hell are you Freaking me out, freaking me out

Madison-Then I swear I thought I knew you But all that was yesterday And now you turn it around, what's that about? Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

(Música)

Alistair-Think you're real, but you're fake Think you're deep, but you're shallow You've become, what you hate Now you're lost, just a shadow So we pull your strings Cause it makes no sense That you act like you're better You can say these things To your so-called friends And they just might think you're clever

Alistair y Madison-But everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out You know we used to be the same Who the hell are you Freaking me out, freaking me out

Alistair-Then I swear I thought I knew you But all that was yesterday

Alistair y Madison-And now you turn it around, what's that about? Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

(Música)

Alistair-Wake up, wake up, wake up

Madison-Snap out of it

Alistair-Wake up, wake up, wake up

Madison-Snap out of it

Alistair-Wake up, wake up

Los 2-Wake up! Everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out You know we used to be the same Who the hell are you Freaking me out, freaking me out

Madison-And now Everything you say Everything you do Is freaking me out, freaking me out So why'd you play your games Who're you trying to fool? Freaking me out, freaking me out

Alistair-And I swear I thought I knew you But all that was yesterday And now you turn it around, what's that about? Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Christina Perri como Leila Stone**_

 _ **Adam Lambert como Adam**_

 _ **Jack Barakat como Jack**_

 _ **Rian Dawson como Rian**_

 _ **Zack Merrison como Zack**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Just Dance(Lady Gaga)-Madison, Kitty y Spencer**_

 _ **Stone Cold(Demi Lovato)-Alistair**_

 _ **In the end(Linkin Park)-Skylart, Shannon y Mason**_

 _ **Smell like teen spirit(Nirvana)-Joey**_

 _ **Freaking me out(Simple Plan ft Alex Gaskarth)-Alistair y Madison**_


	9. Episodio IX

Mientras tanto

Bill-Debiste verlo

Hayley-Tan malo fue?

Bill-Dijo que ya no quería tener nada que ver con ellos y se fue molesto, se molestó porque Leila no lo eligió, y también se molestó porque cree que Alistair es mi favorito

Hayley-Creí que sí era tu favorito

Bill-Qué? No ._. ...me siento culpable, sólo empeoré las cosas

Hayley-Bill...no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo que...ellos no tuvieron control, tal vez Joey tenga algo más que lo hizo molestarse de esa manera y no quiere decirlo

Sam-Sólo les diré algo...sus 3 amigos de ese sujeto son unos idiotas que se cren superiores, tal vez lo influenciaron y lo volvieron así

Adam-Ok, esto ya no me parece sano, no puedo evitar verlos en un futuro no muy lejano peleándose, apuñalándose por la espalda y disolviéndose, deberíamos disolver esto de una vez por todas

Bill-Adam, ellos sueñan con esto, seriamos muy crueles si cancelamos todo esto, además, Leila ya decidió y nos matará si lo hacemos, me siento culpable

Hayley-Bill, no...

Bill-Incluso los llegué a llamar "mis pequeñas estrellas" y "Mis estrellas resplandecientes"

Sam y Adam-(Ríen)

Bill-No se burlen ustedes 2

Adam-(Ríe) Tú los llamaste así? Qué abrán pensado?

Bill-No es gracioso

Hayley-Hey, aún no hay que especularnos nada, son jóvenes, tienen una vida por delante, tal vez lo que pasó sea lo mejor para todos, pero creo...que las experiencias que vivan se convertirán en recuerdos

Adam-Tienes razón, son jóvenes

Sam-Me recuerdan a mí cuando sólo trabajaba en un bar (Ríe) En ese entonces tenía la esperanza de algún día alcanzar mis sueños

Bill-...Su forma de soñar me recuerda a mí...todos los brabucones en la escuela nos decían a mí y a Tom que no lograríamos nada, saben, ya es difícil recordar a ese Bill Kaulitz

Hayley-Ven? Así como nosotros, en un futuro sus experiencias se volverán en recuerdos como los nuestros

Bill-Alguna vez te dije que eres buena terapeuta? Ahora te amo más

(Se besan)

...

Madison-(Sirviendose una bebida)

Skylart-Hola

Madison-Ah...me asustaste (Ríe)

Skylart-(Le da un beso en la mejilla)...Estás bien?

Madison-No lo sé...nunca pensé que llegara un momento en el que quisiera volver en el tiempo y...vivir esos tiempos de preparatoria eternamente

Skylart-(La abraza por detrás)...Esto es por Joey?

Madison-Porqué más puede ser? Ugh, ese idiota, lo peor es que ha vuelto en lo que en McKinley odiaba, te juro que en ese momento sentí ganas de...estrangularlo, no lo sé

Skylart-Ow, ya estás molesta (Ríe)

Madison-Tristán, por favor

Skylart-Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas así

Madison-Esto no tiene sentido

Skylart-Tiene sentido porque te ves preciosa cuando te enojas, incluso se te sonrojan tus cachetes

Madison-Nadie se ve lindo cuando se enoja

Skylart-Pero tú sí, linda

Madison-(Ríe)...está bien

Skylart-Ves? Te hice reir (Le besa la mejilla)

Madison-Basta (Ríe)

Skylart-(La besa)

Madison-(Se separa)...Te amo

Skylart-Yo te amo a ti

Madison-Siempre encontrando la forma de hacerme sentir mejor

Skylart-Sabes que a mí no me gusta verte triste, linda

(Se besan)

Andreas-(Llevaba a Kitty en su espalda) Estás más liviana de lo que creía

Kitty-(Le besa la mejilla)

Bree-...(Voltea hacia otro lado)

Mariah-(Ríe)

Roderick-(La besa)

Bree-(Voltea hacia otro lado)

Skylart y Madison-(Susurrandose cosas)

Bree-(Narrando) Ay Dios, soy una de las chicas más lindas de este lugar y tengo que soportar el estúpido amor de parejas ajenas, pero todos ellos se ven felices juntos, así que por mí mejor, Skylart y Madison se casarán y juntos son tan shippeables, Kitty y ese sujeto que no me interesa saber su nombre hacen linda pareja sólo porque los 2 son rubios, Roderick y Mariah, todos sabíamos que iba a pasar, si se les ve individualmente son tan diferentes pero eso hace que su relación sea más real y aunque sea una combinación extraña es extremadamente adorable, estos años Jane se ha vuelta mi mejor amiga y eso me sorprende porque no pensé que hubiera alguien que me soportara, y cuando la veo con Mason tengo el presentimiento de que aún sienten algo por el otro pero Jane no quiere decir nada para no enganchar a Mason con algo que otro idiota no se quiso hacer responsable, Spencer y Alistair, esto es tan raro, nadie esperaba que terminaran así, y nadie esperaba que Alistair comenzara a salir con Isaac y...me siento feliz porque hayan terminado, no fue por la razón más bonita, pero con Isaac...se nace imbécil, se muere imbécil y por mí que se vaya alejando de la vida de Alistair por su propio bien

Shannon-(Hablaba y movia sus manos)

Bree-(Narrando) Me siento mal por haberlo dejado así, pero por lo que veo sirvió de algo y creó una reinvención en él, al fin se cortó ese cabello de emo y se cambió al estilo de Andy Biersack

Shannon-Hola (Sonríe)

Bree-...Hola

Shannon-Te diviertes?

Bree-No tanto

(Ríen)

Bree-Wow, como que todos están aquí como si nada hubiera pasado

Shannon-Es Tristán, dijo que no dejaría que una amistad "no verdadera" arruinara la noche

Bree-(Ríe)...Parece que todos tendrán su noche romántica...sólo miralos

Shannon-...A excepción de mí...ya somos 2

Bree-(Lo mira)...Tienes razón

Shannon-(Ríe)...Vamos (Extiende su mano)

Bree-...Qué quieres hacer?

Shannon-Quiero cantar una canción contigo, sólo eso

Bree-Me lo estás ordenando?

Shannon-Por favor, canta conmigo (La carga)

Bree-Shannon, ponme abajo!

Shannon-Tú siempre haciéndote la complicada

Bree-(En sus brazos) Tú me conoces tan bien

Shannon-...Todo este tiempo te textrañé, Bree...creí que no volvería a verte

Bree-(Acaricia su cachete)...Yo también te extrañe mucho...sólo una canción

Shannon-(La pone abajo) Es todo lo que pido

(Se alejan)

(Música)

Shannon-And hey darling, I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it. Tell me something sweet to get me by, 'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing La, la la la, la la la, Till everyone is singing If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear to you that we can make this last. (La la la) If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best.

(Música)

Bree-And hey sweetie, Well I need you here tonight, And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by my side, But I know you can't come home till they're singing La, la la la, la la la,

Shannon-Till everyone is singing. La, la la la, la la la. If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear to you that we can make this last. (La la la) If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best.

Bree-You know you can't give me what I need. And even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything,

Shannon-Is this really happening?...I swear I'll never be happy again. And don't you dare say we can just be friends. I'm not some boy that you can sway.

Shannon y Bree-We knew it'd happen eventually.

Todos-La, la la la, la la la, Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-If you can wait till I get home) Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-Then I swear we can make this last) Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-If you can wait till I get home) Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-Then I swear we can make this last) Now everybody's singing. La

Shannon y Bree-...(Se besan)

Mientras tanto

Taylor-Despejado?

Greg-Despejado...pero tenemos que andar con cuidado, pueden escuchar, quién irá adelante?

Silencio...

Sheldon-Que vaya Francis, el tuvo la idea

Francis-Ya voy, ya ¬¬

Taylor-Ssshhh

Francis-Ssshhh

Taylor-Ssshhh

Sheldon-Sssshh

Taylor-Ssshhh

Greg-Ssshhh

Myron-Ssshhh

Gregory-Ssshhh

Katherine-Ssshhh

Myron-Shhh

Taylor-Carajo, ya callense 7n7

Los 6- -.-**

(Comienzan a caminar en fila, Francis iba hasta enfrente)

Myron-Estás seguro que...

Francis-Ssshhh, silencio

Myron- ¬¬**

Francis-Aquí es, ya, rápido, entren

(Entran)

Taylor-Deben tenerla por aquí

Francis-El último cierra la puerta

Myron-Todo yo, todo yo, abusan de que soy 2 años menor que ustedes

Taylor y Francis-Ssshhhh

Myron- -.-''...(Cierra la puerta de golpe)

Los 6-Aahh! D:

Myron-Ah! Qué sucede?! D:

Los 6-Ssshhhh

Francis-Ya guarda silencio por favor, Myron

Myron- :c

Sheldon-Por aquí deben guardarla, se que la tienen aquí

Francis-Busca bien Sheldon, no hay otro lugar donde puedan ponerla

Greg-Argh, este cajón tiene llave, no abre

Francis y Taylor-(Se miran)

Francis-Deben tenerla resguardada aquí

Greg-Hay que abrirlo, si quieren adueñase del cierre del siglo tendrán que arrebatárnoslo

Taylor-Debe haber una forma de abrirlo

Francis-Basta de hablar, jalemoslo entre todos

Taylor-Una, dos...tres

Katherine-Está muy duro, no podemos abrirlo

Taylor-Otra vez...una, dos, tres

Gregory-Ugh, olvidémoslo, es imposible :c

Greg-...como lo dije, si quieren adueñarse del cierre del siglo tendrán que arrebatárnoslo (Saca de su mochila un martillo) Siempre estoy preparado

Gregory-Es buena idea, hermano

Greg-Haganse a un lado...aquí voy!

(Se prenden las luces)

Greg-Qué...?!

Taylor-Oh mierda, no puede ser

Didier-Vaya, vaya, vaya, a quienes tenemos aquí de nuevo? Otro intento fallido de recuperar su lista de canciones? El cierre del siglo? Pelean lo que es suyo? Esto ya no es suyo, tú que dices? Thomas

Thomas-Yo creo que no, además, no hay nada en ese cajón, la lista la tenemos nosotros, creen que dejaríamos algo así en este lugar? No es seguro, uy, parece que su cierre del siglo no se hará realidad, creo que el que les hayamos refrescado la mente a 4 de ustedes no fue suficiente

Didier, Thomas y el resto de The Hottest-Jajajajajajaja xD

Sheldon-...No fue gracioso 7n7

Francis-Didier, Thomas, ya basta, les divierte tanto molestar y destruir a la competencia? Porqué hacen esto?

Didier-Lo has dicho tú...que tan bajo has caído? Hace 2 años estabas en uno de los mejores coros de EU, Troath Explosion, ustedes tenían la victoria asegurada, pero tú y tu estúpida actitud de humildad, y un cambio de canciones lo arruinó todo! Les dimos a ti y a Troath Explosion una victoria nacional en charola de oro, pero en segundos lo echaste todo a perder y estás con un coro conformado por perdedores

Francis-...No me arrepiento (Mira a Katherine) Valió la pena

Katherine-(Sonrie un poco)

Thomas-Eso es tan adorable...Didier, recuerdas lo que hicimos hace 2 años?

Didier-Con la anterior generación de New Directions? En aquella playa? Claro que lo recuerdo

Thomas-...No quisieras hacerlo de nuevo? Seguir con la tradición y hacérselo a los nuevos?

Didier-Será un placer, chicos, saben de que hablo? Están conmigo?

Todos-Siii

Thomas-(Mira a Myron)...Seguro te acuerdas de esto

Myron-...Oh no ._.

Katherine-Myron, sabes de qué está hablando?

Myron-Corran!

Thomas-Al ataque!

(Comienzan a lanzarles pelotas, botes de arena y pintura)

Los 7-Aaahhh!

Didier-Eso se siente, ser miserable

Francis-Atrevanse a hacer eso de nuevo, no pueden...

(Le dan un balonazo)

Todos-Jajajajajaja xD

Francis- :c

Taylor-Ya dejen de lanzarnos cosas, o los haré pedazos!

Todos-Jajajajaja xD

Thomas-Esto es divertido xD!

Sheldon-Ya paren por favor -.-

Didier y Thomas-No ni mergas 7u7r

(Les siguen lanzando xD)

Los 7-Aaahhhhh!

Greg-Auxilio! D:

X-Qué pasa aquí?

Silencio...

Víctor-Didier, Thomas, qué hacen?

Didier-Entraron a espiar y a recuperar su lista, que ahora es nuestra, así que cuenta como un robo, y los estamos castigando, recuerdas lo que hicimos en aquella playa hace 3 años? Fue tan divertido

Didier-Entraron a espiar y a recuperar su lista, que ahora es nuestra, así que cuenta como un robo, y los estamos castigando, recuerdas lo que hicimos en aquella playa hace 3 años? Fue tan divertido

Francis-Víctor, que bueno que estás aquí, diles a los idiotas de tus amigos que nos den nuestra lista y nos irémos en paz

Víctor-Francis...no esperaba verte aquí...mentira, si, esperaba verte aquí

Francis-Déjanos ir, eres el único que puede controlar a estos...

Silencio...

Francis-Estos... estos .-. ...

Didier y Thomas-(Lo miran confundidos)

Francis-Estos .-. ...ineptos

Thomas-Vaya, nunca se te dió insultar

Francis- -.-'''

Víctor-...Mis amigos los dejarán ir

Los 7- ñ.ñ

Didier y Thomas-Qué?

Víctor-Sí, serán libres

Didier-Oh, vamos

Thomas-Te das cuenta lo que dices?

Víctor-(Guiña el ojo) 7u7r

Didier y Thomas-...7u7r

Víctor-Podrán irse, pero con una condición

Greg-Quieren un sacrificio? Llevense a Myron

Myron-Yo porqué?! D:

Greg-Porque yo lo digo, cierra la boca niño

Myron-Tengo 16 años .!

Greg-Aún así, eres muy pequeño

Myron- ¬¬

Víctor-No, ningún tipo de sacrificio

Taylor-Ya basta, cuál es la condición?

Víctor-...Perderán a propósito

Los 7-Qué?!

Víctor-Escogerán las peores canciones que alguna vez hayan existido y las cantarán en la nacional

Thomas-Y así la victoria será para nosotros, esto me está gustando, Didier, imagínate una victoria nacional

Didier-Sería un sueño

Didier y Thomas-Siiii

Victor-Solo ríndanse, y ya nadie los molestará

Francis-...Eso nunca, nosotros no vamos a...

Taylor-Trato hecho

Los 6-Qué?!

Taylor-Nos rendimos, ustedes ganan

Greg-Qué haces?

Víctor-...Sabia decición...váyanse de aquí...ahora

(Se van)

Greg-Taylor, qué fue eso?!

Taylor-Qué?

Greg-Lo que acaba de pasar, así de fácil te rindes, no? Es lo más estúpido que has hecho, dejarte manipular por un trio de...

Taylor-No los vamos a dejar ganar

Greg- ._. ...Entonces que fue eso?

Taylor-Psicología inversa, creen que nosotros no somos tan inteligentes como para engañarlos, ahora creen que vamos a dejarlos ganar, es buena oportunidad para sorprenderlos y cuando ganemos se darán cuenta que los engañamos

Taylor-Psicología inversa, creen que nosotros no somos tan inteligentes como para engañarlos, ahora creen que vamos a dejarlos ganar, es buena oportunidad para sorprenderlos y cuando ganemos se darán cuenta que los engañamos

Greg-...Tú, sí, es buena idea...pero el cierre del siglo? En verdad quería hacerlo

Taylor-Bueno, debe haber más canciones con las que hacer el cierre del siglo

Francis-Yo tengo una :D

(Lo miran)

Taylor-Cuál es?

Francis-Es un clásico famoso, a todos les encantará

Greg-Basta de misterio Francis, cuál es tu canción?

Greg-Basta de misterio Francis, cuál es tu canción?

Francis-...

...

Mientras tanto

Bill-Anda, ven

Hayley-Ya voy (Ríe) Porqué quieres hablar a solas?

Bill-Sabes...al saber que Tristán y Madison se casarían me sentí felíz por ellos, pero me hizo dar cuenta de algo...de que nunca he amado a otra chica como te he amado a ti

Hayley-...Bill, eso es algo nuevo

Bill-Lo sé...y también me dio el valor para hacer algo que hace tiempo he querido...desde esa pequeña discusión que tuvimos en esa fiesta

Hayley-Cuando yo y Sam estábamos ebrios y yo me molesté contigo porque no querías tener sexo? Claro que lo recuerdo

Los 2-(Ríen)

Hayley-Fue tan vergonzoso

Bill-Es...lo que provoca este tipo de bebidas, no te preocupes

Hayley-(Ríe)...A qué te has dado valor de hacer Bill?

Bill-Ok, aquí voy...Hayley, te amo, sabes que siempre lo he hecho y jamás dejaré de hacerlo...quiero amarte como lo hago ahora por el resto de mi vida, así que...Hayley Williams...(Saca un anillo) Te casarías conmigo?

Hayley...Oh por Dios, no puede ser verdad, hablas en serio? Sí, sí quiero

Bill-(Sonríe) De verdad?

Hayley-Sí Bill, acepto tu propuesta

Bill-...(La besa)

Mientras tanto

Spencer-De nada

Alistair-...Me diste un susto (Ríe)...y porqué dices eso?

Spnecer-Te defendí de Zack...estás bien?

Alistair-Porqué lo preguntas?

Spencer-Quiero saber si estás bien, me preocupo por ti

Alistair-Preguntas sobre Isaac o por Joey?...sacar a dos idiotas de mi vida, puedo con eso

Spencer-(Ríe)...Creo que sería lo mejor...mereces que te amen de verdad Alistair...mereces ser felíz

Alistair-(Sonríe un poco)

...

Más tarde Roderick, Spencer, Mariah y Alistair caminaban por las calles de la ciudad

Roderick-Esa es una de las fiestas más extrañas en las que he estado, el ambiente fue tan bipolar

Alistair-Por favor, tenemos que seguir hablando de Joey?

Mariah-Es tu amigo, sabemos que...

Alistair-Era...mi amigo

Mariah-Está bien...era tu amigo, y por eso sabemos que fue difícil para ti que él haya dicho esas cosas

Alistair-Sospechaba que pasaría algún día, en un futuro, siempre estuvo enfocado en triunfar

Mariah-Pero, no fue muy pronto?

Alistair-Yo lo conozco, y él siempre ha querido ser una estrella...podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea él?

Mariah-Está bien (Ríe un poco)

Spencer-No importa, es un fracasado

Mariah-Un maldito fracasado (Ríe)

Alistair-Fracasado (Tono burlón)

Mariah-Fracasado (Tono burlón)

Spencer-Fra-ca-sado

Roderick-Basta (Ríe)

Spencer-Sí, imagínate Roderick, si él fuera un fracasado

Mariah y Alistair-Fracasado (Tono burlón)

Roderick-(Ríe) Qué tiene de especial esa palabra para repetirla millones de veces?

Spencer-Porque tal personita debería ser un fracasado

Mariah-Suena genial, fra-ca-sado!

Spencer-Fracasado!

Alistair-Fracasado

Mariah-Dilo más fuerte, fracasado!

Alistair-Fracasado (Ríe)

Mariah y Spencer-Fracasado!

Roderick-Fracasado (Ríe)

Mariah-Ves? Es genial

Alistair-Fracasado (Tono burlón)

Mariah-Más fuerte, fracasado!

Spencer-Ok, creo que ya es suficiente

Los 4-(Ríen)

Mariah-Alistair, deberías hacerlo más seguido y más fuerte, puede servirte para desahogarte de Isaac y Joey

Alistair-Tal vez algún día lo haga

Los 4-(Caminaban)

Silencio...

Alistair-...Fracasado!

Spencer-(Le tapa la boca) (Ríe)

Los 4-(Ríen)

Roderick-Ustedes están locos (Ríe)

Mariah-A propósito Rod, cielo, tengo que hablar contigo de algo

Roderick-Está bien

Spencer-Hey, a dónde van?

Mariah-Eem...Nos vemos hayá, no es nada (Se van)

Spencer-Ok

Alistair-Fracasado!

Spencer-(Ríe) Oye, tú...

Alistair-Fracasado!

Spencer-Anda, desahógate (Ríe)

Alistair-Fracasado!

Spencer-Ok, ya te desahogaste suficiente

Alistair-Es divertido, fracasado!

Spencer y Alistair-Fracasado!

X-(Desde una ventana) Oigan, es la 1:00 AM, ya callense! La gente trata de dormir, a varios de aquí les pega la indirecta!

Alistair-...Ah sí? Pues espero no te hayas ofendido tú!

Los 2-(Ríen)

X-Ah sí? Tú y cuántos más?!

Spencer-Si alguien se mete con él se mete conmigo!

X-Sólo ya dejen de gritar! (Apaga la luz)

Spencer y Alistair-(Ríen)

Alistair-Eso fue loco

Spencer-Eres extraño

Alistair-No, tú eres más extraño

Spencer-Ah sí? (Lo carga en sus brazos)

Alistair-Basta Spencer, bájame (Ríe)

Spencer-Está bien (Caminan)

(Música)

Spencer-I never had this feeling before He gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore And I see that there's more now Than just running free (Se tira al pasto)

Alistair-(Ríe) I never felt my heart beat so fast I'm thinking of him first and of myself last And how happy I want him to be

(Ven a unas luciérnagas)

Spencer-It's amazing! Someone in my life Just might be loving me I didn't know that I could feel this way

Alistair-It's so crazy! Something in my life is better than a dream (Toma a una luciérnaga en sus manos) I didn't know that I could feel this way (Ríe)

(Música) (Corren hacia el restaurante)

Spencer-He makes me warm and happy inside

Alistair-He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed

Los 2-All these feelings I have Have me asking

Spencer-(Toca la ventana)

Andreas y Kitty-(Salen)

Andreas-Vienes sólo?

Spencer-(Ríe) (Alistair llega)

Alistair-Can this be love?

Spencer-Can this be love?

Andreas y Kitty-(Se miran)

Kitty-Dales una mesa a estos 2, sé como terminará

(Los 2 estaban en la mesa hablando y riendo)

Alistair-It's crazy

Los 2-I can hardly speak Whenever he says hi

Spencer-(Mueve el cabello que le estorbaba en la cara)

Alistair-I didn't know that I could feel...(Sonríe)

Spencer-I never dreamed that I could feel

Los 2-I didn't know that I could feel this... Way

(Se besan)

No importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieran uno sin el otro, o con cuantos tontos hayan salido antes, aún sentían ese amor uno por el otro que sentían cuando eran esos adolescentes que recién dejaron de ser

Alistair-...Gracias por eso

Spencer-...De nada

Alistair-Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Spencer-Lo que sea por ti (Lo besa)

Kitty-Lo ves? Te dije como terminaría

Andreas-(Ríe) (Le besa la mejilla)...tu amigo hace mejor pareja con él que con ese tal Isaac

Kitty-Tienes toda la razón

Más tarde en el apartamento

Alistair-Tengo demasiado sueño

Spencer-Descansa

Alistair-Un momento, a dónde irás?

Spencer-Iré a mi cuarto, querías que duerma contigo? No te pasará nada

Alistair-Yo no dije eso

Spencer-...Sabes qué? He cambiado de opinión, me quedaré contigo (Toma las cobijas para acostarse)

Alitsiar-Ay por Dios, no es necesario, vete si quieres (Toma el otro extremo de las cobijas) Has lo que quieras

Spencer-Yo lo que quiero ahora es quedarme, djiste que hiciera lo que quisiera, suelta!

Alistair-Suelta tú!

Spencer-Te lo digo de una vez, suelta

Alistair-Mejor hazlo tú

Spencer-Te lo estoy diciendo, suelta de una vez!

Alistair-(Jala la cobija y eso hace que Spencer por el impulso caiga sobre el en la cama)

Spencer-...(Lo besa) (El beso cada vez se volvió más y más profundo)

Alistair-...Te amo

Spencer-...Y yo te amo a ti (Lo besa) (Narrando) Muy bien, repasemos la lección de la noche, están listos?, "Si te corresponde tarde o temprano llegará", ya vieron la prueba, así que practiquen esa lección en sus vidas y tal vez algún día llegue esa persona indicada para ustedes, que cómo lo sé?. Mirenme a mí, ahora mismo tengo a mi chico de nuevo donde lo quería, el primer amor siempre se recordará y si es correspondido tarde o temprano llegará. Y si te dice "Gracias por eso" es porque podría ser el indicado para ti.

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Víctor**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Adam Lambert como Adam**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **If it means a lot to you(A day to remember)-Bree y Shannon**_

 _ **I did't know that i could fel this way(Lady and the Tramp II)-Alistair y Spencer**_


	10. Episodio X (2 partes)

_**I**_

2 días después

(Música)

Greg-I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard, I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words, I wish I found some chords in an order that is new, I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang

Gregory-I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink, But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.

Francis-My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.

Sheldon-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

Sheldon y Francis-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

(Música)

Los 2-We're stressed out.

(Música)

Mason-Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young, How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from, I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it, Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one

Roderick-It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose, Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam, But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered, Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter.

Madison-My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.

Spencer-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

Greg-We used to play pretend, give each other different names, We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying

Greg con los chicos-"Wake up, you need to make money."

Greg-Yo. We used to play pretend, give each other different names, We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying

Greg con los chicos-"Wake up, you need to make money."

Greg-Yo.

Mason-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

Madison-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

Gregory-Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money We used to play pretend, give each other different names, We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying

Todos-"Wake up, you need to make money."

Gregory-Yo.

Francis-(Admirando cada detalle de la ciudad)...Adoro New York (Sonríe)

Sheldon-Hey! Tierra llamando a Francis!

Francis-Hay, qué onda? Es algo importante?

Sheldon- ._. ...No, sólo quería hacerte entrar en razón porque no parabas de mirar alrededor...anda, ven, los demás chicos están hayá

Francis-Estoy demasiado ansioso por la nacional, Greg tiene rezón, si se quieren adueñar del cierre del siglo tendrán que quitárnoslo de las manos

Sheldon-Así se habla (Ríe un poco)

Madison-Taylor!

Taylor-Hola chicos!

Spencer-Estás nervioso?

Taylor-Un poco, oigan, dónde está Joey? Escuché que estaba aquí

Silencio...

(Una pequeña charla después xD)

Taylor-Joey dijo todas esas cosas? De verdad?

Alistair-...(Asiente con la cabeza)

Taylor-Idiota, debiste decírmelo

Alistair-No quería alterarte

Taylor-...Al diablo, anímate, qué tal una carrera?

Alistair-Qué?

Taylor-Sí, una carrera, a Times Square :D

Alistair-No lo sé Taylor, ya no somos unos niños como para...las traes! :D (Corre)

Taylor-(Ríe) Oye, no estaba preparado (Corre) Soy más rápido que tú :D

Alistair-Yo lo soy :D!

Taylor-Yo lo soy :D!

Alistair-Yo lo soy :D!

Taylor-Yo lo soy :D!

Alistair-Yo soy más rápido que tú :D (Lo rebasa)

Taylor-Oh Dios, es verdad, es demasiado veloz ._.

Alistair-(Se aleja más de Taylor y toma un atajo por otro camino)

Taylor-(Corre) Alistair?! Dónde estás?! Ya no te veo!

Alistair-Sorpresa! \\(:D)/

Taylor-Aaaahhhh! D: (Chocan uno con el otro)

Los 2-Ah! (Caen al suelo)

Taylor-Estás loco! (Ríe)

Alistair-(Ríe con él)

Taylor-Tengo la teoría de que a pesar de ser el más tranquilo de tus amigos estás igual de loco o más

Greg-Aún así, tú estás igual de loco, Taylor

Taylor-Yo no estoy loco

Alistair-Sí, si estás loco

Taylor-Tú estás más loco

Alistair-A ti se te ocurrió esta idea de hacer una carrera

Taylor-Pero a ti se te ocurrió improvisar y por eso terminamos en el suelo

Alistair-No, eso te pasa por lento

Greg-Aún así Taylor, ustedes están locos (Ríe)

Todos-(Ríen)

Taylor-Ven? No hay que preocuparse por Joey, fue su decición? Que se muera entonces

Madison-Se siente bien pero a la vez mal, mal porque era nuestro amigo, pero bien porque ya no tenemos que soportarlo

Greg-Respetaré eso

Francis-Quiere decir...que entonces no irá a las nacionales?, Pero yo esperaba que estuviera ahí, hace 2 años me apoyó diciéndome que no debería dejar que me controlen...

Taylor-También yo

Francis-Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo creía que...

Alistair-(Lo interrumpe) Ok, ya fue suficiente, no creen? No hay que recordarlo ñ.ñ/

Madison-Ya, estoy impaciente, que canciones cantarán en la nacional?

Greg-Cantaremos "Born this way", "The Hills" y otra canción especial que será una sorpresa

Skylart-Oh vamos, cuál es la canción?

Sheldon-Fue idea de Francis

Francis-Un clásico, no puedo decir más, porqué no esperan a que sea sorpresa?

Mason-Qué más nos queda?

Madison-Es genial que estémos todos reunidos aquí, esperen a que conozcan al nuevo novio de Kitty, les va a agradar

Taylor-...De quién rayos estás hablando?

Silencio...

Spencer-Bien hecho Madison

Madison-Lo siento -.-''

-''

...

En Spothligh Dinner

Andreas y Kitty-(Hablaban y reían en una mesa)

Taylor-(Los miraba a través del vidrio) (Suspira) Ok, aquí voy, como si él no existiera (Abre la puerta)

Greg-Ahí está!

Taylor-Qué...?!

Francis-A por él!

Taylor-No, esperen, qué van a hacer?! D:

Greg, Gregory, Sheldon y Francis-(Se lanzan hacia él)

Sheldon-Ya lo tenemos!

Taylor-Que pasa con ustedes?!

Sheldon-Peguenle!

Greg-Qué no escape!

Francis-No lo suelten, no lo suelten!

Taylor-Ya, ya, paren!

Los 4- -.-''

Taylor-Están locos?!

Greg-Tú estás loco?!

Francis-Sabemos lo que tramabas, ibas a buscarla

Taylor-Qué? Pff, claro que no, no me interesa, que se quede con su novio

Francis-Seguro que no te interesa?

Taylor-Pura coincidencia

Sheldon-Vale, haremos como que te creemos

Greg-Olvidala, por favor, sabias que ella saca lo débil de ti?

Greg-Olvidala, por favor, sabias que ella saca lo débil de ti?

Taylor-...Ah sí? .-.

Greg-Puedo asegurártelo, (Lo toma de los hombros) si te muestras débil podrán destruirte fácilmente, y no ahora, es tiempo de las nacionales y no podemos distraernos si queremos ganar

Francis-Greg...creo que ya entendió

Greg-...Si será tuya llegará, pero no puedes aferrarte a ella, me acompañas? (Lo jala del brazo)

Taylor-Eh-eh está bien

Greg-Ah sí, Francis! Necesito hablar contigo después, es sobre Katherine

Francis-...Estoy en problemas?!

Greg-No, claro que no, pero tengo que hablar contigo después! (Se va)

...

X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Bienvenidos al campeonato nacional de coros 2018, primero que nada, denle un aplauso al jurado de la competencia de este año, Tyler Joseph

(Aplauden)

X-Billie Joe Armstrong

(Aplauden)

X-Y Pierre Bouvier

(Aplauden)

Gregory-(Detrás del escenario) Hay mucha gente ahí afuera

Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, formen un círculo...este es su momento, así que disfrútenlo mientras dure, sé que para la mayoría de aquí es su última oportunidad de ganar un campeonato nacional, y con más razón deben disfrutarlo, pero recuerden, que esto es lo que sella una amistad de por vida, y siempre que necesiten ayuda nosotros los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, al igual que los otros chicos que están ahí en el público esperando que hagan una excelente presentación...háganlos sentir orgullosos

Francis-Sr. Evans, ya estamos orgullosos de hasta donde hemos llegado, si recalcaramos una de las razones por las que queremos ganar, es por usted

Myron-Sí!

Katherine-Es una gran director, se ha vuelto una inspiración para nosotros

Sam-...Gracias (Sonríe un poco) Cuando el Sr. Shue me dio el puesto pensaba que lo iba a arruinar todo y se convertiría en uno de los peores coros por mi culpa...me alegra que crean en mí

Taylor-Usted hace un buen trabajo Sr. Evans

Sam-...Muy bien, las manos al centro

Todos-Increibleee!

X-Denle la bienvenida a nuestro primer coro participante, New Directions!

(Aplauden)

Sheldon-It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby

(Música)

Myron-My mama told me when I was Young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir

Katherine-"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe" "So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far, Listen to me when I say"

Katherine y Myron con chicas de New Directions-I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set

Katherine y Myron-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Myron-Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way

Katherine con New Directions-Baby, I was bor this way

Myron-Ooo, there ain't other way Baby, I was born-

Los 2-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Myron-Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be!

Katherine-Give yourself prudence and love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth

Myron-A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (Katherine-hey, hey, hey) I love my life, I love this record and

Los 2-Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

Todos-I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Myron-Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way

Katherne con New Directions-Baby, I was born this way

Myron-Ooo, there ain't other way Baby, I was born-

Todos-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

(Música)

Sheldon-Don't be drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent

Sheldon con New Directions-You're lebanese, you're orient

Sheldon-Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby, you were born this way

Katherine con Francis y New Directions-No matter gay, straight or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave

Todos-I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Myron-Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way

Todos-Baby, I was born this way

Myron-Ooo, there ain't other way Baby, I was born-

Todos-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way

Katherine con New Directions-I was born this way, hey! I was born this wayy, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey!

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Taylor-Yeah, Yeah, yeah...Your man on the road, he doin' promo You said, "Keep our business on the low-low" I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone Cause you look even better than the potos I can't find your house, send me the info Drivin' through the gated residential Found out I was comin', sent your friends home Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know

Francis-I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only call you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

Taylor-I'ma let you know and keep it simple Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you And you gon' have to do it at my tempo Always tryna send me off to rehab Drugs started feelin' like it's decaf I'm just tryna live life for the moment And all these motherfuckers want a relapse

Francis-I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only call you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

Taylor-Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?

Francis-Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies Only you to trust, only you

Taylor, Francis, Greg, Gregory y Sheldon con New Directions-I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only fuck you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

Francis-Ewedihalehu Yene konjo, ewedihalehu Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir

(Aplauden)

Mason-Estoy impaciente, quiero saber que canción cantarán

Skylart-Francis dijo que era un clásico de rock, cuál será?

(Intro musical) (Durante la canción se intercalan escenas de New Directions en el escenario y a los chicos sorprendidos por la canción, Greg es quien toca los solos de guitarra y Francis los de piano)

Greg-When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained But, darlin', when I hold you Don't you know I feel the same? 'Cause nothin' lasts forever And we both know hearts can change And it's hard to hold a candle In the cold November rain

Gregory-We've been through this such a long, long time Just tryin' to kill the pain, oh, yeah

Sheldon-But lovers always come and lovers always go And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today Walking away If we could take the time To lay it on the line I could rest my head Just knowin' that you were mine All mine

Myron-So, if you want to love me Then, darlin', don't refrain Or I'll just end up walkin' In the cold November rain

Taylor-Do you need some time on your own? Do you need some time all alone? Everybody needs some time on their own Don't you know you need some time All alone?

Katherine-I know it's hard to keep an open heart When even friends seem all to harm you But if you could heal a broken heart Wouldn't time be out to charm you? Oohhh

(Música)

Francis-Sometimes I need some time on my own Sometimes I need some time all alone Oh, everybody needs some time on their own Oh, don't you know you need some time all alone?

(Música)

Gregory-And when your fears subside And shadows still remain Oh, yeah I know that you can love me When there's no one left to blame

Sheldon-So never mind the darkness We still can find a way 'Cause nothin' lasts forever Even cold November rain

(Música)

Greg-(Con su guitarra)

Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody

Francis con New Directions-You're not the only one You're not the only one

Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody

Sheldon con New Directions-You're not the only one You're not the only one

Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody

Katherine con New Diretions-You're not the only one You're not the only one

Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody

(Aplauden)

 _ **II**_

En el camerino

Katherine-Es enserio? Fue sensacional, ojalá ganemos

Greg-Oigan, "Born this way" y "The Hills" tal vez no les guste, pero es un crimen que no hubieran amado "November Rain"

Thomas-Que tanto celebran? Mentirosos!

Silencio...

Myron-Uy, bronca, bronca, bronca xD

Taylor-Era una trampa, amigos míos, creen que íbamos a dejarnos manipular por ustedes?

Didier-Ya veo que no...esto aún no termina, ya veremos quien ríe al final (Se van)

...

X-Y ahora, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a "The Hottest"

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Didier-Do you recall, not long ago We would walk on the sidewalk Innocent, remember? All we did was care for each other But the night was warm We were bold and Young All around the wind blows We would only hold on to let go

[x2:]

Didier y Thomas-Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun All we need is somebody to lean on

The Hottest-Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh [x4]

Thomas-What will we do when we get old? Will we walk down the same road? Will you be there by my side? Standing strong as the waves roll over When the nights are long Longing for you to come home All around the wind blows We would only hold on to let go

[Chorus x2:]

Didier y Thomas-Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun All we need is somebody to lean on

The Hottest-Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh [x2]

Didier-All we need is somebody to lean on

The Hottest-Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh [x2]

Didier-All we need is somebody to lean on Lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on...

(Música)

[Chorus x2:]

Didier y Thomas-Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun All we need is somebody to lean on

Thomas-Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooohhh

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Didier- I did my best to notice When the call came down the line Up to the platform of surrender I was brought but I was kind And sometimes I get nervous When I see an open door Close your eyes, clear your heart Cut the cord Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers? Pay my respects to grace and virtue Send my condolences to good Hear my regards to soul and romance They always did the best they could And so long to devotion It taught me everything I know Wave goodbye, wish me well You've gotta let me go Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers? Will your system be alright When you dream of home tonight There is no message we're receiving Let me know, is your heart still beating? Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers? You've gotta let me know Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers?

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Thomas-And another one bites the dust But why can I not conquer love? And I might've thought that we were one Wanted to fight this war without weapons And I wanted it, I wanted it bad But there were so many red flags Now another one bites the dust And let's be clear, I trust no one You did not break me I'm still fighting for peace

Didier y Thomas con The Hottest-Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Thomas-I've got an elastic heart Yeah, I've got an elastic heart

(Música)

Didier-And I will stay up through the night Yeah, let's be clear, won't close my eyes And I know that I can survive I'll walk through fire to save my life And I want it, I want my life so bad I'm doing everything I can Then another one bites the dust It's hard to lose a chosen one You did not break me I'm still fighting for peace

Didier y Thomas con The Hottest-Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah, I may snap and I move fast

Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Thomas-Oh, oh

Todos-'Cause I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah,I may snap, and I move fast

Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Thomas con The Hottest-Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah,I may snap,and I move fast

Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart

Thomas-I've got an elastic heart

(Aplauden)

...

Tyler y Pierre-(Hablaban)

Bill, Sam y Adam-(Escuchando silenciosamente) ^^"""

Tyler-Puedes creerlo? Stressed out salió desde 2015 pero se hizo popular en 2016

Tyler-Puedes creerlo? Stressed out salió desde 2015 pero se hizo popular en 2016

Los 2-Jajajaja xD

Pierre-Stressed out? Querrás decir todo el albúm de "Blurryface"

Tyler-Pero Stressed Out fue la más popular

Pierre-Bill, Adam, Sam, qué hacen aquí?

Adam-Aborten, aborten, aborten! D:

Los 3-Aaahhh! D:

(Chocan uno con el otro)

Tyler y Pierre-(Ríen)

Pierre-No se asusten, sé que vienen a escuchar nuestras opiniones para decidir quien ganará

Los 3-(Se levantan)

Sam-Por favor, no digan que estábamos espiando, la verdad somos amigos de... .-.

Tyler-Sí, lo sabemos, el video lo vimos, y Hayley nos habló de eso, felicidades por el compromiso

Bill-Oh...gracias ñ.ñ

Pierre-Saben, es genial lo que están haciendo, les dan esperanzas a estas personas y eso es admirable

Bill-Bueno...Andreas nos dió la idea, y yo los convencí...sólo queríamos que ellos nos vieran como unas personas y no como un estereotipo

Tyler-Eso es genial

Adam-Y...ya saben por cuál coro van a elegir ñ.ñ?

Tyler-Bueno, yo tengo algunos buenos candidatos, y Pierre también tiene

Pierre-Pero tenemos que esperar a que llegue Billie, un grupo de fans lo detuvieron para tomarse fotos con él, no debe tardar

Tyler-También son los años, en unos pocos más apenas podrá caminar y tendrá arrugas xD

Los 5-Jajajajajajajaja xD

Billie-(Llega) Qué es tan gracioso? Eh?

Billie-(Llega) Qué es tan gracioso? Eh?

Pierre-Oh, miren ya llegó

Billie-Tal vez sea viejo, pero por algo me concidero una leyenda (Se acerca a Bill, Sam y Adam) Vamos, abran cancha, vamos (Los saca del cuarto y cierra la puerta)

Los 3- Ash *n*

Tyler y Pierre- ._. ...

Billie-Bueno, acabemos con esto

...

Mientras tanto

Francis-(En el camerino)

Joey-Se puede?

Francis-...Oh Dios, eres tú (Sonríe)

Joey-El mismo (Se abrazan)

Francis-Aguarda un segundo, tú estabas ahí? Cómo es que no te ví? Pensé que no vendrías

Joey-Yo estaba ahí...Francis, no vine por ellos, vine por ti, por Taylor y por el Sr. Evans, vine para verlos ganar

Francis-...Sabía que vendrías, eso me da gusto (Lo abraza)

Joey-Oh...está bien Francis (Ríe)

Francis-Te extrañé

Joey-...Y yo a ti, aunque hayamos convivido muy poco tiempo

Francis-Pero significó mucho para mí...tú y Taylor me dieron el valor para hacer algunos cambios en mi vida y está funcionando

Joey-...Estoy orgulloso de lo que has crecido, cuando te conocí, eras un niño de 16 años que le daba miedo ser él mismo, pero ahora mírate, incluso tienes una hermosa novia de la que seguramente algunos te tienen envidia

Francis-Lo creo (Ríe)

Taylor-(Llega) Hey Francis...

Silencio...

Taylor-Qué haces aquí?

Joey-Estás feliz de verme?

Taylor-...Odio decirlo, pero sí (Ríe)

(Se abrazan)

Joey-Vine a verlos ganar, sólo por eso

Taylor-No esperaba que vinieras

Francis-Yo te dije que vendría

(Ríen)

...

Bill, Sam y Adam- ^^""

Adam-Escuchan algo de lo que dicen?

Bill-Casi no se oye

Sam-Sólo se escucha que hablan, pero no sé lo que dicen

(Se abre la puerta)

Bill-Pierre, Tyler, ya eligieron?

Tyler-Sí, ya elegimos

Pierre-Esperen a que den el resultado, es una de las mejores deciciones que he tomado

Pierre-Esperen a que den el resultado, es una de las mejores deciciones que he tomado

(Se alejan)

...

X-5 minutos!

Greg-Hey Francis...puedo hablar ya...contigo?

Francis-Dime la verdad, estoy en problemas? .-.

Greg-No, claro que no

Francis-Qué pasa?

Greg-...Gregory y Katherine son mi familia, la única familia que tengo y si algo les llega a pasar yo sería el prmero en preocuparme, y ahora que nos graduaremos, todo este tiempo has demostrado que eres la persona indicada para Katherine y que no sería capaz de herirla, pero hay algo de ella que tú no sabes...y debes saberlo

Francis-Es algo...malo?

Greg-(Suspira) Ella...ella no es mi hermana realmente

Francis-(Confundido)...

Greg-Su padre murió cuando su madre estaba embarazada, su madre era buena amiga de nuestros padres, iban todo el tiempo a nuestra casa hasta que...

Francis-...Qué?...qué sucedió?

Greg-Su madre estaba enferma y murió...nuestros padres la llevaron a la casa y desde ahí se convirtió en nuestra hermana, esa noche esperé a su lado a que se quedara dormida y yo me dije..."No tengas miedo pequeña, no lo has perdido todo, yo voy a protegerte y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo" y he tratado de cumplir mi promesa

Francis-...Y, porqué me lo estás diciendo a mí?

Greg-Ya eres parte de la familia, deberías saberlo

Francis-(Sonríe) Este día no puede ir mejor, yo-yo...te aseguro que no te arrepentiras, no te defraudaré, gracias Greg, te prometo que te decepcionaré (Se aleja)

Greg-Francis

Francis-(Se detiene)

Greg-...Le rompes el corazón y te asesinaré

Francis-(Ríe un poco)...Está bien (Se va)

...

X-Primero que nada, un aplauso para nuestros finalistas

(Aplauden)

X-Y ahora sin más preámbulos...

Katherine-(Suspira)

Francis-(Toma su mano) (Se miran)

X-En primer lugar...

Silencio...

Didier-(Toma discretamente la mano de Thomas)

X-De Lima Ohio, New Directions!

(Aplauden)

(Todos en el escenario se mostraban felices por la victoria, abrazandose entre ellos)

Thomas-(Suelta la mano de Didier y se va)

...

Didier-Supuse que estarías aquí

Thomas-Eres el único que se ha tomado la molestia de buscarme

Thomas-Eres el único que se ha tomado la molestia de buscarme

Didier-(Toma su mano)

Thomas-(La suelta)...Ahora no

Didier-Lo dices tan tranquilo, la mayoría pensó que te habías ido gritando pero que no te habían oído (Ríe)

Thomas-...Sólo quería ganar, por una vez

Didier-Sí...yo también lo deseaba...pero sabes qué? Ahora mismo no me importa porque vamos a graduarnos y podremos ser libres al fin, los 2 juntos...ha sido una aventura llegar hasta aquí conmigo desde que nos conocimos a los 15 años y decíamos ser mejores amigos en ese entonces

Thomas-...(Toma lentamente su mano) Yo también lo disfruté

Didier-Mira, tal vez nunca tengamos lo que alguna vez quisimos...pero ahora mismo creo que tengo mucho más de lo que puedo pedir

Thomas-(Suspira)...Esta competencia apesta

(Ríen un poco) (Se besan)

Thomas-...Es raro pensar en esos niños de 15 años (Ríe un poco)

Didier-Ahora tengo más de lo que pediría en ese entonces

Thomas-Te amo...y gracias por ser esa persona que me ha soportado todo este tiempo

(Se besan)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Tyler Joseph como él mismo**_

 _ **Billie Joe Armstrong como él mismo**_

 _ **Pierre Bouvier como él mismo**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **Stressed out(21 pilots)-Mason, Roderick, Madison, Spencer con New DIrections**_

 _ **Born this way(Lady Gaga)-New Directions**_

 _ **The Hills(The weeknd)-New Directions**_

 _ **November rain(Guns N Roses)-New Directions**_

 _ **II**_

 _ **Lean on(Major Lazer, Dj Snake ft MO)-The Hottest**_

 _ **Human(The Kilers)-The Hottest**_

 _ **Elastic Heart(Sia)-The Hottest**_


	11. Episodio XI

En McKinley

X-(Hablaba)

Taylor-(Mira el relój)

Greg-(Le susurra) Verano

Greg y Myron-Verano, verano, verano

Francis-Verano

Greg-Verano

Katherine-Verano

Todos-Verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano, verano...verano (Suena la campana)

(Música) (Celebran)

Greg-Come on What time is it?

Taylor-Summertime!

Todos-it's our vacation.

Greg-What time is it?

Taylor-Party time!

Todos-That's right, say it loud!

Greg-what time is it?

Taylor-Time of our lives...

Todos-Anticipation!

Greg-what time is it?

Taylor-Summmertime!

Todos-School's out, scream and shout!

Francis-Finally summer's here! Good to be chillin' out! I'm off the flock, Pressure's off! And my girl is what it's all about!

Katherine-Ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay, no movin' away, Ready for a summer romance!

Los 2-Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out! Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

Greg-What time is it?

Taylor-Summertime!

Todos-it's our vacation.

Greg-What time is it?

Taylor-Party time!

Todos-That's right, say it loud!

Greg-What time is it?

Taylor-Time of our lives...

Todos-Anticipation!

Greg-What time is it?

Taylor-Summmertime!

Todos-School's out, scream and shout!

Myron-Goodbye to rules, no summer school. I'm free to shop til' I drop!

Gregory-It's an education vacation!

Los 2-And the party never has to stop!

Sheldon-We got things to do, well see you soon! And we're really gonna miss you all!

Myron-Goodbye to you and you! And you, and you!

Sheldon y Francis-Bye, bye untill next fall! Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out! Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

Greg-What time is it?

Taylor-Summertime!

Todos-it's our vacation.

Greg-What time is it?

Taylor-Party time!

Todos-That's right, say it loud!

Greg-what time is it?

Taylor-Time of our lives...

Todos-Anticipation!

Greg-what time is it?

Taylor-Summmertime!

Todos-School's out, scream and shout!

Francis y Katherine-No more waking up at 6 a.m.! 'Cause now time is all our own!

Sheldon y Myron-Enought already! We're waiting, come on. Let's Goooooo! Out of control!

Jeremy-Alright! Everybody! Yeah! Come on!

New Directions-School pride lets' show it!(show it) Champions we know it!(Know it)

Jeremy con los Atletas y las Cheerios-Wildcats, are the best! Red, white, and gold! When it's time to win we do it!(Do it) We're number one, we're proved it!(Proved it)

New Directions-Lets' live it up! Party down! That's what the summer's all about! What time is it!

Katherine-Summetime is finally here!

Todos-Lets' celebrate!

Francis y Katherine-Wanna hear you loud and clear now!

Todos-School's out!

Gregory y Sheldon-We can stay up as late as we want to!

Todos-It's party time!

Taylor y Myron-Now we can do whatever we wanna do!

Todos-What time is it! It's summertime Be loud and clear! Come on and say it again now! What time is it! it's party time! Let's say it loud! Time of our lives... Yeah!

(Suena la campana)

Greg-Nunca había sentido tanta felizidad en mi vida!

Gregory-Al fin somos libres!

Myron-Libres al fin!

Los 7-(Corren por los pasillos de McKinley)

Sam-Muchas felicidades chicos! Suerte hayá afuera en el mundo!

Greg-Muchas gracias Sr. Evans! Lo queremos! (Se aleja)

Taylor-...(Regresa y abraza a Sam)

Sam-(Ríe)...Cuidalos

Taylor-Lo haré...no habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser por usted

Sam-Eres un gran líder y una gran persona que se merece grandes cosas, New York es muy grande pero podrás sobrevivír

Taylor-(Sonríe)...Es el mejor profesor de todos

Sam-Gracias (Se abrazan)

Taylor-(Se va)

En el campo de fútbol

Sheldon-No corras tan rápido Greg!

Gregory-Está tan felíz que no mide su velocidad

Greg-(Sube las escaleras de los asientos)...Alguna vez se habían sentido tan vivos?...esta vista me hace sentir libre...Soy el rey del mundo!

Francis-...Nosotros dominamos el mundo!

Greg-Siii!

...

2 días después

Joey-(Narrando) Es verdad lo que la gente dice, que New York es una ciudad dónde te encuentras una aventura, pero aveces siento que me falta algo...mis amigos...yo-yo tengo razónes por las que hice lo que hice y...me juré a mí mismo que yo no les dirigiría la palabra si ellos no lo hacen, maldito orgullo...pero en fin, quién los necesita? Cuando yo sea una estrella tendré más amigos y nisiquiera me acordaré de ellos, tendré un escuadrón como el de Taylor Swift que incluye a Selena, Lorde, Ellie, Ed, Cara y muchos más...y no estaría mal que alguien especial esté en mi escuadrón

Francis-Hola Joey (Sonríe)

Joey-Hola...te has mudado?

Francis-Yo y el resto de los chicos nos mudamos aquí...bueno, yo en lo personal quiero saber cómo es este lugar antes de definir lo que quiero

Joey-Bueno, eso es muy sano

Francis-Sí...Oye, los chicos insistieron que hiciéramos una fiesta de bienvenida así que accedimos, ese sujeto, Andreas, es genial, puso su apartamento para la fiesta, pero...crees que podrías ir?

Joey-Francis, eres muy amable pero...sabes que no puedo

Francis-Lo sé...sólo que...quisiera que hicieras de lado tu orgullo y estés ahí, lo digo enserio, como eres conmigo...quiero pensar que alguna vez fuiste así con ellos y cómo es todo ahora, quiero que vayas porque tal vez aún no sea tarde para decir lo siento y todo sea como antes, quiero que todos seamos amigos ya que estamos juntos ahora

Joey-Francis...ya nada es como antes y debes saberlo, ya lo entenderás en unos años después de haberte graduado...será en otra ocación (Se va)

Francis-...

...

(Música)

(Todos-Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart)

Gregory con los chicos-Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart

Andreas-I can't believe I forgot your name Oh, baby won't you come again? She said "I've got a problem with your shoes and your tunes But I might move in" and "I thought that you were straight, now I'm wondering"

Hayley con los chicos-You're so conceited I said "I love you" What does it matter if I lie to you?

Greg-I don't regret it but I'm glad that we're through So don't you tell me that you 'just don't get it' 'Cause I know you do

Roderick con los chicos-Well, I know when you're around, (Mariah y Roderick-'cause I know the sound,) (Los 2-I know the sound of your heart) Well, I know when you're around, (Los 2-'cause I know the sound,) (Los 2-I know the sound of your heart)

Kitty y Katherine-It's not about reciprocation It's just all about me

Madison-A sycophantic, prophetic, Socratic junkie wannabe There's so much skin to see A simple Epicurean philosophy

Shannon-Oh, and you say I'm such a cliché

Bree-I can't see the difference in it either way

Shannon-And we left things to protect my mental health

Bree-But you call me when you're bored and you're playing with yourself

Katherine-You're so conceited I said "I love you" What does it matter if I lie to you?

Alistair y Spencer-I don't regret it but I'm glad that we're through So don't you tell me that you 'just don't get it'

Mariah-'Cause I know you do

Adam y Sam-Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart Well, I know when you're around, 'cause I know the sound, I know the sound of your heart

(Música)

Bill y Hayley-Well I know when you're around cause I know the sound (Todos-I know the sound, of your heart) Well I know when you're around cause (Todos-I know the sound I know the sound, of your heart) Well I know when you're around cause I know the sound (Todos-I know the sound, of your heart) Well I know when you're around cause I know the sound

Todos-I know the sound, of your heart

Greg-Gregory!

Gregory-Qué pasa?

Greg-Comienza la operación "Agregando un poco de diversión", ya traje la botella

Gregory-Greg, piensas vaciar esa botella en la bebida? En serio?

Greg-Eres inteligente

Gregory-Nos emborracharás a todos, otra vez

Greg-...Ese es mi punto

Gregory-Una fiesta no necesita alcohol para ser divertida, la bebida que sirvió Adam es deliciosa

Greg-Claro que no, es demasiado agria

Gregory-...Greg...por eso se llama limonada, está hecha con limón!

Greg-...Tiene sentido...pero aún así, le agregaré alcohol, así que cúbreme

Gregory-...Estás demasiado loco y yo más por cubrirte!

Greg-Ese es mi hermano :D

Mientras tanto

Mason-Hey

Jane-Oh...Hola Mason

Mason-Te diviertes?

Jane-No mucho...cómo estás tú?

Mason-...No lo sé...trato de digerir...todo este asunto de la Srta. Stone y etcétera

Jane-Estás felíz por eso?

Mason-Estoy confuso...la verdad no se si esto vaya por buen camino

Jane-Todos aquí creen que lo lograrás...y yo lo creo

Mason-...Gracias

Jane-Oh Dios, siéntelo, lo está haciendo otra vez

Mason-(Siente su panza) No puede ser, es cierto, puedo sentirlo...ya sabes...lo que va a ser?

Jane-Pues...los resultados dieron...un varón

Mason-(Sonríe) (Le habla a su panza) Me oyes? Hola, puedes escucharme? Tu madre te quiere y sé que hará un buen trabajo al criarte porque te ama, yo sé que serás un lindo caballero

Jane-En serio crees que puede escucharte?

Mason-Estoy seguro que me escucha...los niños lo escuchan todo

Jane-Es cierto...y seguro pronto sabrá la verdad de su padre y que nunca lo quiso

Mason-Eso es lo de menos...mira, no digo que vaya a ser fácil, porque él va a necesitar a un padre y con más razón lo necesitará si es un varón, necesitará a alguien que lo lleve a su primer juego de baseball o cosas así...pero creo que todo saldrá bien

Jane-De verdad lo crees?...gracias por ser tan consejero, me sirve de mucho

Mason-(Sonríe)

Unas horas después todos estaban demasiado ebrios (Como la última vez xD) al parecer el plan de Greg salió como lo esperaba y todo salió bien...o no?

Katherine y Francis-(Salen a la calle y se dirigen a la camioneta)

Francis-Estoy confuso, no estoy seguro cuando estuve peor...cuando tomamos en la fiesta en Ohio, o ahora mismo, no tenía ni idea de que esa limonada tenía alcohol

Katherine-(Ríe a carcajadas)

Francis-Qué es tan gracioso?

Katherine-La forma en que dices todo eso, por alguna razón me da risa y me hace recordar todo lo que me divertí aquella noche

(Suben a la camioneta)

Katherine-No debería manejar si estás ebrio?

Francis-No estoy tan ebrio, linda, sé lo que hago

Katherine-De todas maneras, tenemos que esperar a mis hermanos, a Sheldon, Taylor y Myron para irnos

Francis-Tienes razón...están demasiado distraídos ahí adentro, no dudo que tarden en salír (La besa)

Katherine-(Se separa) Francis...

Francis-Podemos esperar aquí

Katherine-Ahora no Francis

Francis-Vamos, sé que te encanta cuando lo hacemos

Katherine-(Ríe) Tienes toda la razón...ahora mismo?

Francis-Sólo si tú quieres

Katherine-...Creo que me encantaría

(Se besan) El beso cada vez se volvía más profundo

Francis-Eres tan preciosa, te deseo locamente, me enamoré de ti desde que nos conocimos

Katherine-Sabes...tus labios saben a alcohol y eso me encanta, me hace desearte más

(Se siguen besando)

...

Jane y Mason-(Se separan del beso)

Jane-Olvidé completamente a que sabían tus labios

Mason-Porqué me siento tan diferente?...Tan conectado, como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos

Jane-Qué cosas esas estás diciendo?

(Música)

Mason-Jane, por favor...me concederías esta pieza?

Jane-...(Toma su mano)

Skylart-If you want me to listen whisper If you want me to run just walk Wrap your name in lace and leather I can hear you You don't need to talk Let us make thousand mistakes Cause we will never learn

Madison-You're my obsession My fetish, my religión My confusion, my confession The one I want tonight

Los 2-You are my obsession The question and conclusión

Madison-You are, you are, you are My fetish you are... You can kiss me with your torture Tie me up to golden chains Leave me beggin undercover Wrong or right It's all a role play

Skylart-Let us make a thousand mistakes We will never learn You're my obsession My fetish, my religión My confusion, my confession The one I want tonight

Los 2-You're my obsession The question and conclusión You are, you are, you are My fetish you are

(Música)

Madison-Uuuhh...Come to me tonight

(Se intercalan escenas de Katherine y Francis teniendo relaciones en la camioneta)

Madison-You're my obsession My fetish, my religion

Los 2-You're my obsession The question and conclusión You are, you are, you are My fetish you are

Madison-Your are

Jane y Mason-(Se besan)

Jane-...No...no, no puedo, lo siento Mason pero...no quiero obligarte a algo que no quieres...lo siento mucho (Se va)

Mason-...

...

En la camioneta

Katherine y Francis-(Se separan del beso) (Se miran)

Katherine-...Qué? (Ríe un poco)

Francis-...Luces preciosa, eres demasiado hermosa

Katherine-...Tú luces muy apuesto hoy

Francis-Te amo

Katherine-...Yo te amo a ti (Comienzan a vestirse)

(Llegan Taylor, Myron, Sheldon, Greg y Gregory)

Francis-Vaya, termianmos a tiempo

Katherine-(Ríe)

(Suben a la camioneta)

Francis-Porqué tardaron tanto?

Sheldon-Oigan, no estábamos divirtiendo, sí? No nos culpen

(Ríen a carcajadas)

Francis-Cállate el hocico (Ríe)...Hora de irnos (Prende la camoineta y conduce)

Greg-(Prende la radio)

(Se escucha Smell like teen spirit)

Greg-Oh Dios, escuchen, esa es mi canción, siempre que la escucho...siento una sensación única, cómo si hubiera sido escrita para mí

Taylor-Todos sentimos eso

(Música)

Todos-With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto An albino A mosquito My libido Yeah

(Un trailer choca con ellos)

Todos-Aaahhhh!

...

P-(Toca la puerta)

Adam-(Abre)...Oficial, ha recibido quejas sobre el ruido?

P-...Tengo noticias que darles, es sobre unos amigos suyos

Silencio...

...

En el hospital

Silencio...

Sheldon-Fuimos tan idiotas

Taylor-Deberíamos estar agradecidos...estamos vivos

Katherine-Sí pero...Francis estaba conduciendo y en consecuencia quedó inconsiente

Myron-(Pone su brazo en su hombro consolándola)...Estará bien

Greg-(Le salen unas lágrimas)

Taylor-...Greg, estas bien?

Greg-...Me siento culpable...la limonada no tenía alcohol, yo se la disolví por diversión...y ahora estamos aquí por mi culpa

Katherine-No es culpa de nadie

D-(Se acerca)

Sheldon-Cómo está?

D-Su amigo tiene suerte, logró despertar...

Sheldon-...Pero...

D-...El accidente le hizo mucho daño...ahora no recuerda nada ni a nadie, pero tal vez pronto lo recuerde

Katherine-Cuánto tiempo?

D-...Días, meses, años, no lo sé...lo siento mucho

...

Todos estaban en la sala de espera

Los 6-(Salen)

Kitty-Cómo está?

Taylor-El doctor dijo que no recuerda nada...no sé en cuanto tiempo se recupere

X-Ya pueden pasar a verlo

...

(Entran al cuarto)

Francis-...(Confundido) Quienes...son ustedes? Nos conocemos?

Greg-Francis...recuerdas algo después de aquella fiesta

Francis-...La verdad no...no los recuerdo a ustedes, no recuerdo porqué estoy aquí

Katherine-...(Toma su mano) Francisco...yo sé que recuerdas algo...me recuerdas a mí?

Francis-...Tengo el presentimiento de haber estado antes con una chica...pero no recuerdo como era, ni siquiera su nombre

Katherine-Soy yo...lo olvidaste?

Francis-...No estoy seguro, no la recuerdo

Katherine-...(Se va devastada) (Camina los pasillos ocn las lágrimas en los ojos)

Sheldon-Katherine, espera!

Katherine-(Llora)...No puedo con esto, qué tal si nunca llega a recordarme y olvida todo lo que pasamos?

Sheldon-Tienes que creer en mí cuando te digo que todo va a estar bien, debe...haber una forma de que nos recuerde o tal vez está muy desconcertado por el accidente

Katherine-Esque nada está bien, todo está mal...estábamos tan ebrios que tuvimos relaciones, no recuerdo si...use protección o algo así, estaba demasiado ebria

Sheldon-No puede ser, estás embarazada?

Katherine-No lo sé!...y si lo estoy? Cuando se lo diga el no lo aceptará porque no recuerda haber estado conmigo y me abandonará

Sheldon-Ok, tranquilízate (Toma sus manos)

Katherine-...Estoy asustada

(Se abrazan)

Sheldon-Tranquila, todo estará bien...no llores

Más tarde

Sheldon-(Le da su café)

Katherine-Gracias

Sheldon-Esto no se va a quedar así, él nos va a recordar quiera o no

Katherine-El doctor dijo que se recuperaría...no se en cuanto tiempo

Sheldon-Ese es el problema, no podemos esperar a que lo recuerde sólo porque tal vez nunca lo haga, debemos hacer que nos recuerde

Katherine-...Tienes...ideas?

Sheldon-El tráiler chocó del lado del conductor y la gravedad del golpe le afectó más a Francis ya que él era el conductor y por eso perdió la memoria, lo que necesitamos...es golpearlo tan fuerte como el tráiler lo golpeó

Katherine-Sheldon, no...si lo golpeamos puede salír lastimado

Sheldon-Vale la pena el riesgo

Katherine-No!...además seguro ni funciona

Greg, Gregory y Myron-Qué no funciona?

Silencio...

Sheldon-Estamos argumentando ideas para volver a Francis a la normalidad, no podemos esperar a que lo haga, nosotros tenemos que hacer algo

Gregory-Tienen razón, es nuestro amigo, tenemos que hacer algo

Katherine-...Pueden guardar un secreto ustedes?

Los 3- .-.

(Una pequeña charla después)

Greg-En serio?! Qué podría ser peor?!

Myron-Que Francis no logre recordar nada, se sienta engañado y la abandone (._.)/

Greg-Gracias por decirlo Myron!

Myron- -.-'''

Gregory-Pero cómo? Estás seguro de eso?

Katherine-Aún no me he hecho la prueba

Sheldon-Deberías hacértela

Greg-Esto es mi culpa, por querer tener un poco de diversión todo terminó en desastre

Katherine-Esto ya no es tu culpa

Greg-Desastre, dije!...estés embarazada o no tenemos que hacer algo para volver a Francis a la normalidad

Sheldon-Yo digo que lo golpeemos tan fuerte como el tráiler lo golpeó, ya que él era el conductor, y el impacto fue de ese lado

Todos-No!

Gregory-Además ni funciona...Bueno, pensándolo bien deberíamos considerar esa alternativa si ninguna otra idea funciona

Myron-Bueno...qué vamos a hacer?

Greg-No lo sé, tú que recomiendas hacer?

Myron-Podemos...hablar con él .-.

Sheldon-Explicate un poco más

Myron-Podriamos comenzar preguntándole cosas...como un interrogatorio o algo así .-.

Todos-(Pensando)

Todos-(Pensando)

.

.

Francis-Porqué me tienen atado?! D':

Greg-Recuerdas algo de lo que hiciste la noche del accidente?!

Francis-Cuál accidente? Quienes son ustedes? No los reconozco!

Greg-(Le pega con un bate) Respuesta incorrecta!

Myron-No nos irémos de aquí hasta que nos recuerdes!

Francis-Jamás los había visto en mi vida, qué quieren de mi?!

Katherine-Y si te dijera que tú eres el padre de mi hijo? Lo recuerdas, recuerdas lo que hicimos esa noche?

Francis-Qué?! Yo no recuerdo haberme acostado contigo! Ustedes me secuestraron, me quieren engañar!

Gregory-Miren cómo se está resistiendo

Francis-Saquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí ya! Esperen a que me suelte, no se saldrán con la suya!

.

.

Los 5- .-. ...

Katherine-Seamos realistas, esto no es CSI o La ley y el orden

Myron-Pero sería genial

Greg-Myron, ya concéntrate

Myron-Ok L

Sheldon-Qué tiene de malo golpearlo?

Katherine-Porque puede salir lastimado

Greg-No lo sé, es buena idea?

Los 5-(Pensando)

.

.

X-Bueno Sr. Ramón, su periodo de reposo ha terminado y no hay ningún problema así que ya puede irse

Francis-No inventes, pensé que nunca saldría de aquí, muchas gracias, adiós :D (Se va)

Greg-Ahora!

Francis-Qué...?!

Sheldon-(Lo golpea con un bate)

Francis-(Cae al suelo)

Silencio...

Myron-Funcionó?

Katherine-Quedó inconsciente...pero tiene que despertar

Sheldon-Esta vez sí nos recordará

Enfermera-(Sale)...Oh Dios, doctor, hay que atenderlo de nuevo, se ha desmayado!

.

.

Los 5- .-. ...

Gregory-Ok, eso es raro .-.

Silencio...

Greg-...Oh Dios

Gregory-Qué pasa Greg?

Greg-Dijo haber recordado estar con una chica...tal vez no nos recuerde a nosotros pero...tal vez recuerde a Katherine no físicamente, pero la recuerda

Katherine-Ya lo viste...no sabe quien soy

Greg-Hay que buscar algo para que te recuerde...y sé cuál es la respuesta (Se va corriendo)

Silencio...

Greg-Siganme! (Se van)

...

Taylor-(Sale del cuarto y camina por los pasillos)

Andreas-Lo siento

Kitty-Está bien, ya lo dijiste muchas veces

Andreas-Sabes que no quería hacerlo, sólo...

Kitty-Andreas, vete por favor, déjame sola

Andreas-...Ok...como tu quieras (Le besa la frente) Te amo (Se va)

Taylor y Kitty-(Se miran)

Kitty-No pensé que estuvieras aquí

Taylor-Estás bien?

Kitty-No es la gran cosa

Taylor-Kitty, qué fue eso?

Kitty-...Se estaba disculpando, la noche de ayer él estaba demasiado ebrio y le dije que no lo hiciera más, se volvió muy agresivo y me golpeó

Taylor-Qué? Te golpeó? No es la gran cosa?

Kitty-Taylor, él es Andreas, yo misma puedo arreglarlo

Taylor-No puedes dejar que él te haga eso sólo porque...

Greg-Taylor! (Se acerca) Tengo la respuesta para que Francis vuelva a la normalidad, Kitty, fue lindo verte hoy, me acompañas? (Se lo lleva)

Kitty-...(Se va)

...

En el cuarto del hospital

Sheldon-Veamos, positivo, estás embarazada, negativo, no

Katherine-Vale...estoy nerviosa

Sheldon-Sólo nos queda esperar, y tienes que creerme cuando digo que todo saldrá bien

Katherine-No lo sé...

(Esperando xD)

Sheldon-Ya está listo

Katherine-Dame eso (Se la arrebata)

Sheldon-Qué dice?

Katherine-...Salió negativo

Sheldon-(Suspira y la abraza) Sabes...creo que ha pasado lo peor

Katherine-Yo no lo vería así

Francis-(Dormía)

Katherine-Qué tal si nunca llega a recordar quien soy y todo lo que pasamos termina siendo en vano?

Sheldon-Tiene que recordar por lo menos una mínima cosa

Francis-(Despierta)...Sigo en el hospital?

Sheldon-(Mira un recipiente que está cerca de su mano)...Amigo, me vas a perdonar, pero esto te va a doler

Francis-Qué? .-.

Sheldon-(Le pega con el recipiente)

Katherine-Qué hiciste?!

Sheldon-Está inconsciente, no tardará en despertar

Francis-(Despierta)...Pero qué me pasó?

Sheldon-...(Lo golpea de nuevo xD)

Katherine-Ya déjalo en paz!

Sheldon-Tiene que recordar algo, esto ayudará a reforzar

Francis-(Despierta) Que...?

Sheldon-(Lo golpea)

Katherine-Quiere, dejar, de hacer...eso?!

Sheldon-A los chicos no se les ocurrió nada mejor

Greg-Te equivocas, aquí está

Katherine-Qué es esto?

Greg-Es tu grabación secreta dónde cantabas una de las canciones más melancólicas de una de las mejores sagas de Disney Pixar

Katherine-Espera, espera, espera, espera...dónde encontraste eso?

Greg-Esculcamos las cosas de Francis

Katherine-De dónde la sacó? Que yo sepa, yo la tenía

Greg-Ah cierto, tú no lo sabías, cuando se la mostraste a Francis, le encantó tu voz y me sobornó con dinero y una bolsa de ositos de gominola para que le consiguiera una copia de la grabación, le regalé los ositos a Gregory y yo me gasté el diner...

Greg-Ah cierto, tú no lo sabías, cuando se la mostraste a Francis, le encantó tu voz y me sobornó con dinero y una bolsa de ositos de gominola para que le consiguiera una copia de la grabación, le regalé los ositos a Gregory y yo me gasté el dinero en una guitarra ñ.ñ

Gregory-Esos ositos de gominola estaban deliciosos ñ.ñ

Katherine-Si no recuerda nada, cómo esperas que me recuerde escuchándome cantar?

Greg-No lo ves, hermana? Claro que te recuerda pero no sabe que eres tú, tal vez...si te escucha tenga una pista o algo y sepa que eres tú, y así nos recordará a nosotros

Francis-(Despierta)...Aún estoy en el hospital?

Greg-...Sí amigo, vaya golpe que te diste en el accidente

Francis-Cuál accidente? Quienes son ustedes? Lo único que recuerdo es haber estado con una chica antes de llegar aquí

Greg-...Recuerdas como es ella?

Francis-Quisiera por lo menos recordar su nombre o algo de ella

Greg-...Podrías escuchar esto, te dejarémos sólo, necesitas descansar (Pone la grabación)

Francis-Ni siquiera recuerdo quienes son ustedes

(Se van) (Pone la grabación) (Música)

Katherine-When somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart and when he was sad i was there to dry his tears and when he was happy so was i when he loved me through the summer and the fall we had each other that was all just he and i together like it was ment to be and when he was lonley i was there to comfort him and i knew that he loved me so the years went by i stayed the same but he began to drift away i was left alone but still i waited for the day when he'd say i will always love you lonley and forgotten i never thought he'd look my way when he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do like he loved me when he loved me when somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart when he loved me

Francis-...

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-Linda! Estás ahí?!

(En el cuarto)

Víctor y Astrid-(Se separan del beso)

Astrid-..Anda, vístete que debe ser Joey

Víctor-Tendré que salir por la ventana, yo...

Joey-Cariño? (Abre la puerta)

Víctor y Astrid-...

Joey-...

Silencio...

Joey-Qué es esto?!

Víctor-...Lo siento amigo

Joey-No me digas amigo por favor!

Didier y Thomas-(Entran al apartamento) Víctor!

Silencio...

Joey-(Narrando) Hay algo peor que tú y toda la gente que alguna vez te traicionó en el mismo apartamento y en el momento más inoportuno de todos? No, no lo creo...Qué alguien me explique!

Didier-Oh por Dios, Víctor tuvo sexo con tu novia en la cama, oh, que asqueroso

Thomas-A mí no me importaría si fueramos nosotros 2, pero no lo somos y por eso es asqueroso

Joey-Cierren el hocico!

Víctor-Lo siento amigo...pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar, te diré la verdad, no eres tan suertudo, ya era demasiado tiempo para ser cierto

Joey-Salgan de aquí! Ya, los 3!

Víctor, Didier y Thomas-(Se van)

Silencio...

Joey-Porqué lo hiciste?

Astrid-No lo sé

Joey-No me vengas con eso, mírame a los ojos y dimelo

Astrid-Joey, no lo sé

Joey-Dimelo!

Astrid-Me estás asustando!

Joey-Esto es demasiado falso!

Astrid-Joey, yo no quería hacerlo

Joey-Sí, sí que lo querías, no puedo creerlo, aún vives aferrada a algo que creí que ya habías superado

Astrid-Qué querías que te dijera?! Me dabas lastima!

Joey-...Qué?

Astrid-Salía contigo por lástima, sí, llegue a sentir algo pequeño, pero ya no es así, tú eras quien estaba enamorado de mí desde la secundaria pero...yo lo amo a él, no a ti

Joey-...Eres una mentirosa

Astrid-Llamame como quieras, y estoy harta de ti, tú no vales nada, no eres una estrella, eres un perdedor de Lima y eres insoportable, por eso incluso te has quedado sin amigos

Joey-...Si quieres que terminemos así, espero que estés felíz, tu no mereces la confianza de nadie (Se aleja)

Astrid-...

Joey-...Y te demostraré...que todo lo que dices es mentira! (Se va)

...

Mientras tanto

En Spothlight dinner

Kitty-(Estaba con Jane, Mariah y Madison hablando en una mesa)

Taylor-(La miraba desde el vidrio)

Gregory-Qué estás mirando chico?

Taylor-Yo? Nada

Sheldon-Qué tiene de importante un vidrio para que lo mire fijamente?

Gregory-Creo que no es el vidrio, sino lo que está del otro lado del vidrio

Sheldon-Eso es más lógico

Taylor-Tan linda

Sheldon y Gregory- .-. ...(Miran a las chicas del otro lado del vidrio)

Gregory-Ah, ya se a quien estaba mirando ñ.ñ

Sheldon-Sabes si ha hablado con su novio?

Taylor-No lo sé, ya no hemos hablado desde que Greg interrumpió mi conversación con ella

Gregory-Típico de Greg

Taylor-Cómo voy a entablar una verdadera conversación con ella si Greg siempre va a estar interrumpiéndome y diciendo que no es para mí, quiero decir, es mi amigo y lo quiero pero es un poco...

Sheldon y Gregory-Controlador

Gregory-Es mi hermano, yo lo sé muy bien

Sheldon-...Taylor, es tu oportunidad, Greg no está aquí, ve a por ella

Taylor-No!...aparte corro el riesgo de hacer una tontería

Gregory-Necesitas consejos nuestros, mira, ve y cuentale un chiste, a una chica la conquistas haciéndola reír

Gregory-Necesitas consejos nuestros, mira, ve y cuentale un chiste, a una chica la conquistas haciéndola reír

Los 3-...

.

.

Madison-Les digo, "Titanic" es la mejor película de la historia

Kitty-Fue grabada en México por lo que escuché, tal vez Dicaprio vivió una mala experiencia ahí y por eso los odia

Taylor-Hola ñ.ñ

Kitty-...Hola

Taylor-...Sabes porqué un loco se comió a su perro?

Kitty-...Porqué?

Taylor-Porque era un perro salchicha ñ.ñ

Madison-Ese chiste suena taaan viejo

Mariah-(Se acerca a Kitty) Emm...no

Jane-Vete a volar, tus chistes aburren

.

.

Los 3- .-...

Taylor-No!...voy a quedar como un tonto frente a sus amigas -.-

Sheldon-En serio Gregory, a qué idiota se le ocurrió esa frase de que "a una mujer la conquistas haciéndola reír"?

Gregory-No lo sé, pensé que funcionaría :c

Sheldon-Mira, tengo una idea...entra ahí como si nada, como si no supieras que está ahí y si te vé que ella te hable

Taylor-No entiendo como haré eso sin que se dé cuenta que no la ví

Sheldon-Amigo...para eso tienes que estar ocupado, acércate a la caja y pídenos unos cafés, y deja que la magia pase (Le da el dinero)

Gregory-...Oye, eres un genio :0

Taylor-...Sabía que querías algo Sheldon, no me sorprende de ti

Sheldon-Anda, ve, me muero de sed

Taylor-¬¬**...(Entra)

Gregory-El mio descafeinado por favor!

(Kitty, Jane, Mariah y Madison hablaban en la mesa)

Madison-Se los digo, es Twenty One Pilots, no es sólo Tyler Joseph, si Josh fuera parte, 21 pilots ya no sería lo mismo

Mariah-Oigan, deberíamos ir un día a un concierto de ellos

Jane-Podemos decirle a Bill que nos de entradas para uno de sus conciertos

Kitty-Vuelvo enseguida, pediré otro café (Se levanta de la silla)

X-Aquí tiene

Taylor-Gracias, no son nisiquiera mios pero gracias ñ.ñ

(Se detiene antes de chocar con Kitty)

Taylor-Oh, lo siento

Kitty-No, yo, yo debí fijarme por dónde caminaba, como es que no te ví?

Taylor-Yo...sólo pasaba por aquí, les compré unos cafés a mis amigos (Los señala)

Kitty-(Voltea)

Sheldon y Gregory-(La saludan) ñ.ñ/

Kitty-Son suertudos de tener un amigo amable que les compra lo que quieran

Andreas-(Escucha de lejos)

Taylor-Sí...demasiado suertudos

Kitty-Y...cómo está Francis?

Taylor-Oh, está bien, pronto saldrá del hospital, pero enocontraremos la manera de que vuelva a la normalidad

Kitty-Oh bueno, ojalá se recupere, es muy talentoso y amable (Le da un papel)

Taylor-Oh...yo

Kitty-Es mi número, ahora que nos veremos seguido probablemente...deberías llamarme

Taylor-Sí, sí, lo haré para...ponernos al día, qúe te parece?

Kitty-Creo que me gustaría

Taylor-Ok...te veo después

Kitty-Vale adiós (Se van por diferentes lados)

Taylor-Tomen sus malditos cafés

Los 2-(Lo miran)

Taylor-...Qué?

Gregory-Gracias ñ.ñ ...Su número, vaya, vaya, ya ví lo que pasa aquí 7u7

Sheldon-En unos años más te sentarás frente a tus hijos y les contarás una historia similar como en "How i meet your mother" xD

Sheldon-En unos años más te sentarás frente a tus hijos y les contarás una historia similar como en "How i meet your mother" xD

Gregory y Sheldon-(Chocan los 5) :D

Taylor-Ella está con su novio, que no me convence pero ella se ve felíz así que...

Gregory-Espera, espera, espera, no dijiste que te contó que ese chico la golpeó?

Sheldon-Después de eso ya no creo que duren

Gregory-Quieres apostar?

Sheldon-Claro que quiero

Taylor-Chicos, es muy inmaduro apostar, no lo hagan

Gregory y Sheldon-Ok ñ.ñ

(Adentro)

Andreas-Chicas, necesitan algo más? Más café?

Kitty-Yo acabo de rellenar el mío, así que no

Andreas-...Y no me dijiste? Pudiste decirme para que te lo sirviera, soy tu novio

Kitty-Ah, lo eres?

Andreas-Querida, ya dije que lo sentía

Kitty-Y lo dejaste muy claro, puedes irte? Has tu trabajo

Andreas-...(Se va)

Silencio...

Kitty-Ajá y en qué estábamos?

Madison-Bueno, yo estoy un poco nerviosa por el matrimonio porque no sé si llegue a funcionar y...

Kitty-Tienes miedo de que en un futuro tengan problemas sexuales?

Madison-Qué? No...bueno, un poco...ustedes nunca han llegado a tener problemas de ese tipo con sus parejas?

Mariah-Yo y Roderick no los tenemos

Madison-Oh, tienes suerte (Toma de su café)

Mariah-Aún no tenemos sexo

Madison-(Se atraganta con su café)

Kitty-Qué?

Madison-Qué?

Jane-Qué?

Mariah-...En estos 2 años aún no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales

Kitty, Jane y Madison-(Se miran)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans**_

 _ **Jeremy McKinnon como Jeremy**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **What time is it?(High School Musical)-Todo McKinley**_

 _ **The sound(The 1975)-Andreas, Hayley, Greg, Roderick, Mariah, Kitty, Katherine, Madison, Bree, Shannon, Alistair, Spencer, Bill, Sam y Adam**_

 _ **My obsession(Cinema BIzarre)-Skylart y Madison**_

 _ **Whe she loved me(Toy Story)-Katherine**_


	12. Episodio XII

Mason-(Narrando) Ustedes han llegado a tener problemas amorosos que llegan a frustrarlos? Yo sí y no se lo desería ni a mi peor enemigo, ahora que Jane ha vuelto hemos estado un poco cercanos y trato de darle el apoyo que necesita para la situación en la que está, pero desde aquella fiesta comienzo a pensar que ya no siente nada por mí, y desde ahí no hemos hablado, es sólo que, todo este tiempo separados la extrañé demasiado, como si me hubieran arrebatado mi otra mitad, también hay otro problema, la Srta. Stone, me lleva a todas partes, y me presiona mucho, me dice "no hagas esto", "tienes que ser así", "no seas así", "cero de esto", "haz esto", demonios, es como Madison...no, no, no, no, no, ella es peor que Madison porque es famosa, eso la hace más controladora y eso que tien años más que yo, esperen un segundo, aún no finalizo, hay otro problema...ella trata de controlarme y coquetearme a la vez, es posible? Me voy a volver loco, alaba mis notas altas y lo más incómodo, está muy cerca de mí, algo en mí me dice que debería corresponderle ya que ella es super famosa, eso automáticamente me haría famoso a mí también y provocaría los celos de Jane, pero no sé si sea una gran idea, no quiero herir a Jane, pero cómo puedo deshacerme de esta chica?

Leila-(Hablaba)

Mason-(Narrando) Habla demasiado que me da mucho sueño

Leila-Mason!

Mason-Ah!...Qué pasa ñ.ñ?

Leila-Si quieres que esto funcione necesitas tener escrita una canción, la tienes?

Mason-Bueno, hace algo de tiempo escribí no exactamente una canción, pero eran frases que s eme venían a la cabeza sobre como me sentía (Narrando) No miento, sin querer ni pensarlo escribí una canción yo mismo, eso es posible? Acaso soy capaz de eso? Sólo escribí tal como me sentía en ese momento, unos pocos meses después de la graduación, o sea, después de terminar con Jane, lo hicimos de una manera madura, han escuchado la canción de Amy Winehouse que dice "Sólo dijimos adiós con palabras, morí mil veces" ("We only say goodbye with words, i died a hundred times")?, me sentí identificado con esa frase, Shannon me dio un consejo, que escribiera todo lo que sentía por ella en una hoja, absolutamente todo, me dio ese consejo porque en ese entonces los 2 estabamos en la misma situación, esa canción es muy profunda así que no creo que tenga éxito, nadie comprendería como me sentía

Leila-Estoy segura de que será éxitoso y sabes porqué?...Porque tu voz es única, a todos les sorprendió que puedes llegar a las notas de Chester Bennington

Mason-El cantante de Linkin Park?

Leila-Y además porque eres demasiado guapo y sexy para tener 20

Mason-...Sí, creo que en eso último tienes razón

Leila-Serás uno de los famosos más apuestos junto con Bradd Pitt y Jared Leto

Mason-Me encanta esa idea

Leila-Es genial

Mason-...(Narrando) Estoy desesperado, nisiquiera se lo que hago, no puedo funcionar...nos besamos? (Se acerca a ella)

Leila-Te voy a detener ahí, ni siquiera lo pienses, suerte con eso, cuando entré a esto de la farandula me hize la promesa de no involucrar el amor con el trabajo y en eso entras tú, que ahora trabajas conmigo

Mason-(Suspira) Está bien

-10 minutos después—

Mason y Leila-(Besandose en el sillón)

Mason-(Narrando) Mujeres, quién las entiende? Aunque debo admitir que besa muy bien

Leila-(Se separa)...Debes saber que esto no significa nada

Mason-Cómo que esto no significa nada? Qué quieres decir?

Leila-Pensaste que sólo por habernos besado que habrá algo entre nosotros?

Mason-Dices una cosa y luego dices otra, qué tratas de decir?

Leila-Qué trato de decir?

Mason-Exacto, qué quieres decir? No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces, coqueteas con alguien y le das esperanzas para luego rompérselas completamente.

Leila-Qué?

Mason-Ajá! Ya se tu plan! Seguramente has hecho esto con la mitad de los hombres solteros de la farandula, ya no me sorprendería de ti, y tampoco me sorprendería que me hubieras elegido a mí, te gusto y por eso me elegiste, no por mi talento, debí saberlo, no soy tan suertudo, pudiste elegir a Joey por su gran talento y energía en los escenarios, a Alistair por transmitir sus sentimientos, a Shannon o Skylart por sus buenos rapeos, a Roderick por su voz que parece una versión masculina de Amy Winehouse, o eso es lo que creo yo, porqué Leila, porqué?!

Silencio...

Leila-...

Mason-...

Leila-Porqué me acusas? Ese es el problema con los hombres, les decimos algo y se ilucionan completamente, creen que significa algo, yo soy buena para hacer cumplidos y por eso los hombres se ilucionan conmigo, no los culpo, tienen ojos, pero lo más gracioso es que creen que los amo cuando sólo les digo un par de cumplidos

Mason-Para mí es difícil creerte, no tiene sentido Leila, no lo digo por uno o dos cumplidos que me hayas dicho, siempre que estamos juntos lo haces, y me siento incómodo

Leila-Ok, creo que tú interpretas todo mal, y también creo que deberías irte, hemos terminado por hoy

Mason-...Vale, cómo quieras (Se va)

...

En el hospital

Francis-(En la cama leyendo su libro) ^^''

X-(Entra)

Francis-Doctor, cuándo voy a salir de aquí? No recuerdo nada, comienzo a sospechar que he sido secuestrado, y ayer escuché de nuevo la voz de mi chica, tengo que encontrarla

X-Tranquilo amigo, este es un hospital, estás en buenas manos, yo te avisaré cuando ya estés bien para salír (Se va)

En la sala de espera

X-Está sano pero está muy confundido, debido a que no recuerda nada, sospecha que ha sido secuestrado

Greg-No se preocupe doctor, nosotros lo haremos volver a la normalidad

X-Ya pueden pasar a verlo

(Entran al cuarto)

Francis-Quienes son ustedes?!

Taylor-Ay no puede ser, está asustado y confundido

Greg-Alguien debería acercarse a él y decirle que somos sus amigos

Myron-Tienes razón

Sheldon-Yo soy su mejor amigo, yo iré (Se acerca a él)

Francis-(Se pone en guardia para golpearlo)

Katherine-Emm Sheldon .-.

Sheldon-Calmate, amigo, calmate, soy tu mejor amigo ñ.ñ

Francis-(Suelta un golpe)

Sheldon-(Lo esquiva) Ah! D: ...no te enojes, somos tus amigos, este es un hospital, no un centro de prostitución o lo que tú piensas, y nosotros somos tus amigos, nadie te secuestró ñ.ñ''

Francis-Ustedes no saben nada de mí!

Greg-Entiende que no queremos hacerte daño? Cómo hacemos que nos recuerdes?!

Francis-Alejense de mí!

Silencio...

Greg-...Te conocemos más de lo que piensas...vámonos (Se van)

Francis-...Yo no confío en nadie (Se tira a la cama)

(Música)

Francis-I never said I'd lie and wait forever If I died, we'd be together I can't always just forget her But she could try At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are never ever... Ever... Get the feeling that you're never All alone and I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms she diez She diez At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me If I fall If I fall (down) At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me For all the ghosts that are never gonna...(Se toma unas pastillas)

...

Mientras tanto

Bill-Muy bien, he llegado, en cuanto recibí tu mensaje tomé el primer taxi que no me ignoró

Andreas-Tardaste un poco

Bill-Te lo dije "el primer taxi que no me ignoró"

Andreas-...Tiene sentido

Bill-Sucede algo?

Andreas-Es Kitty

Bill-Problemas sexuales?

Bill-Problemas sexuales?

Andreas-Qué? No!

Bill-Entonces aún no lo hacen

Andreas-No, aún no lo consumamos

Bill-Si no lo hace contigo algo anda mal

Andreas-Ese no es el punto, Bill

Bill-Ya, ya, entonces de que quieres hablar?

Andreas-Sobre Kitty

Bill-Te lo dije, problemas sexuales

Andreas-Por Dios Bill, escúchame!

Bill-...Te escucho

Andreas-Está molesta, no quiere hablar conmigo ahora

Bill-Si hace eso hiciste algo que la molestó, lenguaje de mujeres, ya me ha pasado con Hayley millones de veces, sólo presta atención a sus palabras

Andreas-No Bill, no me estás entendiendo, hablo sobre aquella fiesta

Bill-Te dije que era mala idea agregarle alcohol a la limonada, tal vez no fue un descontrol como esa vez en Ohio, pero provocó un accidente muy severo

Andreas-Yo no le agregué alcohol

Bill-Ah no?...Debió ser uno de esos chicos ._.

Andreas-No sabía lo que hacía, pero recuerdo muy bien que ella me dijo que parara y yo la golpee

Bill-Espera, tú, qué?! La golpeaste?

Andreas-No sabías lo que hacía

Bill-"La culpa es del acohol" eso no es excusa, si quieres que te perdone debes hacer algo revolucionario, algo extraordinario

Andreas-No ha querido ni saludarme, y lo peor es que otro chico tiene un fuerte interés en ella, no dudo que se aproveche de esto para quitármela, qué puedo hacer?

Bill-No lo sé Andreas, también lo que hiciste es algo muy severo y será muy difícil que te perdone

Andreas-Oh vaya (Suspira) Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es la chica más hermosa que hay aquí...sin ella soy miserable

Bill-(Lo interrumpe) Aguarda...tal vez no consigas que te perdone pero...debes hacer todo lo posible porque no te la roben, puedes matar dos pájaros de un tiro, se dará cuenta cuanto le importas y tal vez así consiga tu perdón...y así ella será toda tuya de nuevo

Andreas-No puede ser, eres un genio

(Chocan los 5)

Bill-Lo que sea por ti, amigo

...

Mientras tanto

X-Ya está despertando

Greg-Francis!

Francis-(Despierta) Ah...Qué me pasó?

X-Tomaste unas pastillas que pararon tu corazón por unos minutos, pero estás bien

Francis-No lo entiendo, si pararon mi corazón como es que estoy vivo?

X-Esa fue suerte amigo...no recomiendo que lo vuelvas a hacer

Más tarde

Francis-Ya basta, les dije que no los conozco y no saben nada de mí

Gregory-Por Dios, sabemos todo de ti y sí te conocemos, sólo has un esfuerzo por recordar

Sheldon-Yo puedo hacerlo por ti (Le pega con un bate)

Francis-Eso porqué?!

Sheldon-Te sientes mejor?

Francis-Me siento igual

Sheldon-(Lo vuleve a golpear)

Francis-Ya basta!

Sheldon-Pues si no mejoras tendré que hacerlo hasta que lo hagas

(Se escuchan unas risas)

Los 7-... .-.

X-Un gusto conocerlo Sr. Beapsite

Jean-El placer todo mío

Francis-(Lo mira de lejos)

Taylor-...(Se acerca más a él) Dime si lo recuerdas

Francis-(Recordando)

.

.

Jean-Porqué crees que de demasiados reclutas te escojí a ti para ue entraras a Troath Explosion? Tu voz nos da una ventaja pero la verdad eres un cobarde, no sirves para nada

Francis-Sólo me siento seguro cuando canto

Jean-Eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás

...

Francis-(Vomitando)

Jean-Eres patético, si no puedes resistir nuestra jornada de ensayo no eres nada

Francis-Hago lo que puedo, estoy muy mareado

Jean-Lo sabías, una vez perdedor, siempre perdedor

Francis-...Oye, ya cállate, quieres? Lo único que haces es insultarme y hacerme sentir miserable por ser quien soy

Jean-Ah sí, y quién se supone que eres?

Francis-Yo no soy tú!

Jean-Lo ves? Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, al menos yo sé que hago lo correcto a dirigir este Club y déjame decirte que es cierto y eres una vergüenza para este coro, los perdedores siempre niegan que son perdedores!

Silencio...

Jean-Suficiente por hoy

(Todos abandonan el auditorio dejando sólo a Francis)

Francis-(Le salen unas lágrimas)...No soy un perdedor (Toma su mochila y se va de ahí)

.

.

Francis-...Jean Beapsite

Taylor-Muy bien, ya lo recuerdas?

Francis-...Lo recuerdo muy bien

Jean-(Va a su auto)

Francis-(Se acerca a él) Hey...no se si me recuerdes

Jean-...Claro que sí, eres Francis, gente como tú on se olvida jamás

Francis-Gente como yo? Vaya, eso no es nuevo

Jean-En fin, yo no vivo aquí, me iré en unos días

Francis-Oh, estoy inpaciente por darte tu regalo de despedida, oh, me encanta tu auto, es genial

Jean-Gracias...Tienes algo preparado?

Francis-Es más improvisado

Silencio...

Jean-Qué piensas hacer con ese bate?

Francis-...Los perdedores se divierten de verdad...(Comienza a destruir su auto con el bate)

Jean-Qué estás haciendo?!

Francis-Parece que ya no tendrás un lindo auto, eh?!

Los 6- .-. ...

Katherine-No había visto a Francis tan molesto ._.

Taylor-El...cuando estaba en Throat Explosion ese sujeto lo insultaba y lo trataba mal, y ahora que lo vió recordó todo y quiere una venganza

Greg-Buena forma de vengarse

Katherine-Ya, que alguien lo detenga

Jean-Ya basta Francis!

Francis-Cuando tenía 16 años tu misión era hacerme la vida imposible y ahora que ha pasado tiempo puedo vengarme!

Jean-No es mi culpa que seas un fracasado!

Francis-Repitelos de nuevo, te asesinaré!

Taylor-Francis! (Lo detiene)

Francis-Sueltame!

Taylor-Ya basta!

Jean-Estás loco! (Se va)

Taylor-...Oh por Dios, Francis ha recordado algo .-.

...

Leila-Bill, tenemos que hablar

Bill-Qué sucede Leila?

Leila-Él no quiere cooperar

Bill-Mason? Qué quieres decir?

Leila-Dice que ha escrito una canción pero no quiere darla a conocer y además me acusa de que le coqueteo cuando le hago cumplidos

Bill-Pero Leila, ya te lo dije, tienes una forma extraña de trabajar, te pones a hacerles muchos cumplidos y por eso los ahuyentas y no quieren cooperar, han de creer que eres algún tipo de acosadora loca

Leila-Qué? Entiende que yo hago eso para subirles el autoestima y den lo mejor de sí, son los hombres quienes hacen todo eso en su cabeza, porqué crees que hay demasiados caídos en la friendzone?

Bill-Leila, no es la única vez que ha pasado eso y lo sabes bien

Leila-Yo sé lo que hago y tengo mis razones, no es algo de tu incumbencia, pero quiero que hables con él

Bill-Qué puedo decirle?

Leila-Dile que coopere, convencelo de usar esa canción, seguro a ti te hará caso porque te tiene más confianza y todos esos chicos te adoran

Bill-Lo sé, me aman ñ.ñ...no te preocupes Leila, haré el intento

Mientras tanto

Isaac-(Caminaba por las calles)

Madison-(Lo detiene) Tenemos que hablar

Isaac-Dios, Madison, me espantaste

Madison-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio

Isaac-Yo no quería hacerlo, no he tenido oportunidad de decir que lo siento, es sólo que...Elvira me entiende, somos más idénticos de lo que crees

Madison-De ella quería hablar contigo, sé que aún siente algo por mi chico, Skylart

Isaac-Madison, Elvira ya lo ha superado y está conmigo, eso pasó hace 2 años, déjalo ir

Madison-Han estado muy cercanos ellos 2 y eso levanta mis sospechas, y tú deberías pensar lo mismo

Isaac-Acaso tienes pruebas de tus argumentos?

Madison-Quieres verlo de verdad? En serio?

Isaac-...

...

Más tarde

Isaac y Madison-(Mirando a través de la ventana)

Skylart y Elvira-(Ríen y hablan)

Madison-Miralos, están riendo...cómo si planeara destruir mi relación y la suya contigo

Isaac-No lo creo, tal vez sólo son amigos

Madison-Tiene tiempo que no se hablaban y ahora esto? Es algo sospechoso

Isaac-Bueno, tendremos que investigar, estás conmigo?

Madison-...Qué?

Isaac-Investiguemoslo juntos

Madison-Espera un momento, quieres que seamos socios?

Isaac-Si no hacemos algo los dos podemos terminar lastimados

Madison-Claro, y más tú por haber sido un idiota, en primer lugar si no hubieras engañado a Alis con ella nada de esto estaría pasando

Isaac-Por favor Madison, sigues molesta por eso?

Madison-Claro, porque tu sólo causas problemas

Isaac-Disculpa? Que yo causo problemas?

Madison-No trates de negarlo

Isaac-Ay por Dios escúchame Madison, entiende que trato de cambiar y tú tampoco niegues que estos años he sido más amable de lo que solía ser

Madison-Ah pues...

Silencio...

Madison- ._. ...Al menos yo no ocupo mi preferencia sexual para jugar con los corazones de la gente

Isaac-Al menos yo no soy una chica neurótica controladora que se pone a gritar

Madison-No es excusa, ya no he sido controladora con Mason, al menos yo no me obsesiono con una persona y la acoso

Isaac-Al menos yo no tuve una relación incestuosa con mi hermano gemelo, todos saben que "Flores en el ático" es un mal ejemplo para ustedes

Madison-Eso nunca pasó Isaac! Crees que soy tan loca y extraña para tener sexo y casarme con mi propio hermano?!

Isaac-Sí

Madison-Ah...Tal vez, hayas convencido a mis amigos de cambiar y ser más amable, pero yo sé, que no es así, yo nunca confié en ti, sabía que planeabas algo cuando finjiste ser más amable cuando Alistair y Spencer terminaron, aja! Ya sé tu plan, querías ganarte su corazón para volver a hacer lo que siempre haces!

Isaac-Ya basta! Estoy harto de que me sigas etiquetando por mi pasado!

Madison-Mujeriego!

Isaac-Loca!

Madison-Imbécil!

Isaac-Posesiva!

Madison-No soy posesiva!

Isaac-Yo no soy un imbécil!

Madison-Sí, lo eres!

Isaac-Entonces tu eres una posesiva!

Madison-No lo soy! Antes muerta que trabajar contigo!

Isaac-Lo mismo digo yo!

Madison-Bien!

Isaac-Bien!

(Se van por diferentes lados)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **The gost of you(My chemical romance)-Francis**_


	13. Episodio XII (Parte 2)

Spencer, Alistair, Shannon y Mason-(Sentados en el sillón viendo una película) ^^''

Mariah-(Entra)...Qué están viendo?

Shannon-"Canoa" ñ.ñ

Mason-Queríamos ver algo extranjero

Mariah-Y "Canoa" fue su única alternativa?

Alistair-Bueno, estábamos entre "Amancer rojo", "Amores perros", "La ley de Herodes" y "Canoa", al azar cayó esta

Mariah-Yo prefiero "No se aceptan devoluciones"

Spencer-Esa película no es del todo mexicana, y preferimos ver algo del viejo cine mexicano

Mariah-(Se sienta con ellos)

Shannon-Cuál es su problema del pueblo con que ellos sean comunistas?

Alistair-El sacerdote de ese pueblo les lavó el cerebro diciéndoles que pronto irán por él y se lo llevarían, por alguna razón el pueblo lo creyó

Los 5-^^ (Veían)...Ou!

Spencer-No es cierto, de verdad le cortaron los dedos?

Mariah-Todo eso fue real?

Mason-Dicen que sí

Mariah-...

Los 4- ^^'''

Mariah-(Toma el control y pausa la película)

Spencer-Oye, porqué lo haces? Ya iba en lo mejor

Shannon-No debiste pausar el momento del linchamiento (Toma un sorbo de su bebida)

Mariah-Es raro que yo y Roderick aún no hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales?

Shannon-(Se atraganta con su bebida) Aguarda un momento, quieres decir...

Mariah-Sí, después de 2 años aún sigo virgen, pueden creerlo?

Alistair-Cuál es el problema? Si no han tenido sexo es porque quieren esperar a estar listos

Mason-Tal vez el único problema que haya es que con el tiempo Roderick pierda el interés en ella ya que no han tenido sexo

Alistair-Oh Dios, esto es muy malo

Mariah-Oh por Dios, no puede ser

Spencer-...Que tan frecuente hablan de eso?

Mariah-...No mucho ._.

Spencer-Ajá! Ese es el problema de ustedes 2, a veces son tan inseguros que no hablan de como se sienten por temor a que no los amen, pero enserio? No han sentido nisiquiera una vez las ganas de desvestirse y...

Alistair-(Lo interrumpe) Creo que ya entendió

Mariah-...Bueno, no mucho .-.

Shannon-Mira, yo no digo que lo importante en una relación sea el sexo, pero yo digo que para que una relación funcione se debe tener la confianza necesaria y experimentar cosas nuevas juntos

Alistair-En serio Shannon? Y lo dice el chico que tuvo sexo con la chica que le gustaba desde preparatoria en su primera cita y ni siquiera eran novios

Shannon-Ay por favor, desde otro punto de vista no puede ser tan malo, ella y yo al fin estamos saliendo de nuevo, así que no me arrepiento

Spencer-Bueno y tú que piensas Mason?

Mason- .-. ...

Silencio...

Mason-La verdad no lo sé, aún siento algo por Jane pero ya no he hablado con ella y Leila me tiene todo desesperado así que estoy confuso .-.

Alistair-Bueno, no digo que tengan sexo ya si aún no es lo que...

Shannon-(Lo interrumpe) Creo que el problema es que no lo han hablado como se debe (._.)/

Alistair-Ajá! Ese es el problema

Mariah-Que tiene de malo no hablar de sexo?

Spencer-No es malo, pero cómo es que quieren avanzar si ni siquiera han experimentado una de las cosas más basicas

(Hablaban)

"Beep beep"

Alistair-(Lee el mensaje)

"Necesitamos vernos"-J

"Vaya, hasta que te decides a aparecer"-A

"Si sigues molesto no te culpo, pero necesitamos vernos"-J

...

Más tarde

Joey-(Toca la puerta)

Alistair-No sé como pude apiadarme de ti ¬¬**

Joey-Sé que no lo hiciste por mí...por él

Alistair-Porqué lo piensas?

Joey-...No lo sé

Francis-(Abre la puerta)

Los 2-Hola ñ.ñ/

Francis-No me interesa nada de lo que ustedes venden

Joey-No es lo que piensas, nosotros somos...

Francis-(Le cierra la puerta en la cara)

Joey-Auch! ...eso dolió

Alistair-Te lo merecías, fue el karma

Joey-Haré como si no te hubiera escuchado ¬¬...(Toca la puerta)

Francis-(Abre la puerta)

Los 2-Hola ñ.ñ/

Francis-Puedo hacer esto todo el día (Les cierra la puerta en la cara a los 2 xD)

Los 2-Auch! .

Joey-Karma!

Alistair-Eso no cuenta, Karma fue lo tuyo!

Joey-...(Toca la puerta)

Francis-(Abre) Siguen insistiendo?

Joey-Aguarda un segundo ñ.ñ

Francis-Qué?...

Joey-(Cierra la puerta)

Alistair-Auch! .

Joey-Karma!

Alistair-(Toca la puerta)

Francis-(Abre) Si van a seguir molestando...

Alistair-Un momento ñ.ñ (Cierra la puerta)

Joey-Auch! .

Alistair-Ese es el Karma!

Francis-(Abre la puerta) Amigos...

Los 2- .-. ...

Francis-Quieren pasar ñ.ñ?

Los 2-...Ok ñ.ñ

Francis-(Les cierra la puerta en la cara antes de que entren xD)

Los 2-Auch! .

Francis-Eso es el Karma!

Joey-Abre la puerta

Francis-Qué quieren?!

Joey-Queremos...

Alistair-(Lo interrumpe) Te llamas Francisco Ramón pero prefieres que te digan Francis, sales con Katherine Stevenson y luchas hasta la muerte por lo que quieres, eso se muestra cuando no te rendiste sólo porque los hermanos de tu chica no te permitieran ser su novio y mágicamente los convenciste, a los 16 años eras parte del Club Troath Explosion donde eras constantemente agredido y como objeto de burla para su líder Jean y el resto del equipo y después fuiste tranferido a McKinley dónde la conociste a ella y a tus amigos, ellos y tú tuvieron un accidente automovilístico dónde tú eras el conductor y desde el ahí perdiste la memoria y no los recuerdas

Joey-...(Lo mira sorprendido)

Francis-...(Abre la puerta) Cómo sabes eso de mí?

Alistair-Porque yo y todos tus amigos estábamos en esa fiesta antes del accidente

Francis-...Lo último que recuerdo es...que estaba besando a una chica en un auto, mi conciencia estaba perdida...

Joey-Era el alcohol

Francis-...Y sentí un fuerte golpe que me dejó inconsiente...lo único que quiero ahora es volver el tiempo para estar con esa chica de nuevo...es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, creen que alguna vez me imaginé que una chica llegaría a amarme tal cómo soy? Nunca, hasta que llegó ella pero ahora no la recuerdo y no está conmigo

Joey-Te aseguro que está contigo

Francis-Cómo lo sabes?

Joey-...Porque nosotros sabemos quien es

Francis-...

...

Mientras tanto

En Spothlight dinner

Taylor-No puedo creer que tuviera quetraerles el café de nuevo 7n7**

Greg, Gregory y Sheldon-Gracias ñ.ñ

Sheldon-(Lo prueba)...Te dije descafeinado

Taylor-El descafeinado me lo pidió Gregory

Gregory-Esta vez no te pedí descafeinado y me trajiste descafeinado

Sheldon-Y yo te lo pedí descafeinado

Greg-Pueden hacer cambio

Los 2-...

Sheldon-Yo no voy a tomar de tus microbios, tráeme otro

Taylor- ¬¬** (Se va) (A punto de chocar con Kitty) Oh, lo siento

Kitty-No, yo lo siento (Ríe)

Taylor-No esperaba verte por aquí (Ríe)

En la mesa

Greg-Qué está haciendo?

Gregory y Sheldon-(Lo miran de lejos)...

Gregory-Miralos hermano, ellos se ven tan lindos juntos

Sheldon-Aunque odio admitirlo, harían linda pareja

Greg-...No, claro que no!

Sheldon-Noto un tono molesto

Greg-Ella no es para él! Taylor siempre es vulnerable cuando se trata de esa chica así que es tóxica para él!

Gregory-Que cosas dices Greg?

Greg-Todas las mujeres, a excepción de Katherine, son así, te toman desprevenido y comienzan a envenenarte sin que te des cuenta para que mueras lentamente y termines tirado en el suelo sin nada

Sheldon-Puras alucinaciones

Greg-Cómo sea, esto no está bien, no está bien, no puede coquetear con ella

Gregory-Porqué?

Greg-Porque yo lo digo!

Sheldon-Esto me recuerda a un tal Greg hace 2 años

Greg-Debo detener esto (Se va)

Taylor-Así que...este viernes?

Kitty-Sólo si tú quieres

Taylor-Me encantaría

Greg-Hey, Tierra llamando a Taylor!

Taylor-Ah! D: ...qué pasa ñ.ñ?

Greg-Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Taylor-Hablaba con Kitty, dijimos que saldríamos este viernes, no es genial?

Andreas-(Escucha de lejos)

Greg-Ah, una cita, y tú eres Kitty, cierto?

Kitty-...Sí

Greg-Gusto en conocerte, ya te había visto pero gusto en conocerte, y que mejor que enterarme que ustedes dos tendrán una cita

Taylor-Greg...tiene novio, no es una cita

Greg-Hay diferentes puntos de vista, Taylor, Kitty, te lo voy a decir de una vez...

Kitty-...

Greg-...(Anda Greg, suéltalo y dile lo que piensas ._.)...

Kitty-Sí?

Greg-...Eemm, Taylor y yo somos pareja!

Gregory y Sheldon-(Confundidos) .-. ...

Taylor- ._. ...

Greg- ._. ...(Buena idea que se te acaba de ocurrir, Greg ¬¬)

Kitty-Es enserio?

Taylor-Te lo juro, no es verdad, no sé porqué lo inventa

Greg-Sí, y tuvimos sexo

Kitty-Qué?

Taylor-Soy completamente virgen, no creas nada de lo que te dice

Greg-Ya nos vamos?

Taylor-Ok...te lo juro, no es verdad, no creas lo que dijo (Se van)

Kitty-...Ok

En la mesa

Taylor-En serio Greg? No pudiste inventar algo mejor que eso?

Greg-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, debí haber estado prevenido por si te veía coquetear con ella

Taylor-Ella tiene novio, cuál es tu problema?

Greg-Ella no es para ti!

Taylor-Qué te hace pensar eso?!

Greg-Uno, es 3 años mayor que tú, dos, ella es bonita así que hay un gran porcentaje de probabilidad de que se aprocechará de ti y de tu virginidad, y tres, ella no es para ti!

Taylor-Tus argumentos son muy rebuscados, qué tiene si ella me gusta y ya? Actúas como si estuvieras celoso

Greg-Y qué si estoy celoso y ya?! Tengo un sexto sentido, lo que yo veo es que en poco tiempo ella dejará a ese tipo por ti y como lo dije, se aprovechará de ti y de tu virginidad, para que unos años después venga el matrimonio y luego ustedes con un bebé!

Sheldon-Que buen espectáculo

Gregory-Tienes razón

Los 2- ^^''

Taylor-Greg, a mí me gusta Kitty y que tú no lo apruebes no cambiará nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que en McKinley las chicas no te hubieran durado y que por eso dejaras de creer en el amor porque no puedes ni conseguir una novia verdadera!

Greg-...

Gregory y Sheldon-... .-.

Gregory-Taylor, no debiste decir eso .-.

Taylor-...Greg

Greg-Bien! Mira como me afecta! Te aseguro que por lo menos yo puedo conseguir a una chica y tener sexo con ella en una noche que tú, por estar aferrado a otra chica no puedes! Si prefieres coquetear con una chica que hacerle caso a los consejos de tu amigo, corrección, mejor amigo! Y olvidarte completamente de que existo, espero que estés contento! (Se va)

Taylor-...Greg, espera! (Lo sigue)

Gregory y Sheldon-(Van tras ellos)

Greg-Y no me sigas!

Taylor-(Toma su brazo) Espera Greg!

Greg-Estúpido, mi brazo, idiota! (Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo xD)

Taylor-Escúchame

Greg-(Le da una cachetada)

Taylor-Au! .

Greg-A mí, no me vengas a joder con eso! Toma una probada de esto

(Música)

Greg, Gregory y Sheldon-Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na

Greg-I guess I just lost my wife I don't know where she went So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent I got a brand new attitude And I'm gonna wear it tonight I'm gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight

Gregory-(Le lanza su guitarra)

Greg con Sheldon y Gregory-Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight! So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight

Gregory y Sheldon-Uh, check my flow, uh

Greg-The waiter just took my table And gave it to Jessica Simp, shit! I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna die I'm gonna get in trouble My ex will start a fight Na na na na na na na He's gonna start a fight

Greg con Sheldon y Gregory-Na na na na na na na We're all gonna get in a fight! So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight

Greg-I'm alright (Gregory y Sheldon-I'm alright) I'm just fine And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight

(Música)

Greg-You weren't there You never were You want it all But that's not fair I gave you life I gave my all You weren't there You let me fall

Greg con Sheldon y Gregory-So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done (Sheldon y 're done) I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright (Sheldon y Gregory-I'm alright) I'm just fine (Sheldon y Gregory-I'm just fine) And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight No no, no no I don't want you tonight You weren't there (Sheldon-I'm gonna show you tonight) I'm gonna show you tonight

Greg-I'm alright (Gregory-I'm alright) I'm just fine And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight Ba da da da da da

Silencio...

Greg-Toma una probada de Greg Stevenson, respeto (Se va)

...

Mientras tanto

Bill-(Narrando) Esto de organizar la boda me ha tenido un poco ocupado y no he podido hablar con Mason como Leila me lo pidió, cree que si yo hablo con él lo convenceré de dar a conocer la canción, iba en camino al apartamento cuando decidí visitarla para saber si han avanzado un poco, así que toqué su puerta, por alguna razón estaba abierta y entré, hasta que me dí cuenta que llegué en mal momento

Leila y Mason-(Se besan)

Bill-...Chicos!

Leila y Mason-Ah! (Se separan)

Mason-...

Leila-...Qué pasa Bill?

Bill-...No puede ser, está pasando otra vez

...

Más tarde

Afuera

Bill-Qué fue eso?

Mason-...No lo sé, sólo nos estábamos besando

Bill-Sientes algo por ella? Tienes que aprender a no combinar el trabajo con la diversión

Mason-La verdad no sé lo que siento ahora

Bill-Dices eso por esa chica? Jane? No puedes superarla y por eso tratas de acostarte con una celebridad?

Mason-No planeaba acostarme con ella

Bill-Yo conozco a Leila y ha llegado a ese extremo con varios hombres que han "trabajado" con ella, creeme, si le sigues el juego por olvidarla, te aseguro que no terminarás nada bien

Mason-Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Bill-Cómo lo sé? Fuí una de sus víctimas hace tiempo, te toma desprevenido para amarrarte a ella haciéndote creer que te ama sólo para poder acostarse contigo, es...una desventaja de llegar a este punto de la fama

Mason-...

Bill-Te doy un consejo? Sí de verdad quieres esto debes probar con esa canción, si algo es escrito con el corazón y esfuerzo, el público tarde o temprano lo alabará, tómalo en cuenta, pero no dejes que te controle de esa forma

Mason-Me siento incómodo hablando de esto Bill, lo siento

Bill-No te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo

Mason-Ahora no Bill, lo siento mucho (Se aleja)

Bill-(Le pone el pié para que se detenga)

Mason-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo)

Bill-Lo siento, sabía que si no lo hacía te irías

Mason- -.-**

Bill-Tienes la suerte de que te haya elegido a ti y tienes el descaro de no querer dar a conocer tu canción?

Mason-Bueno, yo pienso que nadie lo entendería porque habla de sentimientos y es muy profunda

Bill-De eso se trata, déjame ayudarte (Lo ayuda a levantarse) tienes una ventaja, me tienes a mí, cualquier cosa que sufras probablemente también yo la he sufrido, puedo contarte miles de experiencias vividas a través de una vestimenta un poco afeminada y emo-gótica con un peinado de melena de león, fue mi peinado más polémico de todos, y puedo aconsejarte, has escuchado "Love don't break me"?

Mason-...Ajá

Bill-Fue una de las canciones más profundas que escribí y pensé que nadie me comprendería pero sabes, así es cómo haces contacto con la gente, si se identifican con la canción entenderán el mensaje que quieres dar, y sabrán la situación por la que estás pasando o llegaste a pasar

Mason-...

...

Más tarde

Katherine-Y no lo sé, Joey y Alistair me dijeron que lo viera mañana para que me reconociera pero no sé si sea una buena idea, tú viste, casi golpea a Sheldon y el otro día detruyó el auto de ese sujeto

Taylor-Ya te dije que ese sujeto lo trataba mal en su segundo año de preparatoria y por eso lo hizo, pero si lo reconoció a él, tal vez ya esté listo para verte a los ojos y decir "Esa es mi chica"

Katherine-No lo sé Tay, nada ha salido como lo planeaba, yo pensaba que él y yo estaríamos juntos estudiando en NYu aquí, siendo felices por siempre, y ahora la mayoría de ellos tiene a su pareja pero yo perdí a la mía

Taylor-Aún no lo has perdido, sólo tenemos que recuperarlo para que vuelva a la normalidad, y porqué dices eso de que ellos ya tienen a su pareja?

Katherine-Porque es la verdad, la mayoría de ellos sale con alguien, incluso tú tendrás una cita

Taylor-Wow wow wow, Katherine, ya te dije que no es una cita

Katherine-Entonces si no es una cita qué es?

Taylor-Sólo es una salída de amigos, tiene novio así que lo respeto y no es una cita

Katherine-Ok, cómo tú digas, pero no creo que su novio lo vea como una salida de amigos, así que eso no le va a gustar

Taylor-Katherine, yo del novio me encargo

Katherine-(Ríe un poco) Si se entera se enfurecerá

Andreas-Tú! Te asesinaré!

Taylor-Oh Dios, es él ._.

Katherine-Rayos .-.

Andreas-Creías que ibas a salirte con la tuya?!

Katherine-Calma, calma, tienes que calmarte amigo, no vayas a...

Andreas-(Trata de golpearlo)

Taylor y Katherine-Ah! D: (Esquivan el golpe)

Katherine-Ajá! No fue un error, ibas a golpearme a mí también por ser mujer

Andreas-(Confundido) Qué? No, lo juro, yo no quería goleparte a ti .-.

Taylor-Katherine, quiere asesinarme a mí, no a ti ._.

Katherine-Cómo sea, ahora yo quiero asesinarlo a él, golpeador de mujeres

Andreas-Que yo no iba a golpearte a ti, maldita sea!

Katherine-Eso dicen los golpeadores de mujeres

Andreas-Al menos mi chica no perdió la memoria y sabe quién soy

Katherine-Hijo de...!

Taylor-(La detiene)

Andreas-No quieras meterte chica, esto es entre Taylor y yo

Taylor-Oh entonces supongo que ya te enteraste

Andreas-Qué? Yo no sé de qué estás hablando ._.

Taylor-...Ah no? .-.

Andreas-Claro que me enteré! Porqué crees que estoy aquí contigo?!

Katherine-No lo sé, tal vez, porque querías golpear a una mujer!

Taylor-Kath, basta

Katherine-Lo siento, sabes como soy cuando alguien de verdad no me agrada

Taylor-No Kath, lo entiendo, yo también soy así cuando alguien no me agrada desde la primera vez que hice contacto visual con esa persona

Andreas-Al menos no lo niegas, vaya, sabes, tú tampoco me agradaste desde que nos conocimos en Ohio, no me gustaba la manera en la que la mirabas sin parar, pero sabes que sentí cuando accedió a salír conmigo? Sentí una sensación llamada "alivio", estaba aliviado porque al fin era mía y me prometí que no dejaría que nada lo arruine, y ahí entras tú, no dejaré que por un descuido tú te salgas con la tuya

Taylor-Y yo no dejaré que ella se case con un golpeador de mujeres

Katherine-Turn down for what xD!

Taylor y Katherine-(Chocan los 5) :D

Katherine-Estoy de tu lado

Andreas-...Sabes qué es lo chistoso?

Los 2-...

Andreas-Quisiste aprovecharte de un error mío para arrebatármela, pero tu plan falló, si ella te amara no se habría quedado conmigo y habría corrido a tus brazos, pero eso no pasó, vuelve a la realidad, Taylor, crees que después de todos estos años aún te extraña? Lo crees? Si fuera tú me pondría a reflexionar en lo que te estoy diciendo

Taylor-Y si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado con mis próximas palabras, nada está escrito aún, no te has puesto a pensar si ella llega a aburrirse de ti? O si se arrepiente de perdonarte? Dios, eso debe doler, tienes lo que un newyorkino desearía, eres dueño de un lugar importante y eres el mejor amigo de Bill Kaulitz pero tal vez pronto te quedes sin chica, crees que el alcohol es una excusa para justificar lo que hiciste?

Andreas-...

Taylor-Si una mujer es inteligente nunca pasará por alto este tipo de cosas, esa excusa de que "la culpa es del alcohol" es una frase tonta que inventó la gente sólo para justificarle a su pareja porque tuvo sexo con una prostituta, y para justificarle a sus padres porqué chocó el auto o en tu caso justificarle a tu novia de porque fue golpeada por ti, tal vez tú y Greg tengan razón, tal vez ella no es para mí, tal vez ella no me ama como y a ella...pero el Karma llega tarde o temprano para quien se lo merece, así que...suerte con ella (Se va)

Katherine-La necesitarás (Se va)

Andreas-...

Mientras tanto

(Música)

Joey (Greg)-(Guardando todas sus fotos con Astrid) I admit, I miss seeing your face babe, (seeing your face babe) And being alone is starting to take its toll, (toll) I'm cold and it's getting old, (getting old)

Katherine (Taylor)-I admit, (I admit) I should have made some changes. (Changes) We were so smothered in love, We didn't have a chance to come up for air (no fair)

Madison y Greg-What a waste

Madison-Where did the time go? Where did our minds go? I don't know.

Greg-What's this place? Where did our home go? We won't know, I don't know.

Taylor-Too much of anything is too much, Too much love can be too much, We had too much time, too much us, So we fought like tomorrow was promised

Taylor y Greg-Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Much, much too much

Mason (Mariah)-I admit, I'm still watching the days go by, (watching the days go by) And sleeping alone is starting to break me down. (Down) It's cold, but I should have known. (Should have known)

Mariah (Madison)-I admit, (I admit) I made a few mistakes, babe, (babe [x3]) We were so caught up in love, We didn't have a chance to come up for air...

Mariah y Madison-What a waste

Madison-Where did the time go? Where did our minds go? I don't know.

Mariah-What's this place? Where did my heart go? We'll never know, I'll never know...

Mason-Too much of anything is too much, Too much love can be too much, We had too much time, too much us, So we fought like tomorrow was promised

Mason y Madison-Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Much, much too much

Joey-I need to find a reason to feel, Like everything was meant to be let go, Take it slow, 'cause I can't be on my own...Too much of anything is too much, (Katherine-it's just too much)

Madison-Too much love can be too much, (Katherine-it's just too...)

Taylor y Greg-We had too much time, too much us, So we fought like tomorrow was promised

Madison, Mariah y Katherine-Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Much, much too much

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **So what(P!nk)-Greg con Gregory y Sheldon**_

 _ **Too much(All time low)-Joey, Katherine, Taylor, Madison, Greg, Mason y Mariah**_


	14. Episodio XIII

Leila-Aún no entiendo lo que me quieren decir

Hayley-Deja de hacer lo que siempre haces, sólo motivalo, pero no lo dañes, lo estás perjudicando en vez de ayudarlo

Adam-Espera, lo que Hayley quiere decir que no trates de combinar el trabajo con lo sentimental

Sam-Exactamente

Leila-Lo sentimental? La última vez él acudió a mí fué específicamente para eso

Bill-Alto, así que él acudió a ti?...Diablos, eso no me lo dijo, ahora sí debo hablar más serio con él .-.

Hayley-A mí ya no me engañas, Leila, será mejor que digas la verdad, y él también porque sus excusas no tienen sentido y aquí hay algo que aún no se ha dicho. A caso te enamoraste de Mason? Cómo te enamoraste de los anteriores?

Sam-No dudo que así haya pasado

Adam-Es un poco raro, e años menor que tú

Leila-Ok, no es Mason, no estoy enamorado de él, no siento nada!

Bill-Entonces cuál es tu problema que está causando todo esto?!

Leila-Su ex novia!

Adam-...Hablas de Jane? La chica embarazada?

Leila-Sí, de ella hablo

Hayley-Cuál es tu problema con ella?!

Leila-Es negra!

Silencio...

Sam-Eres una racista

Leila-Ella no me cae bien, es negra, a mi parecer tiene una actitud engreída, y pensé que sería divertido hipnotizar a Mason con mis encantos y dejará de fijarse en esa...chica de piel obscura embarazada

Hayley-Ay, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos!

Bill-Yo me encargo...quieres que te diga la verdad? Ahora mismo? Lo haré...eres, una arpía ambiciosa que sólo se preocupa por sí misma y utiliza a la gente como objetos de diversión para tu deleite, además de racista y homofóbica

Leila-No soy homofóbica!

Bill-Deja de mentir, quieres que se los diga? Sam, Adam, sabían que Leila es homofóbica y desaprueba su relación?

Sam-Ya sospechaba

Adam-Tiene sentido

Bill-Sin mencionar que planeaba en secreto mandarlos a Rusia para que los torturaran, los encarcelaran y los mataran

Sam y Adam-Leila!

Leila-(Paralizada)...No crean ni una palabra de lo que dice

Bill-Cuándo dejaras de mentir?! Y acepta lo que eres, una arpía caprichosa, egoísta, racista, homofóbica y muchas cosas más que no quiero mencionar, eres mala, Leila, no te mereces lo que tienes

Leila-No soy mala!

Silencio...

Leila-...Algo más que agregar?...Bill?

Bill-Aunque consigas el Oscar tú no te lo mereces, te lo darán por lástima como a Dicaprio, sólo te advierto, no quieras pasarte de lista con Mason, con Jane o con alguno de esos chicos

Leila-A ese grupo de perdedores? Porqué te preocupas tanto por esos idiotas? Cómo si valieran algo, vienen de Ohio, crees que lograrán algo? Tú eres quien los perjudica, les estás dando alas para cumplir sus inalcanzables sueños que saben que nunca se harán realidad

Bill-Porqué me preocupo tanto por ellos? Te diré porqué, son jóvenes, un grupo muy energético, son talentosos tanto como equipo como individualmente, toda la gente les ha dicho exactamente lo que tú me dices de ellos, "perdedores", "buenos para nada", "fracasados", "idiotas con sueños no realistas"

Leila-Bueno, por algo todos les dicen así

Bill-Pero déjame decirte algo, hay un dicho que dice "los perdedores se divierten de verdad", y la gente que los insulta es exactamente como tú, por lo menos son mejores personas que tú, son bondadosos, carismáticos, especiales...

Leila-Especiales? Qué tienen de especiales un chico con sobrepeso con lentes (Roderick), una chica negra embarazada (Jane), un par de gemelos que no dudo que hayan tenido una relación incestuosa (Mason y Madison), una chica rubia sarcástica (Kitty), un chico gay que lo único relevante es que fue mariscal de campo y nisiquiera sabe bailar (Spencer), su novio extraño que le gusta leer (Alistair) Un fracasado comprometido que de lo único que fue líder fue de los Warblers (Skylart), un chico con un peinado idéntico al de Andy Bierzack (Shannon), su novia más sarcástica que la otra (Bree), la novia del chico con sobrepeso que seguro para lo único que es buena es para ser bonita (Mariah) (Hablaba)

Bill-... .-.

Hayley-...(Susurra) Si la vas a poner en su lugar hazlo ya

Leila-Y hablemos de los que acaban de llegar, un chico obsesionado por la sarcástica número 1(Taylor), el hermano número 1 que es un sobreprotector loco y psicópata (Greg), el hermano número 2 que nadie sabe su existencia en este mundo (Gregory), la hermana número 3 qué los únicos amigos que tiene son hombres y su novio ni la recuerda (Katherine), su novio que no recuerda a sus amigos ni a su novia por un accidente donde él era el conductor ebrio (Francis), su mejor amigo nerd (Sheldon) y por último, el pequeño de 16 años que nisiquiera debería estar ahí con ellos (Myron), dime, qué tienen de especiales?

Bill-...Sabes...ellos mueren por tener lo que tu tienes...y que tú los desprecies como Kim Kardashian a sus fans no está bien que hagas eso, como ya te lo dije, no mereces lo que ahora tienes, nosotros...llegamos hasta donde estamos con esfuerzo, pasión y amor por esto y si somos sinceros tu no hiciste nada relevante para llegar hasta donde estás (Cómo las Kardashians (._.)/), Así que no los critiques porque al menos ellos son mejores personas que tú, ahora te diré lo que harás, tendrás que terminar con esto de la canción, porque si lo cancelas caerá tu reputación, no quieres eso verdad?

Leila-...No

Bill-Sabia decición...seguirás con esto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero jamás quiero que te vuelvas a entrometer en sus vidas así, gracias a Dios yo estoy aquí para ponerle un alto, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, está claro?

Leila-...Sí Bill (Se va)

Silencio...

Sam-...Tenía que llegar el momento donde alguien hiciera que regresara los pies a la Tierra

Bill-...

Adam-Y sí que los regresó a la Tierra

Bill-...

Hayley-Bill?

Bill-No puedo creer que yo haya hecho eso

Hayley-Se lo merecía, no es malo

Bill-Seguro ahora me odia, no dudo que se vengue

Hayley-Y si lo vuelve hacer? Tú la derrotarás de nuevo todas las veces que lo intente

Sam-Yo me quedé con ganas de decirle muchas cosas

Adam-Igual yo

Bill-Dije suficiente...creo

Hayley-Más que suficiente (Le besa el cachete)

Sam y Adam-(Se van)

Hayley-(Sube las escaleras)

Bill-(Narrando) Bien hecho Bill, prepárate para morir porque has despertado a la bestia, no dudo que en un futuro cercano a lejano se vengue, me quedé sentado en la sala por media hora tomando una cervenza despacio, tenía mucho en que pensar esa noche...pero la vida me recompensó por mis actos...bueno, yo lo veo como una recompensa

Hayley-Bill! Ven a la cama, quiero que me acompañes!

Bill-...(Narrando) Se los dije...Ya voy cielo! (Sube las escaleras)

...

Mientras tanto

Elvira-(Contesta el teléfono)...Hola?

Isaac-Pizza a domicilio

Elvira-(Ríe un poco) Yo no pedí eso

Isaac-Es la dirección correcta!

Elvira-(Se asoma a la ventana) Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?

Isaac-Qué se supone que tú haces despierta?

Elvira-Yo ya iba a dormirme, la pregunta es tú, qué haces aquí?...ya te abro(Ríe)

(Abre la puerta)

Isaac-Hola

Elvira-Hola

(Se besan)

Isaac-Estas pizzas no se comerán solas, es ilegal tirarlas a la basura

Elvira-Se ven deliciosas

Más tarde

Elvira-Mmh...es verdad, es ilegal lanzarlas a la basura

Isaac-No hablo sólo de la basura, en general de la comida

Elvira-(Ríe)

Isaac-...La verdad quería hablar contigo de algo...Madison me acorraló

Elvira-Por dios, la gemela loca?

Isaac-...Y me dijo que según tu coqueteabas con Tristán...aún...quería asegurarme antes de crear un escándalo

Elvira-...No siento nada...sólo nos encontramos y...hablábamos sobre su compromiso, se veía demasiado felíz, hemos hablado un poco...pero crees que estoy coqueteando?

Isaac-No lo sé...Madison me dijo que los observara y lo hicimos...se vió sospechoso y...le dije que juntos investigaramos pero ella se negó a trabajar conmigo, de un segundo a otro terminamos insultándonos y dando a conocer todo nuestro desprecio el uno al otro

Elvira-(Ríe)

Isaac-...Prefiero creer en ti...porque tal vez ella sólo vió lo que quiso ver y además sigue molesta por arruinar lo mío con Alistair

Elvira-...Aún piensas en él?

Isaac-...Regresó con el otro chico así que...yo creo que ahora todos estamos donde deberíamos estar...(Toma su mano)

Elvira-(Sonríe)

...

Mientras tanto

(Suena el teléfono)

Bill- ...Hola?

Andreas-Amigo, qué estabas haciendo?

Hayley-Quién es Bill?

Bill-Andreas...creeme amigo, no quieres saberlo, cuál es el grano?

Andreas-Amigo, la estoy perdiendo

Bill-Oh dios, eso es malo, y más para ti...ahora qué sucedió?

Andreas-Ese sujeto que está interesado en ella la invitó a salír

Bill-Oh...amigo, eso es aún más malo

Hayley-Qué sucedió?

Bill-Andreas está perdiendo a Kitty, dice que Taylor la invitó a salír

Hayley-Era cuestión de tiempo

Andreas-Hayley, te oí!

Hayley-Y estoy orgullosa de que sepas la verdad

Andreas-Ese tipo está loco y su amiga también, tuve un pequeño encuentro con ellos

Bill-Y cómo fue?...ajá...sí, entiendo...claro...

Hayley-(Escuchaba)

Bill-...Amigo, he escuchado cada detalle de lo que me has dicho y analizándolo bien...sólo tienes una alternativa

Andreas-...Cuál es esa alternativa?

Bill-No quieres que te la diga

Hayley-Termina con ella, así de simple

Bill-Hayley, por Dios!...bueno, esa es la alternativa -.-*

Andreas-...Hayley, dices que es fácil, pero la verdad es demasiado difícil

Hayley-Tú mismo lo dijiste, la estas perdiendo, todo se derrumbó desde que tomaste

Andreas-Estaba ebrio, no sabía lo que hacía, no hagas como la que no lo ha hecho

Hayley-Pero aquí estamos hablando de algo mucho más serio que una discusión, date cuenta que no puedes hacer nada porque ya la perdiste, y por más que te cueste aceptar, ella lo ama a él

Bill-Hayley por favor, no digas eso, no hieras sus sentimientos -.-''...mira, nadie te está obligando a que lo hagas (si es que ella no lo hace primero -.-''), pero te doy un consejo? Porque no esperas a su cita? Deja que salgan, que se diviertan, tal vez después de mucho tiempo separados sólo quieran divertirse un día, y si sigues viendo algo raro después de eso...

Hayley-(Lo interrumpe) La terminas

Bill- .-. ...Iba a decir que tuvieran sexo para ver si se volvía a enganchar a ti, pero mejor no -.-

Andreas-...Ok...está bien (Cuelga)

Bill-...Trato de no herir los sentimientos de mi amigo Hayley, crees que si le hubiera dicho eso desde el principio reaccionaría bien?

Hayley-Bill, no quieras negar como terminará esto

Bill-Lo sé, sé como terminará pero...

Hayley-Podemos ir a la cama Bill? Por favor (Se va)

Bill-...Ok

...

Joey-(Narrando) Si me preguntan como me imaginaba a mí mismo en estos momentos hace 2 años? Me imaginaba con mis amigos felíz, riendo y hablando, reviviendo viejos tiempos, con una prometedora carrera a la fama...pero ahora que veo la realidad no es así, cambié un sueño por la amistad, y ese sueño no parece ir a ningún lado, ahora me siento un poco vacío después de lo que he perdido, por eso le pedí a Alis que me ayudara a convencer a Francis de ver a Katherine y así que la reconociera, y me hizo dar cuenta que de lo que perdí, que estar con él así no es lo mismo, y con Madison habría sido igual, eran mis mejores amigos, por eso lo hice, al menos si Francis vuelve a la normalidad sería probablemente el único que no me juzgaría base de lo que ellos piensan de mí ahora mismo y me hablaría como ellos antes sin fjiarse en el chico que se dejó cegar por un sueño y un trio de iditas que se creen superiores

(Se escuchan ruidos afuera)

Joey-(Se asoma a la ventana)

Jack-Amigo!...cómo está la noche?

Joey-...Qué?

Zack-Venimos a verte porque te amamos, amigo

Joey-...Están ebrios?

Rian-Debiste estar ahí, chicas, música, chicas...wow eso fue genial

Joey-Qué hacen aquí alcoholizados?

Los 3- ._. ...No sabemos

Jack-Oye, sólo queríamos venir a visitarte, eso es todo, estás un poco distante desde que dejaste de hablarle a tus otros amigos, no te olvides de nosotros

Joey-...Ustedes son mis amigos?

Zack-Claro que lo somos

Joey-...Sí un amigo pierde cosas especiales en su vida sólo por haberse dejado cegar por un trio de chicos...ese trio no son sus amigos

Rian-Vamos Joey, ahora crees que es nuestra culpa que te hayas peleado con ellos?

Joey-...No es su culpa...es mía... pero no dudo que ustedes hayan sido la razón de que haya sido mi culpa (Cierra la ventana)

Jack-Por dios Joey, ya te enojaste?

Joey-Larguense

Rian-Sí está enojado ._.

Zack-Por eso estás completamente sólo, eres un egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo y no tiene amigos!

Joey-(Abre la ventana)...Zack, tienes razón...que tonto soy, sólo pienso en mi mismo, y no me doy cuenta que mis verdaderos amigos están justo enfrente de mí

Jack, Zack y Rian- :D

Zack-Lo dices en serio? :'D

Joey- J...No, más vale sólo que mal acompañado, lárguense de aquí! (Les lanza una cubeta de agua)

Jack, Zack y Rian-Aaahhh!

Rian-Qué te pasa?!

Jack-Quieres terminar así, ojalá estes contento!

Zack-Sabía que era verdad lo que decía!

Jack-Vengan chicos, vamos a comer pizza

(Se van)

...

Mientras tanto

Skylart-(Entra sin hacer ruido)

Madison-(Prende la luz)

Skylart-...

Madison-Llegas tarde

Skylart-Pasó algo linda?

Madison-Esto es lo que está pasando

Skylart-No entiendo, estoy confundido, sucede algo?

Madison-...No es nada

Skylart-Madison (Toma su mano)

Madison-...Qué haces...llegando a esta hora?

Skylart-No es tan tarde, linda

Madison-Y no me digas así...sé lo que haces

Skylart-En serio?...Necesitas decírmelo porque yo no sé lo que hago

Madison-Sabes lo estúpido que se escuchó eso?

Skylart-Pero es la verdad...si sabes lo que hago tendrás que decírmelo porque yo no sé que esté haciendo para que estés molesta, te conozco muy bien

Madison-Sólo dime...quieres que nos casemos? Qué estemos siempre juntos?

Skylart-Cómo puedes preguntarlo? Crees que no quiero eso?...Lo quiero más que nada

Madison-Entonces porqué sigues hablando con ella si sabes que no me agrada y no la soporto, sabes las intenciones que tiene contigo, que ella me odia y...

Skylart-Espera...hablas de Elvira?

Madison-Quién más puede ser?

Skylart-Por ella se debe todo esto? Por ella estás enojada?

Madison-No creas que es algo simple...porque tú sabes muy bien lo que ella pretende contigo

Skylart-Madison, ella está con Isaac, y te juro, no es nada de lo que tú piensas

Madison-Ese es el problema! Ella está con Isaac y sabes de quién hablamos cuando nos referimos a él, no dudo que Elvira haga lo mismo que él, pero contigo sólo para arruinarme, para arruinarnos, no me sorprendería de ella, con razón los 2 son tan compatibles

, todo eso fue hace tiempo, necesitas dejarlo ir

Madison-Ya lo había hecho...pero cuando ví que estos días se han vuelto más cercanos no pude evitar pensar que volvería a pasar

Skylart-Ok Madison, tengo que reconocerlo...estás celósa, se como eres cuando estás celosa, pero quiero...que confíes sólo en mí, yo no te cambiaría por ninguna chica, a pesar de que tengas defectos yo nunca te dejaría por otra porque igual tendría defectos...y me he acostumbrado tanto a los tuyos que no podría amar a otra como a ti, y sé que también estés así por esto del matrimonio, es algo normal...pero quiero que a pesar de todo confíes en mí y que siempre estaré contigo a pesar de lo loca que estés...porque yo también estoy loco

Madison-...Lo siento, la verdad no sé lo que me pasa

Skylart-Está bien

Madison-(Se levanta del sillón)

Skylart-Entonces...aún quieres casarte?

Madison-...No lo sé (Entra al cuarto)

Skylart-...

Madison-(Narrando) "No lo sé", que buena respuesta para cuando tu novio te pregunta si aún quieres casarte, al principio estaba feliz de eso pero con el paso del tiempo pierde su encanto, qué significa esto? A caso los 2 no estamos destinados a estar juntos? Después de todo tiene que terminar así? Porque juro...que nunca encontraré a otra persona que me haga sentir lo que el me hace sentir

Skylart-(La abraza por detrás)...Encontraremos una solución...juntos

...

Más tarde

Leila-Supongo que sabes para qué te llamé

Strify-(Strify Muller) Lo sé...sé porqué has llamado

Elena-(Candice Patton) Café Srta. Stone?

Leila-...Esto no es café, es café descafeinado, te pedí café frio, no me gusta descafeinado, desaste de esta basura!

Elena-...Está bien (Se va)

Strify-Así que es cierto? El compromiso? Sabía que estban saliendo pero, compromiso?

Leila-Cómo es que no te enteraste de eso?

Strify-Decidí dejar de fijarme en ellos hace tiempo desde que Hayley está con él pero ahora me dices que tienen un compromiso, ahora tengo muchas ganas de destruir su relación

Leila-Tú la quieres, no es así?

Strify-...Ella es tan hermosa, tan hermosa como para estar con alguien como Bill

Leila-Quieres destruirlo?...yo recomiendo que te acerques a ella...y haz lo que sea posible por destruir su relación el él

Strify-Eso es lo que pensaba

(Se escucha la puerta)

Elena-(Abre la puerta)...Tú debes ser Mason McCarthy, un gusto conocerte

Mason-El placer es mío...está la Srta. Stone?

Elena-Sí, aquí está, soy Elena Lee, asistente y perdiodista

Mason-Ah eres periodista?

Elena-Sí, estoy al tanto de todos los chismes, por lo menos aquí en New York

Mason-Y es cierto lo que dicen del embarazo de Avril Lavinge? (Rumor inventado para la historia :'v)

(Hablaban)

Leila-Creo que deberías irte, pero el plan sigue vigente

Strify-No te decepcionaré...Adiós Elena (Se va)

Elena-Adiós Strify...pasa

Mason-Dios, lo que me acabas de decir no lo había escuchado

Elena-Soy perdiodista, es típico, ahora déjame ver si sé mucho sobre ti, Mason McCarthy

Mason-Que ruede el relój

Elena-Vienes de Lima Ohio, tienes una hermana gemela, estudiaste preparatoria en McKinley Highschool, donde se entrena al Club Glee, New Directions, lo que significa que fuiste campeón nacional...

Mason-2 veces consecutivas...bueno, cuando yo estudiaba, ahora son más victorias (Ríe)

Elena-Lo sé y cómo lo sé? Yo también soy de Ohio

Mason-...Debes estar bromeando

Elena-Y estudié en McKinely High

Mason-Debe ser una broma, cómo es posible que...

Elena-Nunca me viste caminar ahí en los pasillos? Llegué a McKinley el año siguiente al que te graduaste y sólo estuve un año ahí porque me mudé, pero claro, sé todo sobre New Directions, fui parte de ellos

Mason-Eh-eh...es increíble lo que dices, espera...entonces...los chicos que se acaban de graduar...

Elena-Sí, los conozco, Katherine y yo eramos grandes amigas, era un poco raro porque eramos las únicas 2 mujeres del grupo de amigos (Ríe)

Mason-(Ríe) Tiene sentido

Elena-Nos sentíamos más cómodas en un grupo de hombres que de mujeres

Leila-Mason!

Los 2-...

Elena-(Sonríe) Ya quiero verte trabajar, ella dice que eres bueno

Mason-...(Sonríe un poco)

...

Mientras tanto

Katherine-Agurda un segundo, cómo que cambiaste una cita por una salida de amigos

Greg-Creo que sería más fácil si todos estamos contigo en vez de que estés sola con él

Katherine-Y dónde está Taylor?

Greg-Eemmm

Sheldon-No lo invitó

Greg-Sheldon!

Katherine-Entiendo...estás enojado y cuando eres así, siempre buscas cualquier oportunidad para ser controlador y según tú, todo salga perfecto, ya lo entiendo (Sonríe de forma sacástica)

Greg-Kath, no te enojes por favor, todo saldrá bien, si tan sólo...

Francis-Si no interrumpo su discusión, ya estoy aquí

Greg, Gregory, Katherine, Sheldon y Myron- .-. ...

Francis-...

(Música seria)

Francis-Hize una pequeña lista de las cosas que podíamos hacer a lo largo del día (._.)/

Sheldon-Cuál es una de ellas?

Francis-Ver "Civil War" ._.

Sheldon-Ok, no me interesa...aguarda un segundo, dijiste "Civil War"?

Francis-Me gustan los superhéroes .-.

Sheldon-Porqué no me lo dijiste? Adoro esa película :D

Francis-Es la película más épica de super héroes que he visto :D!

Gregory-No es así, la pelea más épica es Batman vs Superman, de DC Comics

Sheldon y Francis-Cállate la boca!

Gregory- :$

Francis-Y cuál es tu equipo favorito?

Sheldon-El equipo Iron Man :D

Francis-El mío también :D

Sheldon-Es mi favorito sólo por Spider Man :D

Francis-Amo a Spider Man :D

Sheldon-Andrew Garfield o Tobey Maguirre :D?

Francis-Andrew fue genial, pero yo crecí con Tobey, así que Tobey Maguirre :D

Sheldon-Es mi favorito :D!

Katherine, Greg, Gregory y Myron- .-. ...

Myron-Con razón en McKinley eran mejores amigos .-.

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-Querías verme?

Taylor-Tienes que ayudarme...qué debería onerme de todo esto?

Joey-Es una cita?

Taylor-Algo así

Joey-(Ríe)...Este es perfecto

Taylor-...Tú irás a la boda?

Joey-Creo que no...no creo ser "bienvenido" ahí

Taylor-Ellos te extrañan

Joey-Aún así ya no sería lo mismo...sabe Dios si algún día me perdonarán

Taylor-Y porqué crees que no te han perdonado si nisiquiera te has acercado?

Joey-Pués que quieres que les diga? No soy bueno con las palabras en esos casos...te doy un consejo?...Has un baile con ella, seguro le encantará

Taylor-Porqué crees que es una cita?

Joey-No lo sé, lo supuse...pero a ellas les encanta

Taylor-No soy muy bueno en esto

Joey-Bueno, ten enseñaré

Taylor-Estás seguro de esto?

Joey-Sé lo que hago, acércate...así...

...

(Música)

Kitty-Take my hand, take a breath Pull me close and take one step Keep your eyes locked on mine And let the music be your guide

Taylor-Won't you promise me? (Kitty-Now won't you promise me? That you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (Kitty-To keep dancing)

Los 2-Wherever we go next...It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better

Kitty-So can I have this dance? (Taylor-Can I have this dance?)

Los 2-Can I have this dance?

Taylor-Take my hand, I'll take the lead And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all And you can't keep us apart (Kitty-Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)

Taylor-'Cause my heart

Kitty-'Cause my heart is

Los 2-Wherever you are...It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better

Kitty-So can I have this dance? (Taylor-Can I have this dance?)

Los 2-Can I have this dance?

Kitty-Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide

Los 2-'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Kitty-Let it rain

Los 2-Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for You know I believe that we were meant to be! Yeah!... It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling The way we do And with every step together We just keep on getting better

Kitty-So can I have this dance? (Taylor-Can I have this dance?)

Los 2-Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?

Los 2-(Ríen)

Kitty-No sabía que eras bueno bailando

Taylor-Con un poco de práctica...puedo hacerlo, y...qué dices de ese baile para la boda?

Kitty-...Para la boda?

Taylor-Si es que Andreas no nos asesina si bailamos juntos o vas conmigo

Kitty-Déjame detenerte ahí, eso es una invitación?

Taylor-Por favor, ve a la boda conmigo

Kitty-...Lo pensaré

Taylor-...(Sonríe)

(Del otro lado de la ventana)

Greg-(Los veía hablar y reír)...

Gregory-Qué estás viendo ahí?

Greg-Lo ves Gregy?...el amor es una tontería

Gregory-...(Sonríe) Se ven lindos juntos ñ.ñ

Greg-Estoy desaprobándolo Gregy, date cuenta de lo que dices y es todo lo contrario

Gregory-...Porque yo no los desapruebo ._.

Greg-Eso es lo que provoca el amor

Gregory-Sabes que no tienes argumentos validos porque hace 2 años saliste con esa chica, Elena, y...

Greg-Y ella me abandonó, simplemente se fue y me dejó con toda mi miseria y mi dolor, me abandonó como a un perro

Gregory-Eso pasó hace tiempo Greg, necesitas olvidarla y...probablemente volver a intentarlo con otra chica, tal vez el amor no sea tan malo

Greg-...Ya pasé por esto y no pienso volver a caer, para terminar herido de nuevo, miralos, así eramos Elena y yo...

Sheldon-Chicos, dense prisa!

Greg-...Nunca más en la vida volveré a arriesgarme (Se va)

...

Jane-(Narrando) Es posible que en mi situación, una chica como yo este demasiado tranquila? A pesar de los vómitos y las neuronas, me siento bien, y nisiquiera estoy segura si quiero tener a este pequeño o darlo en adopción, aunque estaría un poco mal que el niño crezca sabiendo que es adoptado, y así tenga la teoría de que su madre era una unirvesitaria que se acostó con un sujeto por divertirse un poco y ni siquiera puede estar con el chico que ama, y mucho peor, que esa teoría sea cierta, a veces pienso mucho en Mason pero no me gustaría que se haga cargo de algo que no es suyo, eso es muy cruel, pero mucho más cruel son los rumores, de que él y la Srta. Stone están demasiado cercanos y tienen una relación, a mí no me agrada ella, es malvada, egoísta, todo eso y mucho más por la fama, es muy engreída y escuchpe a Bill decir algo de que es racista, lo que hace que menos me agrade, pero algo que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir es Bree...ella me ha enseñado a ser yo misma, hacer lo que quiero, tomar mis propias deciciones y no fijarme en lo que dicen los demás de mí y más en mi situación del embarazo que aveces susurran cosas de mí, ella me enseñó...que debe imortarme una mierda mi reputación

Bree-(Narrando) Estamos en pleno siglo 21, baby

(Música)

Jane-I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do

Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Skylart y Shannon-Oh no, no, no, no, no...

Jane, Bree, Madison y Mariah-Not me!

Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun An' I don't have to please no one

Jane-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Spencer y Alistair-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Madison y Mariah-Not me!

Spencer y Alistair-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Jane y Bree-Not me!

Bree-I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange I ain't gonna change

Jane-An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation

Roderick y Shannon-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Mariah y Madison-Not me!

Alistair-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Jane y Bree-Not me!

Jane-Pedal, boys!

(Música)

Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation The world's in trouble, there's no communication

Jane-An' everyone can say what they wanna to say It never gets better, anyway So why should I care about a bad reputation anyway?

Chicos-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Mariah y Madison-Not me!

Chicos-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Jane y Bree-Not me

Jane-I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation An' I only feel good when I got no pain An' that's how I'm gonna stay

Bree-An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Todos-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Mariah y Madison-Not me!

Todos-oh no, no, no, no, no, no...

Mariah y Madison-Not me!

Jane, Bree, Madison y Mariah-Not me, not me!

Skylart-Clásicos como estos no se olvidan

Madison-Bree, podría jurar que tenías la voz igual a Joan Jett

Bree-Bueno...eso se debe a fumar demasiado

Shannon-(Ríe)...algo más que decir, Bree?

Bree-Está bien...no fumen, por favor (Ríe un poco)

Spencer-Y bien, ya están listos para la boda "Billey"?

Todos-(Ríen)

Mariah-"Billey" son como los nuevos Calvin Harris & Taylor Swift

Spencer-Por favor, no es nada comparado

Jane-Hayley nos pidió que la acompañaramos a escoger su vestido

Madison-Oigan, saben si invitó a Katherine? Si se dan cuenta ha estado un poco distante desde el accidente y sólo habla con Taylor y ellos

Roderick-Oigan, no creen que es un poco raro que conviva más con hombres? Nunca la he visto con una chica

Jane-Por favor, en pleno siglo 21 es raro que una mujer sea más abierta con hombres que con mujeres? Ella creció con sus 2 hermanos, tal vez por eso se acostumbró

Madison-Deberíamos llevarla, probablemente...

Thomas-(Pasa aventándolos)

Todos-Ahh!

Bree-Oye, la calle es demasiado ancha, no lo crees?!

Thomas-...(Voltea)

Madison-Oh Dios, ha vuelto ._.

Thomas-Claro que he vuelto, todos se han dado cuenta de eso

Shannon-Bueno, quien sea que tenga ojos se dan cuenta de eso

Thomas-Pero miren a quienes me encontré, a los viejos New Directions, que sorpresa, es un mundo tan pequeño como para volver a toparme con el mariscal sexy(Spencer), el chico inepto (Alistair), el líder de un club de hombres gays(Skylart), una gemela loca incestuosa(Madison), chica negra(Jane), chico emo(Shannon), mujer fumadora(Bree), chico con sobrepeso(Roderick), y por último, la chica que nunca se ha dejado tocar más hayá debjo de la ropa (Mariah)

Todos-Qué?! D:

Alistair-No se te ocurrió un insulto mucho mejor?

Thomas-Tenía demasiados para ti pero ese era el menos ofensivo

Mariah-Porqué siempre que nos enocntramos contigo terminas insultándonos? No lo entiendo, no tiene sentido, tú y tus amigos son tan patéticos

Thomas-...Te olvidaste de mi chico...no sólo tengo amigos, salgo con alguien

Todos-...Ah? (Confundidos)

Alistair-Cómo es que pasó esto?

Thomas-Pues hasta yo soy capaz de conseguir un galán, qué te parece?

Didier-(Llega) Hola

Thomas-Hola (Se besan)

Los 9- .-. ...

Bree-Quiero vomitar

Skylart-Quién diría que terminarían juntos .-.?

Didier-Hola...perdedores

Shannon-Ya no nos hacen efecto sus insultos, ya lo superamos

Didier-Bien por ustedes...perdedores

Los 9-¬¬

Didier-Thomas y yo ahora somos una linda pareja, aunque no lo crean, hasta nosotros podemos conseguir a alguien...menos Joey, no debió arriesgarse, tal vez pasó buen tiempo con Astrid, pero tenía que llegar el momento en el que lo engañara con Victor, su ex mejor amigo

Los 9-...Qué?

Didier-No estaban enterados?...Terminaron, ella lo votó por Víctor, ahora si nos disculpan ya nos vamos (Se van)

...

Mason-Quiero hacerte otra pregunta pero es un tanto incómoda...soltera?

Elena-...Por el momento sí...pero en Ohio tuve un novio, duramos nueve meses, era un poco controlador y raro pero...yo lo amaba, era lindo, chistoso, divertido, tocaba la guitarra...

Mason-Pero te mudaste

Elena-Sí...conociéndolo ahora ha de creer que lo abandoné

...

En el bar

Greg-(Toma un sorbo de su cerveza)...Elena

Francis-Hey!...Te diviertes?!

Katherine-...No me quejo!

Francis-...si es verdad lo que ustedes me dicen probablemente ya te lo haya dicho...pero eres muy hermosa!

Katherine-...Ya me lo has dicho!

Francis-Creo que soy suertudo! Por tener amigos como ustedes!

Katherine-...Sólo amigos?!

Francis-...Si me conocieras bien no querrías estar conmigo

Katherine-Te conozco bien y aún así estoy contigo

Francis-...Casi le destrozo el auto a una persona que odiaba, no quieres estar con alguien así

Katherine-Todos quisieran hacerlo...es normal

Francis-...Necesito saber quién soy antes de estar con alguien

Katherine-No puedo seguir así, Francis, quieres decir...que por un accidente ahora dejas de amarme tanto como me lo decías? Lo único que querías era estar conmigo, ahora no quieres?

Francis-Tú no quisieras estar con alguien que ni siquiera sabe quién es o sí?

Katherine-Claro que quiero, lo quiero porque eres tú, eres alguien que cambió mi vida, fuiste el primero, eres el hombre que me hizo sentir...hermoso, especial, sexy y mucho más...

Francis-Me amas mucho como lo dices?

Katherine-...Claro que te amo

Francis-...Entonces déjame ír, si quieres que sea felíz tengo que saber quien soy después de seguir con mi vida

Katherine-Tengo que irme

Francis-(Toma su brazo) Lo siento, yo...

Katherine-No me toques! (Se va)

...

Kitty-Gracias por haberme traído

Taylor-Te agradezco a tí por aceptar (Sonríe)...Te extrañé demasiado

Kitty-...La verdad desde que nos volvimos a ver pensaba mucho en ti

Silencio...

Los 2-(Se besan)

Taylor-...

Kitty-...Tengo que irme

Taylor-Vale...adiós (Se van)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Jack Barakat como Jack**_

 _ **Zack Merrison como Zack**_

 _ **Rian Dawson como Rian**_

 _ **Candice Patton como Elena Lee**_

 _ **Zac Efron como Isaac**_

 _ **Demi lovato como Elvira**_

 _ **Strify Muller como él**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Can i have this dance(HSM)-Taylor y Kitty**_

 _ **Bad reputation(Joan jett)-Bree y Jane con Madison, Mariah, Alistair, Shannon, Spencer, Roderick y Skylart**_


	15. Episodio XIV

Hayley-Escuchen chicas, faltan pocos días para la boda así que convoqué esta reunión para escoger nuestros vestidos porque esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que nosotras como mujeres podamos resplandecer como lo bellas que somos

Silencio...

Mariah-Bueno, tal vez sea divertido

Hayley-Los momentos entre chicas son divertidos quieran o no, será como un desfile de moda, y yo comenzaré buscando el vestido de novia más bello que haya aquí

(Música) (Durante la perfomance se intercalan escenas de todas riendo, desfilando y probándose los vestidos)

Hayley-Ooh, the rhythm takes you over Takes you to a different place A different space Ooh, the smoke is getting closer I can feel our young blood race Through cityscapes

Mariah-And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love When I move my body

Kitty-I don't have to talk about none Let the chemicals go do its stuff 'Til the energy is too much

Madison-Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm

Katherine-And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it

Jane-Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm

Kitty-Ooh, I start to feel it now Feeling like I'm truly free I'm free in me Ooh, the heat's a common ground No matter what's your history Be free with me

Bree-And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love When I move my body I don't have to talk about none Let the camera go do its stuff 'Til the energy is too much

Mariah-Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm

Jane-And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it

Hayley-Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm

Katherine-If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark

Hayley-Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm

Madison-And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm

(Cada una eligió el vestido que más les gustó)

Kitty-Yo quiero este, es perfecto, de mi talla, y un buen color

Kitty-Yo quiero este, es perfecto, de mi talla, y un buen color

Bree-Es lindo, a mí me gusta este, es más a mi estilo

Bree-Es lindo, a mí me gusta este, es más a mi estilo

Mariah-Yo quiero este...me gustó el color

Madison-Este es algo sencillo

Madison-Este es algo sencillo...pero me gusta

Jane-Este fue el que mejor me quedó así que me lo llevo

Jane-Este fue el que mejor me quedó así que me lo llevo

Jane-Este fue el que mejor me quedó así que me lo llevo

Katherine-...Son lindos...y hermosos

Mariah-Aún no escoges el tuyo, Kath?

Katherine-No iré (Se va)

Madison-Kath!:..Espera

Katherine-...Lo siento, es sólo que no estoy de humor para ir

Madison-Sabemos lo que estás pasando y esperamos que mejore, porque...

Katherine-Ya no mejorará

Madison-...Qué quieres decir?

Katherine-...Dijo que no podía estar conmigo cuando nisiquiera él sabe quién es, me dijo que lo dejara ír...se escuchó diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado

Madison-...Creeme que estoy casi en la misma situación que tú...bueno, algo así...decidimos esperar y por el momento...todo se ha cancelado

Katherine-...Porqué lo hicieron, qué pasó?

Madison-Es lo que pasa cuado te comprometes así...pero eso te hace darte cuenta que el que no te cases con alguien no significa que no pueden vivir una vida juntos

Katherine-(Sonríe un poco)...pero mi problema es que ya nisiquiera se si estoy con él o no aún

Hayley-(Llega con su vestido)...Cómo luce?

Jane-Luces demasiado hermosa

Hayley-Creo que este es el correcto

Strify-Sí Hayley, tiene razón, te ves hermosa con ese vestido

Hayley-...Strify?

Strify-Tu serás la mujer más hermosa del lugar, no lo digo porque eeres la novia, lo digo porque es la pura verdad

Hayley-...

...

Strify-Cómo es posible? Nunca recibí la invitación a tu boda

Hayley-Crees que a Bill le agrade si estás ahí?

Strify-Sí, estoy conciente de que yo y tu futuro no nos agradamos para nada

Hayley-Qué quieres aquí Strify?

Strify-He venido a buscarte a ti...Lucías preciosa en ese vestido, siempre luces preciosa...eres una de las mujeres más bonitas de la farandula y del mundo, tú deberías estar conmigo

Hayley-Strify, me estás poniendo incómoda

Hayley-Strify, me estás poniendo incómoda

Strify-Aún es tiempo

Hayley-Tiempo para qué?!

Strify-Para dejarlo...estás segura de quererte casar con Bill? No deseas a nadie más? (La acorrala más cerca de él)

Hayley-...Porqué crees que te desearía a ti en vez de a Bill?

Strify-Soy guapo, encantador, tengo mejores atributos que esa voz de maricona con amigos fracasados

Hayley-...Tú también tienes una voz maricona

Strify-...Qué?

Hayley-Déjame en paz! (Se aleja)

Strify-(Ríe) Parece que hago efecto en ti mucho más difícil que en otras chicas, qué podría tener Bill a diferencia de lo que tengo yo?

Hayley-...Podría aburrirte nombrando todas las cosas que tiene Bill que probablemente tú no tienes, el es amable, bondadoso, divertido y se preocupa por quienes le rodean, algo que probablemente no tienes tú (Se va)

...

Más tarde

Mariah-(Entra al apartamento)

Kitty-Necesitamos hablar

Mariah-Pasa algo malo?

Kitty-Tu situación es seria

Mariah-En pleno siglo 21 es grave que una pareja no haya tenido sexo?

Bree-Con el tiempo que llevan de estar juntos...un poco

...

Mientras tanto

Roderick-Esta situación me pone incómodo, lo sabían?

Spencer-Es ahora o nunca, tenemos que hablarlo, ella es mi amiga incluso antes de que se nos uniera para las nacionales en Lima y por eso me preocupo por ella y por ti

Skylart-Como piensan proseguir como la pareja que son si nisiquiera han tenido el valor para experimentar una de las cosas más básicas a nuestra edad

Spencer-...Eso lo dije yo primero, sólo le añadiste lo de la edad ._.

Skylart-Vale .-.

...

Madison-Sabes lo que está en riesgo, vimos "A él no le gustas tanto" millones de veces

Mariah-Y a cuál de todas las parejas de esa película nos referímos?

Todas- .-. ...

Madison-A la de los comprometidos, que el novio era infiel y fumador -.-

Kitty-Odié a ese sujeto...todo porque ya no tenían sexo

Mariah-Roderick nunca haría algo así y no le gusta fumar, se los aseguro, apenas piensa en eso y no le preocupa

...

Roderick-La verdad es que aveces no dejo de pensar en eso, me preocupa lo que puede pasar

Skylart-Amigo...algún día tiene que pasar, todos tenemos que hacerlo algún día

Shannon-(Susurra) No crees que terminen como en "A él no le gustas tanto"?

Alistair-(Susurra) A cuál de todas las parejas nos referimos?

Shannon-(Susurra) Los comprometidos, donde el novio era infiel y fumador, todo porque no tenían sexo, me los imaginé así .-.

Alistair-Ay .-.

Spencer-Te lo digo como és amigo, habla con ella sobre eso y preguntale lo que piensa, quieres terminar como esa pareja de "A él no le gustas tanto"?

Roderick-No lo sé, depende de que pareja hablemos

Alistair y Shannon-Donde el novio era infiel y fumador (._.)/

Skylart-Todo porque no tenían sexo, tiene sentido

Roderick-...

...

Mientras tanto

Mason-Siempre está ella así?

Elena-Sí, hay veces que Leila no suelta el teléfono, lo crees?

Mason-...Pensandolo bien, es gracioso

Los 2-(Ríen)

Elena-Irás a esa boda?

Mason-Bueno, iré con unos amigos

Elena-Tal vez vaya y los conozca, creo que ahora es el momento de conocer gente (Ríe)

Mason-Tú no tienes amigos aquí?

Elena-...No muchos, me he concentrado más en mi trabajo para no perderlo...pero siento que ahora nada puede arruinar lo que tengo (Sonríe)

Mason-Lo extrañas?

Elena-Me siento mal por haberlo dejado así Es la única persona que me hizo sentir amada de esa manera

(Se alejan)

...

Greg-(Caminando con sus audífonos)

(Música)

Greg-What time is it where you are?

Elena-I miss you more than anything

Greg-Back at home you feel so far

Elena-Waitin for the phone to ring

Greg-It's gettin lonely livin upside down I don't even wanna be in this town Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy

Los 2-You say good morning When it's midnight Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset It's drivin me mad I miss you so bad

Greg-And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged Heart heart heart is so jetlagged, is so jetlagged

Elena-What time is it where you are?

Greg-5 more days and I'll be home

Elena-I keep your picture in my car

Greg-I hate the thought of you alone

Elena-I been keeping busy all the time Just to try to keep you off my hand

Los 2-Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy... You say good morning When it's midnight Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset It's drivin me mad I miss you so bad

Greg-And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged Heart heart heart is so jetlagged, is so jetlagged

Greg-I miss you so bad

Elena-I miss you so bad

Greg-I miss you so bad

Elena-I mis you so bad

Greg-I miss you so bad

Elena-I wanna share your horizon

Greg-I miss you so bad

Los 2-And see the same sun rising

Elena-I miss you so bad

Los 2-And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.

say good morning When it's midnight

Los 2-Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset And it's drivin' me mad I miss when you say good morning But it's midnight Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset And it's drivin' me mad I miss you so bad And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged

Elena y Mason-(Hablaban)

Greg-(Pasa cerca de ellos) (Se detiene)

Elena-(Ríe)

Greg-(Los sigue)

Greg-...Elena? (Narrando) Y en ese momento...sentí una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, exactamente después de no verla...tal vez esto sintió Taylor cuando volvió a ver a Kitty...no puede ser, soy tan estúpido, es verdad, todo lo que me dicen es verdad, soy un sobreprotector, controlador y neurótico, todo está claro ya, como puedo ser tan idiota? Y porqué ella siempre fue la que me hacía ver lo equivocado que estaba y lograba hacer que recapacitara...no ví quien era él que la acompañaba, y si es su novio?...Vamos Greg, no seas más idiota, nadie habla de sus ex novios con su pareja, es un tema prohibido, yo nunca le hablé de mis coqueteos de la secundaria...esta gran ciudad ahora resulta ser muy pequeña...y juro que no será la última vez que la veo, y que puedo recuperarla (Se va)

Elena-Así que...tienes una hermana gemela, eso debe ser espectacular

Mason-Lo és...tú tienes hermanos?

Elena-Un hermano, bueno, algo así

Mason-Un medio hermano?

Elena-...Estudié con él cuando estaba en McKinley, no sé si haya venido aquí pero...sí, somos medios hermanos

(Se intercalan escenas de ella y Francis en diferentes momentos en McKinley riendo, hablando y cantando juntos)

Elena-...Eramos demasiado unidos

...

En el aeropuerto

Tyler y Pierre- ^^"""

Tyler-Por última vez Pierre, no vamos a hacer una despedida de soltero

Pierre-Pero es lo que hacen los hombres antes de casarse

Tyler-Pero es inadecuado

Tom(Tom Kaulitz)-Qué es inadecuado, eh?

Tyler-Hacer una despedida de soltero para tu hermano

Tom-En serio Tyler?! Le hicimos una a Gustav y todo salió bien

Pierre-Donde están él y Georg?

Tom-Bueno, Gustav está con su hijo y Georg no pudo venir, le llamé a Andreas y me dijo que ya nos está esperando

Tyler y Pierre-Ok ñ.ñ

(Van a la camioneta)

Andreas-Hola amigos ñ.ñ

Tom, Tyler y Pierre-Hola ñ.ñ

Tom-Qué dice el amor? Bill me habló de lo tuyo ñ.ñ

Andreas-Oh por Dios (Sube a la camioneta)

Tom-...Dije algo malo?

Pierre-Hay que preguntarle

Tyler-Amigo?...estás bien?

Andreas-Ella quiere a otro

Tom-Andreas, eso debe doler...así que...

Andreas-Terminé con ella

Silencio...

Tom-(Susurra) Bill no me mencionó eso

Andreas-Ella no me quiere a mí, quiere a otro sujeto que e años más joven que él, como es posible?

Pierre-Espera, qué? Entendería si fuera meses, pero años?

Tom-Anímate, debe haber más mujeres para ti

Andreas-Dime cuantas

Tom- .-. ...conduce mejor -.-

Andreas-(Conduce)

Pierre-Porque vas derecho? Tienes que doblar a la esquina

Tyler-Este es un atajo?

Silencio...

Tom-Amigo, qué haces, nos llevas por el camino equivocado

Andreas-No, claro que no

Pierre-Espera, ahí dice "Detengase"

Tom-Acabas de rebasar el señalamiento? Qué planeas?

Tyler-Aquí hay otro

Tom-Lo rebasó el madito

Pierre-Aquí hay otro, esto ya no me gusta

Tyler-3 señalamientos, Andreas, qué haces?!

Tom-4!

Pierre-5!

Tyler-Dice "Detengase"!

Pierre y Tom-6 D:!

Tyler-Detente!

Pierre-Fin de la carretera! D:

Tom-Nos vas a matar, Andreas! D:

Tyler-Amigo, no hagas una tontería! D:

Los 3-Aaaahhhhhh! D:

Tom-Basta! (Aprieta el freno y el coche se detiene)

Tyler-Estás loco!

Andreas-Mi vida ya no tiene sentido

Tyler-Idiota!

Pierre-Si vas a arriesgar, arriesga tu vida y no la nuestra!

Tom-Calmense todos!...Andreas...ve de reversa...y no hagas otra tontería como esa, sé que tú la terminaste porque quieres hacer parecer que eres más fuerte...no es el fin del mundo

Andreas-...(Va de reversa y conduce)

Tyler-...La próxima vez, no esperes a que acepte ir contigo

...

En Central Park

Madison-(Sentada en una banca viendo fotos de su celular)

Joey-Hey!

Madison-...

Joey-Te ví demasiado sola

Madison-Como tú lo estás?

Joey-Bueno, por lo menos tienes razón (Se sienta con ella)...Él sigue molesto conmigo?

Madison-No he hablado con él sobre eso, es un poco incómodo porque...ya sabes, eran mejores amigos

Joey-...Cuando lo llamé no era por arreglar esa cita de Francis con Katherine, no!...Sólo una excusa para ver si podía arreglarlo como los adultos que se supone que ya somos...pero terminamos dándonos portasos el uno al otro

Madison-Sí, llegó con la naríz un poco roja

Joey-...Crees que alguna vez me perdone?

Madison-Él no es rencoroso pero...no lo sé

Joey-Sería incómodo si me presentara en tu boda?

Madison-...No sucederá

Joey-Qué?

Madison-...Decidimos esperar...dices que se supone que somos adultos pero...

Joey-Pero nuestras acciones no son de un adulto

Madison-...Estaba pensando otra cosa pero lo que dijiste es más cierto

Joey-...Cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar...yo podría ayudarte

Madison-Lo dices en serio?...Gracias (Lo abraza)

Joey-...Te extrañe Madison

Madison-Y yo a ti...odio que nos hayamos peleado

Joey-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es no dejar que algo así vuelva a suceder, está claro?

Madison-...Sí

Joey-...Estos días me he sentido muy sólo, Astrid me estaba engañando con Víctor y...tuve que deshacerme de Jack, Zack y Rian porque me estresaban más

Madison-Ellos son idiotas

Los 2-(Ríen)

Madison-Irás a la boda de Hayley y Bill? Es en una semana

Joey-No lo sé...odio las situaciones incómodas...cuando atrapé a Astrid con Víctor, a los tortolos de Didier y Thomas se les ocurrió llegar en ese momento, te imaginas que incómodo es estar en el mismo cuarto con toda la gente que te ha traicionado

Madison-Debe ser horrible (Ríe)

Joey-Lo fue (Ríe)

Madison-...Tal vez deberías ir...es una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas

Joey-...

...

Mientras tanto

Mariah-(Entra al apartamento)...(Narrando) Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí? Nisiquiera es de noche y alguien ya está durmiendo, entendería si fuera una resaca pero no lo és...Me oyes?...me oyes?...me oyes?...me oyes?

Alistair-(Despierta) Ay...qué pasa?

Mariah-...Estás dormido?

Alistair-Quieres que te asesine?

Mariah-No eres capaz de eso (Ríe)

Alistair-Es peligroso despertar a alguien así...

Mariah-Porque a esa persona la hiciste volver a la cruda realidad y así es más probable que te asesine

Alistair-(Ríe un poco)

Mariah-...Listo para celebrar el amor?

Alistair-Qué dices?...Hablas de la boda no es así? Es en una semana (Gira sus ojos)

Mariah-Porqué haces eso?

Alistair-Estás emocinada tanto que parece tu boda (Ríe)

Mariah-No, no es verdad

Alistair-Sí, sí lo és

Mariah-Oh no, no lo és

Alistair-Oh sí, sí lo és

Mariah-(Ríe)

Alistair-...Sé que me asesinarás por preguntarte esto

Mariah-No lo sabré hasta que me lo preguntes

Alistair-Sé que tienes una razón por aún no acceder a tener sexo con Roderick...me intriga cuál es esa razón

Mariah-Podemos cambiar de tema?

Alistair-Por favor Mariah, somos amigos, porque no quieres decirselo a nadie?

Mariah-Aún no es el momento

Alistair-Mariah, te das cuenta que siempre que la gente habla de sexo tú te tapas los oídos y finjes no escuchar

Mariah-Es obvio que cuando la gente se tapa los oídos no escucha

Alistair-Mariah, por dios -.-

Mariah-No lo entenderías

Alistair-No lo sabré hasta que me lo digas

Mariah-...Antes de todo esto, cuando iba en mi segundo año en McKinley, aún no les hablaba a ustedes, Shannon trepó hacia mi ventana y me dijo que nos escaparamos a una fiesta mintiéndole a mis padres que terminaríamos un proyecto que nisiquiera existía, fuimos, nos divertimos y fue la primera vez que él había tomado, así que sus padres fueron por él, me dijeron si quería que me llevaran y les dije que no porque cuando mis padres vieran a Shannon así descubrirían la verdad, me fui caminando a mi casa y de repente sentí que alguien me seguía, pero no le dí importancia, después sentí como me jaló tapándome la boca para que nadie escuchara mis gritos mientras me metía a su auto y simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer y me violó ahí adentro...no soy virgen

Alistair-...Roderick, lo sabe?

Mariah-Nadie...sólo Shannon y tardé mucho tiempo en decírselo...y tú...estuve a punto de hacer aborto hasta que supe que era falsa alarma, no me pasó nada...qué tal si esta vez no tengo tanta suerte? (Llora)

Alistair-(La abraza)

...

Joey-Todo estará bien entre los 2

Madison-Dónde más encontraré a alguien que me ame como él?

Joey-...La verdad no lo sé...pero el que hayan decidido retroceder no quiere decir que se debe terminar, creo que deberías aprovechar que aún lo tienes, debes creerme que todo estará bien

...

Mariah-Cómo lo sabes?

Alistair-...Sólo lo sé

Mariah-...Por favor no se lo digas

Alistair-...Está bien

...

Mientras tanto

Greg-Gracias por venir amigo, pensé que no te apiadarías de mí

Taylor-Es raro que me hayas dicho amigo

Greg-Sí, siempre he odiado tus comentarios hirirentes pero lo bueno es que tienen la razón

Greg-Sí, siempre he odiado tus comentarios hirirentes pero lo bueno es que tienen la razón

Taylor-Vaya...que te habrá pasado en la cabeza para que hayas dicho eso?

Greg-Déjame hablar

Taylor-Tengo mi dignidad

Greg-Pués que se vaya a la mierda la dignidad!

Taylor-Ese es tu problema, el carácter que tienes es insoportable!

Greg-...Ya basta! Estoy harto de tus comentarios sinceros y sarcásticos, la gente tiene sentimientos Taylor, por lo menos ya sé porqué tú y Kitty son "él uno para el otro"

Taylor-Cómo tú y Elena?

Greg-Exacto, eso es a lo que quería llegar, Elena, no me lo vas a creer! :D

Taylor-La verdad yo .-. ...

Greg-Ahora me escuchas!

Los 2- .-. ...

Greg-La ví, a Elena, la acabo de ver

Taylor-Ya te dije que cambies el fondo de tu pantalla, llevas 1 año con la misma

Greg-No me refiero a eso! ...la ví aquí, en esta gran ciudad que ahora resulta ser demasiado pequeña, no lo crees?

Taylor-Espera...quieres decir que vive aquí?

Greg-Sí...sé cómo es Elena, estoy seguro que era ella, además es media hermana de Francis... necesito tu ayuda

Taylor-Pensé que habías renunciado a enamorarte

Greg-Para mí las reglas nunca se hicieron para mí cuando estoy con ella...y si unimos fuerzas?

Taylor-...Qué es lo que planeas?

Greg-Somos vulnerables 2 chicas...podríamos recuperarlas juntos, amigos?

Taylor-...Amigos (Chocan los 5 :D)

...

Mientras tanto

Tom-Bill!

Bill-...

Tom-Necesitamos hablar, cómo se te ocurre invitar a Strify a tu boda?

Bill-Yo no invité a Strify

Tom-Hayley lo hizo?

Bill-No, que yo sepa

Tom-Sam...Adam .-.?

Bill-Yo sepa, no .-.

Tom-Tyler y Pierre me dijeron que se lo encontraron y tomarón café, que les dijo que iría a la boda

Bill-Él no es bienvenido, no fue invitado

Tom-Que extraño, ellos me dijeron que Strify iría

Bill-Él me odia, y lo sabes, porqué iría a uno de los días más importantes de su peor enemigo?

Tom-Bueno, si yo tuviera un enemigo así, haría lo posible por arruinar uno de sus días más especiales, y somos gemelos, así que tú también lo harías

Bill-Tiene sentido

Bill y Tom-(Se miran)

Bill-Dijiste arruinarla, verdad?

Tom-Eso dije

Los 2- .-. ...

Tom-Somos gemelos, pensamos igual ._.

Bill-...Nah, no puede ser eso ñ.ñ

Tom-Tú y Strify son enemigos a morir, y se presentará a tu boda, hay un 99.9% de que planea algo muy malo

Bill-Y el 0.1% ._.?

Tom- ._. ...Es para no decir 100% -.-

Bill-...Strify sólo quiere arruinarme, y sé que Hayley no le correspondería por nada, debo confiar en mis instintos, adiós (Se va)

Tom-...

 _ **Invitado especiales**_

 _ **Strify Muller como él mismo**_

 _ **Candice Patton como Elena Lee**_

 _ **Tyler Joseph como él mismo**_

 _ **Pierre Bouvier como él mismo**_

 _ **Tom Kaulitz como él mismo**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Me & the rhythm(Selena Gómez)-Hayley, Mariah, Kitty, Katherine, Jane, Bree y Madison**_

 _ **Jet lag(Simple Plan)-Elena y Greg**_


	16. Episodio XV

Pierre-Tenemos que hacer esto?

Bill-Son mis amigos, no es así?, quiero que me ayuden con la asignación de lo lugares, ya queda menos de una semana

Bill-Son mis amigos, no es así?, quiero que me ayuden con la asignación de lo lugares, ya queda menos de una semana

Adam-Espera...invitaste a Jared?

Bill-Sí, tiene un poco de tiempo que no nos hablamos pero porque no invitarlo?

Pierre-Oremos porque en día de la boda Jared ya haya envejecido

Tyler-Sería épico que veamos su primera cana

Pierre-Y comienze a arrugarse, no me lo imagino envejeciendo

Los 2-Jajajajajaja xD

Sam-El es de Louisiana, debe haber una maldición o algo así

Pierre-Bueno, sigamos con los lugares...una mesa para tus amigos "no famosos"?

Bill-Porqué no los invitaría? No muevan esos lugares, los sentaré junto a sus parejas (los que tienen -

Bill-Porqué no los invitaría? No muevan esos lugares, los sentaré junto a sus parejas (los que tienen -.-**) y así

Tyler-Porqué Andreas no está con ellos? Qué tal si lo ponemos en medio de estos 2?

Bill, Sam y Adam-Nooooo! D:

Bill-En medio de Taylor y Kitty no! D: Será muy incómodo, los pondremos a estos 2 juntos, y Andreas se sentará con ustedes, Tom y Jared

Pierre-Bueno...así podría ser mejor ñ.ñ

Sam-Aquí sobra un lugar

Tyler-Deberíamos dárselo a Strify

Bill-Espera, espera, espera, esto no me gusta, porqué está Strify en la asignación de lugares de "mí" boda

Pierre-Podríamos sentarlo junto a Jared

Bill-No, no, no...denle ese lugar a quien quieran o que sea una silla para poner bolsas y chamarras, pero Strify no será bienvenido

Tyler-Aún no se llevan bien?

Bill-Nunca nos vamos a llevar bien!...si Strify está ahí, yo no estaré

Sam-Creo que necesitas relajarte

Bill-...Es sólo que no quiero que nada arruine mi día especial

Sam-Nada lo hará, nisiquiera ese tonto

Pierre-Sí, tienes a una mujer bonita, que él logre algo así

Adam-Y hacen una linda pareja, son como 2 diamantes resplandecientes que nada los puede separar

Silencio...

Tyler-...Shine bright like a diamond

Pierre-...Shine bright like a diamond

Adam-...Find light in the beautiful sea I used to be happy

Sam y Adam-You and I, you and I We're like diamonds in the sky

Sam-You're a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy

Bill-...When you hold me, I'm alive We're like diamonds in the sky (Sonríe)

...

En el apartamento

Mariah-I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away

Roderick-At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays

Los 2-I saw the life inside your eyes

Alistair-So shine bright, tonight, you and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Spencer-Eye to eye so alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Kitty-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond

Madison y Kitty-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Jane-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond

Madison y Skylart-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

...

En las calles de New York

Katherine-Palms rise to the universe As we, moonshine and mauling Feel the warm we'll never die We're like diamonds in the sky

Taylor-You're a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I'm alive We're like diamonds in the sky

Sheldon-At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes

Greg-So shine bright, tonight, you and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Gregory-Eye to eye so alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Myron-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond

Katherine y Myron-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Katherine-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shining bright like a diamond

Katherine y Myron-We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

...

En el apartamento

Mason y Madison-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond

Mason-Shine bright like a diamond So shine bright, tonight, you and I We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Madison-Eye to eye so alive We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Jane y Bree-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond, oh, yes

...

Mientras tanto

Bill, Sam, Adam, Tyler y Pierre-Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond

Silencio...

Tyler-Tal vez sólo quiere hacer las pases contigo el día de tu boda

Adam-...Tal vez no

Bill-...Fingirémos que no sabemos sobre su prescencia

Sam-Necesitas explicarte mejor

Bill-Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar y tal vez tengas razón Tyler, y sólo quiere hacer las pases contigo, que tal si dejamos que todo fluya?

Sam-Necesitas explicarte mejor

Bill-Ya me he alterado demasiado, no creen?...Tal vez Tyler tiene razón y sólo quiere hacer las pases en uno de los días más especiales de mi vida...me voy a casar, hurra :D! (Se va)

...

Mientras tanto

Jane-Pensandolo bien, el vestido y la talla no esta tan mal

Spencer-Me recuerda al que usaste en aquella boda que fuimos con Mason, Madison y Roderick, cuando estábamos en Ohio

Jane-Sí, y es lindo, pensé que la talla no sería la correcta

Skylart-Que existan tallas para chicas embarazadas? No lo creo

Todos-(Ríen)

Jane-Sabes que no puedes decir otra cosa mejor porque no eres mujer

Skylart-Bueno, tu tampoco puedes juzgarme porque no eres un hombre (Ríe)

Skylart-Bueno, tu tampoco puedes juzgarme porque no eres un hombre (Ríe)

Kitty-No es fácil ser mujer, de una vez te lo digo

Bree-Apenas y puedo cantar porque mi voz cada vez es más ronca, ahora quisiera haber odiado el cigarro desde los 13 años

Alistair-Wow, eso tiene que doler, tu situación es como la de Renee Phoenix

Bree-Por algo me sentía conectada con ella

Madison-A excepción de que tu no eres adicta al Nintendo o alguna otra consola

Todos-(Ríen)

Skylart-Saben qué? Desde que vimos "A él no le gustas tanto" creo que es una película para que muchos se identifiquen porque son diferentes situaciones de amor, pero creo que también debió haber una historia donde la chica esté embarazada y el que la embarazó no quiera hacerse cargo del bebé, así todos aquí nos sentiríamos identificados con algo de esa película

Jane-(Ríe)

Skylart-Cómo es que eres capaz de reír a carcajadas en una situación como la tuya?

Jane-Dejen de llamarlo "situación" o "cosa", es un bebé, será varón, y quisiera que se llame Charlie

Skylart-Así que ya tomas por hecho que lo cuidarás?

Jane-No lo sé, es lo más probable, no lo crees?

Skylart-Claro que lo creo...lo que no creo es que vayas a criarlo sin un padre

Jane-Muchas mujeres hacen eso cuando no reciben el apoyo del idiota que las embarazó, además hay muchos hombres en el mundo, puedo conocer a uno pronto

Skylart-Pues suerte con eso (Ríe)

Jane-(Ríe) Disculpa?

Skylart-Has oído sobre "La Teoría de la Sirena"? Sé que has visto "How i meet your mother"

Jane-Los manatíes pueden convertirse en sirenas, es posible

Skylart-Y sabes cuál es el antídoto para la "La Teoría de la Sirena"?

Jane-El embarazo?

Skylart-Claro!

Jane-Bueno, tratas de decirme que sólo por estar embarazada ni un solo hombre se fijaría en mí?

Skylart-Interpretalo como quieras

Jane-Parece que sólo quieres hacer sentir a otros vulnerables ahora para ya no verte tan miserable, después de haber quedado en ridículo por pedirle matrimonio a tu novia y después arrepentirse

Bree-Auch

Kitty-Esto se está poniendo interesante

Skylart-...

Jane-Y sabes que es lo que pienso yo? Ultimamente estas demasiado raro desde que Madison y tú decidieron ya no casarse, por una simple discusión de celos, y me dices que ningún hombre se fijará en mí por "La Teoría de la Sirena"? Sí tú fueras mujer no te garantizo que dejes de ser manatí algún día

Shannon-Por favor, dejen de discutir .

Madison-Esto no me gusta nada -.-**

Spencer-Oigan, en parte es divertido verlos, me recuerda cuando ellos discutían en McKinley, cuando Dalton se incendió

Alistair y Roderick-(Ríe un poco)

Skylart-Crees que si yo fuera mujer nadie me vería como una sirena?

Jane-Sí (Segura de sí misma)

Mariah-Uy...bronca, bronca, bronca xD

Skylart-Ah...pues tú como mujer...eres un gordo manatí, grasoso y feo con cara de pulpo

Jane-Ah!...Sera mejor que me vaya!

Skylart-Pues has lo que quieras!

Jane-Bien!

Skylart-Bien!

Jane-(Se va molesta)

Mason-...(Va tras ella) Hey, Jane!

Jane-Vete al diablo Skylart

Mason-Jane, soy yo

Jane-Oh, pensé que eras otra persona

Mason-No estés molesta...la verdad es que "La Teoría de la Sirena" no hace efecto en nosotros, eso creo

Jane-Qué te hace pensar eso?

Mason-Aún te veo como una sirena...puedo estar loco, pero si algunos te vieran como un manatí, probablemente yo te seguiría viendo como una sirena

Jane-De verdad crees eso?

Mason-...Lo sé (Sonrie)

Jane-...A mí no me preocupa si alguien quiere verme como manatí el resto de mi vida pero...de verdad no me gusta que se comporte así

Mason-Lo sé, los 2 están pasando situaciones un poco difíciles y simplemente...estallaron

Jane-(Ríe)...No se supone que Lilly y Barney también pelearon por esto?

Mason-Pues...a veces los programas llegan a acercarse a la vida real

Los 2-(Ríen)

Mason-Oye, sé que hemos estado un poco distantes y no quieres que me comprometa a algo que yo no hice, ya que entramos en este tema de las sirenas...quiero preguntarte algo

Jane-Qué es?

Mason-Jane...quisieras...

Shannon y Bree-Chicos!

Jane-(Ríe)

Mason-Oh vaya (Ríe un poco)

Shannon-Jane, si esperas a encontrarte en un bar con Skylart para que después te diga gorda y cuando te vayas molesta él te salve de una motocitleta, no creo que pase

Shannon-Jane, si esperas a encontrarte en un bar con Skylart para que después te diga gorda y cuando te vayas molesta él te salve de una motocitleta, no creo que pase

Los 4-(Ríen)

Bree-Bueno, parece que llegamos en mal momento

Mason-Iba a preguntarle si quería salír conmigo a cenar (Ríe)

Jane-(Ríe)

Shannon-Porqué no le preguntas exactamente lo que quieres preguntar amigo?

Jane-Hay algo más?

Mason-Bueno lo diré...Jane, quisieras ir a la boda conmigo? Te verías hermosa con ese vestido, y para mí mejor que los hombres de ahí te vean como un manatí por el embarazo, nadie te arrebataría de mí

Los 4-(Ríen)

Bree-Eso último fue de más

Shannon-Pero tiene sentido

Mason-...Irías conmigo?

Jane-..Claro, porqué no?

Mason-Segura?

Jane-Sí, me encantaría!

(Se abrazan)

Shannon-Así que no estarás con tu nueva amiguita?

Mason-Elena? La verdad no sé si vaya a ír, y si fuera ella conocería a otras personas...bueno, es lo que me dijo que quería

...

Más tarde

Taylor-A mí Greg me ha dicho que le ha pasado lo de "La Teoría de la Sirena"...pero un manatí no es algo malo, Francis una vez dijo que antes de conocer a Kath se sentía como un manatí

Kitty-Eso no aplica en hombres...se supone que lo manatíes y las sirenas somos las mujeres...y los hombres los navegadores

Taylor-...Sabes...creo que es verdad, a mis ojos tú eres una sirena

Kitty-(Ríe un poco) Puede haber muchas sirenas para que al menos una se fije en Andreas

Taylor-(Ríe un poco) Sí...claro...oye, queda menos de una semana, aún no me lo has dicho

Kitty-Decirte qué?

Taylor-Irás a la boda conmigo?...Si es que lo habías olvidado

Kitty-A fuerzas tengo que ir a una boda con una pareja?

Taylor-Bueno, si te invitan cuál sería tu respuesta?

Kitty-La verdad no lo sé

Taylor-Necesitas pensar bien esa respuesta (Ríe)

Kitty-Porqué quieres una respuesta si exactamente no me lo has preguntado?

Taylor-Ah no?

Kitty-Dijiste si podríamos bailar en la boda

Taylor-Practicamente cuenta como una invitación

Kitty-No, yo no lo creo

Taylor-...(Se arrodilla)

Kitty-Qué tratas de hacer? (Ríe)

Taylor-Kitty Wilde...irias conmigo a la boda? Por favor?

Kitty-Tú...lo dices en serio?

Taylor-Totalmente en serio (Sonríe)...Entonces...?

Kitty-Sí

Taylor-Sí?

Kitty-Sí, iré contigo (Ríe un poco)

Taylor-(Sonríe y la besa)

Kitty-Qué fue eso?

Taylor-No lo sé...por si las dudas

Kitty-(Ríe y lo besa)

...

Mientras tanto

Tom-Hermano!

Bill-Qué sucede?

Andreas-Qué haremos para la despedida de soltero? :D

Bill-De qué están hablando?

Tom-Te vas a casar, obviamente harás una despedida de soltero, no es así?

Andreas-Oh acaso irás con Hayley a cenar con sus padres?

Bill-No, eso lo hicimos ayer ñ.ñ

Tom y Andreas- .-...

Tom-Entonces, qué haremos en tu despedida de soltero?

Bill-Yo no haré despedida de soltero

Tom y Andreas-Qué?! D:

Andreas-Tienes que hacerlo, es de ley quieras o no

Tom-Vamos hermano, recuerdas la despedida de soltero de Gustav?

Bill-Sí...fue divertido (Ríe)

Tom-Y no quieres volver a divertirte?

Bill-Bueno...Hayley irá con sus amigos de Paramore, entonces lo haré

Tom y Andreas-Siiiiiii :D

Bill-Pero sólo serémos nosotros, Sam, Adam, Tyler y Pierre, de acuerdo? Y si Jared ya llegó, también

Tom y Andreas-Ok ñ.ñ

...

Elena-(Suena su teléfono)

Mason: "Qué planeas hacer hoy?"

Elena: "Planeaba ordenar pizza y ver películas en Netflix hasta medianoche P:"

Mason: "Oye, tengo unos amigos que presentarte, porqué no vienes? 7u7"

Elena: "Qué van a hacer? xD"

Mason: "Iremos a cenar y después dicen que quieren ver a las luciérnagas en Central Park ñ.ñ"

Elena: "Bueno, no tengo nada importante que hacer, así que iré :D"

Mason: Genial :D!

...

En la noche

Pierre-Qué bien, no había ido a una despedida de soltero en mucho tiempo :D

Bill-Recuerden chicos, nada de enloquecernos

Tom-See, see hermano, lo que tú digas (Se sirve una copa)

Bill-Qué tratas de hacer?

Tom-Dijimos que sería divertido, no es así?

Andreas-Quiero divertirme como lo hice en la despedida de Gustav

Tom-Sí, eso fue inolvidable, tú, yo, Bill, Georg y Gustav juntos

Tyler-Exactamente que hicieron para que sea tan divertido?

Bill, Tom y Andreas-(Se miran)

...

(Música)

Mason-Oh, no See you walking 'round like it's a funeral Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold? We just getting started; don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah

Spencer-Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously

Jane y Mariah con los chicos-Talk to me, baby I'm going after this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

Greg y Gregory con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Madison y Katherine con los chicos-Walk for me, baby I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

Sheldon con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Skylart-Goddamn, see you licking frosting from your own hands Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh

Roderick-Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously, who ah

Alistair y Taylor con los chicos-Talk to me, baby I'm going after this sweet craving, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

Sheldon con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

...

Mientras tanto

Bill y Tom-Walk for me, baby (Andreas-walk for me now) I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy

Sam y Adam-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)

Pierre y Tyler-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)

Bill con los chicos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Andreas-You're fucking delicious

...

Elena con los chicos-Talk to me, boy, talk to me, baby I'm going after this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking-crazy

Todos-Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Elena y Mason con los chicos-Walk for me, baby (Spencer-walk for me now) I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

...

Bill y Tom-Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life

Sam y Adam-Confetti, I'm ready; I need it every night

Andreas, Pierre y Tyler-Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life (Todos-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean)

...

Gregory-Elena, eres tú?

Elena-Chicos?

Katherine-(Corre a abrzarlo) Elena, eres tú!

Elena-Hola, los extrañe!

Katherine-No puedes volver a irte así

Elena-Claro que no lo haré

Taylor, Katherine, Gregory, Myron y Sheldon-(Ríen)

Greg-...

Taylor-Qué pasa, chica? (Ríe)

Elena-Hola, amigo (Lo abraza) Ya estás más alto

Gregory-Mucho tiempo sin verte

Elena-(Ríe y abraza a Sheldon y Gregory)

Myron-No te olvides de mí!

Elena-Oh, pequeño Myron, también te extrañé a ti

Myron-Tengo 16 años, no soy pequeño!

Greg-Sí, lo eres

(Ríen)

Elena-(Sonríe un poco)...Hola

Greg-...Ho-

Mason-Momento, momento...ya los conocías a ellos?

Elena-Claro, estuve estudiando en McKinley con ellos

Mason-Y porqué no me dijiste que eran ellos?

Elena-Creí que no los conocerías...donde está Francis?

Silencio...

Sheldon-...Está-

Greg-(Lo interrumpe) Ahora no pudo venir, pero será para la próxima

Elena-Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi hermano

Mason-Esperen, así que...él es tu hermano?

Elena-Claro...llevo tiempo sin verlo

Greg-Pues como lo dije una vez...New York es una ciudad muy pequeña

Sheldon-Pero es divertida...New York Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothin' you can't do

Todos-Now you're in New York These streets will make Big lights will Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!

Didier-Oigan, ya callense! No todos somos nocturnos, recuerdenlo!

Todos- .-. ...

Shannon-No puede ser, ya están aquí de nuevo -.-''

Víctor-Ustedes suenan peor en Acapella, no me había dado cuenta

Madison-Porque...nunca habíamos cantado en Acapella .-.

Thomas-Vaya, tiene sentido

Didier-Estamos obligados a verlos aquí siempre, pueden por lo menos ser discretos?

Taylor-(Le susurra a Elena) Aquí es cuando comienzan a sentirse superiores

Elena-(Ríe un poco)

Greg-Vaya, parece que nos encontramos con un par de idiotas con un club en segundo lugar

Didier-Esas competencias apestan, obviamente ustedes son sus favoritos, y eso no garantiza que sean mejores que nosotros

Thomas-Les apuesto a que podríamos vencerlos con las manos y los pies atados

Alistair-Dame la cuerda

Todos menos Didier y Thomas-(Ríen en voz baja)

Thomas- .-. ...No esperaba más de ti ¬¬

Cerca de ahí estaba Joey leyendo en una banca pero no pudo evitar oír la discusión

Joey-(Levanta la vista)

Thomas-Por lo menos te ganaría si estuviera atado

Joey- ._. ...(Tienes que hacer algo, es tu oportunidad)

Víctor-Deberíamos irnos, no hay que perder el tiempo discutiendo con ellos

Joey-Y tú no deberías perder tiempo en golpear gente! xD

Todos- .-. ...

Victor-Disculpa?

Joey-(Se acerca más) Lo siento, tu voz llegó a mis oídos y se me hizo familiar, como de un ex amigo que termina teniendo sexo con tu novia...corrección, ex novia

Madison-(Sonríe)

Víctor-Nadie te llamó, y ahora que lo pienso, qué haces aquí cuando sabes que no lograrás nada? Todos sabemos muy bien que tus sueños son demasiado irrealistas y significa que nunca se harán realidad y tendrás una vida...

Joey-Maldita sea, Víctor Fuentes, ya cállate! (Le lanza el libro en la cara)

Todos menos Didier y Thomas-(Ríen)

Didier-Oh Dios, Víctor estás bien?

Joey-Santo Dios, lamento que un golpe así te quiebre tu perfecta naríz que en realidad es resultado de una cirugía plástica

Víctor-Mi naríz es natural, no está operada!

Joey-Oh lo lamento, perdón que no tengas dinero ni siquiera para una cirugía plástica o para mantenerte a ti mismo

Víctor-Eres un...!

(Tratan de pelearse)

Joey-Ahora quiero saber lo que se siente golpear una naríz operada!

Víctor-Eres un idiota!

Joey-Un idiota tierno y divertido! (Lo lanza a la fuente)

Todos menos Didier y Thomas-(Ríen a carcajadas)

Mason-No, no lo hizo (Ríe)

Thomas-Oye, cómo te atreves a lanzarlo a la fuente? Eres un hijo de...

Alistair-Tú no te metas! (Del impulso para alejarlo de Joey, Thomas cae a la fuente)

Thomas-Maldito!

Alistair y Joey-(Se miran)...(Ríen un poco)

Madison-(Ríe con ellos)

Didier-Y tú de que te ríes? Quieres que te haga lo mismo que ellos a mi amigo y a mi novio?

Madison-No te atrevas

Didier-Claro que me atrevo (Trata de lanzarla a la fuente)

Madison-Ah! No si yo lo hago primero! (Lo lanza a la fuente)

Didier-Aahhh!

Todos-(Ríen)

Víctor, Didier y Thomas-Estúpidos, nuestro cabello idiotas!

Spencer-Este día lo recordaremos por siempre

Víctor-Esperen a que salgamos de aquí y los vamos a...!(Se resbala y vuelve a caer en el agua)

Joey-Corran! xD

(Se van)

Thomas-Esto no se va a quedar así, nos las van a pagar ustedes 3!

Joey-Sí? Tú y cuantos más sin contar a tu novio marica?!

Didier-Te oí!

Alistair-Ese era el punto!

Madison-(Ríe y los jala para que corran y se alejen)

Joey-Yo habría podido con ellos 3

Madison-Hace 3 años te golpearon más de 3, por favor Joey (Ríe)

Joey-Ahora tengo mucha más práctica, puedo con ellos

Alistair-Si vuelven nosotros podríamos vencerlos de nuevo, 3 y 3, somos parejos (Ríe un poco)

Joey-No, serían más bien 2 contra 3 sin Madison porque ellos no pueden golpear a una chica

Madison-Dudas de mi fuerza? Si pude lanzar a uno a la fuente puedo golpear a 3

Los 3-(Ríen)

Madison-Los dejaré sólos

Joey-Madi, no puedes irte

Madison-Porqué no puedo? (Ríe)

Joey-Tienes que ayudarme

Madison-Ya todo quedó en el pasado, reconcíliense, no me gustaría ver a 2 de mis amigos así

Joey y Alistair-(Se miran)

Madison-Dense la mano

Alistair-Debo hacerlo?

Madison-Estamos todos juntos en una de las ciudades más grandiosas del mundo, hay que disfrutarla juntos

Joey-Amigos? (Extiende el brazo)

Alistair-...Pero tendrás que deshacerte de Jake, Zeek y Ryan o como se llamen

Joey-Ya lo hice (Ríe)

Madison-Y...?

Alistair-...(Ríe) Amigos

(Chocan los 5)

Madison-Siiii

Joey-(Los abraza a los 2) Gracias...son mis mejores amigos

Madison-(Sonríe)...Siempre juntos

Alistair-Empezando juntos, terminando juntos

Joey-...Como debe ser (Sonríe)

(Se alejan)

...

Mientras tanto

Tom-Brindemos...por Bill Kaulitz pronto de Williams

Los 5-Salud

Pierre-Cómo se apellidará su hijo, ocupará el apellido de Hayley o el de Bill? (Toma un sorbo de su cerveza)

Bill-La verdad no lo sé, nunca hemos hablado de eso

Tyler-Ella quiere hijos?

Bill-Una vez me dijo que si había pensado en tener un hijo, pero estaba ebria así que no cuenta

Andreas-Oh, ya lo recuerdo

Bill y Andreas-(Ríen)

Sam-Si te lo dijo fue por algo, a pesar de haber estado ebria

Bill-Qué quieres decir?

Adam-Ya sabes como son las mujeres, nunca se sabe con ellas

Bill-Ahora no quiero hablar de hijos

Pierre-Anda Bill, algún día querrás hacerlo

Bill-Claro que aveces quiero, imagínense la combinación entre los genes de Hayley y los míos...pero si lo hiciera lo querría mucho y no soportaría que lo lastimen

Tyler-La fama, claro...tendrá admiradores incluso antes de que Hayley salga del hospital, qué tan acosada será si es una niña?

Bill-Niña? Acosada? No digas eso

Tyler-Sé que es más peligroso tener a una hija que un hijo

Tom-...No soy el experto e estas cosas...ni siquiera un poco...pero por una parte tienes razón, casarse no significa tener hijos, lo que mucha gente hace es...disfrutar de ese romance ahora que están unidos, con o sin hijos ese romance debe mantenerse vivo...o si no todo por lo que han luchado se perderá

Bill-...

...

Mientras tanto en el apartamento

Elena-Debi haberme ido directamente a mi apartamento, ahora está sólo y obscuro

Mason-(Se asoma con ella a la ventana)...Sí, demasiado

Sí, demasiado

(Se miran)

Elena-...Yo no voy a salir así

Mason-Sí fuera tú pensaría lo mismo

(Ríen)

Elena-No tengo de otra, tendré que quedarme a dormír aquí, parece que este sillón es co-

Mason-Ah no, mi cama es grande, suficiente para los 2

Elena-...No es raro que un hombre y una mujer compartan la cama sin ninguna intención sucia?

Mason-Bueno, yo no pretedendo nada...

Elena-Yo tampoco...ya que los 2 estamos enamorados de diferentes personas

(Se sientan en el sillón)

Mason-...Es cierto

Elena-Sigues enamorado de ella...y por esa le pediste que vaya contigo a la boda

Mason-...Aunque trate de negarlo es la verdad...y tú aún sigues amándolo a él que no tuviste el valor de dirigirle la palabra pero sí a sus amigos

Elena-...Es verdad

Mason-...El amor nos tiene atados

El amor nos tiene atados

Elena-Sí...será una forma de castigarnos?

Mason-No lo sé...

(Se miran)

...

Abajo

Skylart-Jane, espera!

Jane-(Voltea)

Skylart-Sé que la vez pasada perdimos en control por una tontería como la "Teoría de la Sirena" pero...lo entiendo porque los 2 ahora estamos demasiado inseguros de sí mismos por lo que nos ha pasado

Jane-No lo entiendo, crees que es mala tu situación con Madison, sólo por cancelar su compromiso, en comparación conmigo

Skylart-Sí...sé que es tonto pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo siento, la verdad estaba un poco celoso de que tú estuvieras tan segura de ti misma en comparación conmigo y me sentía raro viéndote así

Jane-Vaya, mi teoría fue completamente cierta...yo también lo siento, la verdad los 2 estayamos y se puso feo pero...creo que en parte está bien porque así nos desahogamos y eso me recordó cuando discutíamos en esos tiempos de McKinley

Los 2-(Ríen)

Skylart-Nunca lo olvidaría...en ese entonces nos diabamos pero ahora somos amigos

Jane-Nadie lo habría imaginado

Los 2-(Ríen)

Skylart-Me alegra que todas las cosas malas que han pasado se estén arreglando justo antes de la boda de Bill y Hayley

Jane-Mmh, supongo que irás con Madison

Skylart-Ella y todos los chicos están emocionados por eso...y tú irás con Mason?

Jane-Bueno, él me invitó y le dije que sí

Skylart-De verdad crees que no sé lo que pasa aquí?

Jane-Qué?...No, no creo que sienta nada por mí, seguro está enamorado de su "amiguita" periodista que acaba de conocer

Skylart-Creeme, crees que no veo como te mira a ti cuando no te das cuenta? Y no me dejarás mentir al decir que sientes algo aún por él

Jane-...

...

En el cuarto

Mason-Muy bien, aquí está la división, está es tu parte de la cama y esta es mi parte

Elena-Muy bien...ese muro de almohadas ayudará (Sonríe un poco) Descansa

Mason-Descansa ñ.ñ

(Los 2 dormían de su lado de la cama, así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que...)

Mason-(Jala la cobija)

Elena-(Tiembla de frio y jala la cobija)

Mason-(Jala la cobija)

Elena-(Jala la cobija otra vez xD)

Mason-(Jala la cobija)

Elena-(Jala la cobija)

Los 2-(Jalan la cobija xD)

Elena-Mía! (Se la arrebata y duerme)

Mason- :c...(Tiembla de frio y trata de dormir) :S

(Mason tuvo que resistir el frío varios minutos hasta quedar profundamente dormido, pero...)

Elena-(Entre sueños) Aah! (Le da almohadazos) Insectos, insectos, insectos, insectos!

Mason-No, Elena, despierta, soy yo, Mason! D:

Elena-(Le da almohadazos) Insectos! (Duerme)

Mason- ._. ... (Duerme) ^^''''

-5 minutos después xD—

Elena-(Entre sueños)Aahh! (Le da más almohazados xD) Arañas, arañas, arañas, arañas, arañas!

Mason-No, Elena, para por favor! D:

Elena-(Vuelve a dormir)

Mason- ._...

...

Bill-(Mirando en un valcón pensando mientras los otros chicos se divertían)

(Suena su teléfono)

"Jared llamando"

Bill-(Sonríe)...Hola Jared

Jared-Pensé que no sabías que era yo

Bill-Te tengo en contactos así que...lo supe (Ríe)

Jared-(Ríe)...Te diviertes en tu despedida de soltero?

Bill-Bueno...no me aloqué tanto como esa vez con Gustav...pero es divertido

Jared-Te vas a casar amigo, debes estar felíz

Bill-Lo estoy...pero...

Jared-...Pero?

Bill-(Suspira) Hablé con ellos sobre...tener hijos

Jared-Y...?

Bill-No lo sé...te imaginas la presión de lo que es tener un hijo?

Jared-Por eso yo no tengo...pero en tu caso, sería un poco difícil

Bill-(Ríe)...Te necesito conmigo para no hacer una tontería

Jared-No te preocupes, estaré ahí

Bill-(Ríe un poco)

Jared-Y cómo vas con esos chicos?

Bill-Es muy loco...ahora mismo creo que me tienen la suficiente confianza

Jared-Es bueno...tener amigos "no famosos" llega a ser sano para nosotros

Bill-(Ríe) Cierto

Jared-Confío en que lo hagas bien Bill...tu matrimonio y hacer lazos con estos chicos

Bill-...Espero no arruinar nada

Jared-Todos lo esperamos...diviértete (Cuelga)

Bill-...Está bien (Ríe un poco)

...

Mientras tanto

Katherine-(Preparandose para dormír) (Narrando) Lo extraño...y eso no define ni un poco como me siento, parece ser otra persona, estos días he tratado de superarlo pero simplemente me pone a pensar que nunca encontraré a alguien que me ame como él lo hizo, que me haga sentir especial, bonita, sexy y visible, juré que ya no volvería a pensar en él pero hoy...por una extraña razón el volver a ver a Elena me puso felíz y triste a la vez, felíz porque en McKinley eramos muy unidas, pero triste por el hecho de que son medios hermanos y al verlo me hizo recordarlo, pero lo que le hechó limón a la herida, fue lo que sucedió a continuación, y todo por colgar un estúpido saco antes de dormir (Encuentra una hoja de papel en la bolsa de saco)

"Hola linda. Este es tu regalo del que te hablé, probablemente esperabas algo mucho mejor, pero te prometo que algún día te regalaré algo que combine con el color de tus hermosos ojos. Quiero decirte que este tiempo que hemos estado juntos he sido demasiado felíz, en serio, hace un año yo nunca pensé que una mujer tan bella como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo incluyendo que sea unos centímetros más bajo que ella (Bueno, eso es lo que dice mi hermana y los otros chicos, que soy unos centímetros más bajo que tú, incluso el Sr. Evans lo ha dicho.). Necesitaría más de una carta para describirte como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando tomas mi mano y todos esos idiotas de la escuela me ven con envidia porque estás conmigo, cuando cantamos juntos en el Club Glee, cuando vamos de picnic y te doy de comer helado en la boca aunque unos crean que es infantil pero es tierno, cuando nos quedamos dormidos juntos en la cama o en el pasto justo después de comer, no me da mucha importancia si es después del sexo o no, simplemente me importa que despiertes en mis brazos y escuchar tu respiración, o simplemente cuando recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro o nos besamos. Cómo ya te lo dije necesitaría mucho más que una carta para describirte todo lo que siento por ti, porque estoy enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos, cada detalle de ti me tiene enamorado, siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, amándote o consolándote. Te amo Kathy. –Francis"

Katherine-...Maldita sea! (Lanza el papel y comienza a llorar)

Greg y Gregory-(La escuchan llorar)

Greg-...Vas tú o voy yo?

Gregory-No sería mejor si vamos los 2?

...

Minutos después

Katherine-...Había olvidado completamente esa carta

Gregory-Pero...no se suponía que ya no te importaba él?

Katherine-Mentí! Aún me importa, aún lo quiero junto a mí, lo peor de todo es que aún lo amo y lo extraño

Greg-...Sabes...antes de hoy te habría dicho "supéralo, sigue on tu vida"...pero ahora no tendría sentido si lo dijera

Gregory-Lo dices por Elena no es así?

Greg-Todos tenemos a esa persona con la que nos sentímos vacios sin ella

Katherine-Pero ella ahora está aquí...no sé si él aún este cerca de mí

Greg-...Tarde o temprano tendrá que ver a Elena, si son hermanos deben reecontrarse...así que yo creo que estará obligado a hablarte...o sólo a verte

Gregory-Y no puedes dejar que te vea así...que te vea débil es lo peor que puedes hacer, y sabes? Tal vez yo no sea experto en el amor o algo así pero por lo que yo he visto, para un amor eterno se tiene que sufrir y sacrificar para que después termine llendose o si tienes suerte se queda para siempre

Greg-...Todos dicen que en nuestro último año de McKinley yo estaba dolido y por eso tenía citas con muchas mujeres...pero es lo que provoca que el amor eterno se vaya

Katherine-...Y en cambio a mí todos me decían que nada podría separarnos a él y yo por más que el destino lo intente

Gregory-Pero somos hermanos, no es así? Buscamos lo mejor para el otro sin importar las consecuencias y apoyarse

Katherine-...Pero ustedes realmente no son mis hermanos, no es así?...No tengo padres, y ahora tampoco tengo a mi chico

Greg-Ya, qué te he dicho? La biología no aplica en nosotros, desde que te mudaste con nosotros hemos sido hermanos, y nuestros padres cuidaron de ti...bueno...nosotros

Gregory-...Ahora que lo pienso, mamá y papá no estuvieron el tiempo suficiente con nosotros, y más después del divorcio, papá se fué y gastaba todo su dinero en alcohol, mamá fue como si no estuviera ya que o estaba trabajando o buscando un nuevo novio porque como ella lo diría "quería seguir con su vida"

Katherine-Es cierto, entonces cómo es que hemos sobrevivido sólos todo este tiempo?

Greg-Los 3 nos cuidamos unos a los otros, creo...que es la explicación del porqué somos tan unidos y lo seguiremos siendo, se divorciaron y qué? Para ellos como si no existiéramos, eso nos volvió más unidos, en las buenas y en las malas

Gregory-...Pero siempre juntos (Sonríe un poco)

Katherine-Son los mejores hermanos del mundo (Los abraza)

Greg-...Tenía tiempo que no lo decías

Katherine-Los quiero mucho

Gregory-Y nosotros a ti, hermanita

Greg-...Creo que nos pusimos un poco melancólicos (Ríe un poco)...Ahora tenemos que dormír

Gregory-La verdad sí, descansen

Katherine-Buenas noches

Greg-...Descansa hermanita (Sale del cuarto)

(Música)

Katherine-(Se sienta en la cama)...I'm tired of fighting It really messed me up this time Tired of trying I'm ready to leave it all behind I wanna lose my other me Am I really still right here? I wanna drown with it... I... I Let the rain come

Greg-You can never leave the soul unguided I'm still crawling I can't see new sky yet

Gregory-But sometimes love can come from nothing Love don't break me

Greg-Love don't break me Love don't break me

Gregory-Love don't break me

Katherine-Love don't break me

Gregory-This place reminds me I keep my eyes wide shut to hide Denying you're gone now And I am down here all alone Some said that time will heal me I need to get to higher ground But I don't wanna feel it... I... I Let the pain come

Greg-You can never leave the soul unguided I'm still crawling I can't see new sky yet On broken wings I'm barely flying But love don't break me

Gregory-Love don't break me

Katherine-Love don't break me

Greg-Love don't break me

Los 3-Love don't break me

(Música)

Katherine-(Love don't break me) I need to get home But I keep on holding on, holding on (Greg-Love don't break me) I need to get home But I keep on holding on, holding on (Gregory-Love don't break me) Love don't break me

Greg-You can never leave the soul unguided I'm still crawling I can't see new sky yet

Gregory-On broken wings I'm barely flying But love don't break me Love don't break me Love don't break me Love don't break me Love don't break me

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Tyler Joseph como él mismo**_

 _ **Pierre Bouvier como él mismo**_

 _ **Tom Kaulitz como él mismo**_

 _ **Candice Patton como Elena Lee**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Víctor**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Diamonds (Rihanna)-Bill, Tyler, Pierre, Sam, Adam, Mariah, Roderick, Alistrair, Spencer, Kitty, Madison, Jane, Mason, Bree, Katherine, Greg, Gregory, Sheldon, Myron y Taylor**_

 _ **Cake by the ocean (DNCE)-Mason, Spencer, Jane, Mariah, Greg, Gregory, Sheldon, Skylart, Roderick, Alistair, Taylor, Katherine, Kitty, Elena, Bill, Tom, Sam, Adam, Tyler y Pierre**_

 _ **Love don't break me (Bill Kaulitz)-Greg, Gregory y Katherine**_


	17. Episodio XVI (La boda Parte 1)

En Spothlight dinner

(De fondo se escucha "Work"-Rihanna)

Shannon-Es posible que esa canción siga siendo relevante desde 2016?

Kitty-Es una canción pegadiza, no lo puedes negar

Taylor-Pero con una letra sin sentido

(Ríen)

Spencer-Y aún es posible que Drake siga teniendo éxito?

Greg-Drake Bell?

Spencer-Yo no hablo de ese Drake

Greg-Ah entonces ya se de quien hablas, Drake Bell tiene un magnifico talento para la música y la actuación a comparación de este Drake

(Ríen)

Shannon-Andreas!

Andreas-Escuché su conversación, quieren que quite "Work"? No se preocupen, yo me encargo

(Se acerca a la rocola y cambia la canción a "Love the way you lie")

Mason-Se los digo, Drake sólo tuvo éxito en su tiempo porque Eminem no sacó disco en ese entonces

Kitty-...Es completamente cierto...sigamos jugando

Andreas-Qué hacen chicos?

Gregory-Estamos jugando a adivinar que artista eres

Andreas-No tengo nada importante que hacer, así que jugaré (Toma un papel)

Andreas-No tengo nada importante que hacer, así que jugaré (Toma un papel)...Soy un artista hombre?

Greg-Correcto!

Andreas-Muerto?

Bree-Vivo

Andreas-Toco el piano?

Spencer-Acertaste

Andreas-Mi enemiga es Madonna?

Madison-Estás cerca!

Andreas-Soy Elton Jonh, no es así?

Todos- .-. ...

Andreas-...Mi canción de "El rey león" ganó un Oscar?

Shannon-Sí, eres Elton Jonh

Andreas-Eso fue fácil

Madison-Me toca...vivo?

Mason-Tu artista sigue vivo

Madison-Es viejo?

Jane-No

Madison-Canto en el soundtrack de una película?

Alistair-Sí!

Madison-"Buscando a Dory"!

Spencer-No

Madison-Zootopia!

Alistair-No es ninguna película para niños

Madison-50 sombras de Grey!

Mason-Estás cerca hermana

Madison-Hombre?

Andreas-Mujer

Madison-Ellie Goulding!

Mason-Correcto!

Madison-Sí!

Andreas-Irán a la boda? Ya es mañana

Greg-Tú irás?

Andreas-Sí, pero Bill me sentará con su hermano, Tyler, Pierre, Sam, Adam y Jared

Greg-Ahora tengo envidia de tu silla

Skylart-Hey Mason, sabes si tu amiga irá?

Mason-Elena? Ah sí, en la mañana hablamos antes de que se fuera y dije que iría

Greg-Oh, así que irá a la misma boda que nosotros, vaya que coincidencia (Le susurra a Taylor) La conquistaré con mis pasos de baile no creo que haya perdido la práctica

Taylor-Oremos porque no haya sido así, si tienes suerte te besará

Greg-Diablo, sí! Y si mi suerte es mucho más grande tal vez la lleve a la recepción

Taylor-Ve despacio, ahora de qué estás hablando?

Greg-Tiene lógica Taylor, después de la fiesta te aseguro que muchos irán a la recepción esa noche...si tengo suerte también iré yo

Taylor-Así que sólo la quieres para acostarte con ella?

Greg-Rayos, no! Pero...todo este romance se acumula y más en una noche como esa, sumándole la tensión de no haberse visto en un tiempo...suele pasar

Taylor-Vale, cómo tú digas

...

Mientras tanto

Bill-Hola amor (Le besa el cachete)

Hayley-(Sonríe)

Bill-Oye...nunca hemos hablado de lo que haremos después de nuestra boda

Hayley-Bueno, supongo que quieres ir de Luna de miel a algún lugar

Bill-Yo creo...que es lo menos importante del día, pero podría ser sano porque así tenemos un momento para los 2, sólos...

Hayley-Sí...sólos (Suspira)

Bill-Estás felíz?

Hayley-Sí, estoy felíz

Bill-Sabes de qué hablo

Hayley-Me siento felíz

Bill-Hayley...

Hayley-...Strify me buscó...él no quiere que me case contigo

Bill-...Y tú qué le dijiste?

Hayley-Le dije que se alejara, pero no dudo que mañana haga una aparición y luego tú y él

Hayley-Le dije que se alejara, pero no dudo que mañana haga una aparición y luego tú y él...

Bill-Hayley...eres mía y para mí eso es suficiente, gracias

Hayley-...De nada (Sonríe un poco)

Bill-Te veo un poco estresada

Hayley-La verdad no estoy segura

Bill-Tienes un momento? (Extiende su mano y Hayley la toma)

(Música)

Bill-I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide?...I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no or where to go Or say we're only dreaming

Hayley-A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Hayley-(Bill-Now I'm in a whole new world with you) Unbelievable sights Indescribable feelings Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Bill-Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Bill-Hold your breath, it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back To where I used to be

Bill-A whole new world

Hayley-Every turn a surprise

Bill-With new horizons to pursue

Hayley-Every moment red letter

Los 2-I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you

Bill-A whole new world

Hayley-A whole new world

Bill-That's where we'll be

Hayley-That's where we'll be

Bill-A thrilling chase

Hayley-A wondrous place

Los 2-For you and me

(Se besan)

Bill-Nos arreglaremos como sea de lo que sea...vale?

Hayley-...Está bien

(Se abrazan)

...

Mientras tanto

Greg-Vamos Katherine, sal ya

Katherine-No estoy segura

Gregory-No lo sabrás hasta que te veamos, anda, sal ya

Greg y Gregory-Kathy, Kathy, Kathy...

Katherine-Ya voy (Ríe)

(Sale del cuarto con su vestido puesto)

(Sale del cuarto con su vestido puesto)

Katherine-Cómo se me ve?

Greg-...Vas a ser la más hermosa de todas las chicas ahí

Los 3-(Ríen)

Gregory-Tiene razón, se te ve lindo

Katherine-(Sonríe y los abraza)

...

Bill-(Narrando) Cuando somos niños nuestros padres nos dicen que cuando crezcamos encontraremos a la persona indicada para nosotros, lo que no nos dicen es todo lo que se sufre para llegar a esa persona, y todos terminamos con un corazón roto difícil de curar, dejamos de creer en el amor, comenzamos a pensar que es una tontería y sentimos pena por las parejas que vemos en las calles muy enamorados

(Se muestran escenas de todos los chicos preparándose para la boda)

Bill-(Narrando) Pero si somos suertudos, y la herida sana, llega de nuevo otra persona que te hará sentir esa extraña sensación que tanto extrañabas y pensabas que nunca volverías a sentir, esa persona es posible que sea la elegida para ti, muchos dicen que el primer amor es el verdadero, todo depende de cada quien, pero todos concordamos en que es especial porque como principiantes todo es romatico y cualquier detalle lo recordaremos siempre

Kitty-(Baja las escaleras)

Taylor-(La mira)

Bill-(Narrando) Y aveces, si ese primer amor es el indicado volverá a ti tarde o temprano

Kitty-Qué? (Sonríe un poco)

Taylor-Luces preciosa

Kitty-(Lo besa)

Taylor-(Sonríe)...Lista?

Kitty-Lista

...

Mientras tanto

Leila-Por si no lo sabes, hoy es la boda, qué piensas hacer?

Strify-Paciencia chica, aveces eres irritante...Hayley no puede casarse con él, debe estar conmigo, ella es tanta belleza para alguien como él

Leila-Irrumpirás en la boda?

Strify-...Si es lo que tengo que hacer para que se quede conmigo...eso haré

...

Mientras tanto

Mariah-(Baja las escaleras)...Qué te parece?

Roderick-Te ves hermosa

Mariah-(Sonríe y lo besa) Te amo

Roderick-Y yo atí...necesito decirte algo

Mariah-...Qué pasa?

Roderick-...No eres virgén, lo sé, no te preocupes

Mariah-...Alistair debió cerrar la boca

Roderick-No se lo habías dicho a Spencer? Él me lo dijo

Mariah-...Yo se lo dije a Alistair

(Se miran)

Los 2-Se lo dijo

Mariah-Ahora me siento mal, se suponía que tú serías el primero

Roderick-Fue antes de conocernos

Mariah-Lo sé...

Roderick-...No hay prisa, está bien? Ellos no son nosotros

Mariah-...(Sonríe un poco) Te amo (Se acerca para besarlo)

Shannon-Chicos! Dense prisa!

Los 2-(Se van)

...

En la iglesia

Tom, Tyler y Pierre- ^^""

Tyler-Por alguna razón ir a una boda me pone de buen humor ñ.ñ

Pierre-Bueno, no es lo mismo cuando estás del lado del novio

Los 3-Jajajajajajaja xD

Tom-En serio? ._.

Tyler-Ñee, no nos quejamos

Tom-Ok ._.

Los 3-^^'''

Los 3-^^'''

Tyler-Je...la otra cara de la boda

Los 3-Jajajajajajaja xD

Jared-Qué es tan gracioso? Eh?...Vamos, abran cancha, vamos! (Los hace a un lado)

Los 3- -.-""

Jared-...Caballeros, qué es lo que veo?

Tyler-Son los amigos de Bill, Hayley, Sam y Adam ñ.ñ

Jared-Sí, lo sé todo...son demasiado jóvenes

Pierre-Porque son jóvenes .-.

Jared-Por eso mismo

Los 3- .-. ...

Tyler-Ellos me recuerdan cuando era más joven, antes de que Twenty One Pilots se hiciera famoso

Tom-Sabes cuál es el colmo de tu éxito?

Jared-...Que Stressed Out y todo el álbum de Blurryface salió en 2015 y se hizo popular en 2016

Que Stressed Out y todo el álbum de Blurryface salió en 2015 y se hizo popular en 2016

Los 4-Jajajajajajajajaja xD

Tyler-Josh y yo morimos de la risa siempre que lo recordamos xD

Pierre-Ay que cosas xD

...

Mientras tanto

Strify-(Entra)

Hayley-Oh por dios...qué haces aquí?

Strify-Trato de impedir que te cases con la persona equivocada

Hayley-No hagas nada malo por favor, con suerte convencí a Bill de que no había nada de que preocuparse con tu prescncia

Strify-Idiota...es un idiota, al no haber sospechado el día de su boda

Hayley-No sé que hacer, a Bill, lo amo, pero no puedo pensar, no sé si esto sea un error o sea lo correcto, ni siquiera puedo respirar

Strify-Pobre chica, estás asustada

Hayley-No pienso claramente (Respira)

...

Mientras tanto

Greg-Aquí hay lugares

Madison-Oigan...alguien ha visto a Joey?

Alistair-Creía que estaba contigo

Madison-No lo he visto, se suponía que vendría

Skylart-Tal vez sólo no quiere estar en la ceremonia

Bill-(Suspira)

Jared-Respira todo lo que puedas

Bill-...Oh, ya estás aquí (Ríe un poco)

Jared-Te dije qu estaría aquí, toma tus últimos respiros de soltería

Bill-(Ríe un poco)

...

Strify-Hayley, quieres casarte?

Hayley-...Bill, me ama...y yo lo amo, pero esto es difícil

Strify-Tal vez es difícil para ti porque estás con la persona equivocada, siempre he estado enamorado de ti, y que estuvieras con Bill me hizo odiarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía

Hayley-Y porqué nunca lo mencionaste? Porqué escogiste justamente el día de mi boda?!

Jared-(Abre la puerta) Está todo en orden?

Hayley-Jared!

Strify-Lo siento amigo, pero te equivocaste de lugar, o de planeta (Cierra la puerta)...Hayley, mírame...aún no es tarde, por lo que veo estás insegura de esto, pero si fuera yo no estarías así porque sería yo

Hayley-Que frase tan inteligente

Strify-Aún puedes escapar conmigo (Extiende su mano) Ven conmigo...y te prometo que no sufrirás más

Jared-(Abre la puerta) Sabes qué? Alguien debería enseñarte no entrometerte donde no te llaman y dejar de ir detrás de chicas que están a punto de casarse...fuera

Strify-No se lo dirás a Bill o sí?

Jared-Sólo yo lo sé, ahora si eres tan amable de irte

Strify-Ella debe estar conmigo!

Jared-Fuera!

Strify-...(Se va)

Hayley-...Tú escuchaste todo?

Jared-Cada detalle, por eso decidí interrumpir...no lo entiendo, siempre te has visto felíz con Bill

Hayley-...Esto es lo que provoca una boda

Jared-Es normal sentír algo de estrés antes de tu boda...bueno, quién soy yo para decírtelo si nunca me he casado, pero ahora mismo Bill se ve demasiado felíz, y todo el tiempo que has estado con él tu te ves igual de felíz, creo que este es el día donde he visto sonreír a Bill más que cualquier día...y quiero que tú lo hagas, si de una cosa estoy seguro, es de que los 2 deben estar juntos, por algo llegaron hasta este punto, no es así?

Hayley-...

...

(Comienza la marcha nupcial)

Bill-(Sonríe)

(Todos se levantan)

Hayley-(Sale)

Bill-...Luce tan hermosa

Tom-No la habías visto con su vestido puesto?

Bill-...Nunca me lo permitió (Sonríe)

X-...Buenos días a todos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas 2 personas, que serán unidas frente a Dios todopoderoso que, si es que cree en el amor está de acuerdo con la unión de esta maravillosa pareja, que seguro ha pasado por cosas buenas y por cosas malas, pero lograron todo por llegar hasta aquí...(Hablaba)

Myron-(Bosteza)...cuanto tarda esto?

Spencer-(Suspira) No...

Mason-Lo...

Skylart-Sé...

Los 3-Myron

Shannon-Shhhh

X-Y ahora...vamos con los votos por favor

Todos-(Se sientan)

Bill-Hayley, toda mi vida ha estado llena de cosas que he disfrutado, la música es de las pocas cosas que aunque no sepa lo que hago siempre saldrá bien, eso era antes de ti, tal vez yo parezca aterrorizado por lo que llegue a pasar, pero sé que todos va a estar a bien porque se trata de ti, y siempre que estás tú...me siento completo

Hayley-Se ehan burladeo de mí, hubieron momentos en los que simplemente no encajaba, el mundo muchas veces llega a ser aterraor, eso era cuando estaba sola, pero contigo ya no es tan aterrador porque sé que mientras estemos juntos...todo el sacrificio que alguna vez hicimos valdrá la pena , y nos compensará con amor

Myron-(Llora) :'c

Spencer-(Le da una servilleta)

Myron-Gracias :c

Todos- ^^'''''

(Otro laaaaargo discurso después xD)

(Todos están sentados, algunos de los chicos estaban bostezando y otros mirando el techo)

X-...Siempre que prometan estar juntos y amarse por el resto de sus vidas...bien, ahora, si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con la idea de que se realice esta boda, que hable ahora...o calle para siempre

Todos-(Miran a todos lados)

Silencio...

Strify-Yo me opongo!

Hayley-...

Todos-(Confundidos)

Bill-Sabía que no podía confiar en ti

Strify-No dejaré escapar al amor de mi vida

Bill-Amor de tu vida? Ja, si es el amor de tu vida, donde has estado siempre para ella? Y porqué se te ocurre irrumpir así en mi boda?!

Pierre-Debí saberlo, debimos saberlo!

Tyler-Debimos saber que era una trampa!

Strify-Porqué mejor no dejan que decida ella con quien quiere irse?

Bill y Hayley-(Se miran)

Bill-...Hayley?

Hayley-...Saquenlo de aquí

Pierre y Tyler-Qué?

Hayley-Ya me oyeron, sáquenlo de aquí

Pierre Lo siento amigo

Tyler-Es lo que hacen los amigos

Strify-Qué?

(Se lo llevan)

Strify-No, a dónde me llevan? Hayley! Tú me necesitas, tú, debes estar conmigo!

(Lo sacan de la iglesia)

Pierre y Tyler-(Chocan los 5) :D

Hayley-...Proseguimos?

Bill-(Sonríe)

X-...Los declaro marido y mujer...pueden besarse

Tom y Andreas-Viva!

Bill y Hayley-(Se besan)

Andreas-Dale!

(Música)

Skylart-I thought love was only true in fairytales Meant for someone else but not for me Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed Dissappointment haunted all my dreams

Spencer-Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer. Not a trace Of doubt in my mind. I'm in love (ooooooaaaahhh) I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

...

Más tarde

Andreas-Come on, y'all

Greg-Then I saw her face, ha ha Now I'm a believer

Taylor-Listen, not a trace

Los 2-Of doubt in my mind

Roderick-I'm in love (Ooh ahh yeah) I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried

Alistair-Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer, hey Not a trace, uh, yeah Of doubt in my mind

Andreas-One more time...I'm in love! (Taylor y Greg-'Cause I'm a believer) Come on

Sheldon-I believe, I believe, I believe I believe, I believe, I believe I believe, I believe, I believe, hey (I'm a believer) Y'all sing it with me

Spencer con los chicos-I believe (I'm a believer) I believe (Sheldon-People in the back) I believe (I'm a believer) I believe (Sheldon-See) I believe

Tom-Ha ha ha ha ha ha Ah ha, oh, that's fun

Andreas-Amigo, tenía tiempo que no iba a una boda

Tom-Ni yo, desde que Gustav se casó (Van a sentarse)

Tyler-A qué hora servirán la comida?

Jared-Se paciente, es unos momentos

Pierre-Tú sólo piensas en comida

Tyler-La comida es vida

Adam-Paciencia

Tyler-Tengo hambre

Adam-Paciencia, dije

Tyler- -.-''''

Joey-(Llega)

Alistair-(Sirviendose de beber)

Joy-...(Se acerca) Alis!

Alistair-Aah!...Joey!

Joey-(Ríe) Te asusté?

Alistair-...No tanto (Ríe)

Joey-Vaya (Ríe)

Alistair-Dónde estabas?

Joey-No soy mucho de ir a la ceremonia, además, tenía algo muy urgente que arreglar

Alistair-Qué pudo ser tan importante?

Joey-...Observa y verás

Elena-(Sirviendose una bebida)

Francis-(Llega por atrás) Elena!

Elena-Ahh!...Francis! (Se abrazan)

Francis-Hola hermana

Elena-Te extrañé demasiado

Francis-...También yo (Sonríe)

Alistair-(Lo mira)...Qué hiciste?

Joey-Algunos videos de las competencias y psicología inversa fueron suficientes, pero lo hizo por sí sólo

(Se acercan a Francis y Elena)

Francis-No mencionaste que mi hermana estaba aquí

Joey-No sabía que vendría, yo...un momento, así que es cierto? .-.

Francis y Elena-(Ríen)

Joey-Bueno, pero sabes la razón por la que te traje

Francis-Tenía tiempo que no veía a mi hermana (Ríe)

Joey y Alistair-(Se miran)

Alistair-Pero no es la única chica con la que quieres hablar o sí?

Francis-...

Sheldon y Greg-(Llevan a Katherine de los brazos)

Greg-Vamos Kath

Katherine-No, yo...

Sheldon-Habla con él

Katherine-Pero...

Francis y Katherine-(Se miran)

Francis-...(Se acerca a ella) Hola

Katherine-...Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Francis-...Quería verte, sé que ahora me odias, y no es tu culpa, merezco que me odies, me merezco todo lo malo que me pasa por haberte herido y...

Katherine-(Le da una bofetada) Idiota!

Francis-Ok, eso me lo merezco!

Katherine-(Lo golpea del estómago)

Francis-Au! Eso también me lo merezco! .

Katherine-(A punto de darle una patada en la entrepierna)

Francis-No, no, no, no, no, ya no me hagas sufrir mucho más por favor -.-""

Sheldon-Dale, con la silla xD!

Katherine-Será un placer!

Greg, Elena, Alistair y Joey-Noooo! D:

Francis-Ayuda! D:

Alistair y Joey-(La detienen)

Greg-Tú siempre has sido un maldito incluso con tu mejor amigo, no es así Sheldon?

Sheldon-Sí ñ.ñ

Greg y Elena- ¬¬

Alistair y Joey- ._.

Katherine-Te escucho!

Francis-Bueno, gracias por no golpearme de nuevo .-. (Aunque me merecía lo de la silla -.-"") Cómo lo dije ahora sé que me odias, y no es tu culpa, lo que hice nunca me lo voy a perdonar y espero que tú me lo perdones porque estos días sin ti se han sentido muy vacios, y me hizo recordar que antes de ti mi vida se sentía vacía, en la escuela se burlaban de mí porque mi padre estaba en la cárcel, y mi madre no siempre estaba conmigo cuando la necesitaba, antes de ti...nadie tuvo el descaro de decirme que me amaba y de besarme, hasta que llegaste tú, jamás sentiré con nadie lo que siento contigo

Katherine-...Francis, yo...

Sheldon-Ya besala!

Francis-No me digas qué hacer, sí?! (Ríe un poco)

Katherine-...Nunca pensé que volverías a decirme algo así

Francis-...No quiero ser nadie sin ti

Katherine-(Le da una bofetada)

Francis-Au!...eso porqué?

Katherine-Por lo que sucedió antes

Francis-...

Katherine-...Y esto por volver (Lo besa)

Sheldon-Ugh, qué asco, habría sido mejor que le pegaras con la silla

Elena, Greg, Alistair y Joey-(Ríen)

Francis-Tú nunca cambias, verdad?

Sheldon-No

Todos-(Ríen)

Katherine y Francis-(Se besan)

Joey-Ahora que todo está resuelto deberíamos dejarlos sólos

Alistair y Joey-(Se van)

Tom-Muy bien, escuchenme todos, me acaban de avisar que en unos minutos más servirán la comida

Pierre y Tyler-Yeeei :D

Tom-Mientras tanto...Bill, Hayley, me siento orgulloso de ustedes, cuando eramos niños, yo siempre le ganaba a Bill en todo, yo siempre era el primero, yo fui el primero que nació, yo dí mi primer beso primero, yo tuve novia primero, demonios, también yo tuve sexo primero que Bill

Bill-Oh Dios (Ríe un poco)

Tom-(Ríe)...Pero, quién diría que Bill sería el que se casa primero que su hermano gemelo?...Eso es algo nuevo, estoy felíz por ti, Andreas está felíz por ti, Jared está felíz por ti, Pierre y Tyler están felices por ti, Georg y Gustav también lo estarían si hubieran venido, lo que quiero decir es que cualquiera que está aquí está felíz por ustedes 2, que fueron 2 personas suertudas que se encotraron uno al otro y encontraron el amor...juntos, y estoy seguro que hay muchos suertudos que aquí que encontrarán el amor...o ya lo encotraron, y no es por una estúpida superstición de que la chica que atrape el ramo de flores mágicamente será quien se case, en lo personal, para mí es una tontería, porque el amor no se encuentra por arte de mágia o por un estúpido ramo, ni que el ramo estuviera encantado o algo así...lo que quiero decir es que para encontrar el amor se sufre, si te hirieron tienes que levantarte, y no rendirte, porque cuando la vida te guíe a la persona indicada para ti...valga la pena todo ese sacrificio...levantemos nuestras copas por Bill y Hayley

Todos-Por Bill y Hayley

Tom-...Muchas felicidades hermano, te lo mereces

Bill-(Sonríe un poco)

Jared-(Se levanta de la silla) Te mereces todo lo bueno que te pasa amigo...ahora, antes de que todos nos pongamos a llorar, cómo Tom lo dijo al principio, en unos pocos minutos servirán la comida

Pierre y Tyler-Comida! :D

Jared- ._. ...Y cómo lo dijo Tom...no pierdan esperanzas, así que siéntanse cómodos...y que empieze esta fiesta

Andreas-Y un, dos, tres, cuatro!

(Música)

Tom-Hello (2x)

Andreas-On the TV, in your place, on radio oh It's a riot, it's a riot, it's a no You are frantic, don't you panic, let it go We are, we are, we are

Mason-In the cities, on the streets, around the globe They turn anything you love into a bow, oh From the cradle to the grave out of the show, oh

Madison, Jane y Kitty-We are, we are, we are Radio hysteria

Bill-Hello the end is near Hello were still standing here The futures just begun

Bill y Tom-On the dark side of the sun On the dark side of the sun

Tom-Hello (2x)

Mariah-All the weapons in your hand under control, oh But they wait instead of chasing, now it's old

Bree-Oh time is running but your future's long ago

Mariah y Bree-We are, we are, we are Radio hysteria

Bill-Hello the end is near

Andreas-Hello were still standing here

Tom-The futures just begun

Los 3-On the dark side of the sun (x4)

Jane-Will you end the pain When I'm by your side

Mason-Before we move into the night They're not gonna get us

Los 2-We'll be allright And one day the dark sun will shine For us For us

Bill, Tom y Andreas-Hello the end is near Hello were still standing here The futures just begun On the dark side of the sun (4x)

(Todos aplauden)

Bill-(Se acerca a ellos) Tristán...Madison? Podemos hablar un momento?

Skylart-Pasa algo malo?

Bill-Algo malo? Para nada...Yo y Hayley tenemos una propuesta que hacerles

Skylart y Madison-... .-.

Hayley-Chicos, porqué fue esa repentina decisión de cancelar su compromiso?

Madison-...Quisimos esperar, creemos que es lo mejor

Bill-Y eso que dices lo respetamos, pero...como ya lo dije tenemos una propuesta que hacerles, ahora mismo soy felíz y quiero que ustedes sean felices al igual que yo, cuando dijeron que se casarían estuve felíz por ustedes, y me dieron valor de hacer algo de lo que no me arrepentiría

Bill y Hayley-(Se miran)

Hayley-(Sonríe)...Sabemos que se aman, y nada puede separarlos unos del otro, así que, nuestra propuesta es...qué les parece hacer una ceremonia privada, solamente ocn los chicos, para casarlos?

Madison-...

Skylart-Un momento, ahora estoy confundido, no sé si lo que pienso, sea lo que quieren decir

Madison-Sí, claro que lo es, sólo piénsalo

Bill-...Chicos, sus rostros cambiaron, qué están pensando?

Madison-...No-nos encantaría pero...por favor, es su boda de ustedes, nosotros no la vamos a querer arruinar

Hayley-Bueno, si creen que arruinaría nuestra boda están equivocados, estaríamos mucho más felices de lo que ya estamos

Bill-Qué dicen? (Sonríe)

Skylart y Madison-(Se miran)

Madison-(Se levanta de la silla) Yo creo que están locos, quiero decir, boda? Por favor (Ríe un poco) No es así? (Voltea)

Skylart-...Madison, no lo sé, la verdad, no lo sé (Ríe un poco)

Madison-Esa risa, qué estás planeando? (Nerviosa)

Skylart-Te amo...(Toma sus manos) No quiero correr el riesgo de perderte porque te amo, es una locura, dirás lo mismo, que es una locura...pero quiero hacer locuras contigo por siempre, no digo que vaya a ser difícil pero eso tampoco nos garantiza que vaya a ser demasiado sencillo

Madison-Skylart, Yo...

Skylart-Madison...quisieras casarte conmigo ahora?

Madison-...

...

Mientras tanto

(De fondo se escucha la canción English Girls de The Maine mientras todos los chicos bailaban en la pista)

Mason-Spencer, sigues bailando como un anciano cojo que no ha ido al baño en 3 días como en los tiempos de McKinely

Spencer-Bien, pero yo no necesito bailar bien, sólo lucir bien y lo hago

Alistair y Jane-(Ríe un poco)

Shannon y Bree-(Llegan)

Shannon-Oigan, dice Bill que nos quiere ver afuera de la recepción?

Sheldon-Hay un incendio?

Shannon-Qué?

Sheldon-Nada ñ.ñ

Jane-Porqué diría que nos quiere ver afuera de la recepción?

Roderick-Tal vez porque nos quiere decir algo en privado

Todos- .-. ...

...

Afuera de la recepción

Bill-Se preguntarán porqué los llamamos aquí

Francis y Sheldon- (._.)/

Bill-Chicos ñ.ñ?

Francis y Sheldon-Nos regalarán un millón de dólares .-.?

Bill-No ._. ...Pero es una buena noticia ñ.ñ

Adam-Diganles, chicos

Skylart y Madison-...Nos vamos a casar!

Bill-Fue fácil convencerlos, haremos una pequeña ceremonia aquí, sólo nosotros, Madison, tienes suerte de que tu vestido sea blanco

Todos-Qué? (Confundidos)

Spencer-Es la segunda vez en mi vida que voy a una boda y resulta ser una boda doble

Spencer y Roderick-(Se miran y ríen)

Kitty-Quién de todos ustedes oficializaría esta boda?

Bill-Jared, tú quieres hacerlo? Eres bueno dando discursos

Tom-Sí, tu discurso en los Oscars fue estupendo

Sam-Pero no fue tan largo como el de Leonardo Dicaprio en 2016, yo estuve ahí y lo recuerdo con claridad

Pierre y Tyler-(Ríen)

Tyler-Sí, pero por lo menos el no tuvo que cantar en la ceremonia de esos Oscars para terminar desafinando

Bill, Hayley y Jared-(Ríen)

Adam-(Ríe)

Sam-No es gracioso Tyler, ese fue el peor momento de mi vida, estaba seguro de que Lady Gaga ganaría el premio, pero lo gané yo

Adam-Aunque habría sido genial que Lady Gaga ganara, se lo merecía

Sam y Adam-Team Gaga 7u7r

Hayley-Quieren comenzar?

Sam-Un poco de música estaría bien

(De fondo se escucha "Beautiful Love"-The Afters)

Jared-Bueno...estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unión de 2 personas que tomaron la decisión (que yo nunca jamás voy a tomar) de unir sus vidas en una y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, dándose amor, amor y más que amor (sin hablar, del estrés, deudas, hijos, infracciones, impuestos, que sólo puede desaparecerlos unos minutos el sexo ñ.ñ), casarse no es amar a una persona porque tienes que amarla, casarse...es amar a una persona, porque quieres amarla, quieres arriesgarlo todo por la más mínima oportunidad de estar siempre a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas, y en las peores, Skylart, Madison...acaban de tomar una decición que tomará un giro inesperado a sus vidas, dirán, qué se yo?, ni siquiera estoy casado (y no quiero casarme) pero cualquiera que tenga experiencia con la vida estaría de acuerdo conmigo, son jóvenes, les queda por vivir una larga vida, así sea, y a su edad son muy valientes para querer estar con una persona el resto de sus largas vidas, les puedo asegurar, que si su amor es verdadero...será una gran aventura para los 2...creo que ya es hora de los votos

Madison-Tristán...tú siempre eres quien me ha inspirado a ser mejor, desde que comenzamos yo nuca pensé que llegaramos tan lejos...hasta este punot, creía que sólo te hartarías de mí y te irías

Skylart-Me sentía sólo, incomprendido, cuando la escuela Dalton se incendió pensaba que no habría nada en el mundo para mí, pero por alguna razón el universo me guió a ti y me sentí completo

Madison-Cuando cantas, cuando hablas, simplemente cuando estás conmigo me siento completa, siento como si hubiera encontrado a esa mitad que busqué por mucho tiempo y pensé nunca encontrar

Skylart-Cuando amas a alguien quieres arriesgar todo por ser feliz a su lado, y es lo que hacemos nosotros, cada quién sigue su propio camino, es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino juntos...unirlos

Myron-(Llora) :,c

Taylor-De nuevo?

Myron-Soy muy sensible para esto :,c

Jared-Madison, aceptas a Skylart como tu legítimo esposo?

Madison-Acepto

Jared-Skylart aceptas a Madison como tu legítima esposa?

Skylart-Acepto

Todos-(Sonríen)

Jared-Y ahora, por el poder que me concierne...

Strify-Alto!

Todos-...

Bill-...

Strify-Tú...(Se acerca) Cometes un gran error, Hayley, de verdad eres una hermosa mujer, y sólo dime, qué te da valor para casarte con una "pasiva" que sabe más de moda que todos nostros aquí y tiene una carrera musical que pronto va a fracasar?!

Bill-Ah...

Silencio...

Bill-Cómo te atreves a volver?

Strify-Cómo dije no dejaré escapar al amor de mi vida

Bill-...Encierrenlo en la camioneta

Tyler y Pierre-Ok :D

Strify-Qué?

Pierre-Otra vez...lo siento amigo

Tyler-Nos asegurarémos de que no vuelvas a salír de la camioneta en un buen rato

(Se lo llevan)

Strify-Qué? Pero, no quiero, Nooo! Otra vez no, Hayley, casate conmigo por favor, nooo!

Tyler y Pierre-(Lo encierran en la camioneta) (Chocan los 5) :D

Silencio...

Jared-...Y ahora, por el poder que me concierne el señor, los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse

Mason y Shannon-Viva!

Skylart y Madison-(Se besan)

Todos-(Aplauden)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Tyler Joseph como él mismo**_

 _ **Pierre Bouvier como él mismo**_

 _ **Jared Leto como él mismo**_

 _ **Tom Kaulitz como él mismo**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **A whole new world(Aladinn)-Bill y Hayley**_

 _ **I'm a believer/I'm a believer (Reprise)(Smash Mouth/Eddie Murphy)-Skylart, Spencer, Andreas, Greg, Taylor, Roderick, Alistair, Sheldon y Tom**_

 _ **Dark side of the sun(Tokio Hotel)-Bill, Tom, Andreas, Mariah, Bree, Jane, Mason, Madison y Kitty**_


	18. Episodio XVI (La boda Parte 2)

Shannon-(Tomando refresco) ^^'''

Mason-Amigo!

Shannon-Qué pasa?

Mason-Nada funciona!

Shannon-Haber, cálmate...respira

Mason-...(Respira) De verdad, quiero recuperarla pero no parece tener un mínimo interés en mí

Shannon-Cómo puedes saberlo? No estás seguro

Mason-Está embarazada de otro, cómo va a quererme a mí?

Shannon-Pero ese otro no está con ella así que eso no te lo impide

Mason-Quería invitarla a bailar, pero parece que no tengo valor para hacerlo

Los 2-(Miran a Jane y Bree bailar en la pista con los otros chicos)

Shannon-Somos suertudos, salímos con las chicas más hermosas de este lugar

Mason-Yo no estoy saliendo aún con Jane

Shannon-Pero lo harás

Mason-Oh no, no lo haré

Shannon-Oh sí, sí lo harás

Mason-Todo este tiempo sin verla parece ser una mujer más madura y lista, seguro estará mejor sin mí

Shannon-...(Le da una bofetada)

Mason-Au! ...no hagas eso 7n7

Shannon-Tuviste valor para invitarla a salír una vez, porqué es que ahora no puedes ni acercarte a ella

Mason-...

Shannon-Ten valor

Mason-...(Recordando)

.

.

2015

El bar mithzvah de Myron había terminado, todos estaban felices ya que fue su segunda exitosa presentación en público antes de las locales, Madison se quedó hablando con Roderick, Kitty, Alistair y Spencer, ella comentaba algo sobre ir a Breadstix para celebrar y Mason estaba felíz por haberse reconciliado con su hermana, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos estaban ahí menos Jane, la vió salír del auditorio y corrió a alcanzarla, no entendía la razón por la que ella simplemente se alejó, así que decidió investigar.

Mason-Hey, Jane! Detente!

Jane-No quiero ser una razón por la que haya una enemistad entre tú y Madison, quiero decir, es tu hermana, tú la quieres...no quiero ser la causa por la que sean enemigos (Sigue caminando)

Mason-Espera! Ya hablé con Madison, y lo lamenta

Jane-Seguro dijo eso para quedar bien contigo, ella me odia

Mason-Ella no te odia

Jane-Tú la viste...mientras estabas cantando tu solo en ese escenario ví como ella me miraba y si soy sincera, me dió mucho miedo, quiere asesinarme

Mason-No es así Jane, ella está muy acostumbrada a hacerse cargo de mí como una segunda mamá y le aterra que no sea la única chica en mi vida...pero lo que le aterra más es que a pesar de eso yo te amo y nada ni ella podrá cambiarlo, tiene que acostumbrarse, y aceptar lo que sentímos uno por el otro desde la semana de "Jagged Little Trapestry" donde quise cantar a dueto con una chica que no sea mi hermana...y no quiero que la chica que amo y mi hermana se odien por mi culpa

Jane-...Porqué me amas? Me refiero a...qué puede tener para ofrecer alguien como yo, si aveces no me soporto a mí misma, si nunca antes hubo otro hombre que me mirara a los ojos como tú lo haces?

Mason-Yo creo que eres mucho más de lo que piensas Jane, creo que eres hermosa, creo que eres inteligente, creo que eres talentosa, divertida, atractiva, sensible y fuerte a la vez, y una luchadora, cuando llegaste a esta escuela muchos decían a tus espaldas que eras una caprichosa engreída sólo porque fuiste rechazada en Dalton

Jane-Sí, eso lo sé, mis primeros días todos me miraban raro cuando pasaba junto a ellos, por qué lo mencionas?

Mason-Aún no lo entiendes? Yo no pensé nada de eso sobre ti...digo que eres una luchadora porque cuando tuviste el valor de ir a Dalton y entrar a los Warblers porque quierías hacer un cambio, tu reclamas tus derechos y la valoración de tu talento y eso...eso es lo que me hacía admirarte y con el paso del tiempo...enamorarme, de ti

Jane-(A punto de llorar)

Mason-Jane?

Jane-Eres la primera persona, en este lugar, que me dice todas esas cosas por primera vez, tú eres...probablemente la única persona que nunca me juzgó, que es capaz de ver a la verdadera yo dentro de mí, y esa es la razón por la que te amo...

Mason-...

Jane-Eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir como una mujer de verdad, una mujer hermosa, una mujer sexy y especial, una mujer...que lo merece todo

Mason-Tú lo mereces todo Jane, incluso mereces un amor verdadero

Jane-(Llora)...Quiero tú seas ese amor verdadero para mí

Mason-Y quiero que tú seas el mío (La besa)

Jane-...(Cierra los ojos)

Los dos se abrazaron sin romper el beso, porque sabían que nacieron para amarse, y para estar siempre juntos

(Se separan del beso)

Mason-...Ya te sientes bien?

Jane-Supongo que sí...pero ahora que pasará entre nosotros 2

Mason-Podemos empezar lento, quieres que aún te lleve a Breadstix este fin de semana? Puedo enseñarte a comer tus penas

Los 2-(Ríen)

Jane-...Eso me encantaría más que nada

(Se van)

Mientras iban caminando por los pasillos tomados de la mano, Madison los veía alejarse, y al principio parecía triste porque ya no era la única mujer en la vida de Mason y porque corría el riesgo de terminar con un corazón roto, pero después de unos segundos sonríe, porque sabe que se aman demasiado, para que después de todo no valiera la pensa arriesgarse, y tiene una pequeña esperanza de encontrar a alguien como Mason encontró a Jane

.

.

Shannon-Hey, Tierra llamando Mason!

Mason-Ah! (Reacciona)...estaba pensando...cuando nos conocimos en McKinley ella era un poco insegura pero ahora...es una mujer completamente distinta

Shannon-Cómo puedes decir que ella no tiene ningún inte'res en ti si no lo has intentado?

Mason-...Estoy frito

Shannon-No seas tan negativo

Mason-...Estoy frito :D

Shannon-Ay Mason -.-...tienes que invitarla a bailar

Mason-Ni siquiera sé si soy bueno bailando

Shannon-Ya basta, sólo ve y dile si quieres bailar (Lo empuja a la pista)

Mason- ¬¬...Ok...aquí voy (Se acerca) Jane...

Jane-...

Mason-Te gustaría...bailar conmigo?

Jane-...Claro (Sonríe)

Elena-(Sentada en una mesa viéndolos de lejos)

Greg-Elena...

Elena-...

Greg-Quisieras concederme esta pieza?

Elena-...Será un gusto (Sonríe)

(Música)

Greg-(Toma su mano y van a la pista)

Mientras esto sucedía Gregory veía de lejos como sus hermanos se acercaban a la pista con sus respectivas parejas, cualquier persona diría que se sentía solo, ser el único de sus hermanos en no tener pareja, pero lo especial en él es que nisiquiera importaba, mientras sus hermanos sonrieran, el sería felíz.

Gregory-Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Than somebody bends Unexpectedly

Shannon-Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast

Myron-Ever just the same Ever a surprise

Taylor y Kitty-Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will arise

Gregory-Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong

Roderick-Certain as the sun

Mariah-Rising in the east

Los 2-Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast

Taylor y Kitty-Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast

Al final de la canción Jane y Mason quisieron salir afuera de la recepción a caminar

Mason-(Suspira)...Qué piensas de eso?

Jane-Pues...fue divertido, es la primera vez después de mi embarazo que bailaba con un hombre

Mason-Yo...no quiero ponerte incómoda con esto pero...qué harás después de tener al niño? Lo darás en adopción?

Jane-Lo consideraba como opción...pero no puedo, Mason, hablando en serio no puedo dar a este pequeño en adopción, ahora está aquí dentro de mí pero cuando salga...no tengo el suficiente valor de alejarlo de mí cómo si hubiera sido un accidente, yo no...

Mason-Esta bien, esta bien, lo entiendo...

Jane-...Lo mejor de todo sería cuidarlo yo misma, no puedo darle a alguien más algo que yo hice...sé que será un gran giro en mi vida, pero quiero arriesgarme (Toca su panza)...con solo ver su pequeña sonrisa sabré que valió la pena cambiar mi vida por cuidar de la suya

Mason no podía creer que ella dijera eso, quería romper en llanto, había olvidado porque la admiraba, aún así, aunque el niño tuviera el cariño de una madre, le preocupaba que no tuviera la compañía de un padre, quería abrazar a Jane, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba

Mason-Si necesitas ayuda sólo dime, y yo te apoyaré para que no estés sola en esto (Toma su mano)

Jane-Siempre esperé que dijeras algo así

Mason-El va a necesitar un padre...o algo así como un padre

Jane-No lo sé, Mason, quiero decir...aún te amo y quiero que estés conmigo, pero yo no quisiera atarte a algo que tú no eres responsable...estás seguro?

Mason-Nunca había estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida, qué mejor que hacer esto juntos?...Aún te amo Jane

Jane-...Y yo aún te amo a ti

(Se besan)

Mason-...(Toca su panza) Entonces...me dejarás formar parte de su vida?

Jane-...Sí (Sonríe un poco)...Mason, cuando llegue la hora...de que salga al mundo, quiero que tú estés ahí conmigo, que seas la primer persona en verlo junto conmigo

Mason-...(Toma su mano) Será un honor

Los 2 siguieron caminando tomados de la mano uno del otro, Mason no podía creer lo suertudo que era, esta vez juró que nada ni nadie lo separaría de ella, de lejos Elena los veía caminar y por un momento le tuvo envidia a su nuevo amigo, porqué a ella no le podía pasar algo así con el chico que amaba?, deseaba tener lo que a Mason le dio el valor de confesarle a Jane que aún sigue enamorado de ella.

Francis-Hey!

Elena-Oh...me asustaste

Francis-Te sientes bien?

Elena-...Estoy bien, gracias hermano

(Se miran)

Francis-Estás segura?

Elena-Creí haber superado ciertas cosas en mi vida...pero no es así...mientras quieres alejarte más de esa persona, más se acerca a ti, sabiendo el daño que le hiciste

Francis-Porqué dices que lo heriste? La mudanza no fue tu decición

Elena-Pero pude detenerlo

Francis-...Aún lo amas?

Elena-Creía que no...pero sigo haciéndolo...él me sigue amando?

Francis-Yo creo que sí...

Elena-(Recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Francis)

Francis-Te extrañé Elena...demasiado

Elena-...Nuestro padre está en la cárcel, es lo que nos une como medios hermanos...también te extrañé

(Se abrazan)

Francis-No sólo eres mi hermana...eres mi mejor amiga, desearía haberte conocido antes

Elena-...Igual yo...y tú eres mi mejor amigo

Francis-(Sonríe)

(Entran)

Francis-Has ido a ver a papá?

Elena-No mucho últimamente, ya todos me miran raro en esa cárcel

(Ríen)

Francis-Podríamos ir algún día juntos

Elena-Sí, y estará feliz de que sus 2 hijos sean tan unidos

(Ríen un poco)

Katherine y Greg-(Estaban hablando y riendo)

Elena y Francis-(Los ven de lejos) (Se miran)

Elena-El amor es una forma de castigarnos

Francis-No digas eso...y si es verdad, entonces todos somos masoquistas

Elena-Tienes razón

(Se acercan a ellos)

(Música)

Francis-Les rois du monde vivent au sommet Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y'a un mais Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas Ils ne savent pas

Francis y Elena-qu'ici c'est nous les rois

Elena-Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent Ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls Dans leurs chвteaux lа-haut, ils s'ennuient Pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit

Francis y Elena con los chicos-Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour après jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi sa sert d'être sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

(Se asoman silenciosamente para ver a Jane y Mason hablar y reír)

Skylart-Les rois du monde ont peur de tout C'est qu'ils confondent les chiens et les loups

Shannon-Ils font des piиges oщ ils tomberont un jour Ils se protиgent de tout mкme de l'amour

Skylart y Shannon-Les rois du monde se battent entre eux (Spencer-Se batten entre eux) C'est qu'y a de la place, mais pour un pas pour deux (Spencer-un pas pour deux) Et nous en bas leur guerre on la fera pas

Skylart, Shannon y Spencer-On sait mкme pas pourquoi tout зa c'est jeux de rois

Francis y Elena con los chicos-Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour aprиs jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi зa sert d'кtre sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

(Música)

Francis y Elena con los chicos-Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour aprиs jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi зa sert d'кtre sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important

Spencer-A ca sert d'être sur la terre (Francis y Elena con los chicos-On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de la morale)

Shannon-On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

Skylart-On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que ca d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale

Francis y Elena con los chicos- Nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie Jour aprиs jour nuit aprиs nuit A quoi зa sert d'кtre sur la terre Si c'est pour faire nos vies а genoux On sait que le temps c'est comme le vent De vivre y'a que зa d'important On se fout pas mal de la morale On sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal

Jane y Mason-(Se besan)

Skylart, Shannon y Spencer-(Mirando de lejos)

Skylart-...Todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos

Spencer-Quién diría que uno de nosotros 3 terminaria casandose

Skylart y Shannon-(Ríen)

Shannon-Cada quién está con su pareja ahora, yo estoy con Bree, tú estás con Alistair y Skylart está con Madison

Skylart-(Asiente un poco la cabeza)...Como debe ser

Mason-Qué están haciendo chicos?

Los 3-Nada ñ.ñ

Jane-Estaban espiando acaso?

Los 3-Nosotros?...No, claro que no ñ.ñ

Mason-Entendemos, estaban espiando

Shannon-Bueno, un poquito -.-...pero es bueno porque seguiste mi consejo

Spencer-Bueno...podríamos decir que, van a salír de nuevo?

Jane y Mason-(Se miran)

Jane-Sí

Mason-Bueno, este pequeño (Toca su panza de Jane) a la hora de nacer necesitará un padre, junto con el cariño de una madre

Skylart-Haber si entendí...serás su padre?

Mason-Bueno...digamoslo así

Spencer-...Estás seguro?

Mason-Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida...no será algo fácil pero...valdrá la pena

Spencer-Y tú Jane? Estás segura de cuidar de él?

Jane-Cuando este pequeño llegue al mundo...no podré separarme de él, no puedo darle a alguien algo que es mío

Shannon-Bueno, parece que pronto Madison y Skylart tendrán un lindo sobrino

Skylart-...No me había puesto a pensar eso

Los 5-(Ríen)

Shannon-Todos esperamos que hagan un buen trabajo

Spencer-Si necesitan ayuda pueden acudir a nosotros, no porque seamos unos expertos en cambiar pañales y todo eso...pero por algo se comienza

Los 5-(Ríen)

Shannon-Estás hablando en serio? No puedo imaginarme a ti y a Alistair con un pequeño recién nacido

Spencer-Amigo, para mí es más difícil imaginarme a ti con Bree y un bebé llorando en su cuna

Shannon-Yo no quiero hijos, y Bree tampoco quiere

Skylart-Sigue hablando, sigue hablando, veamos lo que dice el futuro

Spencer-(Les susurra a Shannon, Jane y Mason) Sí, y un claro ejemplo es él

Los 3-(Ríen)

Skylart-Sí, pero en el pasado por lo menos yo no me besé y me dejé intimidar por un chico de 16 años, que provocó la ruptura con mi pareja

Spencer-Cállate el hocico Tristán, nunca me dejarás en paz con eso?

Shannon-Es gracioso porque tenías 18 y te dejaste intimidar por un chico de 16 años

Spencer-Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes

(Ríen)

Shannon-Qué les parece si vamos adentro, aquí hace frio

Jane-Ok, vamos (Ríe un poco)

Nuestros amigos entraron a la recepción para reunirse con sus otros amigos seguramente igual de locos que ellos, cuando se acercaban a la mesa Spencer, Skylart y Shannon corrieron con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Jane y Mason los veían correr hacia ellos, besándose, abrazandose y riendo.

Mason-Miralos Jane...cuando nazca estará rodeado de gente como nosotros

Jane-Sí...pero valdrá la pena

Mientras tanto

Greg-Qué curioso

Elena-...Perdona?

Greg-Es tan curioso que la primera vez que me atreí a dirigirte la palabra fue para que bailaras una canción conmigo y ahora cuando nos reecontramos vuelve a suceder

Elena-Algunas cosas no cambian

Greg-Cómo lo que sentimos uno por el otro?

Elena-Estás ebrio?

Greg-No...siempre he pensado que todos tenemos a alguien que nos vuelve débiles y vulnerables, Francis tiene a Katherine, Taylor tiene a Kitty, Gregory algún día espero que encuentre a su chica

Elena-Y tú?

Greg-...Sabes? Cuando te fuiste traté de olvidarte y comenzé a tener varias citas con muchas chicas

Elena-Pero no sentiste nada y no quisiste comprometerte porque aún seguías enamorado de mí...yo hice casi lo mismo

Greg-Los 2 sabemos como va a terminar esto...no se cuando, ni dónde, nunca va a importar con cuantos tontos hayamos salido para olvidarnos...tú serás mía, yo lo sé...y bien que tú sabes

(Se miran)

Elena-Yo soy esa chica para ti...no?

Greg-...Sí

Elena-...(Le besa la mejilla y se aleja)

(Música)

Greg-(Sonríe)

Todas las parejas se acercaban a la pista para bailar

Greg-I know it's late I know you're weary I know your plans don't include me

Elena-Still here we are Both of us lonely Longing for shelter from all that we see

Greg-Why should we worry? No one will care, girl

Elena-Look at the stars now, so far away We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe Why don't you stay? Deep in my soul I've been so lonely All of my hopes so fading away And I've longed for love Like everyone else does I know I'll keep searching after today

Greg-So there it is, girl We've got it all now

Elena-And here we are, babe What do you say?

Greg-(Sonríe y toma su mano)

En el hotel

Elena y Greg-(Tomados de la mano) We've got tonight Who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe Why don't we stay? (Entran al cuarto)

Alistair-I know it's late and I know you're weary

Spencer-I know your plans don't include me

Los 2-(Entran al cuarto)

Katherine-Still here we are

Francis y Katherine-Both of us lonely Both of us lonely

Francis-(Toma su mano y entran al cuarto)

(Kitty y Taylor corrian al cuarto riendo)

Kitty-We've got tonight

Taylor-Who needs tomorrow?

Skylart-Let's make it last

Madison-Let's find a way (Entran al cuarto)

Mason-Turn out the light

Jane-Oh, come take my hand now (Entran al cuarto)

Jane y Mason-We've got tonight, babe Why don't we stay? We've got tonight, babe Why don't we stay?

...

Elena-(Vistiendose)

Greg-Ahora dime que no volvimos juntos

Elena-...Quiero decir, eso fue divertido, me hacía falta en mi vida...pero...

Greg-Detente...no dejaré que lo niegues más (La barza por atrás) Es una ciudad muy pequeña con mucha gente...pero de todas esa gente prefiero estar contigo que con nadie más, y no me dejarás mentir que sientes lo mismo también

(Se miran)

Elena-(Lo besa)

(Se acuestan y Greg acerca más a Elena en sus brazos)

Greg-Me hacias falta

Elena-...No me volveré a alejar de tí

Greg-Ni yo de ti...(Le besa la mejilla)

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Tale as old as time(La bella y la bestia)-Gregory, Shannon, Roderick, Mariah, Myron, Kitty y Taylor**_

 _ **Le rois de munde(Romeo y Julieta)-Francis, Elena, Skylart, Spencer y Shannon**_

 _ **We've got tonite (Versión Glee)-Elena, Greg, Alistair, Spencer, Francis, Katherine, Kitty, Taylor, Skylart, Madison, Jane y Mason**_


	19. Episodio XVII

Víctor-Qué tan grave está?

Didier-No ha dejado de precuparse, le dije que descansara un día y ha descansado incluso más, pero no siente la mejora

Víctor-Mierda, y las nacionales están cerca, si no me hubiera graduado cantaría contigo

Didier-Es mi último año, quiero que los 2 cantemos juntos y ganemos

Víctor-Didier...Ya le has dicho a alguien lo que hay entre ustedes 2 desde el año pasado?

Didier-No...nadie lo sabe, por suerte, pero me preocupo por él

Víctor-Entremos a ver cómo está (Entran) Hola Thomas! Qué cuentas?! :D

Víctor-Entremos a ver cómo está (Entran) Hola Thomas! Qué cuentas?! :D

Thomas-(Comienza a hacer señas de felicidad)

Didier-Te dije que ha descansado más de un día

Víctor-Y lo sigue haciendo...mira, Didier ya me habló de lo que estás pasando, a todos les da miedo sufrir de Laryngitis, y apoyo tu decición de no hacerte cirugía en las cuerdas vocales, no es nada grave, no es necesario, además tu voz cambiara completamente, no necesitas cambiar, tu voz está bien como está

Thomas-...Tú crees eso? (Toca su garganta)

Víctor-Ves? Ya estás bien

Thomas-Aún no estoy listo para cantar

Víctor-Pero lo estás, tú, cantarás conmigo

Didier-Emm no creo que esto sea una buena idea

Víctor-Vamos, ya estás bien, músicos, los voy a necesitar, no se vayan

Didier-No me dí cuenta que ellos estaban aquí ._.

Víctor-Carapehernelia es tu canción favorita, no? Aquí vamos

(Música)

Víctor-Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night. (But, there's just something about) This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy. Licking your fingers like you're done and, You've decided there is so much more than me. And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake. I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me. Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway.

Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.

Víctor-Nobody prays for the heartless. Nobody gives another penny for the selfish. You're learning how to taste what you kill now.

Thomas-Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace. Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas.

Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.

Víctor-Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (Didier-What if I can't forget you?) Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall, And just throw, oh no.

Didier-You can't just throw me away.!

(Música)

Thomas-So, what if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Víctor-What's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't even want to? Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh.

Didier-What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole.

Víctor-Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (Didier-What if I can't forget you?) I'd better learn to live alone.

Thomas-What's so good about picking up the pieces? What's so good about? What's so good about? What's so good about picking up the pieces? Oh.

Víctor-Bueno, cómo te sientes?

Thomas-Me siento cómo nuevo (Sonríe)

Víctor-Esta bien, hay que procurar que algo como esto no vuelva a suceder

Didier-Es nuestro último año Thomas, debemos destruir todos los obstáculos, sabes a quienes me refiero

Thomas-Sí...New Directions, esta vez no podemos permitir que ganen a toda costa

Didier-Bueno, para eso, tengo un plan que te va a encantar

Thomas-...

...

Mientras tanto

Sam-Escuchen Bitches, nosotros ya les explicamos porqué la Srta. Leila Stone está aquí, así que...

Mariah-Quién es Leila Stone?

Silencio...

Roderick-Ahora que lo dicen, nosotros no sabemos quien es ella

Leila-(Se quita los lentes de sol)

Adam-Oh Dios, esto es un mal comienzo

Bill-Levante la mano quien no conoce a la Srta. Stone?

Los 9-(._.)/

Leila-...Esto es indignante

Adam-No te enfades Leila, seguro si te conocen pero no te recuerdan

Joey-(Llega) Perdón por llegar tarde, Jack, Zack y Rian me acorralaron con tal de que no viniera, no se que tienen esos sujetos desde que llegamos aquí (Hablaba)

Hayley-(Le susurra a Bill) Quién es él?

Skylart-(Les susurra) Es un amigo de Mason, Madison, Alistair y Spencer, nada especial, sólo que dijo que quería unirse a nosotros y lo aceptamos

Bill-Mientras más mejor, Leila ahora está molesta

Joey-Oh por Dios, usted es la Srta. Leila Stone? La famosa directora de películas del siglo XXI?

Leila-Así es

Madison-La conoces?

Joey-Por Dios, no puede ser que no la conozcan, es una de las mejores directoras de Hollywood, vamos, hasta le acaban de poner su estrella en el paseo de la fama, no es posible que no la conozcan, Srta. Stone, tengo que decirle que la admiro y sus películas son mis favoritas, a mi parecer usted es la mejor de todo Hollywood y yo anhelo llegar ser como usted porque...

Los 9-Cállate ya!

Joey- -.-**

Leila-Es un gran alago, ya no me siento tan indignada

Todos- ñ.ñ

Leila-...Ahora escuchenme! El video que subió Bill a la red se está haciendo viral, la gente dice que ustedes son gente talentosa

Bill-De nada ñ.ñ

Leila-Nadie te agradeció Bill, cállate

Leila-Nadie te agradeció Bill, cállate

Bill- -.-**

Leila-Quiero que uno de ustedes componga una canción para mi película, después les platicaré de eso, yo sabré a quién voy a elegir, todo depende del talento que tengan individualemnte

Adam-Ah, oigan, pienso hacer una fiesta, todos están invitados, sería una buena oportunidad para resplandecer su talento :D

Leila-Oh lo olvidaba, es una oportunidad perfecta, Adam, gracias por recordármelo, chicos, qué dicen?

Silencio...

Skylart-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos que aún no estamos...

Joey-Aceptamos! :D

Leila-Síii! Esto es genial, gracias

Todos-Joey!

Leila-Los veo luego (Se va)

...

En McKinley

Sam estaba en su oficina buscando por todas partes desesperado, la lista para las nacionales

(Todos los integrantes de New Directoins llegan, entre ellos están nuestros amigos Myron, Taylor, Katherine, Francis, Sheldon, Greg y Gregory)

Taylor-Oigan

Los 6-...

Taylor-(Hace señas hacia Sam)

Sam-(Buscaba) Sé que la tengo por aquí...dónde está? No pude haberla perdido

Taylor-(Toca la puerta)

Sam-Qué se les ofrece? (Buscaba)

Francis-Está bien, Sr. Evans?

Sam-Yo? Estoy bien (Sigue buscando) ...sólo que estoy buscando desde la mañana en todas partes la lista de canciones para las nacionales pero no la encuentro, parece que alguien la robó

Francis-Si alguien se la robó...debió ser uno de los coros rivales

Sheldon-Quién se atrevería?

Taylor-(Pensando)...Creo que ya sé quienes pudieron robarla, Greg, Gregory y Myron, ayuden a Sam a buscar, Kathy, Francis y Sheldon, ustedes vienen conmigo

Todos-Ok

Taylor-Ustedes, si encuentran algo nos avisan

Greg-Entendido

Taylor-Siganme (Se van)

Sam-Gracias Taylor, eres un gran líder!

Taylor-Gracias Sr. Evans!

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-(Caminaba y los otros chicos lo seguían molestos)

Los 9-(Hablaban)

Joey-Ya, dije que lo sentía

Skylart-Todo pasa tan rápido, aún no me siento listo

Joey-Perdón, pero pensaba que cómo era lo que quería todos querían hacerlo

Roderick-Claro que lo queremos pero todo está pasando rápido

(Hablaban)

Shannon-Sólo hay una cosa por hacer

Todos- ._. ...

Shannon-...Volvamos todos a Ohio!

Madison-Sí, es buena idea, vámonos de aquí (Se van)

Joey-Alto ahí todos ustedes, así de fácil se van a rendir?

Spencer-Tú nos metiste en eso

Joey-Vean el lado positivo, nos vamos a divertír con esto, qué dicen?

Jack-Oh, es una idea tan adorable Joey

Joey-Jack? Qué hacen aquí?

Zack-Un día tendrás que elegir, este grupo de...

Silencio...

Zack-De...de .-.

Jack y Rian-(Lo miran confundidos)

Zack-De...fracasados...o nosotros, las 3 personas más talentosas de este lugar

Kitty-En serio?

Jack, Zack y Rian- ¬¬**

Joey-Van a estar insultándose siempre que se encuentren?

Madison-Ellos empiezan (._.)/

Mason-Son unos resentidos

Rian-Que no somos resentidos, maldita sea! .

Joey-Dios, has que paren por favor

Astrid-Joey?

Joey-Ah, hola linda, qué pasa ñ.ñ?

Astrid-Qué les sucede a ese trío de extraños?

Joey-Larga historia, te contaré después

Madison-Ejem...

Joey-Oh que torpe soy, chicos, ella es mi novia, Astrid ñ.ñ

Silencio...

Alistair-...Qué?

Madison-Permitenos un momento, no es nada ñ.ñ (Se lo lleva)

(Se alejan y forman un círculo)

Mason-Cuánto dijo que llevaban juntos?

Spencer-1 año y 3 meses, cómo es posible?

Kitty-Debemos orar por él, si Víctor se entera de que está saliendo con su ex novia lo volverá a golpear

Alistair-Ok, esto no me parece sano, sus amigos son unos engreídos, resentidos e idiotas, y no confío mucho en ella

Andreas-De qué están hablando ñ.ñ?

Silencio...

(Una pequeña charla después xD)

Andreas-Recién lo conozco, así que no lo puedo juzgar, pero porqué piensan que no están listos para esto que les están ofrenciendo? Ponganse en mi lugar, yo soy mejor amigo de Bill desde antes que se hiciera famoso y no me ha pasado nada cómo esto

Shannon-...Creo que todos hicimos esto sin esperar este tipo de cosas, nosotros esperábamos no triunfar

Andreas-No digan eso, ustedes con su individualismo son fantásticos y cuando se unen son imparables, sí les aseguro algo es que no se van a arrepentir de eso, qué dicen?

Madison-Pero la Srta. Leila dice que sólo elegirá a uno, qué pasa con el resto?

Andreas-Bueno, no se exactamente lo que planea Leila para promocionarlos a través de quien elija

Mason-Pero seríamos como "Camila Cabello y las otras chicas" en vez de "Fifth Harmony"

Andreas-Les digo que no sé muy bien lo que ella planee, pero les aseguro que hará lo que sea porque nada como eso pase

Madiosn-Bueno...podría ser divertido

Todos-Siii

(Se van)

Kitty-Eres bueno convenciendo gente, dónde lo aprendes?

Andreas-Se da de naturaleza

Kitty-Ay claro

Andreas-Se me da de naturaleza como besar (La besa)

Kitty-(Ríe) Para por favor

Andreas-(Le da un beso en la mejilla) Ok, está bien

(Se van agarrados de la mano)

...

Más tarde

Didier-Ya la tenemos :D!

X-Es la lista de New Directions?

Thomas-Exacto, nosotros la robamos :D

X-Y ya la leyeron :D? Cuáles son las canciones?

Sheldon, Taylor, Katherine y Francis-(Espiando) ^^''

Thomas-Aún no la abrimos, la leeremos mañana y comenzaremos los ensayos

Didier-Ahora ni ellos podrán detenernos :D

Todos-Jajajajajajajaja xD

Taylor-Nuestra lista, así que esos malditos la robaron

Francis-Los voy a hacer pedazos...los voy a patear, los...

Sheldon-Tranquilo, aún no descargues tu energía

Francis-Tú lo has dicho amigo, tengo ganas de golpearlos

Katherine-Cómo detenemos a esos idiotas?

Francis-Tiene lógica, cariño...y aquí voy (Se va)

Sheldon, Katherine y Taylor-No Francis! D:

Francis-Oigan, esa es nuestra lista, búsquense la suya!

Didier-Vaya, vaya, si no es más ni menos que Francis

Thomas-Viniste a espiarnos

Francis-No soy tan malvado como ustedes 2! Son unos malditos, esa lista es nuestra!

Didier-Ah sí? Trata de quitárnosla

Taylor-(Se la arrebata) Gracias :D

Didier-No, yo no esperaba eso! D:

Los 4-(Corren) xD

Thomas-A por ellos!

(Los persiguen)

Didier-Esto es mío (Se la quita a Taylor y Corre)

Francis-(Se la quita) Dejen que yo me la lleve por ustedes xD!

Thomas-(Se la arrebata) No tan rápido :P

Katherine-(Se la arrebata) Muchas gracias :D

Sheldon-Pasamela, estoy sólo :D

Katherine-Allá va! (La lanza)

Sheldon-(La atrapa) La tengo, la tengo :D

Los 4-(Corren)

Francis-Ya es nuestra :D

Katherine-Ya no nos persiguen?

Taylor-Parece que ya no

(Ríen y caminan)

Francis-Lo ven? Ni siquiera un par de ineptos como estos 2 pueden con nosotros, yo los conozco y son unos...

Didier y Thomas-(Les lanzan granizados)

Los 4-Aahhh!

Didier-Esto es nuestro, muchas gracias (Se la quita a Sheldon)

Didier y Thomas-Jajaja xD (Se van)

Silencio...

Francis-Dios, esto congela hasta los huesos, me arden los ojos

Taylor-Sheldon...lo dejaste ir con la lista verdad?

Sheldon-Emm...sí

Taylor-Ay Sheldon -.-''

Sheldon- :'(

...

Mientras tanto

Isaac-Elvira!

Elvira-(Voltea) Isaac, se te ofrece algo?

Isaac-...Recuerdas esa oferta que me hiciste...de ir contigo lejos de aquí?

Elvira-Claro, por qué?

Joey-(Sale del baño)

Isaac-...Es tarde para decir que iré contigo?

Elvira-No, no lo és

Isaac-Quiero ir contigo

Joey-(Se detiene a escuchar)

Elvira-Qué?...Estás, seguro de esto? Yo no esperaba que aceptaras

Isaac-Absolutamente seguro

Elvira-Pero Alistair...

Isaac-Tenías razón...creo que aún ama a Spencer

Joey-(Escuchaba)

Elvira-Así que...sólo lo dejarás por mí?

Isaac-Él estará bien sin mí, no me necesita, no te preocupes, todo lo que siempre necesité, estaba enfrente de mí (Acaricia su mejilla)

Elvira-Qué cosas estas diciendo? Tú siempre me dijiste que lo amabas a él

Isaac-Lo hacía...fui tan ciego que no me dí cuenta, que tú eres la chica para mí

Elvira-...Te amo, Isaac

Isaac-Y yo te amo a ti...iré a donde quiera que vayas tú

Jack-Joey, date prisa!

Joey-Ya voy...(Se va)

(Música)

Isaac y Elvira-(Se besan)

...

Andreas-So lately, I've been wonderin Who will be there to take my place

(Isaac y Elvira caminan tomados de la mano al apartamento)

Andreas-When I'm gone, you'll need love To light the shadows on your face If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all And between the sand and Stone Could you make it on your own

(Al entrar al apartamento comienzan a besarse encerrándose en el cuarto)

Andreas y Kitty-If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go

Kitty-And maybe, I'll find out The way to make it back someday To watch you, to guide you Through the darkest of your days If a great wave should fall It would fall upon us all

Andreas-Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go

Los 2-Runaway with my heart Runaway with my hope Runaway with my love

(Música)

Andreas-I know now, just quite how My life and love might still go on

Kitty-In your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time

(Alistair sube las escaleras al apartamento)

Los 2-If I could, then I would I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go If I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go If I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go

Kitty y Andreas-(Se besan)

...

Isaac-...Te amo

Elvira-...Isaac, quiero estar contigo

Alistair-Hola? (Abre la puerta)

Silencio...

Alistair-...Yo me voy de aquí (Se va)

Isaac-No, Alistair, espera (Lo sigue)

Elvira-...

Isaac-Escuchame, no te vayas

Alistair-Me convensiste como un tonto al decirme que cambiarías, todo tiene sentido

Isaac-Yo no te mentí al respecto en eso

Alistair-Ah no? Sabes qué? Eso que ví hace unos segundos me recordó a un joven llamado igual que tú hace 2 años

Isaac-No era mi intención, lo siento, tienes razón, fui un idiota, no quería terminar de esta manera

Alistair-Y porqué lo hiciste?!

Isaac-Ay, porqué es tan difícil para mí hablar contigo?!

Alistrair-No tienes que decirlo, sólo lo dejaremos así

Isaac-...Alistair, no

Alistair-Terminamos (Se va)

Isaac-...

...

Mientras tanto

Mason-(Toca la puerta)

Jane-(Abre la puerta)...Qué haces aquí?

Mason-Quería...(Le muestra una manta) Quería darte esto...para el pequeño, bueno, comenzó siendo mía y de Madison, siempre solía llevarla conmigo porque era muy suave, casi no la usamos ahora...bueno, Madison se secó las lágrimas en esto cuando Skylart la engañó porqué quería volver a ser niña...pero creo que el pequeño debería tenerla

Jane-Gracias...pero porqué haces esto?

Mason-Bueno, sé que...ya no hay nada entre los 2 después de la graduación, pero me preocupo por ti

Jane-...Pasa (Cierra l apuerta)

Mason-Bree no está aquí?

Jane-Se quedó dormida...ugh

Mason-Pasa algo?

Jane-Está pateando (Sonríe)

Mason-...Puedo?

Jane-Claro (Toma su mano y la pone en su panza)

Mason-...Tienes razón, el pequeño está pateando (Ríe)...no quiero ponerte incómoda con esta pregunta pero...qué piensas hacer con él?

Jane-...El estúpido que me embarazó me dijo que abortara e incluso me dio dinero para pagarlo, debiste verlo, en cuanto Bree se enteró le dio una paliza al sujeto y decidimos irnos de ahí porque no era un ambiente adecuado, Bree casi lo obliga a venir para que se hiciera cargo de él conmigo, pero yo le dije que no porque sabía que no lo haría

Mason-Fue una buena decición (Sonríe) Jane, si tan sólo necesitas algo, ya sabes que puedes buscarnos, bueno...aún no lo saben, pero si es necesario hazlo, creo que sería lindo que el pequeño se desarrolle en un ambiente felíz

Jane-Mason, eres muy amable, por el momento estoy bien

Mason-(Sonríe)...Y...tampoco quiero ponerte incómoda con esto pero...irás a esa tal fiesta? A la que quieren que vayamos?

Jane-Vaya, desaparezco por 2 años y ya tienen amistad con 4 celebridades famosas

Mason-3 más bien, Adam es novio de Sam y realmente no he hablado con él

Jane-...Así que, esperas que vaya?

Mason-Por favor, nadie espera que estén ustedes ahí, se pondrán felices al verlas...pueden hacer una aparición

Jane-Mason...lo pensaré, esta bien?

Mason-...Ok (Se va)

...

En McKinley

Gregory-Así que...de la impresión del granizado, Sheldon dejó que le quitaran la lista de canciones?

Sheldon-Eemm...sí .-.

Greg-Yo lo mato!

Sheldon-Aaahhhh! D:

Sam-Hey, qué están haciendo? Paren!

Gregory-(Detiene a Greg)

Greg-Porqué lo dejaste ir con la lista? Voy a asesinarte

Taylor-Basta Greg, aquí nadie asesinará a nadie, no fue su culpa, fue un error

Greg-Estamos fritos, esas canciones eran perfectas, con eso pudimos hasta hacer el cierre del siglo

Katherine-Tendremos que cambiar la lista...

Francis-O...podemos cambiárselas a ellos

(Lo miran)

Francis-Ellos no abrirán la lista hasta mañana, lo dijeron

Taylor-Cuentame más, Francis

Sam-Formen un circulo

(Forman un círculo)

Francis-Esto es lo que haremos, cuando apaguen las luces en esa escuela, entraremos y silenciosamente... (Hablaba)

Las cosas parecen ir en buen camino, pero no por mucho, pronto empezarán los problemas, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo.

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Drake Bell como Greg**_

 _ **Josh Peck como Gregory**_

 _ **Danielle Panabaker como Katherine**_

 _ **Jj Totah como Myron Muskovitz**_

 _ **Taylor Lautner como Taylor**_

 _ **Carlos Valdes como Francis**_

 _ **Jim Parsons como Sheldon**_

 _ **Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Víctor**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Christina Perri como Leila**_

 _ **Adam Lambert como Adam**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Caraphernelia(Pierce the Veil)-Víctor, Didier y Thomas**_

 _ **Wherever you will go (The calling)-Kitty y Andreas**_


	20. Episodio XVIII

En el estudio

Francis-(Baja las escaleras)...Hola

Joey-Oh, hola Francis, no te ví venir

Francis-Qué estás haciendo?

Joey-Francis...me siento inspirado, inspirado por Sia y Ryan Tedder

Francis-Hablaste con Sia y Ryan? Tienes un autógrafo?

Francis-Hablaste con Sia y Ryan? Tienes un autógrafo?

Joey-No, no, no, no Francis, yo no me refería a eso...su carrera musical me ha inspirado...lo que me hizo recordar que es lo que quiero ser

Francis-Así que...quieres componer canciones?

Joey-Puedo ganar 7 Grammys a lo largo de mi carrera, dominar las listas de Billboard, pero no me sentiré completo sin por lo menos una canción escrita por mí

Francis-Dejame leer esto (Toma las hojas)

Joey-Es apenas un borrador, pero creo que está bien

Los 2-(Leen)

Francis-Ajá...Oh...vaya

Joey-...Quiero cambiar esa palabra por un sinónimo

Francis-Ajá...aquí puee haber una mejor rima

Joey-Pensaba lo mismo

Los 2-(Se miran)

Francis-Yo digo que no necesita modificarse mucho

Joey-Sí, pero tengo que modificar unos detalles aunque no sea necesario, no me sentiré bien si no le cambio cosas

Francis-Sí...podrías ser

Joey-...Porqué luces demasiado felíz? Si no me equivoco le pediste matrimonio a...

Francis-No...no, no, no, algún día quiero hacerlo pero no, no, no, no

Joey-Oh...está bien

Francis-Ayer fui con mi hermana a ver a mi padre en la cárcel...tenia tiempo que no lo veía

Joey-Está bien?

Francis-Sí...sí, está bien, sólo que...nos dijo que pronto saldría de ahí

Joey-Ojalá algún día lo dejen salír

Joey-Ojalá algún día lo dejen salír

Francis-No, no entiendes...(Sonríe) Dijo que definitivamente iba a salír, que su sentencia estaba por terminar y lo dejarían libre

Joey-...Francis yo...no sé que decir, estás seguro?

Francis-Completamente

Joey-Eso es genial!...Quiero decir, es tu padre, deberías estar felíz

Francis-Estoy felíz...después de tantos años al fin podré verlo sin que haya algún vidrio o una reja entre nosotros

Joey-Ya veo que estás felíz

(Ríen)

Joey-Nos lo presentarás, no es así?

Francis-Claro

Joey-Espero que no me asesine

Francis-No, no fue a la cárcel por criminal es sólo que...

Joey-...

Francis-...En su época de universitario vivió demasiado al extremo y se acostó con mi madre y con la de Elena, y se involucró en cosas indebidas, no me siento a gusto...hablando del porqué fue a la cárcel

Joey-Oh...está bien, entiendo...lo bueno es que va a salír pronto

Francis-...(Sonríe)

(Suben las escaleras)

...

Más tarde

Mason-Shannon, puedo hablar contigo?

Mason-Shannon, puedo hablar contigo?

Shannon-...Sí, qué pasa ñ.ñ?

Mason-Preferiría hablarlo en privado ñ.ñ

(Entran al cuarto)

Shannon-Estoy en problemas?

Mason-Para nada amigo, para nada, es sólo que...(Cierra la puerta) Dónde está?!

Shannon-Wow, tranquilo

Mason-Si sabes donde está dimelo para buscarlo y decirle que nos deje en paz!

Shannon-(Oh Dios, ya lo sabe, finje demencia)...De qué estás hablando?

Mason-El verdadero padre del bebé de Jane! Ella me lo dijo, llegó al apartamento y la acorraló, le dijo que no se libraría de él tan fácil, incluso se llevo la manta que le regalé!

Shannon-Así que esto es sólo por la manta?

Mason-No! Quiero...quiero saber quién es para romperle la cara, no puede llegar y decir que el bebé es suyo cuando nisiquiera se interesó desde un principio en él, no entiendo porqué eligió ahora para regresar ahora que ella y yo nos reconciliamos...no quiero que lastime a Jane, no sé lo que puede hacer ese tipo, por lo que me contó, no confío en él

Shannon-Entonces no te afecta que se haya llevado tu manta?

Mason-Ah no, ese no es el problema, pero quiero quitársela de sus manos también porque perteneció a mi y Madison y es algo muy especial ñ.ñ

Shannon-Ah ok ñ.ñ...Bree sabe quién es, le diremos que nos ayude a localizarlo

Mason-Esta bien

(Chocan los 5)

...

Mientras tanto

Víctor-(Toma un sorbo de su cerveza)

Didier-Te ves demasiado molesto

Víctor-Pero quién se ha creido? No se ha dado cuenta que nadie la amará como yo lo hago?

Thomas-Déjame ver si entendí, ella cortó contigo?...Porqué?

Víctor-...(Recordando)

.

.

Víctor-Estás terminando conmigo?...Porqué?!

Astrid-Me aburrí de ti, hay hombres mejores que tú, y necesitas cortarte ese cabello, pareces mexicano

.

.

Didier y Thomas-...

Víctor-Nadie le dice que no a mí! Se suponía que siempre estará loca por mí

Thomas-Pero no puedes depender de una mujer

Didier-Muchos quieren ser como tú, en la preparatoria tenías la reputación de que si se metían contigo les dabas una paliza y los hacías sufrir, todos te admiraban por tu liderazgo, no dependes de una mujer

Víctor-Mi vida está acabada...ya no importa

Didier-Te rindes?...Víctor, tienes que conservarte tranquilo y no perder esa cordura

Víctor...

Didier-Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Victor Looking so down in the dumps Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Victor Even when taking your lumps There's no man in town as admired as you You're ev'ryone's favorite guy Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why

Thomas-No one's slick as Victor No one's quick as Victor No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Victor For there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Didier y Thomas con los clientes-No one's been like Victor A king pin like Victor

Didier-No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Victor

Victor-As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Didier y Thomas con los clientes-My what a guy, that Victor! Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Thomas-Victor is the best And the rest is all drips

Clientes-No one fights like Víctor Douses lights like Víctor

Thomas-In a wrestling match nobody bites like Víctor!

Chicas-For there's no one as burly and brawny

Víctor-As you see I've got biceps to spare

Didier-Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Victor-That's right! And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

Todos-No one hits like Víctor Matches wits like Víctor

Thomas-In a spitting match nobody spits like Victor

Victor-I'm espcially good at expectorating!

Clientes-Ten points for Victor!

Victor-When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Ev'ry morning to help me get large And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

Clientes-Oh, ahhh, wow! My what a guy, that Victor! No one shoots like Victor Makes those beauts like Victor

Didier-Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Victor

Victor-I use antlers in all of my decorating!

Clientes-My what a guy, Victor!

Silencio...

Víctor-Parezco mexicano con este cabello?

Silencio...

Thomas-Un poco -.-''

Víctor-Esta decidido, me lo voy a cortar (Se levanta de la silla)

Didier y Thomas-Noooooo D:

Didier-Quédate quieto! (Le pone un gorrito)

Silencio...

Thomas-Ese gorrito no se te ve mal

Didier-Y yo digo que también deberías plancharte el cabello

Víctor-Plancharme?!

Thomas-Oye sí, no se vería mal

Víctor-...Porqué me dan esos consejos?

Thomas-Cuando terminas con alguien es la oportunidad perfecta para superarte y hacer cambios en tu vida, y cuando ella te vea completamente diferente, se arrepentirá de haberte dejado y regresará como miserable a rogarte, para que tú, no le des bola

Didier-Oye sí, esa es buena venganza

Didier y Thomas-(Chocan los 5) 7u7r

Víctor-...Tengo suerte de juntarme con gente con ustedes

Tengo suerte de juntarme con gente con ustedes

Los 3- 7u7r

...

Mientras tanto

Tyler-Bill! Has regresado

Pierre-Cómo estuvo la luna de miél?

Bill-Ñe, no me quejo

Sam-Qué bueno que llegaste Bill, tenemos que hablar

Bill-Los escucho

Adam- .-. ...

(Una pequeña plática después xD)

Bill-...

Todos-...

Bill-...No puede ser verdad

Adam-Creelo amigo, es verdad

Sam-Pensabamos que tú lo harías recapacitar

Bill-...No creo que sirva de algo

Sam, Adam, Tyler y Pierre-...Qué?

Bill-Si está seguro de su decición nada lo detendrá, no soy nadie para convencerlo de cambiar de opinión

Tyler-Bill...tenemos que hacer algo o si no probablemente se arrepentirá después

Adam-Tú y Hayley necesitan escuchar esa canción

Bill-...

...

Mientras tanto

(De fondo se escucha la canción "Don't dream is over")

Greg-(En su cama leyendo)

Taylor, Myron, Gregory y Sheldon-(Entran)

Taylor-Hey amigo!

Greg-Se toca antes de entrar

Los 4- .-. ...(Se miran)

Greg-...Fuera

Gregory-Ok ok (Salen)

Greg- ^^''

(Tocan la puerta)

Los 4-Greg!

Greg-La puerta esta abierta

Los 4- .-. ...(Entran)

Greg-Qué pasa?

Gregory-Vamos a salír, vienes?

Greg-Lo siento, le dije a Elena que la vería esta noche

Sheldon-Vaya, parece que ya lo perdimos a él también

Greg-La amo

Sheldon-Definitivamente

Myron-Entonces también ya perdimos a Taylor

Greg-Deberíamos hacer una cita de parejas, yo con Elena, Katherine con Francis, Taylor con Kitty, y ustedes 3 con...

Sheldon, Myron y Gregory-...

Greg-Con...con...con ._.

Sheldon, Myron y Gregory-(Lo miran raro)...

Gregory-Anda Greg, dilo ya

Taylor-No, no creo que sea buena idea que lo diga

Sheldon-Dilo Greg

Silencio...

Greg-...Y ustedes ordenan nuestra comida y pagan la cuenta .-.

Myron-Lo sabía!

Taylor-Les dije que no era buena idea que lo dijera

Sheldon-Ahora tengo muchas ganas de golpearte, Greg

Greg-Pues hazlo, sé que desde hace mucho tiempo has querido hacerlo .-.

Sheldon-Pamplinas, no es así, en realidad no me interesa lo que digan de mí

Sheldon-Pamplinas, no es así, en realidad no me interesa lo que digan de mí

Silencio...

Myron-Ya me había emocionado, Sheldon

Sheldon-Si quieres golpearlo hazlo tú

Myron-Qué?!

Greg-(Ríe a carcajadas)...Sólo tienes 16 años xD

Myron-Tengo 16 y medio! .

Greg-Que si lo simplificamos a un número entero, tendrías 16 años

Myron- ¬¬

Greg-No te sientas mal Myron (Se levanta de la cama) Estoy bromeando, no voy a salír con Elena hoy, pero oficialemnte somos pareja de nuevo

Gregory-Me lo imaginaba

Greg-Vamos chicos, yo y Taylor aún no nos olvidamos de ustedes

Sheldon-Más les vale

(Ríen) (Salen del cuarto)

...

En el estudio

(Música)

Alistair-Así que quieres ser la nueva versión de Sia y Ryan Tedder juntos?

Madison-Con un poco de Bruno Mars y Pharrel Williams! Investigué un poco

Alistair-Bueno, añadiéndole un poco de la mezcla entre Bruno Mars y Pharrel Williams

Joey-Bueno, algo así, yo pensaba...

Madison-Y Adele!

Silencio...

Joey-Lo que yo pensaba era...

Alistair-Adele escribe sus canciones?

Madison-Claro que sí, y escribió All i ask con Bruno Mars

Joey-Lo que yo...

Madison-Y con una pequeña gota de Taylor Swift

Joey-Lo que...

Alistair-Taylor no cuenta porque sólo le escribe canciones a sus ex y sus letras son un poco raras

Joey-Chicos...

Madison-Bueno, tienes razón, la mayoría de las canciones de 1989 tienen un significado raro

Joey-Amigos .-. ...

Madison-Pero "You belong with me" es hermosa y no tiene una letra extraña

Alistair-Porque esa época fue antes de su disco 1989

Joey-No me ignoren :,c

Madison-Tienes razón, y antes de que se hiciera esa operación

Alistair-Se operó?

Madison-Ese cuerpo que tiene ahora no engaña a nadie, se hizo cirugía de seguro

Joey-Chicos! .

Alistair y Madison- .-. ...

Joey-...Yo pensaba algo así como Sia y Ryan Tedder, con una pizca de Alex Gaskarth

Madison-Tu voz se me figura más a la de Alex Gaskarth

Joey-Bueno, todos me dice eso, así que debe ser verdad

Alistair-Cómo vas con tu canción?

Joey-Miren, es esta, bueno, apenas el el borrador, faltan algunos detalles, se la mostre a Francis y dice que es buena la letra

Madison-Espera, se la mostraste a Francis antes que a nosotros, tus dos mejores amigos?

Joey-Emm yo, él, llegó y...

Alistair-Obviamente está bromeando, te la creiste

Joey-...

Los 3-(Leen la letra de la canción)

Madison-...Va bien

Alistair-...Deberías cambiarlo aquí por un sinónimo

Joey-Eso mismo pensaba hacer

Los 3-(Siguen leyendo)

Alistair-Tú escribiste esto?

Madison-A mí me encantó, y esta vez no es ninguna broma

Joey-Que bueno que les haya gustado, pero aún no es la letra definitiva

Madison-Ojalá y Mason algún día me deje leer su canción

Joey-Creí que te la había enseñado

Madison-No quiere mostrársela a nadie, ni siquiera a mí

Alistair-Tan malo será?

Joey-...No lo creo...debe haber una razón por la que no quiera mostrársela a nadie

Shannon-(Baja rápido las escaleras) Chicoos, chicos, chicos, chicos (Tropieza y cae al suelo) Ah! D:... -.-''

Madison-Qué pasa Shannon?

Shannon-Han visto a Mason y Bree?

Los 3-...No .-.

Alistair-Porqué lo preguntas?

Joey-Los necesitas para algo?

Shannon- ._...Yo no los necesito ahora

Madison-Pero preguntaste por ellos

Shannon- ._. ...O tal vez ustedes se lo preguntaron, adiós (Se va)

Joey, Alistair y Madison-(Confundidos)

...

Más tarde

Bree-Atención...

Mason, Shannon, Skylart, Spencer y Roderick- ._. ...

Skylart-Qué hacemos aquí?

Bree-El estúpido padre biológico del hijo de Jane ha vuelto

Mason-Odio a ese sujeto y nisiquiera lo he conocido

Bree-Tranquilo Mason...juntos lo localizarémos

Skylart-Dónde está el resto de los chicos?

Bree-Joey, Madison y Alistair están abajo, no sé de qué están hablando, seguro que no sospechan nada Shannon?

Shannon-No lo creo, están demasiado confundidos

Bree-Y Kitty y Mariah últimamente han querido pasar más tiempo con Jane para ayudarla, ya que le queda poco para dar a luz, y los recién graduados no se donde estén, así que sólo quedamos nosotros

Roderick-No entiendo, qué haremos exactamente?

Bree-Localizaremos a ese idiota y le daremos un buen susto para quese aleje de Jane, para siempre

Roderick-Por lo menos sabes quién o cómo és?

Bree-Hablas conmigo, por favor...sí, se quien és, parece una copia barata de Ryan Reynolds

Spencer-(Ríe)

Bree-Qué es tan gracioso, gay postmoderno?

Spencer-Ryan Reynolds? Buena esa (Ríe)

Spencer-Ryan Reynolds? Buena esa (Ríe)

Bree-...

Spencer-...Espera, hablas en serio? .-.

Bree-Esto es algo serio! No podemos permitir que ese idiota se acerque a ella, yo lo conocí y no es una persona de fiar, no se le puede confiar nada, y no podemos confiarle al hijo de Jane a pesar de ser el padre biológico

Spencer-No entiendo, si no es de fiar, porque Jane se acostó con él en primera?

Bree-Porque parecía dulce al principio...así como su mejor amigo y también me acosté con él

Spencer, Skylart, Roderick y Mason- ._. ...

Skylart-Espera, tú sabias de eso último?

Shannon-Cuando nos reconciliamos Bree me lo dijo antes de que se haga una confusión

Roderick-Oh vaya (Gira sus ojos)

Spencer-Así que...el chico que vamos a locailzar es el tipo de esa foto que pegaste?

Bree-Vaya, no pensé que te dieras cuenta de eso...se llama Robert y ha vuelto para quedarse con él bebé, cómo ya lo dije, ese tipo esta loco y no sabemos lo que puede hacer con un bebé

Mason-Tenemos que encontrarlo!

Spencer-Tranquilizate Mason, lo haremos, no vamos a permitir que hiera a uno de nuestros amigos

Roderick-Estoy de acuerdo, pero como haremos exactamente para buscarlo?

Bree-Miren (Señala la foto)...Memorizen este rostros de la maldad y saldremos a buscarlo hasta encontrarlo y seguirlo a donde se hospede

Mason-Oh, Elena podría ayudarnos, ella es periodista y tal vez nos ayude a localizarlo más rápido

Bree, Spencer, Skylart, Shannon y Roderick-... .-.

Spencer-Sí, ella podría servirnos...y le daremos su merecido

(Música)

Spencer, Mason y Skylart-All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abused... All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse

Roderick-Welcome to the room of people Who have rooms of people that they loved one day Docked away Just because we check the guns at the door Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades

Bree-You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you You'll think, how'd I get here sitting next to you? But after all I've said, please don't forget

Spencer y Mason-All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abused

Shannon-We don't deal with outsiders very well They say newcomers have a certain smell You have trust issues, not to mention They say they can smell your intentions

Skylart-You'll never know the freakshow sitting next to you You'll have some weird people sitting next to you You'll think "How'd I get here, sitting next to you" But after all I've said, please don't forget (Mason-Watch it, watch it)

(Música)

Spencer y Bree-All my friends are heathens, take it slow Wait for them to ask you who you know Please don't make any sudden moves You don't know the half of the abuse

Bree y Shannon-All my friends are heathens, take it slow (Mason-Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (Mason-Watch it) All my friends are heathens, take it slow (Mason-Watch it) Wait for them to ask you who you know (Mason-Watch it)

Mason-Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed (Roderick-It's blasphemy) I tried to warn you just to stay away And now they're outside ready to bust It looks like you might be one of us

...

Afuera

(Corren)

Shannon-Tenemos que correr antes de que vuelva a acercarse a ella

Mason-Tienes razón, pero primero debo llamar a Elena para...

Bill-Alto!

Shannon, Skylart, Bree, Roderick, Spencer y Mason-Aaahh! D:

(Se detienen y chocan uno con el otro)

Spencer-Bill, no espantes así

Bill- .-. ... Mason, necesito hablar contigo

Mason-Ahora no Bill, tengo algo más importante que hacer

Bill-Entiendo que hagas esto porque amas a Jane, quieres estar a su lado y apoyarla, pero intercambiar lo que tienes por eso es un poco riesgoso

Mason-Entiendo...quieren que salte a la fama en vez de ayudar y estar con alguien que me importa más que eso

Bill-No, Mason, no lo tomes de esa manera, es sólo que...tienes una voz espectacular, en lo personal es de las mejores que he escuchado, no queremos que desperdicies ese talento

Mason-Hice la prueba de como es trabajar con gente como ustedes, no me lo tomen a mal, ustedes son grandiosos...pero no me gustó

Bill-Porque te presentamos a la persona equivocada, Leila es como del clan Kardashian, tú me entiendes, pero creeme cuando te digo...que tendrás un futuro como artista, y la gente necesita artistas como tú, soñadores, humildes y talentosos, mucha gente mataría por esto

Mason-...Agradezco tus consejos, y que ustedes se preocupen por mí, cuando estaba en Ohio podía imaginarme todo menos estar frente a ti en esta ciudad...pero estoy seguro de lo que decidí

Bill-Piensalo bien...estás seguro?

Mason-...Jane me necesitará cuando su hijo nazca...estoy seguro, así tal vez encuentren a alguien más con el mismo talento que yo

Bill-Está bien...se lo diré a Hayley y a los demás, que lo intenté, pero tú eres un chico seguro de sí mismo...y eso lo admiro...los veo después (Se aleja)

Mason-...

Bill-Oye...

Mason-(Voltea)

Bill-...Y tú conoces a alguien?

Mason, Bree, Skylart, Shannon, Spencer y Roderick-(Se miran)

(Se intercalan escenas de Joey en el estudio escribiendo y componiendo una canción)

Mason-Claro que conocemos a esa persona

Spencer-...A veces puede ser insoportable...pero es el mejor amigo de mi novio, es buena persona por dentro y buen amigo

Bill-...No lo conozco mucho, cómo és él?

...

Mientras tanto

En Spothlight dinner

Katherine, Francis, Myron, Greg, Gregory, Taylor y Sheldon-(Hablaban en la mesa)

Joey-Bueno, no sé si ya esté lista

Madison-Hiciste un buen trabajo...es bueno

Alistair-Preguntales a ellos c+omo les parece y así decidirás si es buena idea o no

Joey-...(Suspira)

Bill-(Entra)

Andreas-Pasa algo Bill?

Bill-Andreas, lo tengo! Creo que ya sé quien es la persona indicada para esto

Andreas-Y Mason?

Bill-Está seguro de su decición, pero me acaba de aconsejar a alguien que tal vez sea el indicado

Andreas-Está infiltrado entre ellos?

Bill-(Abre la boca)

(Música)

Bill y Andreas-...

Joey, Alistair y Madison-Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Joey-From the get go I knew This was hard to hold Like a crash the whole thing Spun out of control

Joey con Alistair-Oh, on a wire, we were dancing Two kids no consequences Pull the trigger, without thinking There's only one way down this road

Joey, Madison y Alistair-It was like a time bomb, set it in motion We knew that we were destined to explode And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you go

Madison y Alistair-We're like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Baby, we're like a time bomb but I need it Wouldn't have it any other way

Alistair-Well, there's no way Out of this so let's stay in Every storm that comes Also comes to an end

Madison con Joey-Oh, resistance is useless Just two kids, stupid and fearless Like a bullet, shooting the love-sick There's only one way down this road

Joey, Alistair y Madison-It was like a time bomb set it in motion We knew that we were destined to explode And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you go

Joey y Alistair-We're like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it Baby, we're like a time bomb but I need it Wouldn't have it any other way

(Música)

Madison-Got my heart in your hands Like a time bomb ticking It goes off, we start again When it breaks, we fix it

Madison con Joey y Alistair-Got your heart in my hands Like a time bomb ticking We should know better But we won't let go

Los 3-It was like a time bomb set it in motion We knew that we were destined to explode (Joey-Destined to explode) And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage You know I'm never gonna let you let me go (Joey-I'm never gonna let you go)

Joey y Madison-Like a time bomb Gonna lose it, let's defuse it

Joey y Alistair-Baby, we're like a time bomb but I need it Wouldn't have it any other way

Los 3-Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh

Francis-(Se levanta y aplaude)

Bill-...

Los 6-(Aplauden)

Greg y Gregory-Siiiii

Joey-Acaban de ser testigos del nacimiento de una nueva canción

Katherine-En serio fue sensacional, no puedo creer que lo hayas escrito tú

Francis-Bueno deberán creerlo, yo leí la letra de la canción y juraría que es suya

Joey-...(Sonríe)

Francis-(Sonríe un poco)

Taylor-Es como una nueva versión de Ryan Tedder y Sia

Joey-Bueno, no es para tanto

Madison-En serio Joey? Fue espectacular

Myron-A mí me encantó

Sheldon-Es sorprendente

Joey-Gracias (Sonríe)

Bill-Y original

Silencio...

Joey-...

Bill-...Disfruta este momento con tus amigos, hablaré contigo en otra ocación (Se va)

Taylor-Bueno, si es lo que pienso, Bill quiere que...

Francis-Taylor!...no hay que predecir nada, sólo hay que...disfrutar el momento

Joey-Gracias chicos, de verdad agradezco sus comentarios positivos, me hace sentír satisfecho de lo que he hecho, pero basta de hablar sobre mí, qué tal...si brindamos, por el padre de Francis, pronto saldrá de la cárcel y se reunirá con sus 2 hijos, de diferentes madres, pero siempre unidos

Francis-(Sonríe)

Joey-...Por Francis y Elena

(Brindan)

Francis-No es necesario (Ríe un poco)

...

Mientras tanto

Mason, Elena, Bree, Shannon, Spencer, Roderick y Skylart- (En la camioneta) ^^''''

Bree-Era por este camino, cuando me lo encontré

Spencer-Crees que sirva de pista? Hay demasiados hoteles en los que hospedarse aquí y demasiadas calles

Bree-Silencio Spencer!

Spencer- -.-'''

Bree-Sigan vigilando si viene

Spencer-Ok, alteza ¬¬

Elena-Así que es este chico de la foto? Para mí sería fácil detectarlo

Skylart-(Con los minoculares) Ajá, es lo que todos planeamos hacer, ojalá lo encontremos

Elena-...Si me permites

Skylart-Ah, está bien .-. (Le da los minoculares)

Elena-Gracias ñ.ñ (Mira a través de los minoculares)

Roderick-Ves algo?

Elena-En eso estoy

Mason-Olvidenlo, hay mucha gente en esta ciudad, tardaríamos siglos en encontrarlo, porqué no...

Elena-Eureka! Lo tengo!

Mason-Dónde?!

Elena-Ahí (Señala)...es él?

Bree-...Chica, debo decir que eres buena

Shannon-Lo encontraron?

Elena-Ahí está

Mason-Él? (Señala a Robert)

Bree-...Claro que sí

Spencer-Parece una copia barata de Ryan Reynolds (Ríe)

Bree-Eso sólo es gracioso cuando yo lo digo

Spencer- ¬¬

Mason-Segura que es él, Bree?

Bree-Estás hablando conmigo, claro que lo és

Roderick-Ahora que haremos?

Mason-Está claro lo que hay que hacer, compermiso

Shannon-Oye, fíjate donde pisas

Mason-(En el volante) (Arranca)

Elena-Mason, qué vas a hacer?

Mason-Creeme, sé lo que hago (Conduce)

Roderick-Un momento, va a...

Spencer-En serio? No, no lo creo

Mason-(Se pasa al otro carril para alcanzar a Robert)

Roderick-Porqué va en sentido contrario?

Spencer-Emm Mason .-.

Mason-(Sigue conduciendo) Sujetense, será un gran golpe

Todos-Qué?! D:

Shannon-No lo hará

Mason-(Conducía)

Skylart-No eres capaz Mason

Mason-(Conducía)

Bree-Sí lo hará

Mason-Estoy cada vez más cerca 7u7

Elena-Detente Mason!

Mason-Falta poco 7u7

Todos-Nooooo! D:

Skylart-Estás loco, Mason McCarthy! (Toma el volante y cambia la dirección)

Mason-Oye, ya lo tenía enfrente!

Skylart-Ibas a atropellarlo?!

Mason-Claro!

Todos- .-. ...

Elena-Tranquilizate Mason, no lo vamos a matar

Mason-(Suspira)...No quiero que Jane sufra por su culpa, y más si yo pude hacer algo para impedirlo y hacer que se aleje de ella, quiero darle su merecido

Bree-Y lo harás Mason...lo seguiremos

Skylart-Yo conduciré

Bree-No te preocupes, pagará por haber vuelto

Mason-...(Suspira)

Elena-Creen que se aleje?

Bree-Parece ser muy hombre pero por dentro es un cobarde, si le dan un gran susto seguro se aleja y nunca vuelve...parece que aquí es dónde vive

Mason-Vale, tengo que salír de aquí

Bree-Mason, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque si lo llegas a ofender...

Mason-Al diablo, tú misma dijiste que es un cobarde

Elena-Dale su merecido!

Mason-Eso haré! (Chocan los 5) (Baja del camioneta) Hey tú!

Robert-(Voltea) Yo?

Mason-Acaso tú te llamas Robert?

Robert-Sí, claro

Mason-Soy Mason, mucho gusto ñ.ñ

Robert-Encantado de conocerte ñ.ñ

Mason- ñ.ñ ...Ahora escúchame! Muy bien...Alejate de Jane, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella

Robert-Ah, entonces tú debes ser el gemelo incestuoso del que tanto hablaba Jane cuando nos conocimos

Mason-Sí, lo soy, pero no tengo una relación incestuosa con mi hermana, ella está casada!

Robert-Felicitaciones a tu hermana

Mason-No quieras cambiarme el tema, Robert, apenas te conozco pero no quiero imaginarme el tipo de persona que eres, Jane me habló de ti, y no es justo que cuando ella te dio la noticia no respondieras la paternidad, y fue demasiado cruel que le dieras dinero para un aborto, qué clase de persona hace eso?!

Robert-Quiero recuperarla, yo soy el padre y tengo derecho de estar a su lado

Mason-Por si no lo sabes, ella ya no te necesita porque me tiene a mí, así que vete por donde llegaste y jamás vuelvas

Robert-Crees que vas a alejarme de ella tan fácil? Quién eres tú para decirme eso?

Mason-Por si no lo sabes ahora yo soy su novio y es mi deber preocuparme por su bien, y por el de su hijo, ella es mi todo, es la chica que siempre voy a amar, y no dejaré que tú le hagas daño, porque no eres una persona de fíar, se tantas cosas de ti que no dejaría que te acerques a un bebé!

Robert-Tú no sabes nada de mí vida! (Lo toma de la solapa)

Mason-Sé lo suficiente! (Lo golpea)

(Pelean)

Bree-Algo me dice que esa pequeña charla no salió nada bien

Skylart-No puede ser, lo está matando

Roderick-Deberíamos separarlos?

Bree-...No

Shannon-Tal vez nos necesite

Mason-(Lo golpea) Aléjate de mi y de Jane! (Se aleja)

Robert-(En el suelo sangrando)

Spencer-No, no nos necesita

Robert-...Y qué ganas tú?! Acaso de harás pasar por el padre biológico de ese pequeño demonio?!

Silencio...

Mason-...No exactamente eso...pero yo mismo me encargaré de que tenga las cosas que probablemente tú no serías capaz de darle (Se va)

Elena-Ahora tengo ganas de golpearlo yo también

Bree-No te preocupes, no es necesario...no volverá en mucho tiempo

(Música)

Mason-I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top He's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out When I thought she was mine, he caught her by the mouth

Skylart-I waited eight long months He finally set her free I told her I couldn't lie, she was the only one for me Two weeks and we had caught on fire He's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

(Música)

Mason y Elena-Whoa, well I never meant to brag

Mason-But I've gotten what I wanted now

Spencer y Roderick-Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

Roderick-To steal it all away from you now But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got her where I want her now

Spencer-And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good

Bree-Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change

Shannon-And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged

Los 2-I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way

Elena-Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible to get to who They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

(Música)

Mason y Elena-Whoa, well I never meant to brag

Mason-But I've gotten what I wanted now

Spencer y Skylart-Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

Skylart-To steal it all away from you now

Spencer-But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so It just feels so good

Mason-I watched his wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving

(Música)

Bree-Whoa, well I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now

Mason y Elena-Whoa, well I never meant to brag

Elena-But I've gotten what I wanted now

Skylart y Shannon-Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

Shannon-To steal it all away from you now

Roderick-But God does it feel so good 'Cause I got her where I want her now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God it just feels so

Mason-It just feels so good

...

Más tarde

Tyler-Hablaste con él?

Bill-Lo hize...y está seguro de su decición, se los dije, no cambiaría de opinión

Silencio...

Sam-Qué podemos hacer? Dónde encontrarémos a alguien tan talentoso como nosotros?

Bill-Qué bueno que dijiste eso, hablé con Mason, y me dijo que estaba seguro de su decición, pero...también me aconsejó a alguien

Andreas-Yo ya sé quien es

Tyler-Quién?

Silencio...

Bill-(Abre la boca)

Pierre-Amigos!

Todos- .-. ...

Pierre-Nos llaman en el auditorio

Hayley-Porqué harían algo así?

Adam-Nos querrán decir algo?

Silencio...

...

En el auditorio

Hayley-Chicos, pasa algo?

Joey-No, sólo...tenemos algo para ustedes

Madison-Antes que nada queremos agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotros y...así como creer, gracias

Alistair-Todos ustedes son sorprendentes

Skylart-Muchisimas gracias...en especial a ti Bill

Bill-...

Skylart-Cuando estábamos en preparatoria te admirábamos, es muy importante para nosotros que estés aquí, que quieras apoyarnos...y como dice Madison, que creas en nosotros, es algo que nunca esperábamos que sucediera

Bill-Bueno...gracias a ustedes chicos (Sonríe)

Skylart-Y preparamos algo como agradecimiento, así que solo...disfruten

Joey con los chicos-Some nights, I stay up, cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

Skylart con los chicos (Joey con los chicos)-But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for? (Oh, whoa) What do I stand for?

Greg-Most nights, I don't know Anymore

Joey con los chicos-Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh Oh, oh whoa, oh woah, oh

Alistair y Joey (New Directions)- This is it, boys, this is war (Oh, oh whoa) What are we waiting for? (Oh whoa) Why don't we break the rules already? (Oh)

Spencer y Roderick (New Directions)- I was never one to believe the hype (Oh, oh whoa) Save that for the black and white (Oh whoa) Try twice as hard and I'm half as liked (Oh) But here they come again to jack my style

Kitty (Myron)-That's alright (That's alright)

Kitty y Myron con Taylor (Kitty)-(I found a) martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering Just who I, who I, who I am Oh, who am I? Mmh

Taylor (Kitty)- Who am I? (Mmh) Who am I?

Mason con los chicos (Mason)- (Well) some nights, I wish that this all would end Cause I could use some friends for a change

Elena con los chicos-(Joey con los chicos)- And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win (I always win)

Francis con los chicos-But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh

Sheldon con los chicos (New Directions)- (Oh, woah) What do I stand for? (Oh, woah) What do I stand for?

Sheldon-Most nights I don't know

Katherine-Oh, come on

Roderick (Katherine)- So this is it? I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? (Oh my, my) I missed my mom and dad for this? (Oh my)

Mariah (Madison)- (Oh, come on) When I see stars, when I see When I see stars, that's all they are (Oh, come on) And when I hear songs (Oh my, my) They sound like a swan (Oh my)

Joey-So come on (Alistair-Oh, come on) (Katherine-Come on) (Madison-Oh, come on)

Taylor y Greg (New Directions)-Well, that is it, guys, that is all (Oh, oh whoa) Five minutes in and I'm bored again (Oh whoa) Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands (Oh)

Francis y Sheldon (New Directions)-This one is not for the folks at home (Oh, oh whoa) Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go (Oh whoa) Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun? (Oh)

Katherine-My heart is breaking for my sister And the con that she called "love" And then I look into my nephew's eyes

Jane-Man, you wouldn't believe The most amazing things That can come from Some terrible lies, yeah, ah woah Oh, ah, yeah, ah, oh whoa

Joey con los chicos (Madison)- Oh (Oh whoa, whoa, whoa) (Alistair-Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Alistair-Oh, whoa) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Alistair-Hah) Oh (Alistair-Haah) Oh (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) (Alistair-Oh) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, ooh) (Alistair-Aah) Oh whoa (Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa) Oh (Yeah)

Alistair y Madison (New Directions)-The other night, you wouldn't believe (Oh, oh whoa) The dream I just had about you and me (Oh whoa) I called you up, but we'd both agree (Oh) (Katherine-Oh, come on)

Francis (New Directions)- It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Katherine-Yeah) It's for the best we get our distance, oh! (Oh whoa, oh) (Katherine-Oh come on) It's for the best you didn't listen (Oh, oh whoa) (Katherine-Oh) It's for the best we get our distance (Oh whoa, oh) (Katherine-Woah) (con los chicos-Oh)

Francis y Katherine con los chicos-Oh whoa!, oh whoa, oh

(Aplauden)

Bill-Felicidades chicos, se merecen lo mejor

Bill sonrió al ver a todos celebrando el éxito de esa presentación, de verdad se notó que se diviertieron a lo máximo, ahora ellos se habían vuelto como los hijos que alguna vez habría deseado, y se siente satisfecho de todo lo que ha hecho.

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Ryan Reynolds como Robert**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Gastón(La bella y la bestia)-Víctor, Didier y Thomas con los clientes del bar**_

 _ **Heathens(Twenty one pilots)-Skylart, Mason, Spencer, Roderick, Shannon y Bree**_

 _ **Time bomb(All time low)-Joey, Madison y Alistair**_

 _ **Misery Business(Paramore)-Elena, Skylart, Mason, Spencer, Roderick, Shannon y Bree**_

 _ **Some nights(Versión Glee)-Todos los alumnos**_


	21. Episodio IXX

Todos están felices y han estado pasando cosas buenas en sus vidas de nuestros amigos, a lo largo de la historia nos han mostrado que la amistad, el amor y la unión lo pueden todo. Pero en este episodio será especial ya que nuestros amigos tendrán una gran sorpresa.

(Música)

 _post/144967823725/song-release-date-may-27-2016-episode-goin-at (La canción no está en You Tube, fue compuesta por la creadora del fanfic Glee:The New York Story, pueden escucharla en el enlace, y claro, me dió permiso de usarla, así que no me la robé 7u7r, como sea, la canción saldra en el final de la Quinta Temporada de Glee: The New York Story, por si querían saber :) )_

Greg, Gregor y Katherine-I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall

Joey-Ever feel like you're 'bout to cry You're hiding behind a smile And you're wishing that the pain would go away You're dead but yet you're alive You wanna run and just hide Cause people are around to cause you pain

Elena-You gotta push them away Don't listen to what they say You gotta be true to yourself Don't listen to no one else Know that's it's okay to be you Know in your heart that you're true So honey please wipe your eyes Cause I don't wanna see you cry

...

Bill-Just know you don't have to change I'm here every step of the way And when you feel like you're about to break I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're beautiful

Hayley-Just know if you need some help I'm here, you're not by yourself And when you feel like things are not going well

Tyler y Pierre-I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall

Tyler-You gotta just stand tall

Pierre-And know you're beautiful

...

Rpderick-Ever feel like you're all alone And you don't where to go Just know you can run into my arms Society tells you to change You're only pretty one way But honey no one else has your heart

Spencer-You gotta push them away Don't listen to what they say You gotta be true to yourself Don't listen to no one else Know that's it's okay to be you Know in your heart that you're true So honey please wipe your eyes Cause I don't wanna see you cry

Taylor y Kitty-Just know you don't have to change I'm here every step of the way And when you feel like you're about to break I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're beautiful

Mariah-Just know if you need some help I'm here, you're not by yourself And when you feel like things are not going well I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're beautiful

...

Adam-If you're not sure where to go Or whose heart you can hold I'm right here

Sam-If you're not sure where to go My heart will be your home I'll make it clear

Bill con Hayley, Adam, Pierre, Tyler y Sam-Just know you don't have to change I'm here every step of the way And when you feel like you're (Con Sam-about to break) I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're (Con Sam-beautiful) Just know if you need some help I'm here, you're not by yourself And when you feel like things (Con Sam-are not going well) I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, (Con Sam-and know you're beautiful)

...

Más tarde

Mariah-Bueno, aquí hay más bolsas por si llegas a tener nauseas antes de que nazca

Kitty-Conocí a una chica llamada Quinn Fabray, tuvo un bebé a los 16 años y dijo algo sobre impedir las nauseas, chupaba pirulís

Jane-De verdad funciona?

Kitty-Claro que lo sí

Mariah-Y no comas nada que dañe al bebé

Kitty-Si tienes antojos sólo come lo necesario para evitar menos nauseas

Jane-Gracias chicas, de verdad agradezco todos sus consejos

Mariah-Siempre aquí para apoyarte y darte todos los ánimos, sabes que...

Jane-Ah!

Mariah-Dije algo malo?

Jane-No, no es eso Mari

Kitty-Te sientes bien?

Jane-No lo sé, creo que...

Mariah-Nauseas?

Kitty-Necesitas una bolsa?

Mariah-Qué tienes Jane?

Jane-...Acabo de romper la fuente

Kitty y Mariah-...

...

Abajo

Roderick, Mason, Shannon y Bree-(Entran al efidicio)

Mariah-(Baja rápido las escaleras)

Bree-Mariah, porque corres tan rápido?

Mariah-Ya viene! (Resbala con el charco y cae al suelo) Aah!

X-Necesito un letrero que diga "Piso mojado"

Roderick-Mariah, estás bien?

Mariah-(Se levanta rápidamente) Estoy bien, no me lastimé nada

Mariah-(Se levanta rápidamente) Estoy bien, no me lastimé nada

Shannon-Amiga, cuál es la prisa?

Mariah-Ya viene!

Mason-Qué? De qué estás hablando?

Mariah-Jane acaba de romper la fuente!

Silencio...

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-(Entra al apartamento)

Roderic, Skylart, Madison, Spencer, Alistair, Myron, Greg, Gregory, Taylor, Katherine, Francis, Sheldon y Elena-(Viendo "Titanic") ^^'''

Joey-Qué hacen ñ.ñ?

Madison-Vemos "Titanic" ñ.ñ

Joey-Yo también quiero verla (Se sienta en el sillón)

Todos- ^^''

(Beep beep)

Alistair-(Lee el mensaje)

"JANE HA ROTO LA FUENTE!-Mariah

Alistair-Chicos...

Joey-Esa es la escena donde chocan con el iceberg no es así?

Alistair-Amigos...

Myron-Marcha atrás! Debieron dar macha atrás cuanto antes!

Alistair-Oigan ._. ...

Sheldon-Genial, ahora todos comienzan a correr y van por los botes salvavidas

Alistair-Chicos .-. ...

Katherine-No, no quiero que Dicaprio muera!

Alistair-Chicos! .

Silencio...

Joey-Qué pasa? .-.

Alistair-Recibí un mensaje de Mari y dice que Jane acaba de romper la fuente

Silencio...

...

Mientras tanto

Tyler y Pierre-(Llegan corriendo)

Sam-Chicos ahora qué les pasa?

Bill-Vienen muy agitados chicos, qué sucede?

Pierre-Diles tú

Tyler-No, diles tú

Pierre-Que les digas tú

Adam-Chicos, ya, qué sucede?!

Tyler-Jane acaba de romper la fuente!

Hayley-Oh por Dios, chicos, están seguros de eso?

Pierre-Si fuera una broma no habriamos llegado tan agitados

Bill-Y-y-y-y dónde están? A dónde se dirigen o qué?

Tyler-Ya van al hospital, en cuanto vieorn que Jane no se sentía bien la llevaron rápidamente

Sam-Deberíamos ir!

Pierre-Deberíamos?

Bill-Chicos, queramos o no ahora estamos unidos con ellos, es lo menos que podemos hacer ahora

Silencio...

...

Mientras tanto

Shannon-Hemos llegado

Mason-Jane, te juro que pronto estarás ahí, resiste

Jane-Ah! Me queda otra alternativa?

Madison-Mason! Llegamos en cuanto recibimos el mensaje de Mariah

Mason-Que bueno chicos, ha roto la fuente

Jane-Mason, no me digas!

Mason-Resiste Jane, pronto darás a luz y todo lo que hemos pasado valdrá la pena

Jane-Agradezco tus sermones, pero este dolor no me deja pensar en otra cosa

Bree-Un doctor, está a punto de dar a luz!

Mariah-Una silla, una silla de ruedas es lo que necesitamos, no puedes seguir caminando así!

Jane-Dios, esto duele, no sé cuanto tiempo más podré resistir!

Joey-Vamos Jane, tu eres fuerte, resiste!

Myron-Un doctor, acaso no hay un maldito doctor?! Nuestra amiga está a punto de tener un bebé!

Myron-Un doctor, acaso no hay un maldito doctor?! Nuestra amiga está a punto de tener un bebé!

X-Tranquilizese, está en buenas manos, debemos ponerla en lavor de parto ahora

Joey-Mientras más rápido mejor

X-Nos la llevaremos, esperen aquí

Jane-Un segundo!...Mason viene conmigo

Mason-...Claro

(Se van)

Silencio...

Greg-...Ahora qué hacemos?

Spencer-...Esperar...si queremos verlo cuando nazca debemos esperar

Bill-Chicos!

(Llegan corriendo)

Bill-Llegamos en cuanto nos enteramos? Dónde está?

Skylart-Se la acaban de llevar para labor de parto, Mason está con ella

Sheldon-Nos dijeron que esperemos aquí

...

Más tarde

Madison-(Afuera del hospital recargada en la pared)

Elvira-Vaya, siglos que no te veía, linda gemela incestuosa

Madison-(Voltea)...Ah, eres tú (Gira sus ojos)

Elvira-Porqué estás sola? Un día sin sexo te pone nerviosa?

Madison-Si vienes a burlarte de mí no es el momento, la novia de mi hermano está en labor de parto, sé que Mason está un poco nervioso porque también puedo sentir esa vibra, ya que somos gemelos

Elvira-Que lindura, pronto tendrás un sobrinito que ojalá sea tan lindo y amigable como tú

Madison-No sé si es un cumplido o lo dices sarcásticamente

Elvira-También escuché que te casaste, eso es sin duda más genial, tú has ganado, ahora vivirás infeliz por siempre con Skylart, eres suertuda, ese chico sí que besa de una forma única, sé lo que se siente

Elvira-También escuché que te casaste, eso es sin duda más genial, tú has ganado, ahora vivirás infeliz por siempre con Skylart, eres suertuda, ese chico sí que besa de una forma única, sé lo que se siente

Madison-Qué te hize yo para que me molestaras con eso?! Que yo recuerde yo ni siquiera te dirigí la palabra, desde que nos conocimos no me agradaste y estos años acepto que he dicho algunas cosas malas de ti pero me ahorro mis palabras!

Elvira-Porque yo prefiero ser más directa con la gente y digo lo que pienso sin ningún problema! Porqué crees que todos me odian? Incluidos tú y todo tu club de extraños

Madison-Deja de llamarnos así! Con razón tú e Isaac son tal para cuál, no es así? Les gusta molestar a la gente, juegan con sus sentimientos, son insoportables y no les interesa nada ni nadie más que ustedes mismos!

Elvira-Si eso lo dices por haberme acostado con Isaac mientras estaba saliendo con tu amigo, sí, entiendo, fue indebido pero lo hice porque no se veían muy bien juntos, y aunque pasaron un buen rato juntos no iba a durar porque sabía que algo en Isaac me amaba a mí...y yo lo amaba a él

Madison-...Pues ahora creo que todos estamos donde deberíamos estar...

Elvira-Y otra cosa, tengo buenas noticias para ti...yo e Isaac hemos decidido irnos de aquí

Madison-...A dónde piensan ir?

Elvira-No lo sé, a donde el destino nos corresponda, son buenas noticias para ti y para mí, nunca nos vamos a agradar y cuando me vaya ya no tendré que lidiar contigo...ni tú conmigo

Madison-...Bien, Isaac tampoco me agradó así que está bien...espero que tú e Isaac sean tal para cual que no sean capazes de engañarse...y que sean felices

Elvira-Me parece justo

Madison-...Sí...(Entra al hospital)

Elvira-...(Se va)

...

Mientras tanto

Bill-Joey...

Joey-...

Bill-...Tienes un momento?

El rostro de Joey se veía demasiado confundido, porqué Bill querría hablar con él? No podía imaginarse lo que diría, si sería algo bueno o algo malo.

(Los 2 caminaban mientras hablaban)

Bill-Esa canción...fue escrita por ti?

Joey-Emm...sí...quería intentar algo nuevo y fue lo primero que pensé, creo que no ha sido de las mejores cosas que he hecho

Bill-Bromeas? La canción fue estupenda, de verdad tienes talento

Joey-...Bueno, gracias

Bill-Tengo algo que decirte, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, vale?...Hable con Mason y dice que está seguro de su decición, eso es respetable, escuché su canción y es talentoso pero si es lo que quiere no se lo voy a impedir, es sólo que...

Joey-...

Bill-...Le pregunté si conocía a alguien igual de talentoso, y que lo deseara de verdad, dicho eso, me recomendaron a ti

Joey-...

Bill-Quieres cantar? Quieres ser famoso? No quieres...caminar por las calles sin ninguna preocupación y que toda la gente se abra como el mar cuando pases? No quieres...cantar en un gran escenario frente a miles de personas, diciendo tu nombre a gritos, gente que te admira por ser quien tú eres?

Joey-...Sí, sí, es...lo que quiero, Bill, si acaso consiguiera una audición o algo así yo...

Bill-Audición?...(Ríe) No la necesitas, trabajarás conmigo hasta que te acostumbres

Joey-...

Bill-Bienvenido, Joey...hablamos después (Se va)

Bill se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que esta vez encontró a la persona indicada, vió que tiene la misma capacidad para este trabajo igual que Mason, y se preguntarán porqué...porque él escuchó esa grabación con sus propio oídos y se dio cuenta de lo que una persona con sueños o con sentimientos es capaz de hacer, de alguna forma lo hizo recordar a un Bill Kaulitz un poco más joven, con sueños igual de locos

(Mientras Bill se aleja comienza la música) (Durante la canción se muestran escenas de Mason con Jane en el hospital con todos los doctores mientras ella daba a luz)

X-Necesitamos que resista

Jane-No sé cuanto pueda resistir más...(Toma su mano) Mason

Mason-...Resiste, tú puedes

Jane-(Respira)

Mason-Nothing is unnecessary It's all for the story That ever changing game we play That forever tangling web we weave The tales of these so called nothings That came to be That came to be Sittin up in my bed Contemplating the words I said I thought I chose them oh so well But once again you're proving me wrong and only time can tell... You're proving me wrong and only time can tell... Ooh you're proving me wrong

Jane-Hago lo mejor que puedo!

X-Siga haciéndolo, necesita pujar más

Jane-Dios mio, esto duele!

Mason-When it rains it pours And I'm here No canopy above my head My face pointed towards the sky Mouth open wide When it rains it pours I can't help but think What my friend once said We're all fucked either way in the end

Jane-Nunca más volveré a hacer esto!

X-Falta poco

Mason-We might as well go hard Until we all go home I can't help but wonder if he's right And if everything I ever wanted Could all float away tonight When it rains it pours And I'm here No canopy above my head My face pointed towards the sky Mouth open wide When it rains it pours Ooh yeahh when it rains it pours...

Mason-Jane, está pasando, pronto serémos padres

Jane-Juro por mi vida que no volveré a hacer esto de nuevo!

Mason-Eso dices ahora pero seguro en 18 años querrás tener otro

Jane-No digas eso, Mason, te mataré si vuelves a decirlo!

(Música)

Mason-Ooh ooh Ahh Ahh Ahh... And it's everyone And it's everyone For themselves

X-Un poco más

Mason-Un poco más, un poco más Jane!

Jane-Tengo alternativa?! Aah!

Mason-And it's everyone For themselves And it's everyone

(Música)

X-Listo

Jane-(Respira)

Mason-...

X-Es un lindo varón, que bueno que salió sano y salvo

Jane-Quiero verlo (Lo toma en sus manos)

X-Muchas felicidades...usted es el padre?

Mason-...Sí...lo soy

Jane-...Hola pequeño

Mason-(Sonríe)

Jane-Es hermoso...tal y como me lo imagine...se parece un poco a él

Mason-...No lo creo...se parece más a ti

Jane-...Viendo su pequeño rostro de recién nacido, no podría alejarlo de mí

Mason-...Es la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida

Jane-Quieres cargarlo un momento?

Mason-...Está bien (Lo toma en sus brazos) Tenía razón, se parece más a ti...Hola pequeño...tranquilo, estás conmigo, no te pasará nada

Jane-(Sonríe)...Normalmente los bebés nacen llorando...pero es lindo

Mason-...Serémos felices Jane (Toma su mano)...Te lo prometo

...

Mientras tanto

Skylart-Cómo está?

X-De maravilla, dio a luz a un varón y está sano, no hay nada de que preocuparse...ya pueden pasar

Skylart-...Lista para conocer a nuestro pequeño sobrino?

Madison-Ya quiero verlo (Sonríe)

(Entran)

Madison-Hola!

Skylart-Cómo está?

Jane-No hay nada de que preocuparse, está muy bien de salud

Mariah-Oh dios, miren, es la cosita más tierna que he visto

Hayley-Bill, mira...es un lindo varón

Bill-(Sonríe y la acerca más hacie él)...Cómo te sientes?

Mason-...Estoy tan felíz que nada puede arruinarlo

Bill-Mereces ser felíz...todos merecen ser felices, no digo que vaya a ser fácil...pero pueden hacerlo

Hayley-Mira, se parece un poco a Jane

Bill-Oye, es verdad (Ríe)...Felicidades

Jane-...Gracias Bill

...

Mientras tanto

Elvira-(Llega al apartamento)

Isaac-Ah, eres tú

Elvira-Hola (Lo besa rápidamente) Has estado aquí todo el día?

Isaac-Quería estar aquí cuando llegaras

Los 2-(Ríen)

Elvira-(Se acuesta con él en la cama) Adivina a quien me encontré

Isaac-...A quién viste?

Elvira-...Me encontré con Madison fuera del hospital...la chica embarazada ya ha dado a luz supongo

Isaac-No es cierto (Ríe)...estás segura?

Elvira-Ella lo mencionó...y le dije las buenas noticias

Isaac-De verdad? (Ríe un poco)...Supongo que reaccionó bien

Elvira-Reaccionó de manera tranquila, ella dice que ahora todos estamos donde deberíamos estar

Isaac-(Sonríe y la besa)

...

Mientras tanto

(Todos en el salón hablaban)

Víctor-Silencio, silencio!

Todos- .-. ...

Víctor-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, cómo se empezaba esto?...Bienvenidos a la primera reunión oficial de "The Hottest"

X-Ustedes están graduados, qué hacen aquí?

Thomas-Admitamoslo, el club ahora será miserable si nosotros 3 no lo dirigimos, necesitan lideres

S-Haber si entendí, volvieron aquí, a decirnos que hacer, mientras se aferran a los tiempos de la preparatoria

S-Haber si entendí, volvieron aquí, a decirnos que hacer, mientras se aferran a los tiempos de la preparatoria

Didier-Tú argumento es muy erróneo, ni si quiera es válido

Víctor-Lo que queremos decir, es que ustedes necesitan líderes

Víctor-Lo que queremos decir, es que ustedes necesitan líderes

E-Y son ustedes?

Víctor-Claro, chico que no conozco, somos buenas opciones para dirigirlos, y se los vamos a mostrar, dale!

(Música)

Víctor, Didier y Thomas-Oh oh oh oh

Víctor-No sleep No sleep, until I'm done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find the cure for this cáncer

Víctor con Didier-Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

(Música)

Thomas (con Didier)-I've become so numb (I can't feel you there) Become so tired, (so much more aware) I'm becoming this, (all I want to do) Is be more like me (and be lees like you)

Didier (Víctor con Thomas)-Can't you see that you're smothering me, Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take.

(Música)

Víctor-I've been watching, I've been waiting In the shadows for my time I've been searching, I've been living For tomorrow's all my life

Víctor con Didier y Thomas-Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles Watching, waiting for something Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher

Thomas (Con Víctor y Didier)-I've become so numb, (I can't feel you there), Become so tired, (so much more aware.) I'm becoming this, (all I want to do) Is be more like me (and be less like you.)

Víctor-I've been watching

Didier-I've been waiting

Thomas-I've been searching

Víctor-I've been living For tomorrow's

Los 3 (Víctor)-Oh oh oh oh (In the shadows) Oh oh oh oh (In the shadows) I've been waiting

(Aplauden)

Dider-(Susurra mientras los otros aplauden) Creen que vaya a funcionar?

Víctor-...No lo sé...pero parece que les gusta

...

Más tarde

Mason-(Entra al apartamento)

Jane-(Susurra) Está dormido

Mason-(Susurra) Vine a ver como estaba

Jane-Ha estado dormido, a veces despierta

Mason-...Jane, yo...

(El bebé llora)

Jane-Oh dios, ya despertó (Lo carga en sus brazos)

Mason-...Sé que hacer (Toma la gutiarra)

Jane-No, Mason, ahora no, sólo...

Mason-Con una canción dormirá, ya verás (Música)...Is there a right way for how this goes? You got your friends, and you got your foes. They want a piece of something hot, Forget your name like they forgot. Ain't that something? So I wanna see you crash and burn, And criticize your every Word I'm tryna keep from goin' insane, Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing? Trying to be something, more.

Mason con Jane-Nobody's gonna love you if, You can't display, a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand, And guide you through, No, it's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain, When all is done, And it's time for you to walk away. So when you have today, You should say all that you have to say.

Jane-Say all that you have to say. Is there a right way for being strong? Feels like I'm doing things all wrong. Still I'm here just holdin' on, Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs. Just tryna show you something, more.

Jane con Mason-Nobody's gonna love you if, You can't display, a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand, And guide you through, It's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain, When all is done, And it's time for you to walk away. When you have today, You should say all that you have to say.

Mason-Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing. Look to yourself, and you might find something. It's time that we sorted out, All of the things, we complain about.

Jane-So listen close to the sound of your soul, Take back a life we lived once before.

Los 2-If it ain't you, then who? If it ain't you, then who is gonna love you? Nobody's gonna love you if, You can't display, a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand And guide you through. It's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain, When all is done, and it's time for you to walk away. When you have today, You should say all that you have to say. So when you have today, say all that you have to say.

Jane-(Lo acuesta silenciosamente)...Parece que ya

Mason-...Si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí...lo haremos juntos (Toma su mano)

Jane-Gracias Mason...gracias por todo lo que has dicho...significa mucho para mí que estés aquí conmigo

Mason-...Yo no podría abandonarte así (La besa)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Demi Lovato como Elvira Adams**_

 _ **Zac Efron como Isaac Simmons**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Víctor**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Fall(Glee: The New York Story)-Todos los alumnos**_

 _ **The Flood (Billy Lewis Jr.)-Mason**_

 _ **In the shadows/Numb(The Ramus/Linkin Park)-Víctor, Didier y Thomas**_

 _ **Rogger Rabbit(Sleeping with sirens)-Jane y Mason**_


	22. Episodio XX

En Spothlight dinner

(De fondo se escucha "Run"-The Maine)

Skylart-(Se sienta en la mesa con su café) Bueno, esperaba que después vayamos a ver como les va a Jane y Mason con su nuevo hijo

Katherine-La última vez que lo vímos parecía una ternurita, me dieron ganas de verlo otra vez

Gregory-Bueno, todos los recién nacidos son tiernos

Joey-(Pensativo)

Skylart-Entonces está dicho, están de acuerdo en que vayamos después?

Silencio...

Todos-(Asienten con la cabeza)

Katherine-Ay que ír

Joey-(Pensativo)

Francis-...Joey

Joey-...

Francis-Joey?

Joey-...

Alistair-Joey?

Joey-...

Alistair y Francis-Joey!

Joey-(Reacciona) Ah! D:...Qué onda ñ.ñ?

Francis-Te ves demasiado pensativo

Joey-...Tengo demasiado en que pensar

Alistair-Sobre lo que te dijo Bill?

Joey-Tengo que irme, ahora vuelvo (Se va al baño)

Alistair y Francis-(Se miran)

...

En el baño

(Entran)

Francis-Hola?

Joey-No esperaba que vinieran...que 3 chicos estén en un baño es muy gay

Francis-No, no tienes nada que preocuparte Joey, yo soy heterosexual y te aseguro que Alistair no tiene ninguna intención como esa...dime que no .-.

Alistair-Qué? No .-.

Joey-(Ríe un poco)

Francis-Amigo, esto es algo serio

Joey-Lo siento (Ríe)...sé que es algo serio

Alistair-Nos preocupamos por ti

Joey-De verdad? Gracias, por eso ustedes dos son de mis mejores amigos, pero estoy bien

Alistair-No amigo, sabes de qué hablamos

Francis-Estás tan distraído, no dices ni una sola palabra, nos preocupas porque aveces estás pero no estás a la vez, a veces ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que hablamos

Joey-Claro que sé de lo que hablan, siempre escucho

Alistair-Veamos, de qué estábamos hablando con los otros chicos en la mesa hace unos momentos?

Joey-No lo recuerdo

Francis-Ajá! Eso es justamente a lo que nos referimos. Dices que tu mayor sueño es ser una estrella y ahora lo estás dudando?

Joey-No lo dudo, esto es lo que quiero, es mi sueño, mi gran anhelo

Alistair-Entonces cuál es el problema, Joey? Si dices que es tu mayor sueño...

Joey-Tengo miedo! Esa es la verdad!

Silencio...

Joey-Bill dice que si acepto, él, Hayley, Adam, Sam, Tyler y Pierre me llevarían a Los Ángeles con un productor que conocen, y que grabariamos ahí, le dije que podía ser grabado aquí pero el productor prefiere que me lleven con él

Francis-En mi opinión LA es casi lo mismo que aquí en New York, porqué te da miedo ír?

Joey-Me acabo de adaptar aquí...y no sé si pueda hacerlo hayá, pura gente desconocid y otro porcentaje más, estúpida, no se si pueda hacerlo solo

Alistair-Pero en la universidad...estuviste sin nosotros dos años y lograste adaptarte

Joey-Alistair, fue horrible

Alistair y Francis-...

Joey-Cuando llegué todo fue horrible, parecía que estaba en la jungla y todos ellos eran animales, la gente comenzó a respetarme solo porque comenzé a salír con Astrid y porque me juntaba con gente popular aunque me sintiera rodeado de idiotas, la verdad logré adaptarme más fácil aquí, por ustedes, porque sabía que siempre estarían aquí...no puedo irme así nada más

Silencio...

Francis-...No me concidero un experto en esto...pero si es algo que has deseado toda tu vida, deberías tomar riesgos para cumplirlo...la verdad yo también estaba un poco espantado cuando me mudé aquí

Joey-...

Alistair-Y no vas a estar solo, Bill estará ahí contigo y no lo creo capaz de dejarte caer tan fácil si dice que vió algo en ti

Joey-...

...

(Salen del baño)

(De fondo se escucha "Face down"-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

Kitty-Bueno, supongo que ya terminaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y no quieren que la gente se entere

Joey, Alistair y Francis-Qué?! D:

Taylor-Lo que Kitty quiere decir es que 3 hombres que estén en el mismo baño es demasiado GAAAAAAY

Francis-Taylor, eso lo sabemos ¬¬

Taylor-Sí, lo sé (Ríe un poco)

Francis-A veces te odio ¬¬

Kitty-Ya nos vamos?

Andreas-Amigos!

Silencio...

Andreas-Elvira no se ha presentado a trabajar en semanas, saben donde está?

Kitty-Agregando que también Isaac desapareció al mismo tiempo que ella, es demasiado sospechoso, si me importaran ellos dos sabría donde están

Madison-Andreas, lo que ella quiere decir es que no sabemos donde están

Andreas-Es demasiado raro (Se aleja)

Madison-Sí...es un misterio que les haya pasado (Le susurra a Skylart) Buenas noticias, cuando me topé con Elvira me dijo que ella e Isaac se irían de esta ciudad, no sé a donde y no le quise preguntar, pero se irán

Skylart-De verdad? Porqué no me lo dijiste?

Madison-Pensaba que no era cierto

Skylart-Pues ya vemos que sí

...

Mientras tanto

En McKinley

Sam-(Entra al auditorio) (Narrando) Muchas voces esplendidas han abandonado New Directinos, así que mi trabajo ahora es reclutar nuevos miembros, les dije a los chicos que qeudaban en New Directions que buscaran gente y los convencieran de hacer audición, tal como el Sr. Shue nos decía, también recuerdo, que una dijo, que muchas voces fuertes abandonaron y que nuestro trabajo era encontrar nuevas, iguales de talentosas, y aquí estoy, sentado en el auditorio, con una lista de quienes se inscribieron a las audiciones...no estaría mal escucharlos antes de elegir quienes quedan...y quienes son rechazados, me siento mejor ahora que el Sr. Shue confía en mí, y he llevado a New Directions ha 3 victorias nacionales consecutivas, ni yo puedo creer como lo hice...tal vez porque tuvo confianza en mí mismo...llegó la hora (Respira) Veamos...Estefany y Michael Wilson!

Estefany-(Emma Stone) Soy Estefany Wilson

Michael-(Sam Tsui) Y yo soy Michael Wilson

Estefany-Somos primos, y vamos a audicionar para New Directions

Sam-Ok, los escucho

(Música)

Michael-I wanted you to know That I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph And I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Michael y Estefany-'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Michael-You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore

Estefany (y Michael)-The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain (Away) There's so much left to learn (And no one left to fight) I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Estefany y Michael-'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away (Estefany-Oh, no) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone (Michael-Away) You've gone away

Michael-You don't feel me here anymore

Sam-(Aplaude) Bien hecho chicos...esperen pronto los resultados

Michael y Estefany-(Se van)

Sam-...Steve Kirch

Steve-(Ezra Miller) (Pasa al escenario) Ese soy yo

Sam-Te escucho

(Música)

Steve-Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy One look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down. Cover up with make-up in the mirror Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever, you will surely drown I see what's going down. I see the way you go and say you're right again, Say you're right again Heed my lecture. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found [2x] Face down in the dirt, She said, "This doesn't hurt." She said, "I finally had enough." One day she will tell you that she has had enough He's coming round again. [2x] Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found [2x] Face down in the dirt, She said, "This doesn't hurt." She said, "I finally had enough."

Sam-Muy bien Steve, de verdad me sorprendiste

Steve-Gracias Sr. Evans (Se va)

Sam-...Kendall Anderson!

Kendall-(John O'Callagan) Ya llegué

Kendall-(John O'Callagan) Ya llegué

Sam-Que vas a cantar?

Kendall-Cantaré..."American Candy" de la banda The Maine

Sam-Adelante

(Música)

Kendall-What will you do on the weekends When your best friends Become your dead friends? From all the sugar And all the sweetness This little sweet tooth It is your weakness... They've got american Candy You're sweet and sated, so sedated For the american kids You're hooked and baited, annihilated Even if you wanted to You couldn't stop it's just so sweet But this american Candy It'll rot your teeth Try to think back to back to a time when You loved what you loved because you loved it... Before the sugar And all the sweetness Filled up your lungs now It's all you breath in ...They've got american Candy You're sweet and sated, so sedated For the american kids You're hooked and baited, annihilated Even if you wanted to You couldn't stop it's just so sweet But this american Candy It'll rot your teeth...Sometimes I feel as though I'm going mad when I get a touch of saccharine on my lips I hate the taste on my tongue too damn sweet I don't fancy american candy, american Candy...They've got american Candy You're sweet and sated, so sedated For the american kids You're hooked and baited, annihilated Even if you wanted to You couldn't stop it's just so sweet But this american Candy It'll rot your teeth until your gums they bleed I hate the taste on my tongue too damn sweet I don't fancy american candy, american Candy You're sweet and sated baby I hate the taste on my tongue too damn sweet I don't fancy american Candy

Sam-(Aplaude) Buena presentación

Kendall-Muchas gracias (Se va)

Sam-(Narrando)...Lo bueno de hacer audiciones es que encuentras nuevas voces, de principio a fin comienzas a considerar a algunas personas y otras no crees que encajen, los primos Estefany y Michael se ven muy unidos y se ve que les gusta cantar, además tienen lindas voces, Steve parece ser un chico energético y Kendall se ve que es un poco más relajado y tal vez romántico...puede ser, siguiente!

...

Mientras tanto

Bill-Recibí tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido que pude, querías hablar?

Joey-Emm sí...sí

Bill-Has pensado en lo que te dije? Le hablé al productor sobre ti y me pidió que le mostrara tu canción, al parecer le gustó

Joey-Espera, le mostraste mi canción? De donde la sacaste?

Bill-...

.

.

Francis, Madison y Alistair-(En la copiadora) ^^'''

Madison-Ya está listo

Francis-Se ve completamente igual a la orginal, no creo que Joey se de cuenta de la fotocopia

Alistair-Bueno...quién se la da a Bill?

Francis-Yo encontré la copiadora

Madison-A mí se me ocurrió la idea de fotocopiarla

Alistair-Yo conseguí la canción sin que se de cuenta

Los 3-(Se miran)

...

Francis-Aquí está Bill ñ.ñ

Bill-Gracias ñ.ñ (Se va)

Francis-(Voltea)

Alistair y Madison-(Lo saludan de lejos) ^^/

Francis-Abusan porque soy menor que ellos ¬¬

.

.

Joey-...

Bill-...Pero como sea, no importa, le gustó...y te quiere a ti

Joey-Me quiere a mí? .-.

Bill-Dice que tal vez tengas potencial

Joey-Tal vez? .-.

Bill-Y que podrías tener futuro como artista

Joey-Podría? .-.

Bill-Oye, no cuestiones lo que digo -.-''

Joey-Ok -.-''

Bill-Bueno, y tú que piensas?

Joey-...Este es mi sueño, pero...el paso del tiempo me hizo dar cuenta que aquí encajo muy bien, con ellos...daría lo que fuera por borrar ese momento donde fui un completo imbécil y...así habría pasado mucho más tiempo con ellos...y ahora no quisiera abandonarlos, yo...

Bill-Entiendo...lo entiendo...cuando me mude de Alemania a aquí estaba aterrorizado, y más porque ahí había crecido, ahí había madurado, ahí estaba mi familia y mis amigos, creí que estaría solo...bueno, eso antes de que un tiempo después Andreas también decidiera mudarse aquí, pero era por un sueño...cuando deseas con tanta locura y pasión algo, debes tomar riesgos para cumplirlos

Joey-...Y valió la pena lque hiciste?

Hayley-(Llega) Los riesgos que se toman para cumplir un sueño siempre valen la pena

Bill-...(Sonríe)

Hayley-Entendemos que es aterrador irse de un lugar donde encajas a la perfección, con el miedo de que no encajes en otro lugar...pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que puedes adaptarte a cualquier lugar porque siempre tendrás gente que te apoye, ya sea lejos o cerca de ti

Bill-...La grabación será hayá, esperemos que tengas gran éxito, y después podrías volver si es lo que tú quieres

Joey-...

...

Más tarde

En McKinley

Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, chicos...denle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos miembros, los mejores de los mejores, Michael y Estefany Wilson, Steve Kirch y Kendall Anderson

Todos-(Aplauden)

Michael-Bueno, qué sigue por hacer Sr. Evans? (Sonríe)

Kendall-Sr Evans, estamos orgullosos de que nos haya aceptamos, no lo vamos traicionar

Sam-Son un equipo y un equipo debe estar unido...(Narrando)Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo

...

Mientras tanto

Katherine-(Jugando con Charlie) Mirate, eres tan tierno (Ríe)

Sheldon-Francis...

Francis-Qué pasa amigo ñ.ñ?

Sheldon-Yo que tú comenzaría a preocuparme

Francis-Porqué .-.?

Sheldon-Se ve que Katherine se la está pasando muy bien con el recién nacido

Francis-A ella le gustan los bebés, le dan ternura ñ.ñ

Sheldon-Bueno, yo no lo vería con tanta calma, sabes de qué hablo

Francis-Sheldon, no sé si lo interpreté como lo piensas, pero un bebé no debería precouparme, además...

Sheldon-Parece una señal de que planea tener hijos pronto

Francis-Bueno, cuando dices pronto, lo tomaré como en algunos años, tú dices todas esas cosas porque eres soltero -.-''

Sheldon-Ajá

Francis- ¬¬ (Idiota ¬¬)

Todos-(Hablaban)

Francis-(Se acerca a Katherine y Charlie)

Katherine-Es muy tierno

Francis-Quiero cargarlo ñ.ñ (Lo toma en sus manos) Está demasiado liviano ñ.ñ

Sheldon-Ves? Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero!

Francis-Cállate el hocico!...tienes razón, es tierno ñ.ñ

Sheldon-Hasta te ves raro con un bebé en tus manos

Afuera del apartamento

Taylor-Oigan, no van a creer el mensaje que recibí del Sr. Evans :D

Spencer-Qué dice, Taylor?

Taylor-...Ese es un perro?

Spencer, Alistair, Roderick y Mariah- .-. ...

Alistair-(Con el perro en sus brazos) Sí .-. (Ojalá no me moje .-.)

Taylor-Al diablo, dónde lo consiguieron?

Mariah-Estaba abandonado en la calle

Taylor-Mirenlo, es un cachorrito hermoso

Alistair y Mariah-Lo sabemos ñ.ñ

Taylor-Ya tiene nombre? :D

Roderick-Ni siquiera sabemos si nos lo vamos a quedar

Taylor-Podemos cuidarlo entre todos

Spencer-Sí, pero somos demasiados para cuidar a un solo cachorrito

Mariah-Pero es tanta ternura para dejárselo a una persona

Los 5-...

Adentro

Sheldon-Donde consiguieron eso?

Kitty-"Eso" tiene un nombre, se llama perro

Alistair-(Aún con el perro en sus brazos) Estaba abandonado hayá afuera, tanta tenura tenía que no podíamos dejarlo (Creo que ya me mojó .-.)

Madison-Ah! Podemos cuidarlo entre todos

Greg-No lo creo, quiero decir, es difícil abandonar tal ternura, pero somos demasiados para cuidar solo a un cachorrito, sería más razonable que uno se lo lleve

Sheldon-Yo lo quiero cargar ñ.ñ

Alistair-Ok ñ.ñ (Ya que me mojó ¬¬**) (Se lo da)

Sheldon-Ternurita :3...debería llamarse Bruno ñ.ñ

Madison-Me gusta ese nombre

Mason-Es genial

Greg-Pero regresando a la prioridad...quién se lo lleva?

Myron-(A punto de alzar la mano)

Sheldon-Ya está, yo me lo llevo ñ.ñ

Myron-(Baja la mano) :c

Sheldon-Se llamará Bruno ñ.ñ...Bye bye 7u7 (Se va)

Francis-Sheldon, espera, estás seguro de...

Sheldon-Dije que yo me lo llevaría, tú quédate con el bebé! (Se va)

Silencio...

Francis-Qué acaba de pasar aquí? .-.

...

Más tarde

Víctor-Tony (Tony Perry), Josh (Josh Dun), Sebastien (Sebastien Lefebvre)!

Tony, Josh y Sebastien- (Llegan) Aquí estamos :D

Víctor-Les daré una tarea especial, y saben porqué?...Porque desde la primera vez que los ví, me dí cuenta que los 3 demasiado unidos, como yo, Didier y Thomas

Josh-Estás en lo correcto

Tony-Los 3 somos demasiado unidos

Sebastien-Desde el primer año

Víctor-Lo sabía...por alguna razón también veo que hay un poco de maldad en ustedes...como nosotros

Sebastien-Aplastar a la competencia, no hay duda

Josh-No te preocupes Víctor, nosotros los destruiremos

Tony-No podrán detenernos

Víctor-Exacto! Por esa razón ustedes son como nosotros pero...un poco más jóvenes, así que...esto es lo que harán

Tony, Josh y Sebastien-...

Víctor-...Entrarán a espiar, a William McKinley Highschool, ahí es donde estudia New Directions

Tony-Aplastar a New Directions, lo tenemos muy claro

Víctor-Por el momento solo espíen, deben tener nuevas voces ahora...échenles un vistazo, sin que se den cuenta

Josh-No te preocupes, Josh, lo haremos, tú, Didier y Thomas son nuestras grandes inspiraciones

Víctor-Oh

Sebastien-Queremos ser tan bueno como ustedes

Josh-De verdad los admiramos...y son nuestros ejemplos a seguir, nosotros nos encargaremos, Tony, Sebastien, síganme

(Se van)

Josh-Now come one, Come all, To this tragic affair, Wipe off that make up, What's in is despair, So throw on the black dress, Mix in with the lot, You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not, If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, You can find out first hand what it's like to be me, So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye, I encourage your smiles, I expect you won't cry!

(Música)

Tony-Another contusion, My funeral chair, Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag, You've got front row seats to the penitence, but When I grow up I want to be nothing at all

Josh-I said yeah, Yeah, I say yeah, Yeah, Come on,

Tony (Sebastien)-I say save me! (Get me the hell out of here!) Save me! (Too young to die and I dare;) You can't... (If you can hear me, just walk away) ...Save me!

Sebastien-Yeah!

(Música)

Sebastien (Con Josh y Tony)-And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life (And if you get to heaven) I'll be here waiting, babe Did you get what you deserve?

Josh-The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this

Josh con The Hottest (Josh)-Have you heard the news that you're dead? (No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway) Oh take me from the hospital bed (Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?) Ohh dead.

Tony (Con Josh y Sebastien)-Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish You never fell in love Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life (And if you get to heaven) I'll be here waiting, babe Did you get what you deserve?

Sebastien-The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this

Sebastien con The Hottest (Sebastien)-Have you heard the news that you're dead? (No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway) Oh take me from the hospital bed (Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand? And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?)

Tony (Sebastien y Tony)-And in my honest observation During this operation Found a complication in your heart So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got) Maybe just two weeks to live Is that the most the both of you can give?...

(Música)

Sebastien-One, two, one two three four!

Josh con The Hottest (Josh)-LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! (Well come on)LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Tony (The Hottest)-If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why am I dead? DEAD!

Todo el club y los esectadores que se acercaron a verlos en el auditorio aplaudieron demasiado felices, se notaba que les gustó. Mientras Josh, Tony y Sebastien estaban recibiendo los aplausos y las alabaciones, Víctor los miraba desde lejos de la multitud, tenía razón en especial Josh, le recordaba a un Víctor un poco más joven.

...

Más tarde

Víctor-Hey Josh

Josh-...

Víctor-Necesito hablar contigo

Josh-Aún no vamos a espiar, pero lo haremos, no ten enfades con nosotros si...

Víctor-Para nada...no estoy enfadado

Josh-Ah no?

Víctor-...Qué año estás cursando?

Josh-Segundo

Víctor-Perfecto...me acabo de dar cuenta que estaba en lo correcto con lo que dije de ti y de tus amigos...cuando te ví cantar en ese escenario, te ví demasiado seguro de ti mismo y realmente lo disfrutaste

Josh-Claro

Víctor-Y la forma en que los guiabas...de alguna forma me hiciste recordar a un Víctor un poco más joven

Josh-Usted es mi inspiración, Víctor, es mi ejemplo a seguir...tal vez no logró hacer que el club ganara las nacionales pero es admirable la forma en que llegaron hasta las nacionales cuando ustedes eran lideres...usted era el capitán, y por eso le admiro

Víctor-Bueno, no esperaba que alguien de segundo año me viera hasta ese nivel pero...está bien...solo sé tu mismo y vencerás

Josh-...Claro

Víctor-...Si lo pruebas podrías llegar a ser un gran capitán, como yo

Josh-...(Sonríe) Está hablando en serio?

Víctor-El tiempo lo dirá, se necesitan ciertas cosas para ser un líder, con el tiempo sabremos si lo serás, tienes pinta de serlo

Víctor-El tiempo lo dirá, se necesitan ciertas cosas para ser un líder, con el tiempo sabremos si lo serás, tienes pinta de serlo

Josh-De verdad?...(Lo abraza)

Víctor-Oh...está bien

Josh-Gracias por decirme eso...no lo defraudaré, se lo juro, haré que esté orgulloso de mí (Se aleja)

Víctor-Eso esperemos...(Se va)

...

Mientras tanto

En el auditorio de McKinley

Sam-Chicos...quiero que le den la bienvenida a algunos ex –alumnos que formaron parte del Club Glee también, vienen desde New York, con unos acompañantes muy especiales

Kendall-(Boquiabierta)

Sam-Vinieron desde hayá para conocer a los nuevos miembros y, darles algunos consejos que no estarían tan mal, así que...

Kendall- Oh por Dios...oh por Dios, tú eres Joey Williams!

Silencio...

Joey-Em sí (Confundido)

Kendall-(Estrecha su mano) Kendall Anderson, mucho gusto, soy un gran fanático, mucha gente aquí en McKinley habla de ti, y de lo talentoso que eres, como había momentos en los que no cerraban la boca decidí investigar sobre ti, y me hizo admirarte más, hay videos en You Tube de las competencias de 2016, los he visto todos, de tus 2 solos que tuviste me encantó "Ten Black Roses" es mi favorto

Joey-B-Bueno, gracias...no esperaba que alguien como tú me dijera algo así, como si fuera una celebridad

Kendall-Mereces serlo Joey Williams, mereces cumplir tus sueños y ser felíz, tienes un talento único, te ves demasiado seguro de ti mismo en el escenario, quiero ser como tú...tan bueno y auténtico como tú

Joey-(Le da una palmada en el hombro)...Se tú mismo...y recibirás grandes cosas que mereces

Kendall-Gracias (Sonríe)...No puedo esperar a que tengas la oportunidad de sacar un álbum pronto, sé que es lo que quieres

Joey y Bill-(Se miran)

Steve-Dejenme ver si entendí...ustedes son...como celebridades o leyendas aquí en McKinley, no?

Spencer-Con ser parte de New Directions, el equipo ganador, es suficiente

Steve-Y vienen aquí...para decirnos que está bien y que está mal

Sam-No lo tomen de ese modo, chicos, cuando yo estaba en el Club Glee el Sr

Sam-No lo tomen de ese modo, chicos, cuando yo estaba en el Club Glee el Sr. Shue llamaba a los alumnos graduados para reclutar, o para ser mentores de los nuevos miembros, es algo especial de New Directions, los miembros actuales...normalmente son unidos a todos o algunos de los alumnos graduados, Spencer tiene razón, solamente con ser parte de esto...ya son parte de la familia

Michael-Y es buena idea que nos aconsejen?

Sam-Siempre es bueno un poco de ayuda

Michael-Bueno...me agradan, podría ser divertido

Sam-Tienen algún consejo o alguna observación chicos?

Sam-Tienen algún consejo o alguna observación chicos?...Como grupo?

Madison-Yo tengo una...New Directions tiene una crisis, necesitan más mujeres en el club

Silencio...

Kitty-Tiene razón, cuando estudiaba aquí, yo, Madison y Jane eramos las únicas mujeres en ese Club

Katherine-Y cuando yo y Elena estudiábamos aquí había más mujeres, pero más de la mitad de los miembros eran hombres

Kitty-Oh, es una lógica explicación de porque ustedes 2 son más amigas de los hombres que de las mujeres

Elena y Katherine-...

Jane-Lo que quieren decir es que necesitan más...poder femenil, un consejo, mientras consiguen más mujeres para el Club, las miembros actuales no deben dejarse intimidar por la mayoría de los hombres

Elena-Y no debe afectarles que las critiquen solo porque sus mejores amigos son hombres, ellos solo buscan una excusa para burlarse

Katherine-A mí me decían que fuera más "femenina" y me juntara más con chicas, pero me gustaba estar con mis hermanos y mis amigos, me sentía comoda

Estefany-Bueno, respeto todo eso, tienen razón, hacen falta más mujeres aquí, yo no me dejo intimidar por alguien del sexo opuesto solo porque supuestamente es más fuerte, cierto primo?

Michael-Cierto ñ.ñ

Estefany-Somos mujeres independientes, que nos juntemos siempre con hombres no significa que seamos lesbianas o unas perras fáciles que se acuestan con todo el mundo

Mariah-Esa es la actitud chica

Steve-Bueno, qué quieres decir con independientes?

Estefany-Bueno, que no necesitamos de un hombre que nos ame para ser felices, y podemos hacer todo lo que ustedes creen que no podemos hacer por el simple hecho de ser el "sexo débil" (Hablaba)

Madison-(Susurra) Comienza a agradarme

Estefany-Podemos hacer cosas de hombres, podemos cosas e idiomas nuevos...

Michael-Ella es muy buena en ruso

Elena-Ah! En ruso, si eres buena?

Estefany-Un poco...

Elena-Ahí está la prueba de que las mujeres también pueden ser independientes

Elena-Ahí está la prueba de que las mujeres también pueden ser independientes

Madison-Alguna vez has cantado en ruso?

Estefany-Emm, no mucho, realmente

Sam-Sí! Es buena idea chicos, cantar en otro idioma es buena idea, deberíamos probar

Estefany-Bueno, no sé como cante en ruso

Mariah-Para eso vamos a probar, y tengo la canción perfecta para esta ocación

(Música)

Madison, Kitty y Mariah con chicas de New Directions- All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head (Katherine y Elena-Running through my head)

Estefany-Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona

Katherine y Elena-All the thing she said This is not enough

Kitty-I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because

Estefany-Ya sebya ne poimu Ty okuda vzyalas' Pochemu, pochumu Na tebya povelas' I keep asking myself, wondering how

Mariah-I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out

Estefany-Eto medlenniy yad Eto svodit c uma

Mariah y Kitty-Nobody else so we can be free (x2)

(Desde un valcón de arriba estaban Josh, Tony y Sebastien espiando)

Estefany con Chicas de New Directions-Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona

Bree y Kitty-This is not enough (Estefany-Ya Soshla S Uma – Ma!)

Madison-This is not enough!

Madison y Jane con chicas de New Directions-All the things she said All the things she said

Estefany-Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona All the thing she said

(Música)

Elena-And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed

Estefany-A oni govoryat goboryat et bred

Katherine-Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

Estefany-Ya hotela zabyt' Do upora I vniz Ya schitala s_ I rasteryannih ptits I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

Madison con chicas de New Directions-All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said

Estefany-Ya soshla s uma (Madison y Kitty-ya soshla s uma) Mne nuzhna ona All the things she said (x6)

Kitty con chicas de New Directions-Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona

Jane-Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind

Estefany-Raz, dva posle pyati Mama papa prosti Ya soshla s uma

New Directions-All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said This is not enough (Madison y Kitty-ya soshla s uma)

Madison-Mne nuzhna ona All the things she said

(Mientras en el escenario todos aplaudian, Josh, Tony y Sebastien trataban de procesar lo que acaban de ver)

Sebastien-Qué demonios acabamos de ver?

Tony-Esa chica...estaba cantando en ruso e inglés a la vez?...Estamos perdidos

Josh-...(Le da una bofetada)

Tony-Au! ...Josh, eso duele!

Josh-Pues no vuelvas a decir algo así, no estamos perdidos

Sebastien-Pero ya los viste Josh, no podemos hacer nada, Tony tiene razón, estamos perdidos

Josh-(Le da una bofetada)

Sebastien-Au! ...No hagas eso!

Josh-Tú tampoco vuelvas a decir esas palabras, que estamos perdidos, eso no es verdad

Tony-Pero ellos tienen hasta a una chica que habla ruso

Sebastien-Eso es algo nuevo, estamos muertos

Josh-(Les da una bofetada)

Tony y Sebastien- Au! .

Josh-...Aún no estamos perdidos...New Directions, si creen que no hay nada peor que esos tales Vocal Adrenaline, que ya no son tan relevantes como antes, están equivocados, claro que hay algo peor y eso se llama The Hottest...si es necesario, The Hottest tendrá que aterrar a más de una generación de New Directions...para borrarlos del mapa...vámonos de aquí (Se van)

Michael-Ah! (Levanta la mano) Yo quiero consejos de Francisco Ramón!

Silencio...

Francis-Quieres que yo te dé consejos a ti?

Michael-Todos los videos de todas las competencias de todos los años están en You Tube, adoré como cantaste "Open your eyes", para mí fue algo inexplicable

Francis-(Lo mira raro mientras habla)

Michael-Espero que tu padre esté bien y pronto salga de la cárcel, me encanta la forma en que cantas en un gran escenario, demasiada seguridad y placer al cantar (Hablaba)

Francis-(Susurra) Estos chicos ya me agradaron

...

Más tarde

Joey-(Entra al baño) Hey...necesito decirte algo

Alistair-Es algo malo?

Joey-Bueno...yo lo llamaría algo bueno...(Le da un boleto de tren)

Alistair-Qué es esto?

Joey-Mi boleto de tren, desde New York hasta los Los Ángeles, quería que fueras el primero que lo supieras

Alistair-Joey eso es...es sorprendente (Sonríe) Todos estarán felices por ti...en especial ese chico, Kendall? Si no me equivoco

Joey-...Él hizo que tuviera valor para eso...y me dí cuenta que no quería decepcionarlo, cuando ví todo su potencial y su admiración por mí me dí cuenta de cuál era mi propósito en la vida...pensar en ello me aterra pero...creo que voy por el buen camino

Alistair-Solo no dejes que se te suba la fama (Ríe)

Joey-Vale, no lo volveré a hacer (Gira sus ojos)

(Ríen)

(Salen del baño)

Francis y Madison-(Caminaban por los pasillos)

Francis-Básicamente nunca pensé que hubiera alguien un par de años menor que yo para admirarme de esa manera

Madison-Me agradan estos chicos, parecen geniales

Francis-Hola amigos!

Madison-Joey, porqué te veo raro?

Joey-Raro? No es nada, es solo que...

Alistair-Irá a Los Ángeles

Francis y Madison-(Boquiabierta)

Madison-Oh por Dios, no puede ser verdad! (Lo abraza)

Francis-Pero pensaba que no irías, decías que te aterraba

Joey-La verdad si me aterra, demasiado...pero cuando Kendall habló conmigo en el auditorio sabía que tenía que hacerlo para no decepcionarlo porque él creía en mí...y si lo defraudo no me lo perdonaría

Francis-Michael me dijo que tal vez la actuación sea lo mío, podría ser...pero es irónico que esos 4 chicos son como nuevas versiones de varios de nosotros

Alistair-De hecho, es lo que estaba pensando

Madison-A mí me agradan, se ven amables

Joey-Bueno...creo que si puedo sobrevivir a Los Ángeles, puedo hacer lo que sea

Alistair-Eso te lo aseguro

Joey-Los voy a extrañar chicos

Francis-Si tratas de hacerme llorar, de una vez te digo que no funcionará

Los 4-(Ríen)

Madison-Vamos chicos, un abrazo

(Se abrazan)

Joey-...Son mis mejores amigos

Francis-...Siempre juntos

(El episodio termina con los 4 caminando por los pasillos, alejándose cada vez más)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Sam Tsui como Michael Wilson**_

 _ **Emma Stone como Estefany Wilson**_

 _ **Ezra Miller como Steve Kirch**_

 _ **Jonh O'Callagan como Kendall Anderson**_

 _ **Josh Dun como Josh**_

 _ **Tony Perry como Tony**_

 _ **Sebastien Lefbvre como Sebastien**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Víctor**_

 _ **Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Broken(Seether ft Amy Lee)-Michael y Estefany**_

 _ **Face Down(The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)-Steve**_

 _ **American Candy(The Maine)-Kendall**_

 _ **The End/Dead(My Chemical Romance)-Josh, Tony y Sebastien**_

 _ **All the things she said/Ya soshshla s uma (t.a.T.u)-Estefany, Mariah, Kitty, Jane, Madison, Katherine y Elena con New Directions**_


	23. Episodio XXI (Una mirada al pasado)

**_Un momento, antes de que se pongan a llorar porque ya es el final de la historia, vamos a divertirnos y a reír a un poco, a suspirar los recuerdos, qué les parece si regresamos al tiempo? Al año 2015, Bien? Comenzemos :D. (Esto será largo, así que PREPARENSE 7u7)_**

 _ **1: Una mirada al pasado**_

 **2015**

Will-Muy bien, vamos a trabajar

(Will y Rachel entran a la sala del coro)

Rachel-Ok todos, tomen asiento, estamos más que felices ahora que tenemos más miembros, necesitamos reclutar 4 más para antes de las locales, pero eso es pan comido

Will-Ahora, lo que harán es una tradición de New Directions, dónde el grupo presenta una canción que signifique algo para su generación, que hable de cómo se sientan, y ahora es su turno

...

Mientras tanto

Un grupo de alumnos estaban viendo una proyección, entre todos esos alumnos, estaban 2 grandes amigos de la infancia infiltrados entre ellos.

Shannon-Acompáñame

Mariah-A dónde vamos?

Shannon-New directions debe estar ensayando ahora mismo, vamos a ver

En el auditorio

(Música)

Jane-She sees them walking in a straight line, That's not really her style

Shannon y Mariah-(Entran silenciosamente y se sientan)

Mason-And they all got the same heartbeat, But hers is falling behind

Madison y Roderick- Nothing in this world could ever bring them down Yeah, they're invincible, And she's just in the background

Madison-And she says,

Madison con Roderick y New Directions- "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

(Música)

Kitty-He sees them talking with a big smile, But they haven't got a clue

Will-(Ríe)

Kitty-Yeah, they're living the good life, Can't see what he is going through

Spencer y Alistair- They're driving fast cars, But they don't know where they're going

Mariah-(Los miraba)

Spencer y Alistair-In the fast lane, living life without knowing And he says,

Myron con Spencer y New Directions-"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids"

Kitty-And they said, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

Kitty y Myron con Spencer y New Directions-I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Todos-Whoa Whoa Whoa

Spencer y Roderick-Like the cool kids

Spencer y Roderick-Like the cool kids

(Aplauden)

Mariah-Se darán cuenta que estamos aquí?

Shannon-No lo creo...imagina estar ahí

Mariah-Shannon...por qué crees que me interesa?

Shannon-Por favor, nos hemos colado a todas las presentaciones desde que Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel instauraron el Club Glee, incluso vimos las audiciones y dijiste que ese sujeto, Roderick, cantaba muy bien

Mariah-Tienes razón, me gustaría estar ahí...pero imagina el impacto que tendría que entremos, somos populares aquí, por favor, además Sue Sylvester es muy mala, no creo que el Club Glee dure (Se va)

...

Mariah-(Narrando)Les ha pasado que todos les dicen que eres la mujer más hermosa de aquí pero no se dan el valor de declararse? A mí sí, es un poco incómodo que me etiqueten como "bonita", camino y es como si el mar se abriera, cada hombre me sonríe y se va, pero probablemente no les correspondería por una razòn de la que no quiero hablar (Mira la lista de inscripción) Los chicos que están en el Club Glee son interesantes, primero están Kitty, Mason, Madison y Spencer, siempre los veo en las prácticas, no he hablado con Kitty y los gemelos, pero Spencer siempre me saluda, hablamos poco, ya que tenemos unas clases juntos

Spencer-Hola Mariah

Mariah-Hola...(Narrando) Luego está Jane, dicen que tiene una actitud parecida a la de Rachel Berry, pero no creo que sea tan ambiciosa o egoísta, Myron, ese niño de 13 años que no debería estar ahì pero lo está y nadie sabe porqué, Alistair, el novio de Spencer, no he hablado mucho con él desde que fue transferido aquí, pero pienso que es el más normal de todos ellos porque es un poco callado y siempre lo veo leyendo, y creo que Isaac está locamente enamorado de él, y por último está Roderick, es tímido pero lo he escuchado y tiene una voz...genial, pienso que es especial y un poco atractivo, a veces los futbolistas lo molestan y trato de hacer mi esfuerzo por defenderlo de esos gorilas, hasta que llega Spencer y los ahuyenta, no sé cómo lo hace, en las prácticas es cuando más hablo con él

...

En el campo de fútbol

Spencer-Hola Mariah, cómo has estado?

Mariah-Hola...qué te digo? He estado normal, y tú?

Spencer-Yo bien

Mariah-No, sabes de qué hablo, se corrieron los rumores

Spencer-Oh ya veo (Ríe) Sí, Alistair y yo estamos saliendo, no es sensacional?

Mariah-Sí...es bueno

Spencer-(Suspira) De verdad me gusta, trato de no arruinarlo

Mariah-Todos lo esperamos

En otra parte del campo

Shannon-(Ok, tienes que ser un buen pateador, concentrate)(Patea la pelota)

Mason-Spencer! Spencer!(Corre hacia ellos) Spencer, sabes si acaso...

Shannon-No, detente Mason D:

Mason-(Le pega la pelota)

Spencer, Mariah, Madison y Kitty-Ouch -.-"

Spencer-...Eso debió doler (Ríe)

Shannon-(Lo ayuda a levantarse) Cuánto lo siento

Mason-No, yo debí fijarme por donde corría

(Se acercan a ellos)

Madison-Mason! Hermano estás bien?!

Mason-Estoy de maravilla Madison, no te preocupes

Kitty-Qué clase de idiota golpea a alguien con una pelota desde lejos?

Shannon-Oye, ya dije que lo sentía, estaba practicando para ser un pateador

Kitty-Quieres subir de puesto y así ya no estarás más en la banca verdad?

Spencer y Kitty-(Ríen)

Shannon-No se burlen .

Mariah-Sólo fueron sinceros amigo

Shannon-Estar en la banca no es tan malo

Kitty-Sólo si te gusta recibir el balón cuando se pierde

Shannon-(Recordando)

.

.

Shannon-(En la banca) ^^''

X-Cuidado!

Shannon-Ah! D: (Le pega el balón)

.

.

Shannon- ._... Ya que no es tan malo -.-"

(En las sillas del campo estaban Jane, Alistair, Roderick y Myron hablando)

Jane-Oigan, y ya escucharon sobre la Academia Dalton?

Roderick-Sobre el incendio que hubo?

Jane-Tuve suerte de haberme transferido aquí, si estuviera ahí me habría quedado sin educación

Myron-No me digas, aún estás molesta porque te rechazaron

Jane-Ese lugar no es para mí

(Hablaban)

Isaac-(Toma agua de la botella)

Alistair-(Ríe)

Isaac-...(Lo mira)

Alistair-La verdad no lo creo

Jane-Quién puede hacerlo?

(Ríen)

Isaac-(Se acerca a él)

Mason, Madison, Spencer y Kitty-(Pasan junto a él y lo rebasan)

Mason y Madison-Hola chicos

(Los chicos forman un círculo y comienzan a hablar y reír)

Isaac-(Los miraba)

Alistair-(Ríe)

Spencer-(Lo besa)

Isaac-...

Mientras tanto

X-La pelota!

Y-Shannon, está cerca de tí!

Shannon-Mmhh...Allá va la pelota! (La patea)

X-Idiota!

Isaac-Ay Dios D: (Esquiva la pelota)

Shannon-Cuidado otra vez D:

Myron-Fijate por donde pateas!

Shannon-Lo siento -.-"

Mariah-(Ríe)

...

(Suena la campana)

Mariah-Hey Alistair

Alistair-Qué pasa?

Mariah-Este...es tu libro, no es así?

Alistair-...Tienes razón, gracias

Mariah-"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces"?

Alistair-Shakespeare es genial

Mariah-Has leído Maze Runner?

Alistair-Pienso leerla

Mariah-Ciudades de papel?

Alistair-No me llama la atenciòn John Green

Mariah-Julio Verne?

Alistair-El mejor escritor de ciencia ficción

Mariah-Harry Potter?

Alistair-No entiendo porque la rechazaron demasiadas veces

Mariah-Crepúsculo?

Silencio...

Alistair-...Qué si he leído Crepúsculo?

Mariah-...Muchos lo han leído, y han visto las películas

Alistair-Crepúsculo?...Prefiero ser secuestrado a mitad de la noche para que me corten las venas y me obliguen a beber de mi propia sangre para que luego me saquen uno a uno mis órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro que leer una sola página de ese libro, la única cosa buena que aportó a la sociedad es Paramore

Silencio...

Mariah-...Voy a clase, adiós

Alistair-Adiòs

Mariah-(Se va) (Narrando)Moraleja:"Nunca juzgues a una persona por más normal que parezca ser, puede estar muy loco"

Alistair-(Narrando) Eso es muy cierto

Mariah-Alis, porqué te metes en la narración?

Alistair-No lo sé, sólo tenía ganas de narrar

Mariah-Es mi turno, ya hablamos sobre esto

Alistair-No te enojes, podemos narrar los 2

Mariah-Está bien...bueno, y en ese momento, quién pensaría que nos volveríamos buenos amigos?

Alistair-No sonaría mejor "mejores amigos"?

Mariah-Sería una traiciòn, Shannon es mi amigo desde la infancia y lo sabes, a mí me gusta llamarte "mejor amigo después de Shannon"

Alistair-Es un nombre muy laaargo, no sería mejor...

Mariah-(Lo interrumpe) Bueno, bueno, continuemos...y se preguntarán, cómo era la vida de Bree...es una historia divertida de contar

.

.

Bree-(Estaciona su auto)

X-Ah! Cuidado! D:

Bree-Quitate esos lentes ridículos de tu cara o morirás!(Se va)

Quién diría que después de su graduación, llegaría una chica exactamente como Santana Lopez, es lo que dice la gente, nadie podía con ella...bueno, pero también de vez en cuando alguien la salvaba

En la cafetería

X-Así cuando pase por acá, se resbalará con esta salsa tirada en el piso, la gente se burlará y recibirá una gran lección

X y Y-Jajajajaja xD

Y-Ya nadie le tendrá miedo xD

X-Alerta, alerta, alerta

Bree-(Llega con su charola)

Shannon-(Pasa junto a ella)

Bree-(Se resbala) Aah!

Shannon-Te tengo! (La toma en sus brazos)

Bree-Vaya...soy un poco suertuda

Shannon-...Lo eres(Sonríe)

Bree-Gracias (Se va)

Shannon-...(Se va)

X y Y-... ._.

Y-Es la tercera vez esta semana, me rindo, ya no cuentes con mi ayuda (Se va)

X-...(Se va)

Shannon-(Narrando) Adoro cantar, es mi segundo nombre y es una de las cosas en las que soy bueno, a veces lo hago con Mari cuando nos juntamos y nadie nos ve

...

Shannon-Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

Mariah-She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

...

En el auditorio

Mason-Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

Spencer-So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

Roderick-You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow

Myron con New Directions-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Madison con New Directions-Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid

Alistair-And all that glitters is gold

Jane y Kitty-Only shooting stars break the mold

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older

Víctor-But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

Didier y Thomas-The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim

Astrid-My world's on fire. How about yours?

Thomas-That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

Didier con The Hottest-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid

Thomas-And all that glitters is gold

Víctor y Joey-Only shooting stars break the mold

...

Mientras tanto

(Música)

Roderick-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold

Jane-Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place

Kitty-I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change

Madison-Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

Mason-So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow.

...

Shannon-Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play

Mariah-Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold

Shannon-Only shooting stars break the mold

Mariah-And all that glitters is gold

Shannon-Only shooting stars break the mold

Silencio...

Mariah-Ok asegurémonos que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir (Rìe)

Shannon-Qué tiene de malo? Nadie nos escuchó

Bree-Sí, nadie nunca lo sabrá

Silencio...

Shannon y Mariah- .-. ...

Bree-...

Shannon-...Hola chica ñ.ñ

Bree-Si tanto les gusta cantar por qué no se unen al Club Glee? Las locales ya vienen así que tal vez sea un llamado

Mariah-Ah...nos encantaría pero...puede dañar nuestra reputación

Bree-...Si cambias de opinión, creo que ellos aceptan a cualquiera que quiera entrar (Se va)

...

Mientras tanto

Joey-(Caminaba por los pasillos)

Víctor-Hey, Joey! Espera!

Joey-(Ríe) Hola

Víctor-Cómo te pareció eso?

Joey-Creo que puedo hacerlo mejor, no me has escuchado en las duchas

Víctor-A ellos les gustaría tenerte ahí, por qué no entras?

Joey-Yo...no te molestes conmigo, es sólo que estoy ocupado después de clase y probablemente perderíamos

Víctor-Eso no pasará...amigo, te garantizo un campeonato nacional en la palma de nuestras manos, tienes que ayudarnos a conseguirnoslo

Joey-Pero...es el Club Glee, no crees que quedaría humillado si entro?

Víctor-Necesitas pensarlo, estaré hoy cenando con Astrid así que piénsalo

Didier-Mmhh dónde comemos?

Víctor-Deja de entrometerte, tú no vas a ir

Didier-Cuando tenga pareja ya verás

Joey-Tienes 15 años

Didier-Y por eso algún día tendré pareja, ustedes tienen 17 años, yo viviré por lo menos 2 años más que ustedes y cuando Víctor se gradúe, yo seré el nuevo líder de The Hottest

Víctor-Qué te garantiza eso?(Ríe)

Didier-...Dudas de mi talento?

Víctor-No me mal entiendas, tienes buena voz pero...

Didier- .-...

Víctor- .-...

Joey-...Pero tu voz es más apegada a la de una mujer que la de un hombre

Didier-...Tal vez tengan razón...pero eso no garantiza...que no sea bueno, puedo ser mucho más de lo que ustedes creen (Se va)

...

En McKinley

En el salón del coro

Roderick, Jane, Mason, Madison, Kitty, Spencer, Myron y Alistair-(Llegan al salón)

Myron-Alto!

Los 7-Qué?! D: (Se detienen y chocan uno con el otro)

Skylart y Los Warblers- .-...

Los 8- .-...

Jane-Qué hacen aquí?

Timothy(Mason Trueblood)-Nuestra escuela se incendió

Jane-Sí, eso lo sabemos pero qué hacen aquí?

Skylart-Nuestro entrenador, Blaine Anderson, nos citó aquí, no sé que nos quiera decir

Christopher(Austin Brue)-No sé por qué nos llamó, Dalton se incendió, aún existimos los Warblers?

Spencer-Miren, lamentamos lo que les pasó, debió ser difícil, pero esa no es ninguna excusa para colarse aquí y venir a espiarnos

Ian-Nosotros no venimos a espiarlos, qué podemos espiar de ustedes? Somos mejores

Spencer-Qué puede garantizar que son mejores?

Skylart-Con todo respeto, y hablo en nombre de mis compañeros Warblers, que nosotros no tenemos ninguna intención de espiarlos, no los culpo, somos competencia, y en las competencias sólo hay un ganador

Kitty-Eso se oye tentador

Will, Blaine y Kurt-(Llegan)

Los 8-(Van a sentarse)

Will-Gracias por venir a esta reunión de emergencia chicos, como lo saben...la Academia Dalton se incendió, los Warblers no tienen donde quedarse, Blaine, Kurt y yo lo hablamos y...a pesar de que hace unos segundos los veíamos como un rival...ahora debemos verlos como un aliado, New Directions se unirá con los Warblers, y formar un supergrupo

Kitty-Dònde está Rachel? No debería estar aquí para esto?

Will-Ella fue a Nueva York para un asunto pero está de acuerdo con esto

Kitty-Pues...está bien

Blaine-Gracias Sr. Shue, en estos momentos es donde la gente necesita amigos que los apoyen

Will-Es un placer ayudarlos chicos, me alegra tanto que se combine la vibra de los Warblers con New Directions, porque la vamos a necesitar no sólo para las locales, sino para llegar con todo a las nacionales

Sue-(Aplaude) Bien...lo siento, el olor a suéter de poliéster llegó hasta mi oficina y me guió hasta aquí y ya veo porqué, el Club Glee ha recibido al Club de gays de Lima

Timothy-No dijo eso!

Christopher-(Agarra su zapato)

Skylart-Chris, no

Christopher-...

Skylart-Tranquilizate

Sue y Will-(Discutían)

Sue y Will-(Discutían)

Kitty-Algo me dice que no ensayaremos hoy

(Discutían) (Suena la campana)

...

Al día siguiente

(Los chicos ensayaban la coreografía)

Will-Hay que detenernos

Skylart-Por favor, esta coreografía es de lo más rudimentaria, ustedes no están ni cerca

Will-Son un equipo, y un equipo está unido

Jane-Somos un equipo? Mirennos, la mitad de nosotros usa un uniforme de diferente escuela

Kurt-Tiene razón, hay una gran desconección

Skylart-Los equipos usan uniformes

Timothy-Costeen un saco y ponganselo

Blaine-Ustedes se verían bien con esos uniformes de Dalton

Spencer-Esto es McKinley, amigo

Jane-Su imperio sexista ni siquiera existe

Skylart-Nuestro look es icónico, sinónimo de tradición y excelencia, sin mencionar que ayuda en el sex symbol a quien se lo pone

Skylart-Nuestro look es icónico, sinónimo de tradición y excelencia, sin mencionar que ayuda en el sex symbol a quien se lo pone

Myron-Esperen, quiero una

Timothy-Las mujeres lo adoran

Kitty-En serio?

Los 8-(Ríen)

Will-Chicos

Kurt-Vamos, los recibimos con los brazos abiertos

Kitty-Corrección, semi abiertos

Kurt-No pueden esperar que usemos su uniforme

Blaine-Pero nos haría el favor de encontrar una nueva imágen para New Directions

Rachel-Ok ya tuvimos éxito con esto, les daremos sus uniformes a la hora de la competencia

Ian-Camisas rojas no son uniformes, ustedes traen disfraces

Ian-Camisas rojas no son uniformes, ustedes traen disfraces

Madison-Hijo de...!

Mason-(La detiene) No hagas nada loco

Mason-(La detiene) No hagas nada loco

Christopher-Turn down for what xD!

Will-Chicos ya basta...ahora estudian en McKinley, su escuela se incendió, lo siento, los uniformes tienen que irse

Skylart-Con todo respeto, agradezco que nos hayan recibido aquí, ustedes siempre hablan de lo importante que es el Club Glee para ustedes, eso sentíamos nosotros por Dalton

Timothy-Y vimos como se quemó completamente

Skylart-Estas chaquetas son lo único que nos queda de un lugar importante para nosotros

Beiste-Tienen problemas más graves que sus uniformes amigos...me informaron que Sue Sylvester es la nueva entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline

Silencio...

Todos-Qué?!

...

Mientras tanto

(Suena la campana)

(Todos los integrantes de Throat Explosion comienzan a llegar)

Jean-Bien...ensayemos

Francis-Jean Beapsite?

Jean-...Sí

Francis-Soy Francisco Ramón, llameme Francis...quiero ser parte de Throat Explosion

Jean-Tú? (Ríe)

Francis-Sí...soy nuevo, de primer grado, escuché sobre su club y quería unirme, me encanta cantar

Jean-Tienes sólo 14 años (Ríe)

Francis-...Tengo 15

Jean-De todas formas, eres muy pequeño y significa que eres muy devastador para este club, cuántos campeonatos nacionales has ganado?

Francis-Ninguno...pero por eso quiero unirme, quiero que ganemos el campeonato nacional, quiero aprender

Jean-Aprender?...te deseo suerte con eso

Francis-Eso es que ya entré?

Jean-Mañana en el auditorio, veré de lo que eres capaz así que prepárate

Francis-...Ok

Jean-Pero te advierto, si quieres jugarme una broma no lo lograrás, los perdedores nunca ganan nada, y mirate, tu entusiasmo, la forma en que vistes y llevas tu mochila, tu cabello y sobre todo tus lentes te hacen ver como uno...mañana, recuerdalo, no faltes

Francis-...Ok(Se va) (Narrando) Al fin conseguí mi primera audición, aunque su líder parece que no le pareció la idea, pero juro...juro que lo haré cambiar de opinión mañana, el profesor de Axel Rose no lo dejó entrar al coro de su escuela porque nunca creyó que tuviera talento, y ahora mirenlo, que equivocado estaba, ojalá me acepten y sea la mejor experiencia de mi vida

X-(Lo avienta a los casilleros)

Francis-Aahh!

X-Perdedor!(Se va)

Francis-(Se levanta) (Narrando) Es mi primera semana...solo para decirle a alguien que todos son más idiotas que en la secundaria...no tengo amigos, y mis padres trabajan así que no siempre están en casa, así que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de cómo me siento...porque ni yo sé cómo me siento

...

Mientras tanto

En McKinley

Rachel-Hora de ensayar chicos, vamos al auditorio

Jane-Y dónde está el Sr. Shue, no debería estar aquí?

Rachel-Debe estar en el auditorio

Sam-Si está ahí, se escuchó un piano que estaba tocando Sue de manera maléfica y Will se quedó ahí, yo me fuí antes de que se pusiera feo

Rachel-Escogeremos un vestuario para las locales y ensayaremos

Timothy-Ya se los dijimos, costeen un saco negro y ponganselo

Spencer-Chicos, esto es McKinley, quítense esos sacos y póngase ropa normal

(Comienza la música)

Christopher-Crees que es la única ropa que tenemos? Claro que tenemos mucha más ropa

Ian-Estos son verdaderos uniformes que representan algo sagrado, en comparación con ustedes, ese vestuario de porrista no son uniformes, sólo son trapos

 _ **Turn down for what!**_

Madison-Vale, no lo soporto, sabes qué? Te voy a...!

Mason-(La detiene) Madison, ya basta

Ian-Atrevete

Rachel-Chicos, ya no peleen

Jane-Cómo esperan ser aceptados aquí en McKinley si en su escuela acostumbran a rechazar mujeres en su club de puros hombres con su gran imperio sexista?

Skylart-Nuestras tradiciones son sagradas, representan el significado de nuestra escuela, en primer lugar nunca debiste entrar a una escuela de puros hombres

Jane-Mi padre y 2 de mis tíos estudiaron ahí y quisieron que yo entrara ahí para tener una mejor educación que probablemente ustedes no tienen

(Comienza la música otra vez xD)

Skylart-Y acaso esperabas que te aceptaran en una escuela así sólo porque tu familia ganó la demanda? Ponte a pensar en lo que haces antes de quejarte de nosotros

Jane-Y el karma hizo lo suyo, su estúpido imperio machista ya no tuvo lugar en este mundo y por eso incendió su escuela

 _ **Turn down for what x2!**_

Christopher-No repitas esas palabras! Simplemente estás enojada porque no cumplimos tu capricho de entrar a Los Warblers!

Ian-Sí, es verdad, sabemos que simplemente nos odias por eso!

Skylart-Y llegaste como miserable a una escuela pública para unirte a un Club de perdedores al igual que tú!

 _ **Turn down for what x3!**_

Mason-Ya dejen de molestarla! Qué les da derecho a colarse aquí en esta escuela y querernos manipular con sus reglas?! Spencer tiene razón, esto es McKinley, nuestra escuela, nuestras reglas! No pueden venir aquí y comenzar a insultarnos

Timothy-Que lindo niño que defiende a su novia, nisiquiera sabe defenderse a él mismo

Kitty-Sabes qué, Super Gay Warbler (Timothy)? Tú tampoco sabes defenderte para nada, ni tú, ni el Otro Warbler Super Gay (Ian) o todos ustedes Warblers, quiero recordarte que ellos son mis amigos y si se meten con uno de ellos también se meten conmigo, y se los advierto, no quieren ser víctimas de mi furia

 _ **Turn down for what x4!**_

Spencer-Sam, Sres. Anderson-Hummel y Srta. Berry, no están de acuerdo con esta unión o sí?

Kurt-Vamos chicos, necesitamos más miembros y debemos agradecer que tenemos a los Warblers, las locales son en una semana, deben aprender a ser un equipo

Kitty-Que gran equipo somos

Ian-Blaine, tú no estás de acuerdo con esto verdad?

Blaine-...Es algo bueno chicos, los Warblers y New Directions son parte de mi vida y no quisiera verlos peleando siempre...deben aprovechar esta oportunidad para unirse...y traerá buenas consecuencias

(Se escucha la música)

Rachel-Qué está pasando?

(Entran al auditorio)

Will y Sue-(Fingen una pelea de guitarras de aire mientras cantan)

Rachel-Por dios, ya enloquecieron

Kurt-No podemos permitir que eso nos pase a nosotros

Kurt-No podemos permitir que eso nos pase a nosotros

(Música)

Sue-(Se va)

Silencio...

...

Francis-...(Suspira)

Jean-Francisco Ramón!

Francis-(Pasa al escenario)

Jean-Que cantarás?

Francis-...Voy a cantar "Open your eyes", cantada por Tha Los

Jean-Te escuchamos

Francis-I see you in the lonely place How can you be so blind You still regretting the love you left, left behind I seen you go through the changes Sitting alone each night Are you expecting to find the love, love that's right...Darling open your eyes Let me show you light Girl you never find a love that's right Darling open your eyes Let me show you the light Girl you think your so wise, your so wise ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...There are times when you need someone I will be by your side I'll take my chances before they pass, pass me by Oh darling, there is a light that shines Special for you and me You need to look at the other side, you'll agree Darling open your eyes Let me show you the light You may never find a love that's right Darling open your eyes Let me show you the light You may never find a love that's right!

(Música)

Francis-Da ra ra ra da ra ra ra ra (x2) Da ra (x3) Hey! Open your eyes Let me show you the light You may never find a love that's right Darling open your eyes Let me show you light Girl you think your so right You may never find a love that's right...Girl you think your so right, so right ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

(Aplauden)

Francis-(Sonríe)

Jean-Eso...estuvo muy bien Francisco...pero no

Francis-...Perdona...disculpa, qué?

Jean-...Fuiste rechazado

Francis-...

...

Joey-(En el baño)

Didier-(Entra)...Como que mi voz es más apegada a la de una mujer que la de un hombre? Williams?

Joey-No es nada ofensivo, es sólo que se parece a la voz de Kellin Quinn

Didier-...Él al menos puede gritar y no se ahoga como niña, yo también puedo hacer eso (Ríe)...Mi voz evolucionará, ya lo verás cuando sea líder de The Hottest, y si...tengo 15 años y soy mucho más optimista que tú

Joey-(Ríe un poco)

Didier-...Tú tienes la suerte de que no estés en el Club Glee...yo sería capaz de destruirte (Se va)

Joey-...

...

 _ **2:Una mirada al pasado II**_

Mientras tanto

Will-Muy bien no me importa lo que el cuerpo haga, quiero que se concentren

(Practican la coreografía)

Rachel-Sí, lo están haciendo bien chicos

Will-Tomense 5 minutos

Timothy-No no no, no hay que tomarnos 5 minutos

Rachel-Disculpa?

Timothy-Mis pies parecen de una escena eliminada de Black Swan pero no me quejo porque mis compañeros y yo sabemos lo que está en juego, recordemos que si no ganamos el Club Glee no volverá a existir, creen que Sue les da 5 minutos a Vocal Adrenaline? No, este fin de semana los ví caminando en brasas, perderemos

Myron-Ok, tú perderás

Ian-Date una siesta, Nickelodeon

(Escándalo)

Myron-Voy a mostrarte el niñito que soy!

Jane-(Lo detiene)

Ian-Quiero ver que lo hagas!

Madison-Alto, deja en paz al pequeño!

Kurt-Chicos lo están haciendo muy bien, no es momento de entrar en pánico

Skylart-Pero si para ponernos serios, con respeto a nuestros entrenadores, no venceremos a Vocal Adrenaline con pasos rutinarios como "Madre, te estoy apuntando"

Madison-Me encanta ese paso

Mason-Es genial

Will-Gracias

Skylart-Mis compañeros Warblers y yo lo hemos dialogado y es hora de escoger quién estará hasta adelante y quien se irá al fondo

Jane-No, las únicas 3 mujeres en este club no nos pasaremos al fondo

Madison-Claro que no

Kitty-Ni lo sueñen

Skylart-No yo no hablaba de las chicas, yo hablaba de...

Timothy-Sólo dilo Skylart...la pesa

Spencer-Miren chicos, tal vez no todos estemos en buena forma pero denle una oportunidad a Roderick

Roderick- -.-"""

Spencer-Él tiene una voz asesina y aprende rápido, les aseguro que se aprenderá los pasos

Ian-Y cuándo lo harás tú? Eres igual de malo que él

Timothy-Eres peor, bailas como un anciano cojo que no ha ido al baño en 3 días

Spencer-Miren yo no debo bailar, sólo debo lucir bien, y lo hago

Timothy-No seas tan creído, todos aquí lucimos bien, incluso esa Julianne Moore de ahí

Alistair-Qué?!

Will-Orden, orden

Kitty-Miren amigos, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice el Warbler Super Gay, a menos que mejoren en un segundo lo que deben hacer es sacrificarse por el equipo y...pasarse al fondo

Spencer y Roderick-

Spencer y Roderick-...(Van al fondo)

...

Mientras tanto

Francis-Jean!

Jean-Ay no puede ser, ocurre algo?

Francis-Primero que nada quiero felicitarlo por su victoria en las locales

Jean-Quieres que me apiade de tí y te acepte el Club Glee, ya te dí una respuesta y es no

Francos-...Yo puedo aportar!

Jean-...No me hagas reír, no me sorprendes Francis, me encuentro gente como tú en todas partes, personas con sueños inalcanzables pensando que son especiales pero no lo son, simplemente no quieren ver la realidad de que no lograrán nada y vivirán una vida miserable, esas personas fueron como tú en el bachillerato, piensa en lo que te digo (Se van)

Francis-...

X-(Lo avienta a los casilleros)

...

Mientras tanto

Didier-(En su casillero)

Joey y Astrid-(Hablaban)

Didier-(Los miraba)

Astrid-(Se va)

Didier-...(Se acerca) Qué fué eso?

Joey-Qué fue qué?

Didier-Te vi hablando con ella, parece algo sospechoso

Joey-No estoy seguro de decirtelo

Didier-...Puedes decirme, somos amigos, no se lo diré a nadie

Joey-Seguro?

Didier-Seguro(Narrando) Pausa...mentí, claramente le mentí, pero no es mi culpa, no pude contenerlo, es sólo...que odié cuando me dijo que mi voz se apegaba más a la de una mujer que la de un hombre, no dejaría que me hablara así, entonces sutilmente planee una venganza que...se me fué de la mano un poco

Joey-Creo que estoy enamorado de Astrid

Didier-Vaya amigo esas son fuertes declaraciones...tu secreto está a salvo, debo ir a clase

Joey-Gracias (Se van por diferentes lados)

Didier-(Narrando) Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal...pero no me arrepiento...Thomas!

Thomas-...Qué pasa?

Didier-...Puedo decirte algo?

Thomas-...

...

Mientras tanto

Rachel-Hey Sr. Shue, nos acaban de mandar un regalo

Will-Hey eso es excelente

Kurt-Será de ese club de transexuales?

Madison-Esperen, hay que abrirlos a la cuenta de 3

Rachel-Vale!

Madison-1...2...3

Will-...No!

Rachel-Qué sucede?

(Las cajas explotan)

Christopher-Es una trampa!

Christopher-Es una trampa!

Ian-Nos están invadiendo!

Myron-Qué es esto?!

Madison-Ayuda!

Will-Silencio...

(Escuchan el reloj en el piano)

Will-Cubranse!

(El piano explota)

Kurt-...Quién haría algo así?

Silencio...

Will-Sue...Sue! (Se va)

Blaine-Están bien chicos?

Kitty-Sí...no fue nada comparado con los disparos que se escucharon la vez pasada

...

En el almuerzo

Madison-Porqué nos harían algo así?

Mason-Sue nos odia...y sólo quiere ver arder a quienes odia

Jane-Hace calor, necesito agua

Myron-Necesito relajarme del susto

Bree-Bueno, yo no tomaría de esa agua

Los 8- .-...

Mason-Hola Bree ñ.ñ

Bree-Creanme, en 20 años estarán ustedes con sus 3 hijos haciéndoles caprichos y estresandose pero me van a agradecer de que les advertí que no tomen de esa agua

Roderick-Qué tiene de malo?

Bree-Parece que esta agua está contaminada, no sean tacaños y compren una

Shannon y Mariah-(Se acercan a tomar agua)

Shannon-Necesito algo fresco

Mariah-Sírveme a mí también por favor

Bree-Oigan, les dije que esa agua no

Shannon-Te lo agradezco Bree pero no seas exagerada, esta agua está perfecta (Se van)

Mason-Pero tenemos sed .-.

Bree-Bueno no me digan que no les advertí (Se va)

Silencio...

Myron-Yo quiero servirme agua primero :D!

...

En el baño

Myron-(Vomitaba)

Mason-En mi vida volveré a tomar agua

Roderick-Ojalá tengamos suerte con eso...el cuerpo necesita agua

Alistair-Pero no contaminada

Mason-No vuelvan a pronunciar esa palabra, ya me da asco

Alistair, Spencer y Roderick-(Ríen un poco)

Mason-No es gracioso

Spencer-Listo pequeño?

Myron-Me duele mi estómago

Alistair-A tí te hizo mas daño, eres pequeño y te tomaste 9 vasos seguidos

Spencer-Minoría de edad y 9 vasos de agua contaminada? No es buena combinación

Roderick, Mason, Spencer y Alistair-(Ríen)

Myron-Muy graciositos

Spencer-...Les aseguro que cuando ganemos las locales nos olvidaremos que esto pasó

(Salen del baño)

...

Mientras tanto

Víctor-Oye Didier...Didier

Didier-Qué pasa?

Víctor-Es verdad?

Didier-...Thomas, tú se lo dijiste

Thomas-No podía esconderlo por siempre

Didier-En ese caso, sí, es verdad, parece que a tu amigo le gusta tu novia

Thomas-Joey Williams ha roto el código del amigo

Didier-Qué eso no es cuando el amigo sale con la ex de su mejor amigo?

Víctor-Yo no voy a permitir que eso se haga realidad! Saben lo que le voy a hacer a ese...

Didier y Thomas-(Lo detienen)

Thomas-Pero tiene razón...si se lo permitimos tal vez lo haga, qué vamos a hacer?

(Caminan a la sala de coro)

Víctor-Esto es lo que haremos, esperemos un tiempo para ver que tanto se acerca Joey a ella, tenemos que concentrarnos ahora en la regional, y cuando tengamos un lugar en las nacionales me dedicaré a darle su merecido mientras ustedes son espectadores

(Entran a la sala del coro)

Didier-Sólo espectadores?

Thomas-Porqué no dejas que nosotros te ayudemos a golpearlo y ya?

Didier y Thomas-(Tropiezan y se caen) Ah! D:

Víctor-Porque tienen 15 años y son pequeños ustedes 2...sólo por eso, bueno ya déjense de preguntas tontas y vamos a ensayar

Didier-Entonces, este es el setlist para las regionales

Víctor-Te dije que yo lo escogería

Didier-Yo también puedo como aspirante a próximo capitán de The Hottest

Víctor-Cuando dices eso tengo ganas de asesinarte, sabes?

Didier-(Gira sus ojos)...Bueno, vamos al auditorio

Thomas-El club debe estar allá

Víctor-(Les pone el pié y caen)

Didier y Thomas-Ah! D:

Víctor-No tan deprisa...yo voy primero (Se va)

Didier y Thomas- -.-"""

Thomas-Te dije que sería difícil convencerlo

Didier-Yo lo haré

...

En las locales

X-Y ahora, denle un gran aplauso a New Directions

(Aplauden)

Roderick-My lover's got humour She's the giggle at a funeral Knows everybody's disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner If the heavens ever did speakShe's the last true mouthpiece Every Sunday's getting more bleak A fresh poison each week We were born sick You heard them say it My church offers no absolutes She tells me "Worship in the bedroom"The only heaven I'll be sent to Is when I'm alone with you

Roderick con Jane (y New Directions)- I was born sick But I love it (Command me to be well)

Roderick-Aay, amen, amen, amen

Roderick y Skylart con New Directions-Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life

Roderick con Skylart, Jane y New Directions-Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your me that deathless death Good God, let me give you my life

Skylart-If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight To keep the goddess on my side She demands a sacrifice

Roderick y Kitty-Drain the whole sea Get something shiny

Kitty-Something meaty for the main course

Skylart-That's a fine looking high horse

Jane-What you got in the stable?

Roderick-We've a lot of starving faithful

Roderick con Kitty-That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work

Roderick con Kitty y New Directions-Take me to church (Skylart-Take me to church)

Roderick y Skylar con New Directions-I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life

Roderick y Skylar con Kitty y New Directions-Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies I'll tell you my sins, so you can sharpen your knife Offer me my deathless death Good God, let me give you my life

Skylart y Jane- No masters or kings When the ritual begins There is no sweeter innocence Than our gentle sin

Roderick y Kitty- In the madness and soil of That sad earthly scene Only then I am human Only then I am clean

Roderick-Oh, oh Amen, amen, amen

Roderick con Jane y New Directions-Take me to church

Roderick con Skylart y New Directions (Jane)- I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies (Woah) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife (Yeah) Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life (Let me give you my life)

Roderick with Skylar, Kitty and New Directions (y Jane)-Take me to church I'll worship (like a dog at the shrine of your lies) I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife Offer me that deathless death Good god, let me give you my life

New Directions-Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh

New Directions-Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh

(Aplauden)

Madison-Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down

Kitty-I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell.I feel the love, feel the love

Madison con Jane, Kitty, y New Directions-One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink

Jane con Kitty y New Directions-Throw 'em back, till I lose count

Madison con New Directions-I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

Jane con Kitty y New Directions-And I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight

Jane-Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, the shame

Madison con Jane, Kitty y New Directions-One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink

Jane con Kitty y New Directions-Throw 'em back, till I lose count

Madison con New Directions-I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

Jane con Kitty y New Directions (Madison)-And I'm holding on for dear life (Ooh) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (Woah) Keep my glass full (con Madison-until morning light) Cause I'm just holding (con Madison-on for tonight) Help me, I'm holding on for dear life (Woah) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (I'm holding open my eyes) Keep my glass full until morning light (Until morning light) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (I'm just holding on) On for tonight (Yeah) On for tonight Cause (Oh) (y Madison-I'm just holding on for tonight) Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Oh-oh, oh) On for tonight, on for tonight (I'm holding on, holding on) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Yeah, yeah) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Ooh) On for tonight

Jane y Madison con Kitty y New Directions-On for tonight

Jane y Madison con Kitty y New Directions-On for tonight

(Aplauden)

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Mason-I'm sailing away Set an open course for the virgin sea Cause I've got to be free Free to face the life that's ahead of me

Mason y Madison-On board I'm the captain So climb aboard We'll search for tomorrow On every shore And I'll try

Mason-Oh, lord, I'll try

Madison-Oh, lord, I'll try

Los 2- To carry on

(Música)

Spencer y Kitty- A gathering of angels Appeared above my head They sang to me this song of hope And this is what they said They said

Mason y Madison con New Directions-Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason-Let's) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason-Baby) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me

Spencer y Kitty-I thought that they were angels But to my surprise We climbed aboard their starship We headed for (Kitty con New Directions-the skies)

Mason-Singing

Mason con Kitty, Spencer y New Directions (Madison)-Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason- Let's) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Come sail away (Oh) Come sail away Come sail away with me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Come sail away Come sail away (Wooh) Come sail away with me (Sail away with me) Come sail away Come sail away (Yeah, yeah) Come sail away with me (Sail away with me) Come sail away (Woah) Come sail away Come sail away with me

Mason con Kitty, Spencer y New Directions (Madison)-Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me (Mason- Let's) Come sail away, come sail away Come sail away with me Come sail away (Oh) Come sail away Come sail away with me (Oh-oh-oh-oh) ...

(Aplauden y cierran el telón)

Timothy-Lo hicimos!

Christopher-Lo hicimos!

(Chocan los 5)

Madison-Eso fue...espectacular

Mason-Tenemos que ganar!

Ian-Somos mucho mejor que Vocal Adrenaline

Myron-Está dicho, vamos a ganar

Todos-Sí!

...

Al día siguiente

Jean-Hora de ensayar

Francis-Hola ñ.ñ/

Jean-._...Saquen a este hombre de mi vista!

Francis-Yo no me rindo, quiero ser parte de esto

Jean-Así que no te rindes? Ya veo...en serio quieres esto?

Francis-Sí!

Jean-Siempre te ha gustado cantar?

Francis-Es lo que más disfruto en la vida

Jean-No! (Se aleja)

Francis-...No?

Jean-...Si este año ganamos las nacionales...no entrarás porque no te necesitamos...a diferencia de que si perdemos...tendré que aceptarte (Se va)

Francis-...(Los sigue a todos al auditorio)

...

En el auditorio

X-Debemos presentar una canción de K-Pop, qué tal Mr. Simple?

Jean-Lo tomaré en cuenta...pero para cerrar el espectáculo debemos elegir algo fantástico, un artista que sea capaz de armar un gran espectáculo...

Francis-(Escuchaba)

Jean-...Fall Out Boy

Todos-Siiii!

X-Debemos cantar "Immortals"

Jean-Podría ser buena, más ideas?

Francis-"The Phoenix"! :D

Todos-(Voltean a verlo)

X-(Susurra) Suerte con deshacerte de él

Jean-Tenía razón, nunca te rindes

Francis-Jean...insisto, el Club Glee se supone que no es sólo una competencia de ver quien es el mejor, se trata de trabajar en equipo y encontrarse a sí mismo a través de la música y es cierto, la música para mí es todo, define mi vida...mis sueños

Jean-Y yo digo que seas realista y te des cuenta de que no eres nadie, no eres especial como crees serlo, tengo que explicartelo mejor?

Francis-...

Jean-Crees que no sé lo que realmente eres? Investigué un poco sobre tí...chicos ya saben que hacer

X-(Lo empuja al suelo)

Francis-Ah!

Jean-Haganlo

Y-Esto será divertido

Francis-Qué van a hacer?

(Todos comenzaron a patearlo y a golpearlo mientras Jean veía y sólo veía)

Francis-Paren por favor!

X-No te muevas!

Y-Eso se siente ser un perdedor!

Jean-Suficiente!...

Francis-...

Jean-Cómo esperas no ser un fracasado si vienes de una familia de fracasados?

Francis-Tú no sabes nada de mí!

Jean-Eso crees, pero sé lo suficiente...así que tu papá está en la cárcel? Es cierto

Francis-...

Jean-...Es cierto?!

Francis-...Nadie puede saberlo

Jean-Ya es tarde...

Francis-...

Jean-Sí fuera tú yo no iría a mi casillero

...

Francis-(Corre a su casillero)

Todos-(Lo ven llegar y se burlan de él)

X-Amigo ya leiste ese cartel? Qué pena

Francis-...

"No seas un soñador cuando vengas de una familia perdedora y tu padre está en la cárcel"

Todos-(Ríen)

Francis-(Narrando)...Y así chicos, es como se empieza con el pié izquierdo tu primer año de preparatoria

Todos-(Ríen)

Francis-...(Narrando) Soy una burla ahora (Quita el cartel de su casillero y se va corriendo)

...

Mientras tanto

En el salón del coro

Sam-Un aplauso para Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, para todos

Todos-(Aplauden)

Will-El siguiente trofeo aquí será el de las regionales

Todos-Siiii

(Hablaban)

Kitty-...Saben, nuestros 2 premios se ven muy miserables ahí sólos...yo voto porque pasemos los premios de las otras generaciones a lado de estos

Ian-Es una gran idea

Timothy-Hagámoslo

(Todos comienzan a pasar los trofeos)

Mason-Mira este

Madison-Es de 2009

Will-Es especial, fue el primer trofeo de New Directions en las locales de 2009

Will-Es especial, fue el primer trofeo de New Directions en las locales de 2009

Mason-El primero? Es genial

Skylart-(Pone el trofeo en el estante)

Skylart-(Pone el trofeo en el estante)

Sam-Ese fue en las locales de 2011

Skylart-Parece que New Directions domina las locales aquí

Los 2-(Ríen)

Alistair-Este dice 2012

Blaine-Fue en las regionales de ese año

Jane-Este trofeo es muy grande, de qué és?

Roderick-Dice del año 2012 también

Rachel y Will-(Se miran)

Sam-(Toma el trofeo) Este es el bueno (Sonríe)

Rachel-...Fue cuando ganamos las nacionales en 2012

Jane-Pensé que habían quedado en doceavo lugar

Jane-Pensé que habían quedado en doceavo lugar

Rachel-(Ríe) Eso fue un año antes de eso

Will-Parece que ya son todos

Spencer-...Así que a New Directions no le fue tan mal antes de ser cancelado después de todo

Will-(Sonríe)...Es correcto

Mason-Sr Shue

Mason-Sr Shue.?

Silencio...

Mason-...Quién es Finn Hudson?

Madison-Aquí tienen una placa con su nombre

Mason-"El show debe continuar, pongan todo en su lugar...o como sea"

(Ríen)

Rachel-Él dijo eso...era inteligente pero...a su manera

Madison-Ustedes lo conocieron?

Rachel-...Cuando estudiamos aquí él era el capitán de New Directions, y mi prometido

Mason-Qué le pasó?

Rachel-Murió en un accidente hace 2 años, tenía un futuro...y mucho por qué vivir

Madison-Me habría gustado conocerlo

Will-No se habrían arrepentido, era especial

(Suena la campana)

(Todos se van)

(Música)

Rachel-One night, one scream, one echo Silence louder and before One tear of blood on the floor Cold wind through my broken door Dead of the pain that we shared Dead of the glow that we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Lost in today and the past Lost in the future we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Invaded by you Invaded by you No life, no sound Just you and I The end feels like the first time Oooh, you're beautiful Don't you go I need you so Dead of the pain that we shared Dead of the glow that we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Lost in today and the past Lost in the future we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Invaded by you Invaded by you Come, come home Come, come home Home ...Dead of the dreams that we shared Dead of the words that we said It's over It's over But I'll always be Lost in today and the past Lost in the future we had It's over It's over But I'll always be Invaded by you, by you Invaded by you Invaded by you

...

Francis-(Narrando) Si se preguntan si es verdad lo que dicen...lo és, mi padre está en prisión, no entraré en detalles sobre el porqué, cuando alguien lo sabe es dificil, te ven como el hijo de una persona peligrosa, de un delincuente, pero si algo he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo, es que la gente juzgará lo que vé e ignorará lo que no vé, y lo que ven, es un chico de 15 años con un padre en la cárcel, pero lo que soy en verdad, es lo que no ven, lo que me hace más fuerte, lo que se identifica conmigo, y cuando canto, es cuando soy yo mismo...y eso nadie me lo va a arrebatar

...

 _ **3:Una mirada al pasado III**_

Mariah-Spencer!

Spencer-Hola chica

Mariah-(Lo abraza)

Spencer-Oh, supongo que ya te enteraste

Mariah-Toda la escuela habla de eso

Spencer-Ah sí? Qué dicen?

Mariah-Hablan sobre la era de New Directions 3.0, todos están felices de que puedan llegar hasta las nacionales

(Caminan por los pasillos)

Spencer-Eso es genial, y oye, qué le pasó a tu uniforme de porrista? Por Qué no lo tienes puesto?

Mariah-Ah...decidí dejarlo, no era yo misma, además...ellos decidieron ponerme en la punta de la pirámide y no me gusta, no creo que el dejar a las porristas me traiga mala suerte

Los 2-(Ríen) (Entran al salón)

C-(Trapeando) ^^"

Mariah-Oye, sabes si...(Se resbala) Ah! (Cae al suelo)

C-Con cuidado

Spencer-(La ayuda a levantarse) Espero y nadie vuelva a resbalar por ahí

Bree-(Entra al salón leyendo su libro)

Spencer-Emmm... Bree .-.

Mariah-Bree, detente .-.

Bree-Ah!(Se resbala)

Shannon-Ya te tengo, ya te tengo! (La toma en sus brazos)

Bree y Shannon-(Se miran)

X y Y- (Miraban de lejos).-...

Y-Tengo que decirlo? (Se va)

Myron-(Entra al salón) Creen que si me siento hasta atrás lograría dormirme en esta clase? (Se resbala) Aahh! D: (Cae al suelo) Auch :c

En esa clase estaban todos los chicos del Club Glee. Mientras iban llegando, Myron decidió sentarse con Kitty, Mason se sentó con Jane, en cuanto Alistair llegó se sentó con Spencer, Mariah se sentó con Shannon, Roderick y Madison se sentaron juntos, Timothy y Christopher se sentaron juntos, Skylart encontró una banca al lado de Bree, e Ian se sentó sólo.

Prof.-(Llega y todos se sientan) Buenos días alumnos...hoy repasarémos la lección que tuvimos la clase pasada, quiero me digan, cuánto es 5 a la tercera potencia

Shannon-(Levanta la mano) (En voz baja) Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo...

Myron-(Alza la mano)

Prof.-Pequeño Myron?

Shannon-(Baja la mano) :(

Myron-Es 25! :D

Silencio...

Bree-No tiene sentido, tu lo multiplicaste a la segunda potencia y dijo a la tercera potencia, es 125, amigo, tienes 12 años, ya deberías saberlo

Myron-Tengo 13 años

Bree-Aún así eres muy pequeño

Todos-(Ríen)

Myron- -.-""

...

Más tarde

(Caminan por los pasillos)

Mariah-Me siento un poco rara

Spencer-Nunca nos has visto cantar?

Mariah-Bueno, los he visto en secreto pocas (muchas) veces, pero que me llegaran a invitar nunca había pasado

Spencer-Bueno, es en caso de que estés interesada, creo que los Warblers harán un número en el auditorio

En el auditorio

(Música)

Skylart, Timothy, Christopher, Ian y Los Warblers-Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa

Skylart-I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa

Skylart con Timothy y los Warblers-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my system blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh

Todos-I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Skylart-I raise my flag and dye my clothes It's a revolution, I suppose We're painted red to fit right in Whoa... I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa

Skylart con Timothy y los Warblers-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my system blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh

Todos-I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Skylart-All systems go, the sun hasn't died Deep in my bones, straight from inside

Skylart con Timothy y Los Warblers-I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my system blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(Aplauden)

Skylart-(Baja del escenario) Bueno, tú como invitada nuestra, quisiera que nos digas qué te parece

Ian-Ejem

Skylart- ._...Soy Tristán pero me dicen Skylart, tú cómo te llamas?

Mariah-Mariah...Mariah Jefferson

Skylart-(Sonríe)

Ian-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres hermosa?

Skylart-(Le golpea el hombro)

Ian-Au! ...eso duele

Skylart-La acabas de conocer, eso no se dice

Todos-(Ríen un poco)

Timothy-Bueno, queremos escuchar una opinión

Mariah-Debo decir, eso fué genial, muy energético, me gustó

Skylart-Esa sensación sólo la hacen los Warblers

Mariah-(Ríe un poco)

Ian-Soy Ian ñ.ñ

Timothy-Soy Timothy ñ.ñ

Christopher-Soy Christopher ñ.ñ

Ian-Eres soltera?

Mariah-Emm Yo... (Nerviosa)

Skylart-Eso tampoco se pregunta chicos, es una chica, la acaban de conocer, muestren algo de cordialidad

Mariah-Oh no, está bien, mientras sean gays no es problema

Timothy-Cómo te atreves?

Christopher-Somos heterosexuales

Mariah-...Oh lo siento mucho

Skylart-No te preocupes, desde que Sue Sylvester les dijo que tendrían que dormir dentro del otro a Timothy y a Christopher, han dudado de su sexualidad

Todos-(Ríen)

Kitty-No es así? Super gay Warbler? (Ríe)

Timothy-No me llames así!

Kitty-(Ríe)

Christopher-No es gracioso chicos

Mariah-(Ríe)

Spencer-Ven? Por lo menos la hicieron reír

Madison-Mariah, alguna vez has pensado en unirtenos? Me da curiosidad saber como cantas

Mariah-Me encantaría pero...

Silencio...

Mariah-...Yo no canto

Spencer-Bueno, yo decía eso cuando buscaban integrantes para el Club Glee, incluso mandaron al Sr. Hummel para reclutarme por ser gays los dos

Todos-(Ríen un poco)

Spencer-Pero Sam me convenció a abrirme y hacer lo que me gusta, y es esto

Mariah-(Sonríe)...Es fantástico

Spencer-Podrías considerarlo

Mariah-...Ok

(Suena la campana)

Mariah-Voy a clase (Se va)

Timothy, Christopher e Ian-(La miran irse)

Christopher-...Así que también existen los ángeles en la Tierra

Todos-(Se van)

Roderick-(Caminaba por los pasillos)

Rick-(Le lanza un granizado)

Roderick-Ah!

Rick-(Ríe) Miren a otro perdedor del Club Glee, parece que deberá acostumbrarse a ser tratado como un fracasado

Mariah-Rick!

Rick-...Mariah, hola, luces mucho más hermosa hoy que cualquier otro día

Mariah-Te diviertes molestando a la gente agena?

Rick-No estarás pensando en defender a un fracasado o sí?

Mariah-Hablas de fracasados? Da risa cuando sale de tu boca

Rick-Yo...

Spencer-Pasa algo malo aquí?

Rick-Vaya, otro perdedor del Club Glee

Spencer-Escuchame, si crees que puedes insultarme suerte con eso porque Mariah tiene razón, y es gracioso cuando te burlas de los fracasados

Rick-Tú no sabes nada de mí!

Spencer-Pero sí lo suficiente, no debiste haberte graduado hace 3 años? Y qué haces aquí, no se suponía que tenías una gran carrera prometedora de hockey? Por Qué estás aquí burlandote de los fracasados cuando tú eres uno de ellos que no mucho tiempo después de tu graduación volviste como miserable a tus raíces y te escondes burlandote de los otros, si estás molesto por fracasar por lo menos no te desquites con mi amigo, mi novio u otro chico del Club Glee porque si yo me entero te daré una paliza por inútil

Silencio...

Rick-(Se va)

Roderick-Gracias, no era necesario

Spencer-Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera la verdad

Mariah y Roderick-(Se miran)

Roderick-Gracias

Mariah-...Por nada

Los 3-(Se van por diferentes lados)

...

Mientras tanto

Todo el club de The Hottest hicieron una fiesta después de clases, obviamente como su amigo, invitaron a Joey, la única diferencia es que Víctor ya no lo veía como un amigo, sino como un futuro enemigo.

Todos-(Jugando a la botella)

Thomas-Me toca a mì!(Gira la botella)

La botella apuntó a Didier

Didier-Oh, supongo que ahora tendré que besarte

Astrid-Tienen que besarse

Thomas-(Sonríe un poco) (Narrando) Tuve mucha suerte, de tantos hombres me toca besarlo a él, aunque...aún no sabe que soy gay, si se lo dijera me preguntaría si estoy interesado en alguien...y no tendría suficiente valor para decirle que me he enamorado de él

Didier-No hay problema con eso, lo que haré es imaginarme que es una mujer

Todos-(Ríen)

Didier-Aquí voy...(Lo besa)

Thomas-(Narrando) No podía creer mi suerte, nos besamos!...pero no estoy seguro si haya sentido algo cuando tocó los labios de su mejor amigo, ví algo en su rostro cuando me besó, pero no sé si fue placer...o asco

Didier-(Se separa del beso) (Narrando)...Qué me pasa?...Qué estoy sintiendo?...Siento algo en el estómago, que nunca había sentido, le tengo mucho cariño a Thomas, es mi mejor amigo y nos contamos secretos, y somos demasiado compatibles pero estoy sintiendo no es normal, nunca había sentido con un hombre lo que siento ahora...oh qué cosas estás diciendo Didier? Eres heterosexual y te exitan las mujeres, no los hombres...pero somos chicos de 15 años, a esta edad descubrimos nuestra sexualidad...esto sentirán los gays cuando descubren lo que son?

...

Más tarde

Joey-(Mirando la vista en el balcón)

Víctor-...Qué estás pensando?

Joey-Oh...nada (Sonríe un poco)

Víctor-En chicas? Alguna que te interese?

Joey-No...Para nada (Un poco nervioso)

Víctor-Ni siquiera...Astrid?

Joey-...No, eres mi amigo y ella es tu novia

Víctor-No mientas, ya sé tu secreto

Joey-(Narrando) Oh no...Finje que no sabes...cuál secreto?

Víctor-Estás enamorado de Astrid, Didier se lo dijo a Thomas y Thomas me lo dijo a mí

Joey-Yo...yo hablaba de otra chica, Didier debió confundirse

Víctor-Calma, no voy a golpearte

Joey-Entonces no estás enojado?

Vìctor-No, para nada

Los 2-(Ríen)

Repentinamente el rostro de Víctor cambió de amable a una forma amenazante.

Víctor-Déjame explicarte algo!

Joey-Emm Víctor

Víctor-Ni te atrevas, a acercarte a ella, no la mires, no le hables, simplemente como si no existiera para tí, y si insistes en conseguir algo con ella, te aseguro, que te arrepentirás (Se va)

Joey-...

...

En el baño

Joey-(Entra)

Didier-Oye viejo, no vayas a...

Joey-Le dijiste?

Didier-(Narrando) Ay Dios, Víctor lo acorraló de seguro, finge que no sabes...de qué estás hablando?

Joey-Víctor me acorraló

Didier-(Narrando) Era correcto lo que pensé...

Joey-Dijiste que guardarías el secreto

Didier-Thomas debió cerrar la boca

Joey-No importa quien, no guardaste el secreto

Didier-...Y por qué debía guardar tu secreto?

Joey-...Qué?

Didier-El idiota y ridiculizado fuiste tú por contarme algo a mí que no debías, por confiar en mí

Joey-...(Narrando) Oh no, tiene razón, pero...no puedo dársela, tiene 15 años, se supone que soy más inteligente que él

Didier-Bye bye (Se va)

Joey-...(Abre la puerta)

Víctor-...

Joey-...Por Qué estás siguiéndome?

Víctor-Y tú por qué siempre estás donde yo tengo que estar (Cierra la puerta)

Joey-Por Qué cierras la puerta ahora?

Víctor-Tenemos que hablar seriamente

Joey-Te escucho

Víctor-Si la tocas o haces algo que no me parezca, yo mismo me encargaré de darte una paliza

Joey-Para eso querías hablar?

Víctor-Agradece que estamos aquí, si te estuviera diciendo esto fuera te aseguro que todos se estarían burlando de tí

Joey-...Tú no me puedes prohibir hablarle

Víctor-Sí, claro que puedo

Joey-Es un país libre, y tú debes agradecer que no te han deportado porque ahora mismo yo podría ir a delatarte y hacer que te regresen a México

Víctor-Qué?...Yo no soy de México

Joey-...Pensaba que sí (Seguro de sí mismo)

Víctor-...

...

Thomas-(Tomando refresco) ^^"""

(Comienzan a escucharse golpes y ruidos del otro lado del baño)

Thomas- ._.""""

Didier-(Se acerca a escuchar)

Los 2-(Se miran) .-...

Thomas-Mira lo que provocamos

Didier-No me arrepiento de nada

Thomas-...Ni yo

Los 2- 7u7r (Se van)

Didier-Somos unos malditos con tan sólo 15 años

Thomas-Podemos controlar a 2 chicos de 17 años

Didier-Debemos aprovechar este don

...

En McKinley

En el almuerzo

Timothy, Christopher e Ian-(Hablaban mientras estaban en la fila)

Christopher-Los Warblers nunca han llegado a las nacionales, es posible con New Directions al fin lleguemos

Ian-Es cierto, pero eso no significa que sin ellos no seamos nada, recordemos que de no ser por nosotros, New Directions no habría calificado en las locales

Timothy-Muy cierto

Los 3-(Toman sus charolas) ^^""

Timothy-(Se resbala) Ah! D: (Cae al suelo)

Ian-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo x2)

Christopher-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo x3)

Todos-(Ríen a carcajadas)

X-Debo poner un letrero antes de que haya un accidente mayor

Skylart-Ay chicos, qué hacen?

Ian-(Sarcásticamente) Decidimos almorzar tirados en el suelo ¬¬

Skylart-Los ayudaré a levantarse (Extiende la mano)

Timothy-Gracias ñ.ñ

Skylart-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo x4)

Todos-(Ríen)

Ian-Dejense de reír bola de idiotas, o los haré pedazos!

G-Miren como se enoja, jajajajajajaj xD

Los 4-(Se levantan y van a otra mesa con los chicos)

Christopher-Eso dolió

Timothy-Se burlan sólo porque nuestra escuela se incendió

Ian-Tranquilos, algún día deben dejar de reírse

Kitty, Myron, Roderick, Spencer, Alistair, Madison, Mason y Jane-(Se miran) ._...

Todos-Jajajajajajaja xD

Kitty-...Silencio!

Todos- ._...

Kitty-Dejen de burlarse, no quieran hacer de sus vidas más miserables de lo que ya son...

Los 4-(Confundidos) .-...

Kitty-Así que dejen de burlarse y nadie saldrá herido

Silencio...

Skylart-No era necesario

Kitty-No soporto las burlas...cuando estaba en el Club Glee hace 2 años todos se burlaban de nosotros, yo solía defenderlos porqe sabían que si se metían con alguien de ellos se metían conmigo

Skylart-...Se burlan de ustedes aquí muy frecuentemente?

Kitty-Demasiado

(Suena la campana)

...

En la salida

Skylart-Los veo después, adiós chicos (Se aleja)

Timothy, Christopher e Ian-Adiós

Skylart-...(Ve de lejos a Jane y Mason reír)

Masom-Te llamo?

Jane-Está bien

Mason-(La besa y se va)

Jane-(Se va por otro lado)

Skylart-...(La alcanza) Hola

Jane-Oh...Hola Tristán

Skylart-Cómo va tu día?

Jane-Bastante normal, y el tuyo?

Skylart-He estado mejor, no siempre me resbalo en un charco y soy humillado públicamente

Jane-(Ríe) No eres el único que se ha resbalado en los charcos, Myron siempre lo hace

Skylart-(Ríe)...Pero eso me hizo ver...que los Warblers y New Directions deberíamos unirnos más...qué te parece una fiesta para celebrar la victoria en las locales?

Jane-Mh...Deberás crees que ellos quieran?

Skylart-Podría ser...a muchos les gustan las fiestas

Jane-Sí eso lo sé pero...crees que ellos quieran unirse?

Skylart-Podríamos hacer el intento...si queremos ganar las regionales debemos hacerlo, quién crees que tenga el solo?

Jane-No lo sé, la Srta. Berry decía que ellos siempre se pelearon por los sólos y a excepción de una vez ella siempre los conseguía

Skylart-(Ríe un poco)...Unidos podemos hacer grandes cosas Jane...no quiero que discutamos por tonterías

Jane-Estoy de acuerdo

(Se abrazan)

Jane-Bueno, de verdad quieres que lo hagamos?

Skylart-Creo que estaría bien para los 2 equipos, así nos uniremos

Jane-Podría funcionar

Y asì lo hicieron, Jane y Skylart organizaron una fiesta e invitaron a los Warblers y a New Directions en casa de Jane, para celebrar la victoria en las locales, y para unirse como un verdadero equipo. Todos se divertían, su plan parecía haber funcionado.

Madison-Jane y Skylart tuvieron una maravillosa idea, esto servirá al equipo para unirse

Mason-Espero que podamos divertirnos hermana, tenemos que celebrar nuestra victoria en las locales

Madison-Qué estás buscando?

Mason-No encuentro a Jane, le dije que la vería

Madison-Oye, estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Jane, no crees que...

Mason-Ahí está, venga, vamos con ella (La jala del brazo)

Jane-Hola chicos

Mason-Hola linda, oye, tú y Skylart tuvieron una maravillosa idea, esto servirá para que el equipo se una

Jane-Mason, eres muy lindo

Madison-(Gira sus ojos) Sí, yo fuí quien dijo eso

(Comienza la música, Jane y Mason corrieron a bailar, olvidándose de Madison)

Madison-...(Se sienta en un sillón)

Skylart-Hey! (Se acerca a ella) Hola

Madison-...Hola (Sonríe un poco)

Skylart-Te ví...un poco sola

Madison-...Mason se fué a bailar con Jane y se olvidó de mí

Skylart-No deberías decir que se olvidó de tí, tal vez...solo quiere hacer su vida

Madison-Eso es lo que me asusta, está haciendo su vida él solo, y poco a poco se olvida de mí

Skylart-Yo no creo que se olvide de tí...tal vez sólo experimenta cosas nuevas

Madison-...Gracias

Madison lo miró y sonrió, Skylart le sonrió. En ese momento la risa de Jane hizo que Madison volteara hacia donde estaba su hermano y ella, en eso vió que Mason la besó dulcemente y este la llevaba de la mano por las escaleras, Madison no quería imaginarse lo que harían solos arriba, y quiso intervenir.

Madison-Rayos! Skylart, espera, tengo que ir (Se va)

Skylart-Sí amm...está bien (La mira irse)

Madison-Mason!

Mason-Madi, qué pasa?

Madison-Debo hablar contigo

Mason-Puede ser en otro momento hermana? Por favor

Madison-Claro, después de que tengas tu sesión de sexo con tu novia hablaremos!

Mason-Madison!

Jane-(Confundida) Qué?

Madison-Lo siento, no puedo imaginar que hacen 2 enamorados a solas

Mason-Emm Jane, puedes esperar un momento en el cuarto? Por favor

Jane-Ok (Se va)

Mason-Qué rayos pasa contigo? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto

Madison-Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que sean novios, primero están ustedes dos dándose besos y muy felices, más tarde viene matrimonio, y luego ustedes con un bebé, qué hay de mí?!

Mason-Madison, pensé que ya habías comprendido lo que siento por Jane y dejarías de ser tan controladora, no quería decírtelo pero no me dejas elección...Jane ahora es mi novia y aunque seamos gemelos y tengamos los mismo genes no puedes cambiar lo que siento sólo porque no soportas el hecho de que nadie quiera salir contigo, por eso te desquitas conmigo y con Jane, no es mi culpa que nadie quiera salir con una chica controladora y con mal carácter como tú!

Madison-...

El rostro de Madison cambió a una forma de tristeza, sabía que era cierto lo que le dijo, pero no podía creer que su mismo hermano fuera capaz de decirle todas esas cosas que por dentro le duelen, se sentía sola al ver que su hermano ya no pasaría el mismo tiempo con ella como antes.

Mason-...Madison, yo...

Madison-Bien! Si prefieres estar con ella que con esta...psicópata controladora, espero que estes contento! (Se aleja)

Mason-Madison, espera!

Madison-No me toques! (Se va corriendo)

Mason-...

Madison con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Mason-I can't take it back, look where I'm at We was on D like DOC, remember that? My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more

Madison-Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I

Madison con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Mason (Con Spencer y Skylart)-Remember when you tried to write me off? Remember when you thought I'd take a loss? Don't you remember? You thought that I would need yah Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia It was my season for (battle wounds, battle scars) Body bumped, bruised Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through Still, all my life, I got money and power And you gotta live with the bad blood now

Madison-Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I

Mason y Madison con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

Madison-Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts (Mason-You forgive, you forget but you never let it go)

Madison con Kitty y Jane-Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts

Madison (y Mason)-(If you love like that), blood runs cold!

Madison y Mason con New Directions (New Directions)-Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Cause baby, now we've got (bad blood) You know it used to be (mad love) So take a look what you've (done) Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got (problems) And I don't think we can (solve 'em) You made a really deep (cut) And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!

...

Al día siguiente

Francis-(Respira)

X-Ya puede pasar

Francis-...Gracias (Entra y toma el teléfono)...Hola papá(Sonríe un poco)

Tim-Hola hijo...tu madre no viene contigo?

Francis-No...Está trabajando, vine solo

Tim-Cómo te ha ido en tu escuela?

Francis-Muy bien...no lo sé, todos...se han enterado que soy tu hijo y que estás aquí

Tim-Hijo, no ibas a poder esconderlo por siempre...lamento causarte vergüenza

Francis-Yo no me avergüenzo de ti...pero todos me miran raro, me ven como...el hijo de un criminal, un asesino o algo así

Tim-Sabes que no es cierto, yo no estoy aquí por homicida, creeme que hay gente suelta allá afuera, que es homicida y debería estar aquí en mi lugar...mientras tú y yo estamos en la sala de la casa, hablando de chicas, comiendo pizza...haciendo cosas padre e hijo

Francis-Lo sé...me siento demasiado solo papá, te necesito conmigo

Tim-Francisco, no me necesitas...tienes 15 años, has estado sin mí...no lo sé, 7 años, y te he visto crecer y madurar, te estas convirtiendo en un hombre...y es normal sentir miedo al principio, gran parte del tiempo te has cuidado solo...pero estoy seguro que pronto conocerás a gente tan parecida a tí, que te aceptarán por lo que eres y no por tu pasado, y entre ellos también puede haber una chica que te ame, como tú la amarás a ella

Los 2 pusieron sus manos en el vidrio, antes de que Tim tuviera que irse.

...

En McKinley

(Suena la campana)

Madison-(Entra al salón del coro)

Kitty-Bueno gemela incestuosa, has estado demasiado rara, desde la fiesta que organizaron Jane y otro Warbler super gay, te he visto diferente, en las prácticas con la entrenadora Roz no te veo demasiado animada como antes, y lo más deprimente, no te he visto tan cercana como antes con tu hermano Mason, lo que me hace preguntar, qué ha pasado contigo y tu hermano?

Madison-Estoy muy molesta...desde que sale con Jane mientras más trato de acercarlo a mí, más se aleja, y en esa fiesta se veía demasiado sospechoso cuando subían solos al cuarto de Jane

Kitty-Tentador...suena tentador, escuché que tuvieron una pelea en las escaleras

Madison-Me dijo que no era su culpa que nadie quiera salir conmigo, y que estuviera celosa

Kitty-Bueno, parece que sí estás celosa

Madison-No quiero que Mason salga con alguien y que se olvide de mí, además no creo que el amor sea lo suyo, no creo que tener pareja sea bueno para él

Kitty-Actúas como si fueras su madre, debo recordarte que eres su hermana

Madison-Pues qué esperabas? Nuestros padres nunca estuvieron con nosotros, casi siempre estaban en las filmaciones, y ahora están a punto de divorciarse, dudo que se sepan nuestros nombres, básicamente Mason y yo nos criamos juntos, uno al otro

Kitty-Es lindo que tú y Mason se hayan cuidado entre ustedes, y que su relación no haya sido para nada incestuosa, nadie los vería igual a ustedes dos después de haber visto "Flores en el ático", está bien que quieras protegerlo, y que no quieras que se aleje de tí, pero si lo fuerzas a que esté unido solo a tí y no dejas que conozca a más mujeres, te aseguro que en vez de hacerle un bien, lo estás afectando, Mason ya está creciendo, y tú también, él decidió experimentar nuevas cosas en su vida, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, podrías encontrar a alguien, como Mason encontró a Jane

Madison-...No entiendo qué me pasa, es solo que... no quiero perderlo, no quiero que se aleje de mí por estar con ella

Kitty-Te aseguro que Mason no se olvidará de tí, son gemelos, y deben estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas

(Todos comienzan a llegar al salón)

Mason-(Llega)

Madison-Hey! (Se levanta y lo abraza)

Mason-...Qué fue eso?

Madison-Estuve pensando...y tiene razón, creo que ya es tiempo de que hagas tu vida solo, ya no me necesitas

Mason-Madison, ya te dije que siempre voy a necesitarte a mi lado, somos gemelos y nada ni nadie tiene que separarnos

Madison-Está bien (Ríe y se abrazan)

(Van a sentarse)

Will-Bueno chicos, primero que nada...nuestra directora Rachel Berry está a punto de irse a New York, y quiso venir aquí a despedirse

Spencer-Sr. Shue, creemos que la Srta. Berry ya se despidió muchas veces, ahora nosotros preparamos algo en forma de despedida

Skylart-Vimos videos del campeonato nacional de 2012 y se nos ocurrió hacer una despedida para usted basándonos en eso

Rachel-Genial chicos, ya quiero verlos, que canción van a cantar?

Todos-(Se miran)

...

En el auditorio

(Música)

Skylart-Well, I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night

Roderick con New Directions-And now our bodies are oh-so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right

Spencer y Alistair con New Directions-And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

Spencer (Alistair)-Come on (Hold tight) Oh, come on (Hold tight)

Kitty y Madison con New Directions-Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night

Mason y Jane con New Directions-I can see paradise by the dashboard light

Mason (con New Directions)-Though it's cold and lonely in the (deep dark) (Jane con New Directions-night)

Jane con New Directions-In the deep dark night

Roderick (y Myron con New Directions)-Paradise by the (dashboard light)

Spencer y Roderick- We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night

Alistair, Spencer y Roderick-We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night

Alistair, Spencer Roderick, Kitty y Myron-We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night

Alistair, Spencer, Roderick, Kitty, Myron y Jane con New Directions-We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night

Madison-Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife?

Skylart (New Directions)-Let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Jane (New Directions)-I gotta know right now Do you love me? (Do you, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Do you need me? (Do you, do you need me?) Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy (Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life? Will you take me away (Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife? (Con New Directions- Uh, do you love me?) Will you love me forever?

Mason con chicos de New Directions-Let me sleep on it

Jane con chicas de New Directions-Will you love me forever?

Mason con chicos de New Directions-Let me sleep on it

Jane con chicos de New Directions-Will you love me forever?

Spencer (con New Directions)-I couldn't take it any longer Lord, I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started (swearing to my god) And on my (mother's) grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore I would (love you to the end of time)

New Directions-Ah, ah, ah

Alistair con New Directions-So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive

Roderick-I'll never break my promise or forget my vow (But God only knows what I can do right now) I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Madison-All that I can do) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Jane-You, yeah)

Mason con New Directions (Jane)- It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Kitty- Better than it is today) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Kitty-Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Myron- Long ago, oh) (And we were glowing like the metal)

New Directions-Felt so right Felt so good Paradise (Myron-Oh yeaah)

Will y Rachel-(Aplauden)

Will-Bien hecho!

Rachel-Eso fue sorprendente chicos, no puedo creer que ustedes hicieran eso por mí, estoy segura que ustedes también serán campeones nacionales como nosotros

Will-Eso es seguro chicos, lo que hicieron en las locales fue fantástico, por eso ganaron, porque tuvieron esa unión y confianza en sí mismos, quiero que sigan así y vivirán cosas asombrosas, quiero que mantengan esa amistad, traten de conocerse más, ahora son un equipo, forgen una amistad con quienes puedan...porque en cualquier momento pueden convertirse en sus mejores amigos

(Todos se abrazan)

.

.

 _ **2018**_

En el camerino

Sam-(Suspira)

Taylor-Sr. Evans...

Sam-...

Taylor-Ya es hora

Sam-(Se pone su saco) Es normal que aún siga nervioso?

Taylor-Un poco...pero son las locales, qué puede pasar?

Sam-Espero que los consejos que les dieron les hayan servido

Taylor-(Le da una palmada en el hombro)...Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que es un buen director y siempre lo hace bien?

Sam-Todas las veces necesarias, Taylor

(Ríen) (Salen)

...

(Todos se estaba acomodando)

Kendall-(Mirandose al espejo)

Joey-Nervioso?

Kendall-No puedo creer que me hayan elegido para cantar el sólo

Joey-Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, sabes?...Ve ahí, y muestrales lo que tienes, como tu primera competencia, debes mostrarles de que estás hecho

Kendall-Ok (Respira)...

Joey-Cuando acabe la competencia tendré que regresar a New York...e irme a Los Ángeles, después de eso no miraré atrás

Kendall-Tú lo mereces Joey...tienes un don y mereces tener éxito

Joey-...Tú también tienes un don (Lo toma de los hombros) Aprovechalo, no sólo yo merezco tener éxito...tú también

Kendall-Gracias Joey (Sonríe)...Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos

Joey-Debo irme, rómpete una pierna! (Se va)

X-Y ahora, denle la bienvenida, desde Lima Ohio, a New Directions!

(Aplauden)

(Se abre el telón)

(Música)

Kendall-Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while, Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies. Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?...Let us die young or let us live forever We don't have the power, but we never say never Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip The music's for the sad man. Can you imagine when this race is won? Turn our golden the faces into the sun, Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune The music's played by the, the madman. Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever? Forever, and ever Forever young, I want to be forever Young Do you really want to live forever? Forever young.

(Música)

Kendall-Some are like water, some are like the heat Some are a melody and some are the beat Sooner or later they all will be gone Why don't they stay young?... It's so hard to get old without a cause I don't want to perish like a fading horse Youth's like diamonds in the sun, And diamonds are forever So many adventures given up today, So many songs we forgot to play. So many dreams swinging out of the blue Oh let it come true. Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever, Forever, and ever? Forever young, I want to be forever young. Do you really want to live forever, Forever, and ever? Forever Young I want to be forever Young Do you really want to live forever, Forever Young

Mientras sonaba la música, todos los inetgrantes de New Directions salían al escenario y Kendall lo recorría.

(Aplauden)

(Música)

Michael-I ponder of something great My lungs will fill and then deflate They fill with fire Exhale desire I know it's dire My time today

Steve-I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence

(Música)

Steve-Sometimes quiet is violent I find it hard to hide it My pride is no longer inside It's on my sleeve My skin will scream Reminding me of Who I killed inside my dream I hate this car that I'm driving There's no hiding for me I'm forced to deal with what I feel There is no distraction to mask what is real I could pull the steering wheel

Michael-I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence

(Música)

Steve-I ponder of something terrifying 'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind I find over the course of our human existence One thing consists of consistence And it's that we're all battling fear Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here Oh my, Too deep Please stop thinking I liked it better when my car had sound

Michael-There are things we can do But from the things that work there are only two And from the two that we choose to do Peace will win And fear will lose There's faith and there's sleep We need to pick one please because Faith is to be awake And to be awake is for us to think And for us to think is to be alive And I will try with every rhyme To come across like I am dying To let you know you need to try to think

Steve-I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence

(Música)

New Directions-Oooh [x4]

(Música)

New Directions-Oohhh (x6)

Michael (New Directions)-And now I just sit in silence [x2] (Oohh (x2)) And now I just sit (Oohh) And now I just sit in silence [x3] (Oohh (x3)) And now I just sit

(Música)

Steve-I ponder of something great My lungs will fill and then deflate They fill with fire Exhale desire I know it's dire My time today I have these thoughts So often I ought To replace that slot With what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole My car radio And now I just sit in silence

(Aplauden)

Michael-...Aaow!

(Música)

Kendall-As he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, it was her doom

Steve-Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK, Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK, Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK, Annie? Annie, are you OK?

Kendall (Con Estefany)-So, Annie, are you OK,? (Are you OK, Annie?)

Kendall y Estefany con New Directions-Annie, are you OK? will you tell us that you're OK there's a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo Annie he came into your apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down it was your doom

Steve-Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? You've been hit by

Estefany-You've been hit by

Estefany y Steve-A smooth criminal

(Música)

Michael (Con Estefany)-So they came into the outway It was Sunday, what a black day Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats intimidations Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? Are you OK Annie? Annie, are you OK? So, Annie, are you OK? (Are you OK Annie?)

Kendall y Estefany con New Directions-Annie, are you OK? will you tell us that you're OK there's a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo Annie he came into your apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet then you ran into the bedroom you were struck down it was your doom

Michael-Annie, are you OK? so, Annie, are you OK? are you OK Annie? You've been hit by

Steve-You've been struck by

Steve y Michael-A smooth criminal

(Música)

Kendall-Aaow! (x2)

(Música)

Estefany (Kendall con New Directions)-(Annie, are you OK?) I don't know! (will you tell us, that you're OK) I don't know! (there's a sign in the window) I don't know! (that he struck you a crescendo Annie) I don't know! (he came into your apartment) I don't know! (left bloodstains on the carpet) I don't know why baby! (then you ran into the bedroom) I don't know! (you were struck down) (it was your doom, Annie!)

Steve (Kendall con New Directions)-(Annie, are you OK?) Dang gone it, baby! (will you tell us, that you're OK) Dang gone it, baby! (there's a sign in the window) Dang gone it, baby! (that he struck you a crescendo Annie) Hoo! hoo! (he came into your apartment) Dang gone it! (left bloodstains on the carpet) Hoo! hoo! hoo!(then you ran into the bedroom) Dang gone it! (you were struck down) (it was your doom, Annie!) Aaow!

(Aplauden)

...

Más tarde

X-Los ganadores del campeonato local de coros 2018 son...

Silencio...

X-...Desde McKinley High, de Lima Ohio, New Directions!

(Aplauden) (Todos celebran)

...

Más tarde

Kendall-(En el salón del coro)

Joey-(Llega) Qué haces aquí? Los demás están en Breadstix celebrando

Kendall-No puedo creer que lo hubier lo grado (Respira)...

Joey-...Así que...qué fue lo que sentiste?

Kendall-No lo sé, sentí bastante emociones mezcladas, miedo, placer, diversión, felicidad, nerviosismo, un poco de pánico, no lo sé

Joey-(Lo toma de los hombros) Tranquilo Ken...

Kendall-...Pero si soy sincero me gustó la forma en que se sentía, no me había sentido así, nunca antes había cantado frente a un gran público...normalmente solo canto en la ducha y en mi cuarto cuando estoy solo

Joey-Pero ahora ya no lo haces...si pudiste cantar frente a un gran público una vez...podrás hacerlo todas las veces que quieras

Kendall-Gracias Joey...estos últimos días me he sentido diferente, he sentido...como su fuera capaz de hacer lo imposible, cuando hablo contigo y...lo que me dio más valor para ir a ese escenario fue...Qué haría Joey Williams"?

Joey-No solo te concentres en mí, todo lo que has hecho ha sido por tu cuenta, lo has hecho solo, yo solo te aliento pero tú eres el que se da valor...no somos tan diferentes

(Se abrazan)

Kendall-...Espero que tengas éxito Joey Williams

Joey-...Igual tú, Kendall

...

2 días después

Katherine y Francis-(Bajan del taxi)

Sheldon-Chicos! Qué hay? Ya iba en camino

Francis-Nosotros también. Cómo te va con tu nuevo perro?

Sheldon-Me tomé la libertad de ver un maratón sobre "El encantandor de Perros" y me funcionó muy bien, Bruno ahora me obedece y no hace del baño donde sea

Katherine-Él es una ternurita, se ve que los dos la están pasando muy bien juntos

Sheldon-Como dice el dicho, "El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre", no estés celoso

Francis-No estoy celoso

Sheldon-Sí, eso dice la gente que está celosa

Francis-Solo espero que no uses a Bruno en un futuro para tus experimentos extraños que haces

Sheldon-Oye sí, es buena idea, nunca lo había pensado, gracias Francis, por eso eres mi amigo (Se aleja)

Katherine y Francis-(Se miran)

Katherine-No debiste decir eso

Francis-Ahora lo sé .-.

(Lo siguen)

Katherine-Sheldon!

Francis-Emm Amigo?...sabes que no estaba hablando en serio, no lo vas a usar para tus extraños experimentos o sí?

(Llegan a la estación de tren)

Sheldon-Correción, nuevos experimentos, lo que yo hago no es extraño, y segundo, no se preocupen por Bruno, que conmigo está a salvo

Francis-No lo tomes a mal pero...

Katherine-Ese el es problema

Francis-Katherine!...sí, es verdad lo que ella dice -.-''

Sheldon-Tranquilizense, no haré cosas ilegales y que le hagan daño, creen que soy capaz de herir a un ser humano con mis experimentos y mi inteligencia?

Francis y Katherine-Sí

Sheldon-Ahh! D: ...Bye bye (Se va)

Francis y Katherine-(Se miran)...(Lo siguen) Sheldon, espera D:

(Se reúnen con los demás)

Sheldon-Ya están aquí todos, porqué no ha llegado?

Greg-Paciencia, no es tan fácil mudarse de una ciudad a otra

...

Mientras tanto

Joey no tenía nada más que empacar, estaba sentado en la cama mirando una foto con Kendall, esa foto era después de las locales, aunque no convivieron por mucho tiempo de alguno forma se había encariñado con él, como un hijo, le hizo recordar cuál era su mayor sueño.

Bill-Hey...listo?

Joey-(Voltea)-...Creo que sí

Afuera

Hayley, Tyler, Pierre, Sam y Adam-(Esperando)

Tyler-Perderemos el tren, porqué tardan?

Hayley-Ten un pco de paciencia...no debe ser fácil para él irse, sé como se siente, sin sus amigos se siente vacío y para él es difícil dejarlos

Bill y Joey-(Salen)

Pierre-Ya llegaron

Adam-Listos?

Bill y Joey-(Se miran)

Joey-Listo

(Suben a la camioneta)

...

En la estación de tren

Adam-Hemos llegado

Tyler-Nos habriamos ahorrado 10 minutos si hubieras tomado el atajo que te digo

Adam-Ash, cállate

Tyler-¬¬

(Bajan de la camioneta)

Hayley-Alguna vez has estado en los Ángeles?

Joey-...No ._.

Hayley-Tienes suerte, nosotros tampoco

Joey-...En serio?

Sam-No es mucho nuestro estilo ahí...pero ahora debemos ír para presentarte, serás una gran estrella

(Se reúnen con los demás)

Silencio...

Bill-...Ya casi es hora

(Música)

(Durante la canción todos caminaban a la terminal y mientras Bill, Hayley, Tyler, Pierre, Sam y Adam subían las cosas, Joey se estaba despidiendo de los demás, con las lágrimas casi por derramar, y subió al tren, no se rendiría, no miraría atrás, era lo que quería hacer en la vida, y si es cierto lo que dicen que hay que tomar riesgos para cumplir un sueño...estaba dispuesto a hacerlo)

Joey-...Yeah my heart is open And my eyes are swollen And it's way too hard to see

Francis-Yeah my head is in clouds But their voice is too loud Only cigarettes to breathe (Alistair-yeah)

Joey y Alistair-The sun will follow our way Can you feel it? All the shadows disappeared Gone forever We don't belong to anyone All we are is coming down, uh

Madison y Joey-It's a great day To say goodbye It's ok 'cause I'll be alright

Madison-I'm in someone elses place It doesn't matter Take the memories away And I'll be better

Alistrair-Shooting's rocket to the sky Think of us and let it fly, uh

Joey y Alistair-It's a great day To say goodbye It's ok 'cause I'll be alright

Francis-Uh, uh, oh, oh (x2) Come and let go Don't remember

Alistair-All the days that Were meant to last forever

Madison-Come and let go Don't remember All that counts now Ahead of us forever (Francis-Oh oh)

(Música)

Joey-The sun will follow our a way Can you feel it?

Joey, Francis, Madison y Alistair-It's a great day To say goodbye It can never Get better than tonight It's a great day To say goodbye It's okay 'Cause I'll be alright

Joey-...Alright

El tren cerró la puerta y partió a su destino, mientras los demás lo veían alejarse cada vez más.

Francis-...Joey Williams abandonó el nido

Madison-Creen que pueda durar ahí...sin nosotros?

Alistair-...Él es fuerte, puede con lo que sea si se lo propone y nadie puede detenerlo

Francis-Voy a extrañarlo

Alistair y Madison-...Yo también

.

.

.

 _ **5 años después**_

En McKinley

En el auditorio

Will-(En el micrófono) Gracias...por asistir a la ceremonia de aniversario del auditorio Finn Hudson...hace 2 años, la ex directora Sue Sylvester nombró este auditorio a nombre de Finn Hudson, un hombre genial...un hombre especial, un gran líder, fue capitán de New Directions y mariscal del equipo de futból, mostró que ser parte de algo especial...te hace especial, normalmente no se conmemora el aniversario de un auditorio pero...estos alumnos de generaciones pasadas insistieron en hacer una reunión aquí...así que, con ustedes, New Directions!

(Música)

(New Directions harmonizando)

Madison-Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train Goin' anywhere

Skylart-Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Goin' anywhere

(Música)

Roderick-A singer in a smoky room' A smell of wine and cheap perfume

Roderick y Mariah-For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on

Mason y Jane-Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night

Spencer y Alistair-Streetlight People Livin' just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night

Joey (New Directions y los Alumnos)-(Wooah!)Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill

Bree y Shannon-Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time

Elena-Some will win

Elena y Greg-Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues

Katherine y Francis-And now the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on

Joey y Madison (Francis)-Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night (In the night) Streetlight People (People) Livin' just to find emotion Hiding (Hiding) Somewhere in the night

(Todos levantan sus brazos)

Los alumnos y New Directions (Francis)-Don't stop believin' (Whoaaa!) Hold on to that feelin' (Street lights) people, oh, woah, ohh! (Yeah,yeah) Don't stop believin' (Artie: Don't stop believin') (Caminan hacia enfrente)Hold on to that feelin' (Hold on!) Street lights people, oh, whoa, ohh Don't stop!

(El episodio termina con todos celebrando, aplaudiendo, riendo y abrazandose)

 _ **Invitados especiales**_

 _ **Mason Trueblood como Timothy**_

 _ **Austin Brue como Christopher**_

 _ **Alex Mentzel como Ian**_

 _ **Matthew Morrison como Will Shuester**_

 _ **Chord Overstreet como Sam Evans**_

 _ **Lea Michele como Rachel Berry**_

 _ **Chris Colfer como Kurt Hummel**_

 _ **Darren Criss como Blaine Anderson**_

 _ **Vic Fuentes como Victor**_

 _ **Oliver Sykes como Thomas**_

 _ **Kellin Quinn como Didier**_

 _ **Amy Lee como Astrid**_

 _ **Jonh O'Callagan como Kendall Anderson**_

 _ **Ezra Miller como Steve Kirch**_

 _ **Emma Stone como Estefany Wilson**_

 _ **Sam Tsui como Michael Wilson**_

 _ **Canciones del episodio**_

 _ **Cool kids (Echosmith)-New Directions**_

 _ **All star (Smash Mouth)-Shannon, Mariah, New Directions y The Hottest**_

 _ **Open your eyes (Carlos Valdes)-Francis**_

 _ **Take me to the church(Hozier)-New Directions**_

 _ **Chandelier (Sia)-New Directions**_

 _ **Come sail away (Styx)-New Directions**_

 _ **Invaded(Tokio Hotel)-Rachel**_

 _ **Radioactive(Imagine Dragons)-The Warblers**_

 _ **Bad Blood(Taylor Swift ft Kendrick Lamar)-Mason y Madison con New Directions**_

 _ **Paradise by the dashboard light(Versión Glee)-New Directions**_

 _ **Forever young(Alphaville)-Kendall**_

 _ **Car Radio(Twenty one pilots)-New Directions**_

 _ **Smooth criminal(Michael Jackson)-New Directions**_

 _ **Great Day(Tokio Hotel)-Joey, Francis, Alistair y Madison**_

 _ **Don't stop believing(Journey)-Los alumnos y New Directions**_

 _ **Holaa :v. Me tarde un poco escribiendo esto pero valió la pena y tenía que hacerlo, ojalá no los haya decepcionado, y si quieren saber como terminan nuestros personajes, esperen a que suba el siguiente capitulo :). Me ahorarré el discurso motivacional para el siguiente capítulo.**_


	24. Epílogo

_**NOTA: Bien, este ya es el último episodio de la historia, en otras palabras, la historia ya términó.**_

 _ ***Se va a un rincón y comienza a llorar***_

 _ **Hace año y medio estaba una niña como yo, regresando del cine con su familia, y con su sufrimiento de que Glee había terminado, no más Finchel, no más Klaine, no más Brittana, no más Quick, no más canciones versionadas, pero luego se puso a pensar en un pequeño grupo de chicos que le llamaron demasiado la atención, con una historia demasiado desconocida, "me gusta escribir y edtos chicos la verdad no tienen una historia concreta, debería hacerles una...mmhh podría funcionar" pensó, unos días después de escuchar canciones, y pensar en una historia, se sentò en su computadora, y abrió Word, así fue como empezó todo. Casi año y medio escribiendo todo esto, veía a muchos en Wattpad que escribian sus fanfics y eran buenos pero de un día para otro quedaron sin terminar, no sé si alguien aquí ya haya leido el fanfic "Head over Feet" sobre la historia de Jane y Mason, decían que era buena y estaba a punto de leerla pero la autora lo eliminó sin un final D': . Ahí me decidí más a terminar este fanfic, por ustedes, (y para los futuros lectores :'v) quienes han seguido la historia de principio a fin y hemos visto crecer y madurar a nuestros personajes 3 . A lo largo del tiempo me encariñé con cada personaje que cree 3. Jamás habría pensado hace año y medio que terminaria edte fanfic, y que podría crear a nuevos personajes y una generación nueva de Glee, que Ryan Murphy nunca se diò el lujo de explorar a fondo :'v. Lección del día: Miren lo que uno puede hacer con unos personajes tan menores de una gran serie que ha terminado 3. Espero que les haya gustado el final que cree para cada personaje. (Qué? Creian que haría lo mismo que Ryan Murphy? Solamente ponerle un final al 5% de los personajes, y olvidarse del otro 95%? Ni mergas :'v)**_

 _ **Comenzemos :D.**_

Skylart y Madison.

Su vida de casados fue difícil al comienzo, comenzaron a tener demasiadas discusiones, pero lo bueno es que siempre encontraban la forma de arreglarlo. Resultó que Skylart consiguió un lugar en la policía de New York, y mucho mejor, su colega era su mejor amigo, Shannon, y no lo hacían tan mal, ya que tenían la estrategia y la fuerza suficiente para atrapar criminales, y se convirtieron en 2 de los mejores policías de ahí. En cambio, Madison se convirtió en actriz, pensaba que no lo lograrìa y que no la contratarían, pero poco a poco fue tomando fama, primero como actriz en papeles pequeños, hasta que logró protagonizar su propia película, y esto la llevó a ganar un Golden Globe como mejor actriz, y una nominación al Oscar(que ella no ganó). Después de los acontecimientos los 2 pensaron que ya era tiempo de tener un hijo, o dos?. Cuando Madison quedó embarazada los 2 estaban demasiado felices, al igual que todos sus amigos, pero lo inesperado fue que ella dió a luz a 2 pequeños gemelos, Kyle y Luke McCarthy, Madison estaba mucho más felíz, sabía lo que era crecer con un hermano gemelo, y se sentía bien al saber que sus ían lo mismo que ella. Al principio fue difícil, pero con el tiempo lograron distinguirlos, los 2 crecieron con la misma locura y unión que su madre y su tío Mason.

Mariah y Roderick.

No mucho tiempo después, Mariah y Roderick decidieron experimentar cosas nuevas, incluyendo el ámbito sexual, los pequeños consejos y pláticas que sus amigos les dieron hizo que ambos decidieran tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez, y todo fue lindo. Lo que apasionaba a Roderick era la música, y quería dedicarse a eso (no por nada siempre traía los audífonos cuando estaba en McKinley), Hayley vió algo en él, ya que era un poco callado pero tenía un gran talento que ella admiraba, así que le consiguió un productor de música con el que había trabajado con Paramore, Roderick sabía tocar instrumentos así que comenzó a escribir sus propias canciones, al principio no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero Mariah le daba ánimos para que siguiera, y él no quería defraudarla, ya que la amaba demasiado, cuando el disco salió las ventas fueron buenas, incluso él se llevó el Grammy a mejor artista nuevo y mejor álbum, ese mismo año, poco después de su éxito decidió proponerle matrimonio a Mariah, y ella aceptó, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no habría tenido éxito de no ser por ella, por su apoyo y por todo el amor que le tenía, sabía muy bien que nada podría separarlos, y que debían estar juntos siempre. Por otro lado, Mariah decidió dedicarse a la actuación igual que Madison y otros de sus amigos (pronto sabrán quienes) comenzó con papeles menores o como una extra, pero con el tiempo su estrategia de actuación mejoró, y eso la llevó a ganar un People's Choice Award a mejor actriz secundaria. La vida de los 2 iba muy bien y estaban muy orgullosos del otro, y decidieron formar su familia, tuvieron a una hija llamada Emily, cuidarla fue difícil, tenía un carácter un poco raro de una mujer, ya que sus amigos no habían tenido niñas, así que convivía con puros hombres, los gemelos McCarthy, y Charlie, pero era inteligente y estaba llena de amor.

Alistair y Spencer.

Su vida juntos no iba tan mal después de todo. A Spencer siempre le gustaron los deportes y así consiguió una beca de fútbol, no jugaba tan mal después de todo, lo que lo animaba más en los juegos era ver que su novio y sus amigos estaban ahí, apoyándolo, y así fue comenzando a jugar en las ligas mayores, estuvo a punto de lastimarse muchas veces, pero él era fuerte y resistía. Alistair no sabía bien si era lo que quería, pero decidió probar la actuación, junto con sus 2 mejores amigas, Mariah y Madison, y nada menos que con Francis, al principio su mejor amigo Joey quería convencerlo de que trabajara con él de cantante pero Alistair no estaba seguro si eso quería. Comenzó con papeles pequeños pero rápidamente tomó fama y ganó el Golden Globe a mejor actor y tuvo una nominación al Oscar (que él tampoco ganó). Después de esos acontecimientos, todos los chicos fueron a Ohio de visita, para ver cómo le iba a Sam y a New Directions en las locales, y ahí fué donde Spencer se armó de valor, mientras los 2 recorrían el lugar, Spencer le propuso matrimonio a Alistair en el salón del coro, donde se dieron su primer beso, Alistair aceptó y unos años más tarde adoptaron un hijo, Jimmy Porter, y aunque la crianza no fuera fácil, creció siendo bondadoso y caballeroso.

Jane y Mason.

Después del nacimiento de Charlie, las vidas de Mason y Jane cambiaron completamente, juntos criaron a Charlie de una forma positiva, y aunque no fuera su padre biológico, Charlie fué muy unido a Mason y lo veía como un padre. Jane no se rindió y consiguió trabajo en una agencia de bienes raíces, y le iba muy bien con sus clientes, también porque algunas veces Charlie lograba chantajear a sus compañeros, para que su madre consiguiera más clientes. Por otro lado, Mason pensó bien sobre si dedicarse o no a la música, hasta que decidió intentarlo de nuevo pero con sus propias reglas, habló con Bill y estuvo de acuerdo, juntos encontraron a un buen productor de música y Mason firmó con él, todo empezó a complicarse cuando su productor quería tomar el control y estresaba a Mason, pero Charlie igual se encargó de eso y convenció a su productor de hacerlo como su padre lo quería. Gracias a eso, Mason ganó un Grammy a mejor albúm. Después de todo, nadie podría decir que Charlie solo fue un accidente.

Taylor y Kitty.

A pesar de que hubiera años de diferencia entre ellos, Taylor y Kitty eran almas gemelas y se entendían muy bien. Taylor consiguió un lugar en la policía, como asistente forense, junto con su gran amlgo Greg, En las escenas del crimen ellos eran quienes investigaban hasta lo innecesario y ninguna pista se les podía ir, con ellos la policía logró rastrear a varios criminales. Por otro lado, Kitty decidió ser abogada, su carácter y forma de ser intimidaba un poco a los demás y por eso ganaba la mayoría de sus casos. Estar en la policía hizo que a Taylor les gustaran un poco los desafíos y los riesgos, así que decidió proponerle matrimonio a Kitty, y ella aceptó. Todos estaban felices, sabían que eran tal para cual, después de unos años decidieron tener un hijo. Kitty dió a luz a un niño, llamado Danny, el niño tenía el carácter de sus dos padres, y por eso fué un poco difícil criarlo, pero lo lograron juntos.

Shannon y Bree.

Ellos tomaron un rumbo diferente que el de sus amigos, decidieron no casarse y no tener hijos, adoraban su vida como novios y no querian arruinarlo. Shannon cada vez fue mejorando en la policía, junto con su amigo Skylart, lo que lo animaba más en el trabajo era estar con su mejor amigo. Bree al igual que Kitty consiguió un buen lugar en una agencia de abogados, el carácter de las 2 era bueno para intimidar a la gente a decir la verdad, después de un tiempo Shannon veía como sus amigos formaron sus familias y quiso intentarlo, y le pidió matrimonio a Bree, y ella aceptó pero siguieron con su pacto de no tener hijos, simplemente ellos no sentían que hayan nacido para tener hijos.

Katherine y Francis.

No importaba que pasara entre los dos, ellos siempre seguian enamorados, cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, fue un poco difícil al principio, sus discusiones comenzaron a aumentar más de lo normal, pero su amor siempre lo arreglaba todo, y con el tiempo se acostumbraron. Francis decidió dedicarse a la actuación, lo que lo hizo sentir más seguro era que Alistair, Madison y Mariah estarían ahí con él pero aún así se sentía extraño, y comenzó a ponerse más tenso cuando veía que nadie lo contrataba, Alistair, quien tenía un poco más de experiencia en eso, trató de tranquilizarlo, y lo ayudó en su primera audición, ahí Francis consiguió su primer papel y le agradeció por lo que hizo por él, ese año sin haberlo pensado los 2 se volvieron mucho más unidos y se apoyaban entre ellos, aunque llegaran a competir en varias ocasiones, un tiempo después que Francis tomara fama, fue nominado a los Oscar a mejor actor, y quedó sorprendido cuando él lo ganó, todos estaban felices por él. Por otro lado Katherine decidió dedicarse a ser veterinaria, y aunque esa decisión sorprendió a su novio un poco y no era lo que se imaginaba que ella quería, se veía felíz de su decisión y la apoyó todo lo que pudo. Tenían todo lo que alguna vez habían deseado, después de un tiempo decidieron arriesgarse y tener un hijo, cuando Katherine se embarazó Francis no podía dejar de brincar y gritar de felicidad, era lo que siempre había soñado, y aunque los hermanos de ambos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que tuvieran un hijo sin haberse casado, ellos estaban decididos y Katherine dió a luz a una hija, Bernadette Stevenson, los dos la criaron con mucho amor, ella era una niña inteligente, lista y educada.

Joey.

Bueno, ya sabrán lo que sucedió con este chico o ya tienen una idea. Cuando partió a LA con Bill, Hayley, Sam, Adam, Pierre y Tyler tuvo miedo al principio, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, aunque seguía extrañando a sus amigos, en especial a sus 3 amigos más cercanos, Alistair, Madison y Francis, y aunque no convivieron por mucho tiempo, también extrañaba a Kendall,estuvo un tiempo grabando con la ayuda de Bill, y cuando fue hora de sacar el disco al principio Joey no quería hacerlo porque pensaba que no tendría éxito y que nadie entendería sus letras, pero Bill lo convenció fácilmente de hacerlo, el disco tuvo un gran éxito que no se imaginaba, a la gente le gustaba. Después de grabar Joey regresó a New York, donde decía que pertenecía, con todos sus amigos, y ellos lo inspiraban a seguir adelante, veía que sus amigos habìan tenido gran éxito en sus carreras, así que esperaba que a él le pasara lo mismo. Y así fué, además de haberse presentado en los Alternative Press Music Awards, ese año ganó 2 Grammys, a mejor artista nuevo, y mejor álbum del año. Podríamos decir que Joey Williams cumplió su sueño y ahora es una celebridad super famosa.

Greg y Elena.

Greg era forense y Elena era periodista, así que los dos se acostumbraron a que no se les fuera nada, ni un detalle hasta en su propia relación. Esto comenzó a hacer que las discusiones entre los dos aumentaran cada vez más, varias veces estuvieron a punto de terminar pero siempre lo arreglaban, Elena siguió trabajando de periodista, y era muy buena en eso, cuando tuvo más experiencia, la pusieron como mentora de más ni menos que Myron, este último adoraba los chismes, se enteraba de todo, y no se le iba ningún detalle, así que esa profesión era perfecta para él. Greg se armó de valor y llamó a sus hermanos de los 2, y a sus amigos, para que le ayudarán a organizar una cena romántica en Central Park, para después pedirle matrimonio a Elena, no sin antes pedir la autorización de su padre (que ya había sido puesto en libertad) ella no lo pensó más y aceptó. Aunque esto no garantiza que quisieran tener hijos.

Gregory.

Lo que a todos sorprendió, fué que Gregory decidió ser bibliotecario, a él le gustaban los libros y era una persona muy organizada, así que decidió dedicarse a eso, Greg trató de convencerlo de que aprovechara más su talento, porque pensaba que lo desperdiciaba en una biblioteca, y que no era un trabajo interesante, pero Gregory no lo veía así. Su vida amorosa tuvo un poco de suerte pero no era lo suyo eso de casarse y tener hijos.

Sheldon.

Sheldon tenìa una gran inteligencia, era considerado un genio. Consiguiò un título de científico y fué el primero de su clase, después de graduarse pasaba mucho tiempo en su laboratorio experimentando cosas, y buscando la cura al cancer, cosas así, apenas salía de su laboratorio, Francis se preocupaba por él, aunque a veces hablara de cosas que casi nadie entendía, era su mejor amigo, y se preocupó más cuando se dió cuenta que usaba a su perro, Bruno, para los experimentos, con trabajos pudo convencerlo de salir de su laboratorio para ir de visita a Ohio con los otros chicos, para ir a ver cómo le iba a Sam y a New Directions en las locales, Sheldon se dió cuenta que se estaba perdiendo de la vida, y que ser genio no lo era todo.

Myron.

Este joven adoraba los chismes, creyó que tal vez ser periodista era lo suyo y decidió probar, muchas veces lo molestaban por ser el más pequeño y haberse saltado , pero eso no probaba que no fuera más inteligente que ellos, cuando empezó a trabajar, como era novato le dieron un mentor, su mentora era su amiga Elena, y ella lo volvió un experto en eso, para que después se volviera uno de los mejores periodistas de ese lugar.

Bill y Hayley.

Un tiempo más tarde después de haberse casado, hicieron lo posible por mantener su romance estable, trataban de ayudar a sus amigos en lo que podían, cuando Hayley se embarazó, la noticia sorprendió a Bill y lo asustó un poco, más cuando tuvo esa plática con sus amigos sobre el problema que sería tener un hijo famoso, en especial una niña. Aunque la idea le aterraba, buscó el lado bueno de eso, pensó que aunque fuera difícil, sería genial criar a alguien con sus mismos aspectos y verlo crecer para decirle cuánto lo quería. Pero el embarazo no fue tan bueno para Hayley, lo primero que hacía en las mañanas y después de cada comida era vomitar, se sentía cansada, y con el paso de los meses comenzó a extrañar un poco su cuerpo como antes, y pensó que no lo volvería a recuperar, lo más difícil fue cuando llegó la hora del parto, no sabía cuánto podría resistir, el dolor la hizo jurar que no volvería a hacer eso de nuevo. Pero se sintió aliviada cuando dió a luz a una pequeña hija, llamada Delilah. Bill y Hayley hicieron lo posible por darle todas las cosas necesarias para que su hija fuera feliz.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer :,3.**_


End file.
